Descubriendo el mundo mágico
by Ayilen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry fuese menos manipulable por Dumbledore? y, si conociese el otro lado de la historia ¿lo seguiría ciegamente? Basado en "pureblood culture", porque el no aceptar las tradiciones de otros crea conflictos en el mundo de los magos. M porque no sé que pase en adelante. Fem! HP/DM
1. I El Cambio

Historia inspirada en Pureblood- culture de Ell Roche. No poseo nada de la historia original y prefiero salirme (un poco más) del canon al dejar a Charlus y Dorea como padres de James.

* * *

 **1.1 El cambio**

El día de su 11 cumpleaños fue el día en que todo cambio en la vida de Harriet Calla Potter, aunque decirlo de ese modo es un poco petulante, ya que hacía un tiempo que sentía que las cosas estaban cambiando, primero sus tíos estaban cada día más nerviosos desde un par de eses antes del final de su último año escolar (tía Petunia no podía evitar saltar cada vez que pasaba cerca un pájaro), luego lo que pasó en el zoológico que le valió semanas de tareas extra, después lo de las misteriosas cartas que siempre sabían exactamente dónde dormía, sumado a sus extrañas actitudes para con Dudley cuando exigía respuestas y sus miradas hacía ella mezcla de ira, desagrado y espanto; para seguir con la aparición de Hagrid en esa cabaña destartalada.

El enterarse de que era una bruja, bueno, no se lo creyó del todo en un inicio, pero sus familiares odiaban las bromas y el hombre lucía de modo tal que no habría sido invitado a entrar a la casa de sus tíos ni tampoco hubiese sido visto cerca de ellos (no tenían sentido del humor y aborrecían la imaginación); de modo tal que no le quedaba otra que creer.

La infancia de Harriet no había sido muy divertida o saludable, desde que tenía memoria le había tocado hacer el aseo de la casa en la que vivía, dormía en un espacio pequeño que por lo general no tenía luz, se había vestido con la ropa de su primo desde antes que lo recordara incluso, y eso sólo había cambiado cuando una conocida de tía petunia comento al verla en la calle "como hay gente que deja que una niña tenga tan mal aspecto" y ahí fue cuando la obligaron a tomar clases, gratis, de costura, cocina y jardinería; así podría ser más rápida con sus tareas en casa. La verdad es que si no fuese porque tenía un poco de vanidad en ella no habría aceptado las clases y tareas extras, pero como cualquiera en su situación ella imaginaba que su vida mejoraría en algún momento, quizás cuando fuese mayor pudiera irse, como la gente de los libros que habían en la biblioteca de la escuela (uno de los pocos lugares en los cuales los matones de su primo no la molestarían porque siempre había un adulto y porque Harriet creía que no sabían para que servía).

Mientras Hagrid la llevaba a Londres se fue percatando que la llamaba "Harry" al igual que sus tíos, en vez del Hallie que la llamaban los profesores de su antiguo colegio, si bien no le agradaba mucho que la llamaran como a un chico, el hombre parecía cómodo llamándola así y era mejor que el "rara" o "engendro" como más comúnmente la llamaban. Además era un hombre que por lo visto no sabía muy bien como expresarse, pero le gustaba ser él quien respondiera a sus inquietudes sobre el nuevo mundo al cual se adentraría.

Lo primero que pensó al ver su bóveda era que ella no sabía que tenía tanto dinero y que por lo visto no la dejarían tener acceso por completo a él, por los comentarios de " _no te apresures con un poco bastará, no necesitas tantas cosas en la escuela_ " pero sin que el hombre lo notara cambio las monedas de bronce y plata por unos cientos de otras de oro extra; Hagrid definitivamente no sabía que aun arreglando su propia ropa no tenía mucho que usar.

Lo que nos lleva al último hecho que cambia la vida de nuestra protagonista, como siempre el conocer a alguien que sin darse cuenta crea un giro en la vida, sobre todo la que tenían pensada para la pequeña de 11 años.

Hagrid le había dicho que fuese a comprarse el uniforme sola porque necesitaba descansar, asi que sin mucho pensarlo se adentró en la tienda con su bolsa con monedas en un lado. La vendedora, de unos 50 años, le preguntó si iba a Hogwarts y le indico al fondo de la tienda dónde un chico rubio platino estaba siendo medido, Harriet no pudo desprender su vista del chico era más alto que ella casi por una cabeza, tenía el cabello hacía atrás, un porte aristocrático que emanaba de cada poro de su piel, como un halo de poder que aun al solo ser de su edad se podía apreciar, y lo mejor de todo fue cuando vio el gris de sus ojos que la miraban con interés analizándola. Tuvo miedo por un momento, ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba?, pero luego recordó que no era tan fea como su familia le hacía creer y que ese día se había puesto un vestido verde que según su profesora la favorecía bastante y acentuaba sus ojos. Con ese nuevo pensamiento se sentó en un taburete junto a él.

Lo primero que sintió Draco fue un aura mágica inestable, luego vio a una pequeña chica delgadísima, con el cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos esmeraldas que miraban todo con asombro, una nacida de muggles lo más probable, aunque de ser así debería haber llegado con un profesor y familiares; ahí llego la intriga.

 _Buenos días soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.-_ la miro con interés el chico y Harriet intentaba absorber la información que le daba mientras el chico ante su silencio continuo- _supongo que vas a primer año también, mi familia siempre ha estado en Slytherin, aunque creo que Ravenclaw no es tan mala opción tampoco, de otro modo buscaré la manera de cambiar de escuela…_

 _Espera un momento, ¿dijiste Draco?–_ Logro decir y emocionada sin darse cuenta que el chico la miraba con desconfianza esperando un comentario desagradable de su parte- _¿Draco no es una estrella?_

 _Una constelación, de hecho-_ le respondió aun desconfiado, estaba acostumbrado que la gente se riera de su nombre, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada esmeralda brillante de la pelinegra.

 _¡Eso es precioso! Me hubiese encantado tener un nombre basado en algo tan lindo y brillante_

 _¿De verdad lo crees?_ \- aun escéptico

 _En serio, piénsalo de este modo, si te alejas de los que quieres ellos en la noche verán el cielo y se acordaran de ti. Además creo que significa Dragón y por lo menos en las historias que he leído son un poco incomprendidos, siempre cuidan algo importante para ellos, oro o una princesa, y tienen que matarlos para poder conseguirlo, yo creo que simplemente quieren cuidar lo que más quieren… o por lo menos en los cuentos muggles es así-_ término tímidamente.

Le pareció tímida en un principio, pero parecía brillar mientras le hablaba sobre su nombre, la observo mientras divagaba y lo único que podía pensar era que esa chica tenía un punto de vista diferente, único y que resplandecía cuando lograba salir de esa timidez, como si tuviese fuego en los ojos. Logro salir de su fascinación cuando ella desvío su mirada hacia el callejón y vio a un hombre desaliñado, que por su tamaño debía ser un semi-gigante, saludando a la chica suponía mientras señalaba un helado de tamaño abismal. Entonces si tenía un acompañante.

 _Ese es Rubeus Hagrid-_ dijo la chica volviendo a mirarlo y previendo su desagrado continuo rápidamente su explicación- _sé que no tiene muy buena apariencia, pero verás… no conocí a mis padres, murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, y yo no sabía que era una bruja o que existía este mundo hasta hace unas horas. Vivo en casa de parientes muggles, odian la magia y lo que provenga de ella, nunca me hablaron de mis padres, escondieron las cartas de la escuela y solo cuando él fue a verme pude leerla y aquí estoy._

El rubio no sabía que pensar, primero menciono lo de los muggles y sin quererlo recordó a la chica Granger que había conocido hace unas horas, se negó a ser auspiciada por su familia y la tristeza presente en el rostro de su madre cuando rechazo sin siquiera leer bien el contrato.

 _¿Pero tus padres eran como nosotros?_

 _Eran un mago y una bruja si a eso te refieres_

 _Qué alivio, disculpa que sea sincero pero no les tengo mucha estima a los hijos de muggles, padre dice que no merecen el regalo que se les dio. Un ejemplo claro es que se atrevieran a ocultarte tu correspondencia y lo que eras._

 _Heredero Malfoy-_ dijo la dependienta- _sus medidas ya están listas, puede retirarse de la tarima._

Draco pensó en irse sin más, pero quizás podría entregarle a esta chica los libros que con sus padres habían destinado para la nueva sangre; después de todo él era un caballero, su madre estaría muy decepcionada de él si no ofrecía ayuda a la joven bruja y su lado Slytherin le decía que podía ser su excusa para buscarla en el tren. Asique sin más preámbulos se bajó de la tarima, se quitó la túnica modelo del colegio y busco en los bolsillos extensibles de su capa los paquetes de libros encantados para pesar menos de 1/3 de su peso.

 _Mira, aun no conoces nuestras tradiciones y faltan unos meses para entrar a la escuela, tenía estos libros para ayudar a alguien a adecuarse mejor a la magia y a nuestras tradiciones, pero funciono bien. Si lo deseas…-_ Draco terminó de sacar 2 paquetes con 15 libros de distintos tamaños y al levantar la vista se calló de repente al ver que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a lo máximo que podía- _si no los quieres…_

 _¡No!-_ lo interrumpió con los ojos llorosos la pelinegra desde el taburete arrebatándole el paquete más cercano y aferrándose a ellos- _es sólo que nunca me han regalado algo antes, definitivamente este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.-_ Luego le pregunto tímidamente- _¿te molestaría si te abrazo?_

Si le hubiesen dicho al peliplata que ese día sería rechazado por una chica que era muy por debajo de su estatus y luego conocería a otra que no dejaba de sorprenderlo en los 30 minutos que llevaba con ella y la dejaría abrazarlo; se habría reído de esa persona. Pero ahora no supo cuando le respondió un "por supuesto" lo único que su cerebro registró fue el cuerpo pequeño y demasiado delgado que se presionaba contra el suyo, junto con un olor a flores silvestres y sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de ella. Lentamente la muchacha lo soltó y le sonrío.

 _¡Muchas gracias! Prometo que los leeré cuidadosamente antes de entrar a clases_

 _Debo irme ahora, pero te recomiendo los básicos que salen en el pergamino superior y el libro de pociones que agregue, conozco al profesor de esa asignatura y te convendría saber de esa materia antes de la clase. Nos vemos en el tren._

Cuando salió de la tienda Draco avanzó a la tienda de varitas pero no pudo evitar analizar el encuentro con la chica. No era nacida de muggles, pero no conocía ninguna tradición; esperaba que leyese los libros que le regalo de otro modo no podría seguir hablando con ella, jamás un Malfoy se juntaba con traidores a la sangre, no fuese que madre magia se enojara con su familia. Luego estaba el hecho que se lucía demasiado delgada y pequeña, quizás esos muggles no la alimentaran bien, eso podía tener sentido con su comentario que odiaban al mundo mágico y con lo de los regalos, de ser así debía consultar con madre como abordar ese tema con la chica y sacarla de allí. Finalmente se percató de 4 cosas: 1° era el cumpleaños de ella y quería regalarle algo más que no fuesen los libros, 2° nunca le dijo ni pregunto su nombre, 3° llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en esa chica y 4° deseaba volver a verla .

Mientras tanto Harriet estaba de pie en la tarima mirando los libros que le habían regalado mientras una huincha la medía, su curiosidad sobre el chico era mucha así que decidió preguntarle a la dependienta cuando volviera lo más sutil posible. Cuando la dependienta le indico que ya habían terminado con las medidas para las túnicas, tomo sus nuevos libros y se fue a la sección de zapatos junto con ella donde eligió unos 3 pares bonitos y prácticos para el año escolar. Ya terminado lo necesario preguntó por bolsos y le encanto encontrar uno con flores de día y estrellas de noche que tenía un encantamiento para hacerlo extensible por dentro donde coloco con cuidado sus libros nuevos y parte del dinero que había sacado, al hacerlo se acordó que no tenía una capa para el invierno.

 _Disculpe señora, me preguntaba si puede agregar además una túnica formal con una capa de invierno al pedido..._

 _¿Algún color específico o escudo de familia que desee agregar?-_ pregunto amablemente la señora mientras anotaba con una pluma en un pergamino.

 _¿Escudo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que llamara "heredero Malfoy" al chico con el que conversaba hace un rato?_

 _Si, ese es el título formal para referirse al joven, en la escuela los profesores lo llamaran señor Malfoy y llamarlo por el nombre queda solo para las personas cercanas. Suena algo anticuado pero su familia forma parte de un grupo selecto de las más antiguas y nobles casas de nuestra sociedad._

 _¿Algo así como la realeza?_

 _Sí, ellos tienen poder para crear leyes y juzgar a la gente. Si me permite la lista de los títulos-_ Harriet se la entrego dudosa- _no esperaba menos de su familia…_

 _Sigo sin comprender ¿A qué se refiere?_

 _Mira pequeña-_ dijo mientras apuntaba algunos títulos- _estos de esta columna son los 5 básicos que se les entregan a los nacidos de muggles cuando entran a nuestra sociedad, son para que comprendan el sistema económico, transporte, comunicaciones, legislación y tradiciones elementales. Los 3 primeros de la columna de al lado son sobre tradiciones o rituales mágicos y sus orígenes desde Merlín y Morgana. Luego viene uno que es sobre las actuales familias mágicas más influyentes, otro sobre las casas nobles y otro sobre las casas más antiguas y más nobles. Los otros títulos no los conozco, asi que deben ser de su biblioteca familiar. Es un honor bien grande el que te diera estos libros sin que su familia te auspicie._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Con el tiempo aprenderás que el saber es poder, y que cada familia guarda algunos conocimientos específicos, ya sean inventos o rituales-_ dijo más seriamente la dependienta- _pero volviendo al tema inicial, ¿algún escudo que desees agregar pequeña?_

 _No sé si mi familia tiene uno_

 _Dime tu nombre, conozco casi todas las familias mágicas de este país, además se lo tenemos que bordar a tus pertenencias._

 _Mi nombre es Harriet Calla Potter-_ dijo tímidamente, la dependienta miro fijamente sus rasgos y exclamo

 _Por supuesto… cómo no me di cuenta… eres muy parecida a tu madre, pero veo más de tu abuela paterna en ti… entonces es cierto que te criaron muggles, sino no me explico que no sepas de tu ascendencia-_ divago la señora

 _Disculpe-_ se excusó Harriet temiendo que la señora antes amable se enojara con ella como lo hacía tía Petunia cuando se equivocaba.

 _No te preocupes querida, pero para tu formación agregare otros libros que necesitarás, como heredera de tu casa, Dorea se enojaría muchísimo conmigo si dejo que su nieta no sepa moverse en sociedad._

 _¿Puede agregar algún título sobre hechizos básicos de costura, limpieza personal y cosas así?-_ le pidió más motivada recuperando un poco de confianza.

 _Por supuesto cariño, ¿puedes anotar tu dirección en ese papel? Cuando esté listo tu pedido te lo haremos llegar. Además te adjuntare mi dirección personal por si quieres hablarme, fui amiga de tu abuela paterna durante muchos años._

 _¡Muchas gracias! Lo podría hacer llegar de noche, mis parientes no le gusta mucho las cosas mágicas._

Luego de salir de Madam Malkin's con su morral nuevo, Hagrid le pregunto por qué se había demorado tanto en la tienda para posteriormente entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños: un búho nival. Mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de varitas "Ollivander's" le explico su elección de mascota y que había aprovechado de comprarle sus suministros de pociones. Encontrar su varita fue algo lento, debió probar casi la mayoría de las varitas existentes en la tienda, para terminar teniendo la varita hermana de un asesino fue algo perturbador, sobre todo si era el de sus padres. Pero se sentía tan bien en sus manos que el temor de volverse mala persona con el paso del tiempo fue olvidado de a poco. En la librería Hagrid fue a buscar los libros para el colegio y la dejo comprar algunos otros que la señora de la tienda le había escrito y uno que una chica mayor le recomendó sobre Hogwarts. Hagrid la felicito por ese último libro diciéndole que su madre también lo había leído y cuando la vio guardarlos en su morral nuevo se rio y dijo que recordaba que su madre se había quejado durante años cuando supo de ese hechizo de ampliación y lo útil que era junto con otro que los hacía más livianos.

Al salir del callejón Diagon la fue a dejar a la estación y le entrego dinero para tomar un bus e ir a casa desde la estación, un boleto hasta la estación correspondiente y uno dorado para tomar el tren a la escuela en el andén 9 y ¾.

Finalmente su día termino soñando por primera vez en que su vida iba a mejorar y con unos ojos grises altaneros.


	2. I Camino a Hogwarts

Gracias a los que leyeron el primer capitulo, espero que disfruten la historia, tanto como yo lo hago al imaginarla... espero poder transmitir lo que veo en mi cabeza.  
Hago esto por gusto y no gano nada, los personajes son de Jk y las tradiciones de cultura sangrepura de Ell Roche.  
Pd: mi cerebro tiene pequeñas disputas sobre que casa pondré a Harriet... espero decidirme el fin de semana.

* * *

 _ **1.2 Camino a Hogwarts**_

Las semanas entre su cumpleaños y el día de ir a su nueva escuela se lo pasó entre sus tareas y leyendo lo más posible los libros que le diera Draco. Esto pudo ser posible, ya que sus familiares no la molestaban, de hecho, hacían como si ella no existiese cuando no estaba haciendo sus tareas diarias, y su primo le tenía tanto miedo que casi no podía mantenerse en la misma habitación en la que ella estaba.

En su nuevo tiempo libre aprendió sobre las tradiciones y sobre su árbol genealógico, también descubrió que pociones era similar a cocinar con cosas raras y viscosas, herbolaría se veía similar a sus clases de jardinería, transfiguraciones se veía práctico, el libro de encantamientos era interesante, y el que era para historia de la magia le parecía aburrido en comparación con los otros libros que le diera Draco, y en cuanto a las casas no sabía en cual sería sorteada pero no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que llegara el momento. Decidió no escribirse con nadie y dejar que su lechuza Hedwing saliera por las noches (no quería tentar la suerte).

También paso mucho tiempo pensando sobre el chico. Por el lado físico era tan guapo como para ser protagonista de las series que veía tía Petunia en la televisión, rubio platino, ojos grises, alto, delgado y con rasgos aristocráticos; esperaba que la pubertad no lo cambiara demasiado. Por otro lado no sabía que pensar, se veía a leguas que era un niño mimado, acostumbrado a las cosas finas, y que la opinión de su padre era muy importante para él (no criticaba eso, Harriet estaba segura que si sus padres estuvieran vivos ella pensaría igual que el chico), sus actos para con ella eran caballerosos sin ser forzados pero no habían hablado lo suficiente como para hacerse a una idea más específica sobre él.

El día antes de abordar el tren consiguió con tío Vernon que la llevase a la estación "King Cross" en Londres, pero como su primo tenía hora al doctor temprano llego con más de una hora de anticipación. Aprovecho ese tiempo para revisar su boleto como lo había hecho varias veces ese día, y suspiro con cansancio y frustración al ver que decía "Anden 9 y ¾". Mientras se dirigía al andén 9 pensó en preguntarle a alguien, pero luego recordó que la primera ley o regla era mantener el secreto, por lo que al pasar los andene miro alrededor, vio que los andenes 9 y 10 estaban separados por una barrera y se sentó sobre su baúl frente a la división pensando en diversos métodos para entrar al andén o esperando que alguien hiciese algo extraño para imitarlo.

Reviso bien su morral, aliso su vestido negro simple hasta la rodilla y reviso que su cabello estuviese firmemente peinado con una mecha lateral tapándole la cicatriz, tomo un libro pequeño sobre "las casas más antiguas y nobles" y se sentó a leer. Habían pasado 10 minutos cuando vio a una pareja de adultos y una chica de cabello espeso pararse frente a ella.

 _¿Llevas todo cariño?_ \- pregunto la mujer a la chica que asintió

 _Recuerda no comer dulces con azúcar, usar hilo y el enjuague bucal todos los días, si necesitas más no dudes en pedirlos._

 _No te preocupes papá, me puedes hacer una revisión completa cuando vuelva para navidad._

 _Te extrañaremos mucho_ \- comenzó a llorar la mujer y abrazo a la chica.

 _Llegamos con bastante tiempo_ \- dijo mientras revisaba su reloj el hombre- _cuando llegue un poco más de gente a la estación será más difícil que se fijen en nosotros, esperemos un momento._

 _Será interesante ver todo papá, la barrera abre una hora antes… aun no podemos entrar_

Con ese pequeño intercambio de información Harriet supo que la chica iba a la misma escuela ¿Por qué otro motivo su padre no querría que se fijasen en ellos? ¿Había una barrera y nadie se lo dijo?, pensó en acercarse y presentarse, pero si se equivocaba era poco probable que no revelara el secreto, por lo que simplemente siguió en su posición vigilando a la pequeña familia. La chica se veía ansiosa, y divagaba en cosas que había leído o aprendido en los últimos años, Harriet confirmo sus sospechas cuando escucho cosas como "Hogsmade" y "Diagon", observo más atenta, llevaban ropas comunes de calidad, no túnicas y la chica parecía contarles sobre sus libros… se preguntaba cómo era que alguien podía saber tanto y no saber nada al mismo tiempo, bueno si no fuese por los libros de Draco ella no sabría nada del mundo mágico.

Se estaba levantando se su asiento para hablarle a la chica cuando los adultos que la acompañaban tomaban sus manos y arrastraban sus cosas rápido hacia la barrera, casi corriendo, estaban por estrellarse y luego ya no estaban. Harriet no vio que hiciesen nada en específico excepto caminar rápido y desaparecer en vez de chocar. Sin pensar mucho lo que acababa de ver tomo sus cosas con cuidado, amarro bien la jaula con Hedwing y camino rápidamente hacia la barrera, por un instante temió chocar, pero justo frente a ella apareció una locomotora antigua y varias personas con baúles, jaulas y túnicas de distintos colores.

Harriet cuadro sus hombros y avanzo tranquilamente hacia el tren intentando no pensar mucho en las familias que iban a dejar a sus hijos, aun después de 10 años viviendo con sus tíos, habían veces en las que deseaba tener al menos a alguien que la quisiese. Llego al último vagón y trato por si misma levantar su baúl pero no lo estaba logrando.

 _Disculpa pequeña-_ le dijo una señora de túnica azul con un escudo bordado en negro que apenas se veía por la capa negra que usaba- _¿necesitas ayuda para subir tus cosas al tren?_

 _Si, por favor, Lady… Bones-_ Harriet se recrimino mentalmente el llamarla por su título al ver que la dama la veía disimuladamente mientras colocaba su baúl en un compartimento vacío.

 _De nada pequeña, por curiosidad ¿cómo supiste quién era?_

 _¡Oh! El escudo que tiene bordado en su túnica y hay solo 2 nombres en la genealogía directa de la familia Bones, si no me equivoco._

 _No, para nada, la otra persona es mi sobrina Susan que está en el compartimento de al lado. Me retiro Señorita…_

 _Harriet Potter, me disculpo por no presentarme, y puede sonar presuntuoso pero le agradecería que no comentase que ya estoy en el tren, es algo abrumador el ir a la escuela como para sumarle un grupo de desconocidos. Imagino que sería peor que mi primera ida al callejón Diagon._

La mujer se sorprendió cuando ella se presentó, pero su asombro y respeto creció un poco al reconocer que la chica no se regodeaba en su fama. Con una inclinación de cabeza y un escueto _"heredera Potter"_ Lady Bones abandono el compartimento.

Harriet volvió a sacar el libro pequeño del morral y por segunda vez en el día se sentó, lo más cerca de la ventana, a esperar. Estaba tan absorta en su lectura que casi perdió la noción del tiempo, pero unas voces le llamaron la atención, giro su cabeza para mirar por la ventana y vio una masa de cabezas rojas.

 _Chicos cuiden a Ron, es su primer año. Ron querido, recuerda lo que hablamos en casa._

 _Si mamá, buscare a…_

 _¡Shh! Con que lo recuerdes es suficiente; ahora, Fred si me llega una carta más diciendo que sacaron los inodoros…_

 _¡Soy George mujer, en serio te haces llamar nuestra madre!_

 _Oh George querido, lo siento…_

 _Nah mamá, soy Fred, y gracias…_

 _…por la idea nunca hemos sacado un inodoro_

Los chicos debieron subir al tren porque no se escucharon más las voces de la familia. Luego de unos minutos más sintió como el tren comenzaba a avanzar y un chico pelirrojo entro al vagón. Harriet hizo una evaluación rápida del chico: ojos azules, pecoso, con una mancha en la cara, de tierra presumiblemente, ropa de segunda mano pero no muggle y sin escudos visibles.

 _Puedo quedarme en este vagón, los otros están ocupados-_ dijo como explicación mientras entraba sin esperar respuesta de la chica, que se molestó un poco al notar la descortesía y volvió a su lectura.

 _Ron-_ dijo otro chico pelirrojo que se veía un poco mayor junto a otro idéntico- _con George iremos a ver a Lee Jordan…_

 _…al parecer trajo una araña este año-_ termino su clon- _Oh! Disculpe señorita…_

 _… Somos Fred y…_

 _… George Weasley…_

 _…a su servicio–_ terminaron juntos inclinándose un poco. Harriet se sonrojo un poco pero logró ver por el rabillo de su ojo como "Ron" giraba los ojos. Los gemelos sin esperar a que ella respondiera le hicieron un gesto de despedida y salieron. Ellos y Ron debían ser los pelirrojos que escuchara antes de la salida del tren, tomo nota mental preguntarles a que se referían con lo del inodoro. Después de unos momentos el silencio en el compartimento se volvía cada vez más y más notorio, Harriet no tenía intensión de hablarle luego de su falta de educación y a él parecía no importarle su presencia, estaba más preocupado de abrir la puerta y salir a mirar cada vez que escuchaba pasos.

 _Disculpa, pero no puedo concentrarme con el ruido si sigues abriendo y cerrando la puerta, si esperas o buscas a alguien simplemente déjala abierta-_ dijo lo más tranquilamente posible sin levantar la vista de su lectura, pero vio por el rabillo como el chico se molestó y le respondió desdeñoso.

 _¿y tú qué tanto lees?_

 _Disculpen-_ dijo entrando la chica de pelo espeso que viera en la mañana, ya vestida con el uniforme- _¿han visto una rana? Neville perdió la suya–_ termino señalando a un chico rellenito de ojos azules y rubio cenizo que se veía bastante avergonzado- _Soy Hermione Granger._

 _Ronald Weasley, no he visto ninguna rana, los únicos animales aquí son la lechuza y scabers-_ Ron dijo mientras sacaba una rata, para asco de los recién llegados, Harriet que había girado su cabeza a la entrada de los chicos, al no ser quien esperaba, simplemente volvió a su lectura.

 _No deberías leer eso en el tren…-_ susurro Neville seriamente mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra que lo miró desconcertada- _no tiene título y se ve que está escrito a mano, cualquiera podría quitártelo, sobre todo los más grandes._

 _¿Son fiables los libros que no están publicados?-_ Hermione se colocó frente a la chica y veía contrariada, pero Harriet no le hizo caso y se dirigió al chico intentando ver alguna señal de quien era.

 _Este libro solo nombra a las familias más antiguas y nobles, pero muchas gracias por el consejo…_

 _Ne- Neville Longbottom-_ tartamudeo avergonzado.

 _Le agradezco la preocupación heredero Longbottom-_ dijo solemne y el chico se sonrojo. Ron se veía incómodo y Hermione no comprendió el intercambio y lo hizo saber.

 _¿Heredero? ¿A qué se refieren?-_ como la joven volvió a su libro miró interrogante al rubio que al igual que los demás se preguntaba "¿No la auspicia nadie?"

 _Es el título correcto para llamarme, es como la nobleza muggle con los ducados y esas cosas, solo que en nuestra sociedad solo los cabezas de familia son "Lord" y "Lady" y sus primeros hijos son Herederos._

Ron estaba enojado por no encontrar a Harriet Potter, ¡tenían que hacerse amigos! Pero la muy escurridiza no daba señales de vida. Su madre le había dicho que la habían criado muggles que con suerte la alimentaban y que no tenía amigos, debía ser simple que confiara en él. Las señas que le habían dado era que se vestía con ropa grande de chico arreglada o de segunda mano y era más delgada y pequeña que las otras chicas, aparte de la cicatriz famosa. Ronald pensaba que con Harry de su lado, la chica que ahora ni lo miraba estaría a sus pies y le rogaría que le hablase, no como ahora que seguía con su nariz pegada a ese libro de cuero negro, como si fuese mejor que él. Además, qué chica de 11 años querría leer sobre las familias antiguas… su familia era antigua, no de las más antiguas, pero él no heredaría ningún título al ser el 6° hijo. Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a la conversación Hermione ya comentaba animadamente sobre las casas de la escuela.

 _Mis padres ambos fueron de Gryffindor, mi abuela espera lo mismo_

 _Toda mi familia han sido leones, sería una desgracia estar con las serpientes. Y tú ¿Ya has pensado en que casa estarás?-_ Ron le pregunto directamente a la lectora, ya no soportaba más su silencio- _No harás muchos amigos si no conversas con la gente, de seguro estarás en Ravenclaw-_ terminó sentándose enfrente mirando al pasillo, luego la puerta de al lado se abrió, Ron vio como salía un chico platino de él e inconsciente hizo una mueca. Harriet vio el desagrado pero al estar en frente mirando hacía el otro lado no logro ver que lo provocaba, su lechuza, Neville y Hermione hacían de una estupenda barrera si alguien miraba desde la puerta. No le interesaba mucho que lo molestaba, hasta que escucho la voz que tanto ansiaba esos meses. Entre los espacios de su barrera no intencional observo que Draco se veía mejor y más seguro que la primera vez, aunque los con los 2 gorilas detrás era imposible sentirse inseguro.

 _Lamento interrumpirlos, dicen que en este compartimento está Lady Potter-_ hablo mientras sondeaba el compartimento. Vio a la chica Granger y no pudo evitar una ligera mueca de desdén, pero aun así se presentó- _Ellos son Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, y yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy._

Antes de que el rubio terminase de extender su mano hacia Neville, se escucharon las risas provenientes de Ron.

T _e causa gracia mi nombre-_ comento altivo- _no tengo que preguntar el tuyo, pelirrojo, ropa de segunda mano, más hijos de los que se pueden permitir, de seguro eres un Weasley._

 _Eso no fue muy amable de su parte Heredero Malfoy-_ le hablo desde su posición apenas visible Harriet, pero Draco reconoció la sensación de su magia mezclándose con la suya y sonrió- _aunque tampoco fue muy agradable el señor Weasley._

 _Pronto verás que hay unas familias mejores que otras, no querrás juntarte con el tipo equivocado-_ le contesto altivo mientras intentaba observarla, Neville al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se corrió a un lado con un poco de miedo.

 _Creo que puedo elegir por mí misma, pero gracias por el consejo-_ lentamente se puso de pie y sin dejar de mirarlo le extendió su mano- _es un placer volver a verlo._

 _El gusto es todo mío señorita-_ le contesto y para asombro de los presentes no agito su mano, sino que le beso los nudillos galantemente, no le importo qué pensarán los demás, venía a buscar a Harry Potter pero definitivamente está chica era mejor- _está invitada a reunirse con nosotros si gusta…_

 _Gracias, pero creo que vino a buscar a alguien más, no me gustaría ser el premio de consuelo-_ los demás la miraron estupefactos; Neville y los gorilas no podían creer que le negara algo al rubio, Ron sentía más celos de la chica y Hermione seguía molesta por el contrato, por lo que no quiso participar de la conversación y discretamente se fue a continuar con la búsqueda de la mascota. Draco no se perdió el brillo del desafío en sus ojos verdes al retarlo y tampoco el leve salto de su corazón.

 _Tiene razón al decir que llegue buscando a otra persona, pero no puede culparme ya que nunca menciono ni su nombre ni su apellido-_ los chicos volvieron a mirarla, los que estaban con ella no se habían percatado que en los minutos que llevaban conversando ella tampoco lo hizo- _no puede culparme por no revisar compartimento por compartimento, esperaba encontrarla en la selección. Llevamos bastante sin vernos, unas horas más no harían daño._

 _No negare que pensamos similar, y que yo tenía ventaja sobre usted_

 _Las mentes maestras piensan parecido_

 _Y les sobra humildad…-_ comento sin poder callarse el colorín. Los demás chicos lo miraron enojados, con claras ganas de encararlo.

 _Heredero Malfoy podría tomar la jaula con Hedwing, herederos Crabbe y Goyle el baúl-_ les los chicos la miraron y obedecieron sin decir nada ella se puso su morral- _Gracias por su ayuda con el traslado, si guían el camino-_ Los chicos altos salieron, ella se giró desde la puerta con Draco a su lado- _Fue un verdadero gusto conocerlo heredero Longbottom, espero que Hermione haya encontrado su mascota, sino pregúntele a un prefecto o alguien del último año para que la invoque. Espero que podamos continuar nuestra conversación literaria y crear una amistad._

 _Si gustas puedes acompañarnos o ir a vernos heredero Longbottom-_ acoto el rubio mientras observaba a la pelinegra avanzar en la dirección que los otros chicos se habían ido, Neville salió y se fue en dirección contraria buscando a la hija de muggles.

 _Pensé que estaban en el compartimento de al lado con la heredera Bones-_ comento cuando cambiaban de carro.

 _No, estábamos ahí, solo fui a ver si necesitaba algo, su tía trabaja en el ministerio y también lo hace mi padre, nos conocimos en las fiestas que hacían junto con otros chicos. Mis amigos más cercanos están en el compartimento, espero te agraden–_ le dijo amable mientras abría una puerta esperando que entrara- _Chicos tenemos compañia_

 _Por fin volviste compañero-_ dijo un chico de tez negra, pelo negro y ojos marrones inclinados ayudándolo con la jaula- _los chicos dejaron su baúl arriba junto con las cosas de Pansy-_ termino de explicarles. Harriet pudo ver que había solo una chica en el compartimento, era hermosa en opinión de Harriet, tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes.

 _Gracias Blaise, bueno ellos son los herederos Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson. ¿Dónde está Daphne?_

 _Un gusto conocerlos-_ dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

 _Soy Blaise, no es necesario que hagas eso cuando estés con nosotros, eres amiga de Draco, eso es suficiente para quitar los títulos…_

 _¡Una chica! ¡Por favor siéntate a mi lado! Estoy aburrida de escuchar hablar de quiddich y Daphne se fue hace un rato donde Milicent, llegas como un rayo de luz en invierno-_ intervino la chica animadamente sentándola entre ella y Crabbe, entretanto Draco quedaba frente a ella entre Blaise y Goyle.

 _… después de la interrupción de Pansy, ¿nos dirás su nombre Draco o te lo guardarás para mantener la intriga hasta el sorteo?_

 _Ya que estamos en esas, te diré que la intriga no es mía, es de la señorita, pues ni yo lo sé. Y antes que interrumpan, nos conocimos hace unos meses en el callejón Diagon. Cuando fui a ver a Susan hace una hora aproximadamente, me comento que Harriet Potter estaba en el compartimento en junto, al salir fui a ver pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al volver a ver a esta señorita. Y le ofrecí que nos acompañara luego de un incidente con una comadreja._

 _Entonces, ¿Nos dirás tu nombre o te buscamos uno por mientras? No nos molestaría si sigues siendo la chica misteriosa de Draco-_ le giño un ojo Pansy y todos se rieron al ver la mueca infantil que este puso.

 _Blaise y ustedes me han dado la confianza para referirme por sus nombres, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darles el mío y por más que me guste la idea, creo que prefiero ver la expresión que pondrán en privado-_ se levantó y se inclinó ligeramente pero sin dejar de ver sus caras- _El Heredero Malfoy sin saber logró su cruzada, soy Harriet Calla Potter, y es un verdadero placer conocerlos a todos._


	3. I La Selección

Noemi Cullen: quiero subir un capitulo a la semana, pero este me salió bastante corto porque me demore mucho en elegir que casa era la más conveniente, pero después de meditarlo preferí no salir más del canon. Gracias por leer :)  
Pd: hago uso del universo de HP solo por gusto y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

1.3 El sorteo

Luego de la declaración, Pansy tomo el control por completo de la situación al ver como los chicos del compartimento no decían nada. Haciendo gala de los modales aprendidos durante toda su vida llevo la atención de la chica hacía ella y Blaise, dándole tiempo al rubio de ordenar sus ideas. Ellos le preguntaron sobre que pensaba de lo creado por los magos, las tradiciones y le ofrecieron ayuda para cualquier cosa que tuviese problemas, dudas o si necesitara consejos sobre moda o algo.

Mientras Draco no dejaba de mirarlos atentamente pero aun sumido en sus pensamientos. El rubio no había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante todo el verano, para ahora enterarse que era la heroína Harry Potter. Al volver a casa con su madre el día que la conoció, su padre le pidió los libros que eran para la nueva sangre y tuvo que contarles lo sucedido; Lucius Malfoy no estaba muy contento al ver que su hijo regalaba libros familiares, pero no dijo nada al ver como su esposa, Narcisa, le sonreía feliz y felicitaba al pequeño por superar la humillación y difundir las tradiciones, sobre todo a alguien que le negaban el saber sobre su mundo. Su madre le dio consejos sobre cómo ayudar a la chica sin que nadie se diera cuenta porque, según tuvo que explicarle, si era maltratada en casa de los muggles puede que le diera vergüenza, por lo que tendría que observar si estaba desnutrida y la reacción al respecto del director Dumbledore. Ahora, saber que era Harriet Potter era algo que no tenía presupuestado, complicaba un poco las cosas, ya que si la habían predispuesto o contado mal la historia de ya-sabes-quien, puede que no quisiera ser vista con ellos. El otro punto que rondaba sus pensamientos era como la magia alrededor de la chica era igual de inestable que la de los niños pequeños, tendría que pedirle a Daphne que la ayudara con eso al tener más experiencia al tener una hermana menor. ¿Cómo habían dejado a una bruja tan poderosa sin ninguna ayuda o consejo? Y lo más inquietante ¿por qué razón le importaba tanto a él?

Harriet estaba feliz de poder hacer preguntas y que los chicos se mostraran complacidos en responderle, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al rubio, que si bien no dejaba de mirarla, no le hablaba desde hacía más de una hora. Decidió preguntarle a Pansy cuando fueran a cambiarse, pero en el baño estaban más chicas, por lo que no pudo decir nada. Al volver se encontraron con una gran cantidad de dulces en el lugar de Harriet, que Crabbe y Goyle miraban con anhelo sin disimular. _"Por hoy se olvidan de las dietas y probaremos la oferta alimenticia del carrito, cortesía de sus servidores aquí presentes. No podemos permitir el desconocimiento culinario de nuestra nueva amiga"_ les dijo el italiano al volver al compartimento y se dedicaron a que ella probara un poco de cada cosa que habían comprado.

Al bajar Hagrid llamaba a los de primer año para que lo siguieran a unos botes, ahí pudo ver a Neville quien casi se le pierde su sapo de nuevo, Ron que le decía a otro chico que el saldría con Harry Potter y a una Hermione que no dejaba de citar "Hogwarts: una historia". Draco y Blaise las ayudaron a subir y a bajar del bote, pero lo que más le atrajo su atención fue la vista desde el lago de lo que sería su casa por los siguientes 7 años, el castillo.

Al llegar a las puertas les esperaba una mujer de rostro adusto, casi se podía leer en su frente "no te metas conmigo, si no quieres un castigo", ella se presentó como la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall y les explico un poco sobre las casas, para luego marcharse unos momentos, en el cual se escuchó a Ron decir algo sobre pelear con un trol, a Hermione murmurando hechizos, Neville se veía con ganas de vomitar, varios estaban pálidos, pero pudo calmarse al ver que un grupo seguían tranquilos esperando, y entre ellos estaban sus nuevos amigos.

 _-¿Qué pasaría si somos ordenados en casas distintas?_

 _\- mmm… bueno no lo sabremos hasta que pase-_ le contesto sin dar muchas vueltas el italiano

- _Estará en ti, si quieres ser amiga nuestra, ya que lo más probable es que seamos sorteados en Slytherin_ \- le hablo por vez primera el rubio- _en tu familia es casi tradición que estén en Gryffindor._

 _-Pero seguirás siendo nuestra amiga, solo que tendremos que guardar las apariencias en ese caso_ \- le dijo Pansy algo cabizbaja- _si quedas con los leones no querran que te juntes con nosotros, lo mínimo que harán será que te hablarte muy mal de nosotros..._

 _\- si es que la dejan juntarse con nosotros en absoluto, recuerda que las serpientes no son de confiar..._ -terminó Blaise

Harriet se preguntó por qué alguien haría tal cosa como prohibirle juntarse con ellos, ¡si solo eran niños de 11 años!, pero lo dejo para después del sorteo, cuando no estuviese tan nerviosa. Eran tal sus nervios que no se percato de que los fantasmas habían pasado y conversado un poco antes de entrar al gran salón, ni que la profesora McGonagall había regresado, si no fuese por Pansy que le tomo el brazo para que avanzaran juntas, se habría quedado en el recibidor. El gran salón era maravilloso, más que lo que decía el libro, entre la luz del techo encantado con estrellas y las velas flotantes, la mezcla de los colores de las 4 casas y las largas mesas llenas de estudiantes cada una con una combinación de colores distintas; además de una mesa en perpendicular a las otras en la cual habían adultos, que debían de ser los profesores. Ya adelante pudo ver un taburete de madera con un sombrero encima que comenzó a cantar apenas ellos llegaron frente a la mesa de profesores.

La subdirectora les indico que se tenían que sentarse en el taburete de espaldas a los profesores ser nombrados y les colocaría el sombrero, que diría en que casa vivirían. La primera en ser sorteada fue Hanna Abott en Hufflepuff junto con Amelia Bones. Crabbe y Goyle fueron sorteados en Slytherin rápidamente. En el caso de Hermione y Neville el sombrero estuvo mucho tiempo hasta que se decidió por Gryffindor. Cuando nombraron a Draco no alcanzó ni a sentarse cuando ya se dirigía a la mesa de verde. Ron murmuro _"futuro mortifago"_ cada vez que alguien salía sorteado en la casa de las serpientes pero ella no le prestó atención, ya vería cómo sería su amigo ahora el colorín si seguía molestando a quienes estimaba.

 _¡Potter, Harriet!-_ la nombraron al fin, se hizo un silencio en toda la sala y los profesores la miraron con interés mal disimulado. Ella avanzo y rápidamente se colocó el sombrero, aunque pudo ver la cara de estupefacción de Ronald al ver que ella era Harry, quien se suponía sería su aliada.

 _¿Qué tenemos aquí?-_ escucho una voz en su cabeza, lo más probable del sombrero- _difícil una mente despierta, con ansias por el conocimiento… mmm... pero no hay motivación para buscar información más allá… leal hasta la medula, pero no se la regalas a cualquiera… astuta, y adaptable al medio, cambias de piel como las serpientes… la casa de Salazar te ayudaría mucho… ¿Qué más? Eres valiente, sí, pero no temeraria… ¿en cuál casa te pondré?_

 _No tengo problemas con ninguna casa señor sombrero, pero no me gustaría dormir en los lugares oscuros y cerrados._

 _Guarda bien las maneras sociales, y las mazmorras no serán una opción en ese caso y tampoco el sótano… entonces supongo que nos dejas a las torres… serás ¡Gryffindor!_

Harriet se sacó el sombrero, camino hacia la mesa dónde estaban Hermione y Neville junto con otros aplaudiendo como si no hubiese mañana gritando "tenemos a Potter" para su vergüenza, pero aun así mantuvo su cabeza en alto y no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a la mesa con decoraciones en verde dónde se sentaban sus amigos, Pansy al darse cuenta que la chica los miraba le sonrió y le hizo señas disimuladas de que todo estaba bien y no se preocupara.  
En su mesa varios chicos intentaron conversar con ella pero después de ver que también se emocionaban con Ron y abuchearon a Blaise, limito su conversación al par que conoció en el tren. También se cuestionó la cordura de su director al prohibir sin dar razones un lugar ¿no conocía a las personas jóvenes o se le olvido cómo funcionaba la curiosidad? ¡Si hasta había una casa para los curiosos del saber!

Comió con gusto por vez primera lo que quería y al terminar los llevaron a una torre, le dieron una contraseña para que el retrato los dejase entrar a la sala común, la cual estaba adornada con los colores rojo y dorado y tenía una chimenea. Su habitación la compartiría con Hermione y dos sangre pura Lavender Brown (cabello rubio-castaño y de tez blanca) y Parvati Patil (tez trigueña, ojos y cabello negro, cuya hermana gemela fue sorteada en Ravenclaw).

Hermione se veía incomoda al ver que las otras dos chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre unicornios, moda, decorar su parte de la habitación y colocar varios productos de cuidado personal en el baño, por lo que se le acercó un momento para hablar, pero al ver que la chica solo hablaba de libros y cosas relativas al aprendizaje, se desconectó y se limitó a responderle mientras desempacaban con monosílabos o si le hacía preguntas directas. Luego de ordenar un poco sus cosas, decidió acostarse y terminar al día siguiente. Coordinaron el uso del baño y la hora de despertar entre las 4 y se acostó pensando _"¿que estarán haciendo los chicos y Pansy?¿compartirá pieza con alguien y cómo serán? Espero poder hablar con ellos mañana"._


	4. I Pociones con Slytherin

Me estaba quedando muy largo el capitulo, lo dividí y publicare la primera mitad terminada.

Pd: Exceptuando los cambios nada me pertenece, solo hago uso del universo de JK.

* * *

 **1.4 Pociones con Slytherin**

Al día siguiente su jefa de casa, que era la subdirectora y profesora de transformaciones, les entrego sus horarios y Harriet se desanimó al ver que sólo tendría transformaciones, pociones y las clases de vuelo (que serían 3 y comenzaban el 12/09) con sus amigos verde-plata. También pudo percatarse de que en la torre para su nivel habían dos cuartos para chicos y otros dos para chicas. Esto lo supo en la cena del tercer día cuando Neville le comento que compartía habitación con Seamus Finigan, Dean Thomas y Ronald Weasley pero que estaba intentando cambiarse porque este último pretendía hacerse amigo de ella a través de él. Sin percatarse, un muchacho moreno llamado Jules Sannen los escuchó y se ofreció a cambiarse, les explicó que en su cuarto eran dos belgas y él quería conocer más ingleses, por su parte no existía ningún problema siempre que la jefa de casa lo aprobara. En consecuencia, para la mañana del miércoles la placa de la otra habitación exhibía los nombres de: Blake Ibbott, Liam Kuypers, Neville Longbottom y Sosigenes Zabat.

Con solo tres días de clases Harriet noto la necesidad casi patológica de Hermione por responder cualquier pregunta y ganar puntos de casa, cosa que le estaba ganando la antipatía no sólo de su casa, sino del resto de su generación. Igualmente a la chica no parecía importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no intentaba integrarse y sólo se refería a ella por ser compañeras en casi todas las clases. A causa de esto medito el seguir el ejemplo de su amigo pero las dos hijas de muggles Lily Moon, la griega Ligeia Polifeme junto con Fay Dunbar y Sophie Roper (mestizas) estaban tan animadas de estar juntas que no lo creyó posible, por lo tanto lo desestimo por improbable.

Otra cosa que la molestaba eran sus intentos fallidos de ir a la mesa de las serpientes, trataba casi en todas las comidas, pero los gemelos Weasley o sus compañeros la distraían de lograr su objetivo y veía a lo lejos como Pansy, los chicos y una muchacha rubia la miraban con pesar desde el otro lado del salón. También intentó sentarse con Pansy en Transformaciones, pero al percibir que nadie más se sentaba con la chica de pelo espeso, como en el resto de las clases, termino a su lado viendo a su amiga sentarse con la rubia. Por lo visto era cierto que no la querían cerca de sus amigos _¡es imposible que hayan tantas tareas, historias y bromas que contarse en una comida!._

Ronald era de los más arraigados a la idea de no confraternizar con Slytherin y ganarse su simpatía, desde la primera mañana intentaba "escoltarla" al gran salón y la seguía a todas partes, con un chico llamado Dean. No le habría molestado tanto si no fuese porque tendía a no tener modales al comer y se la pasaba dialogando de lo mandona que era Hermione, lo tonto que se veía Neville en las clases y que TODOS los magos oscuros provenían de la casa de las serpientes; todo eso sumado a la tensión en su habitación, producto de que Hermione no quería relajarse ni un ápice, y todos los chicos que parecían fans suyos y deseaban ser amigos de "Harry Potter" ya la estaba saturando… al llegar a la escuela nunca se le cruzo por la mente que ansiaría tanto el fin de semana.

El viernes llego por fin, tendría pociones dobles con Slytherin y luego la tarde libre, adelantándose a lo que tuviesen para ese día se había despertado primero que los demás de su casa, sirviéndose de esto salió con rapidez rumbo al gran salón y aprovecho para esperar a sus amigos en un poste por el camino que previamente se había fijado que llegaban los chicos en verde plata.

Estuvo ahí unos minutos cuando de lejos vio las siluetas de Crabbe y Goyle avanzando a una velocidad que creía imposible en gente de su tamaño " _adiós a los prejuicios deportivos"_ quienes al verla sonrieron.

 _\- Vamos a desayunar-_ le dijo Crabbe mientras le ofrecía el brazo- _le daremos una sorpresa a los demás, colócate la capucha de la túnica._

 _-Que mire al suelo o a la mesa, cuando lleguemos-_ añadió Goyle

Se sentaron en la esquina más alejada de los profesores con ellos tapando su figura si la buscaban desde las otras mesas. No alcanzaron a servirse cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

- _La próxima vez que despierten temprano avísenme, Draco no ha estado muy animado esta semana y quiero disfrutar la tarde libre_ \- reconoció la voz del italiano a su lado.

\- _No creo que sea mejor que el ánimo de Pansy, ha estado toda la semana criticando sutilmente, mi "frialdad"-_ dijo a su izquierda y enfrente una nueva voz femenina.

 _-¡hey! No puedes negar eso icequeen, te quiero y lo sabes, pero es casi como si no supieses dar abrazos o gestos de cariño_ \- dijo otra voz que se ubicó a la izquierda de Blaise.

\- _¡Pansy! Eso no es digno de una dama_ , _menos cuando por fin tenemos visita_ \- escucho la voz del rubio sentarse a su lado, moviendo a Blaise y dirigiéndose a ella- _¿Cómo te liberaste de tus seguidores Hallie? Y no me digas que los leones no te mantenían en una jaula, porque lo dudo._

 _-¿Hallie?... me gusta… y tienes razón tuve que escaparme, pero es entretenido estar con ustedes por fin-_ intentó sacarse la capucha pero antes de que su mano llegase a la tela Draco la interrumpió.

- _No te la quites, tienes que tener cuidado, no queremos que te lleven de aquí. Luego entenderás, o si no te lo explican nos podrás preguntar, pero va un poco más allá de la competencia entre las casas. Casi nadie se junta con Slytherin._

 _\- Eso apesta, no podemos salir solos, y si pasa algo malo es inmediatamente nuestra culpa pero nos llevamos relativamente bien con Ravenclaw, al menos podemos conversar con gente inteligente-_ dijo Blaise mientras la rubia le servía té y le hacía un gesto hacía ella al chico- _¡oh! Disculpa Daphne, te presento a la recién bautizada "Hallie", heredera Potter, Hallie nuestra experta en normas sociales la Heredera Greengrass._

 _\- Un gusto heredera Greengrass, llámeme Hallie, es más femenino que Harry… eso da la sensación que soy un hombre…_

 _-Si puedo decirte Hallie, tú me dirás Daphne, dime ¿deseas té al desayuno, es negro con manzana o jugo de piña con manzana y albahaca? son perfectos para comenzar el día con energía_.

Después de compartir como estuvo su semana y enterarse que ellos no tenían conflictos por compañeros de cuarto, ya que podían elegir entre piezas dobles o individuales, llevo su vista a la mesa de profesores y le dolió su cicatriz al intercambiar miradas con un adulto de piel cetrina con pelo y ojos negros fríos y vacíos que la hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

 _-Él es Snape es el Jefe de nuestra Casa y profesor de pociones. ¿Estás preparada?-_ le dijo el rubio con un levísimo toque de preocupación mientras disimuladamente le colocaba cosas solidas en su plato que seguía vacío.

Recordó a Ron _"Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos..."_ y pensó _"bueno, hoy veremos si es verdad"._ Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo y Hedwig dejó caer un sobre junto a su plato, que abrió de inmediato, era de Hagrid y decía:

 **Querida Harry, s** **é** **que tienes las tardes del viernes libre, as** **í** **que** **¿** **te gustar** **í** **a venir a tomar una taza de t** **é** **conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Env** **í** **ame la respuesta con Hedwig.**

 **Hagrid**

Draco leyó la letra desigual del semi-gigante sobre su hombro, la semana para él había sido decepcionante, quiso hablar con ella, pero vio como el resto del alumnado intentaba obtener la atención de la chica. Además observo atentamente al director que parecía complacido cada vez que ella estaba con los colorines o Granger, con Longbottom parecía indeciso desde el miércoles pero aun así miraba a Hallie como un sediento ve un vaso de agua. Además por fin veía los hábitos alimenticios de la chica, si lograban tener al menos una amiga de otra casa de intermediaria… o un elfo… para lograr juntarse sin que el director se enterara y para darle la atención medica que necesitaba. Observo como respondía afirmativamente y seguía conversando. Antes salir del comedor tomo un par de frutas y las escondió en sus bolsillos, vería como la obligaba a ingerir algo en el receso.

Se fueron rumbo al calabozo las chicas conversando adelante y los chicos unos pasos atrás. Conforme entraron percibieron la falta de calor y la decoración de frascos con partes animales que flotaban en dudosos líquidos dando un ambiente espeluznante. Draco la escolto a unos asientos en la esquina de la primera fila dónde hizo pareja con Pansy y se colocó con Blaise detrás de ellas, los demás se quedaron cerca viendo cómo se llenaba la sala.

El profesor llegó y comenzó la clase pasando lista y se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry

- _Ah, s_ _í_ -murmuró- _La señorita Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad_.

Snape pareció levemente sorprendido al verla rodeada por sus serpientes y Ron se río sin tapujos pero se detuvo por una mezcla de la mirada del profesor y del codazo de Seamus.

 _-E_ _st_ _á_ _n aqu_ _í_ _para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones-_ se movía por la sala y si no fuese por el silencio no lo escucharía, hablaba casi susurrando- _Aqu_ _í_ _habr_ _á_ _muy poco de est_ _ú_ _pidos movimientos de varita y muchos dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los l_ _í_ _quidos que se deslizan a trav_ _é_ _s de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga_ _ñ_ _ando los sentidos... Les puedo enseñar c_ _ó_ _mo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo m_ _á_ _s que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que ense_ _ñ_ _ar_.

La sala quedo en silencio y por el rabillo del ojo Harriet observo como su compañera sacaba una pluma, pergamino y le pasaba uno, todo como si nadie pudiese darse cuenta.

 _-¡_ _Potter!_ – La llamo Snape y se giró para mirarlo directamente- _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _obtendr_ _é_ _si a_ _ñ_ _ado polvo de ra_ _í_ _ces de asf_ _ó_ _delo a una infusi_ _ó_ _n de ajenjo?_

 _\- Asfódelo en ajenjo… producen una poci_ _ó_ _n para dormir muy poderosa profesor… ¡ah! Y es conocida comúnmente como Filtro de Muertos en Vida.- dijo sin intentar hacer ninguna expresión facial._

 _\- Señorita Parkinson espero que no le haya dicho la respuesta_

 _\- no lo hice señor_

 _\- voy a creerle, por ahora… ¡Weasley!_ _¿Qué_ _es un bezoar?_

 _-No lo sé señor- respondió luego de mirarse con el irlandés._

La mano deHermione se agitaba alta en el aire, el profesor no hizo caso de ella y sus labios se curvaron burla.

 _-_ _intentemoslo de nuevo, Weasley…_ _¿_ _D_ _ó_ _nde buscar_ _í_ _as si te digo que encuentres uno?_

 _-No lo sé señor._

- _Parece que no ha abierto ni un libro antes de venir._ _¿_ _No es as_ _í_ _? -_ la mano de Hermione ahora estaba tan alta que no necesitaba levantarse para que la vieran, pero al parecer Snape seguiría haciendo caso omiso de ella _\- Señor Zabini podría iluminarnos._

 _\- Señor, un bezoar es una piedra sacada del est_ _ó_ _mago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos-_ dijo sin mirarlo directamente.

 _\- Correcto… última oportunidad Weasley_ _¿_ _Cu_ _á_ _l es la diferencia entre ac_ _ó_ _nito y luparia_?- Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

 _-_ _No lo s_ _é_ _, creo que Granger lo sabe, sabe todo_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _no se lo pregunta a ella?_

Unos pocos leones rieron. Harriet estaba horrorizada y captó el guiñó que le dio Dean al colorín. Snape, por otro lado, no estaba complacido.

 _-_ _¡Si_ _é_ _ntate! Para tu informaci_ _ó_ _n ac_ _ó_ _nito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno,_ _¿_ _por qu_ _é_ _no los veo apuntando todo?_

¡Ese era el motivo porque Pansy le había pasado los materiales! El resto de la clase comenzó a sacar sus cosas y el profesor hablo sobre el ruido restando un punto por el descaro de Ronald. La clase continúo con la indicación de hacer una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos en parejas, Snape se paseaba con su capa larga ondeando tras el viendo como la desarrollaban y criticando a todos excepto a Draco; estaba en ello cuando se vio un humo verde salir del caldero de Neville y Dean, cuyo liquido caliente salía y actuaba cual acido, todos se alejaron de ahí excepto Neville que lloraba del dolor en sus extremidades en las que aparecían pústulas rojas.

 _-¡_ _Chico idiota!_ -murmuro el profesor al momento que desaparecía la poción- _supongo que agregaste las p_ _ú_ _as de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego… llévelo a la enfermer_ _í_ _a_ —ordenó Snape a Dean.

La clase termino con varios puntos menos para los leones y su poción relativamente buena gracias a su compañera que parecía saber lo que hacía. Quedo un poco preocupada cuando Draco le paso un par de frutas en el receso, al igual que en el desayuno… ¿se habría dado cuenta que no ingería muchos alimentos? Esto era debido a su infancia con sus tíos, al tener tiempos de ayuno prolongados su estómago no estaba acostumbrado a tener tres comidas diarias sustanciosas, la primera noche se había despertado a vomitar por la cantidad de dulces y comida de la cena, no deseaba que le pasara otra vez, en consecuencia, se había limitado a los líquidos en el desayuno y cena, pero al parecer ya era capaz de comer frutas porque no sentía molestias para el almuerzo.

Hablando de comidas… el almuerzo lo pasó con Ronald y compañía, regañándola por estar con _"hijos de asesinos_ " y otras palabras que en verdad no escuchó, apenas terminó de comer, fue a la cabaña de Hagrid acompañada de Hermione y Ronald que la seguían. Le sirvieron más comida (una torta hecha de piedra a su parecer) y se veía contento al verla con ellos y no con los chicos con los que llegó al castillo, de hecho habló sobre los hermanos del colorín, le dio un pesar al tener que estar todo el año emparejada en pociones con Pansy, junto con también denigrar al grupo de Draco. Cuando constató que de eso se trataría la visita y que los demás ya estaban platicando entre ellos, tomó el diario y leyó sobre un **"Asalto en gringotts"** ocurrido el día de su cumpleaños en una bóveda vaciada el mismo día ¿sería la que vació Hagrid?

El resto de la tarde lo paso con Hermione en la biblioteca, Ron al escuchar tarea huyo rumbo a la sala común, la chica parecía aferrarse a ella socialmente y cada tanto le daba indicaciones para su tarea. Esta dinámica se replicó todo el fin de semana, obviamente terminó sus deberes antes que la chica, que continuaba buscando y agregando detalles, por lo que se limitaba a leer los libros que le diera su primer amigo.

* * *

Ok, otro cambio... no son 40 estudiantes... los aumente a 64 porque no sé ustedes pero mi curso en el colegio fueron 39, y en el nivel 180... sumado al tamaño del castillo y sólo 3 escuelas en toda europa... bueno creo que tenían que tener más estudiantes extranjeros. (Hice un recuadro de cada casa con los nombres, nacionalidades y si eran hijos de muggle, mestisos o de padres magos. Demoré más de una de hora en decidir la cantidad nombres y apellidos de los que inventaba y organizar a esos 40 de los cuales varios no tenían esa información)

 **Saku Hyuuga:** lo desee con casi todo mi corazón pero si vives en un armario por 11 años... no sé, imagino que recordaría el trato de sus tíos o algo así... también se paso por mi mente Ravenclaw... pero es tan interesante pensar en una futura pareja estilo "Romeo y Julieta"... pero sin la tragedia xD

 **Noemi Cullen:** ¡me la imagine y no pude evitar nombrarla! me causo gracia jajaj gracias por tus Reviews y por leer :)


	5. I Vuelo, Duelo y Halloween

**_1.5 Vuelo, Duelo y Halloween_**

Para el viernes siguiente no había podido arrancarse y ver a sus amigos, tampoco pudo hablar con ellos en pociones, esperaba que las clases de vuelo al ser fuera del castillo fuesen un poco más flexible. Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ya habían tenido su primera clase y Parvati comentaba que su hermana decía que era sencillo, que sólo tenían que tener confianza y seguir las indicaciones de Madame Hooch. Hermione al parecer no le creyó, porque se veía en extremo nerviosa, durante las últimas comidas daba conferencias de lo leído sobre vuelo, pero por lo que decía Harriet concluyo que hay cosas que no se pueden aprender en los libros. Neville no estaba mejor, desde que saliera de la enfermería ella se había fijado más en su amigo y tenía uno que otro accidente menor cada dos o tres días, quizás volar tampoco era para él. El resto de los chicos que tenían padres magos contaban historias de como volaban desde hace un tiempo, de las que recordaba casi todas involucraban huidas de aviones o helicópteros (cosa extraña porque varios no sabían describir bien qué eran), ella lo único que deseaba era no hacer el ridículo frente a sus compañeros.

La opinión de la chica no quedo fuera de lugar al observar como su único amigo león salía volando con su escoba descontrolada y luego caía en picada. La profesora los dejó solos con la advertencia que serían expulsados si los veía sobre la escoba, y se llevó a Neville a la enfermería.

 _\- ¿qué es esto?-_ algo malo va a suceder pensó al reconocer la voz de su acosador personal y ver que tenía la recordadora de Neville

 _\- Devuelve eso Weasley_

 _\- Que harás Zabinni ¿pedirle a Malfoy que envíe a sus gorilas?_

 _\- ¡Greg y Vincent no son gorilas!_

 _\- Pansy no te exaltes-_ dijo fríamente la rubia a su lado- _no lo valen._

 _\- Si, como sea, en el aire no hay guardaespaldas, qué opinas Malfoy ¿una carrera? El que gana se queda con esta cosa._

Draco Malfoy no decía nada, durante la clase había observado de reojo a Hallie para ver cómo era con la escoba y lo había sorprendido gratamente, sin embargo, ahora con lo que estaba haciendo la comadreja la mirada de la chica era de preocupación y angustia, lo que le trajo una leve molestia _"nadie, y me refiero a absolutamente NADIE daña a mis amigos"_. Con una cara inescrutable llevo la escoba escolar y se ubicó al lado de Ron que sonreía satisfecho _"ojala padre no se entere de esta imprudencia_ " repetía en su mente como un mantra.

 _-Será ida y vuelta desde aquí hasta la entrada del castillo a 500m, subiré con… ¿Harry? eres la única en quien ellos confiarían, no te molesta ¿cierto?_

 _-Si es sólo subir y sostener otra escoba, ningún problema_

 _-Entonces quien tome primero la escoba gana-_ Seamusdio las indicaciones trazando una línea de partida dónde se ubicaban.

- _¡Ronald Weasley no lo hagas! ¡Perderás todos los puntos que he conseguido, eso si no te suspenden!-_ dijo una enojada Hermione colocándose frente a ellos, causando un revuelo menor entre los de su casa que apoyaban al colorín los que no. Pansy y Daphne aprovechando la situación se colocaron a su lado sin mirarla y le dejaron un par de papeles en un bolsillo de la túnica antes de que se elevara con Seamus.

Al final la competencia empezó normal los chicos se elevaron unos 50 metros, pero al dar la vuelta el rubio ya estaba delante de él, al darse cuenta de esto Ron choco con la parte trasera de su escoba desviando el rumbo del rubio que se reacomodo y no perdió muchos metros e igualmente tomo la escoba primero. No obstante su semblante arrogante y satisfecho de sí mismo no duró más de un segundo al ver el cabello negro de Harriet bajar más rápido que caída libre, a Ronald, se le había caído la recordadora al apurar la escoba para ganarle, pero no alcanzó a emitir sonido alguno al ver que evitaba el suelo y tenía una sonrisa amplia al tener el artefacto.

 _-¡Harry Potter!-_ se escuchó la voz agitada de la jefa de los leones _\- Acompáñeme en este instante jovencita, señores Weasley y Finigan los quiero en mi despacho en una hora, señor Malfoy le recomiendo converse con su jefe de casa y le explique lo sucedido antes de la cena, sino tendrá que aceptar mi decisión sin cuestionamiento ¿quedo claro?_

Ese día termino con Ron y Seamus teniendo que redactar un ensayo sobre " **los peligros de las carreras de escoba en su primera lección de vuelo** ", Draco con sus temores hechos realidad al ser su castigo, en palabras de su jefe de casa, " _tendrás que explicárselo a tus padres_ "; y Harry seleccionada como la nueva buscadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor con unas notas olvidadas en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano de la emoción, ordeno sus cosas para comenzar el día y vio las notas olvidadas la mañana anterior. Decidió leer primero la más pequeña:

 **H:**

 **Te extrañamos demasiado esta semana pero esperamos que te estés adecuando bien. Estamos a diario en la biblioteca a las 18 o lechucería a las 8. Sin importar lo que diga la gente, eres nuestra amiga.**

 **B, DG, DM, G y V.**

Al parecer los chicos querían mantener sus conversaciones en secreto, no podía culparlos después de como se comportaba la gente inventando cosas al rededor de ella, aunque eran demasiado astutos para sí mismos dijo leyendo las indirectas que le daban. Entonces, si comprendía bien, la nota más larga era de Pansy.

 **Querida Hallie:**

 **En vista del obvio y descarado intento de Weasley para ser tu amigo, y de algunas cosas que nos hemos enterado, Dray y Blaise piensan que será más sencillo si le das una oportunidad (por lo menos aparente, no te decimos que mientas) ese modo podrás tener dos versiones de la última guerra. Greg y Vin no están de acuerdo, piensan que es peligroso, pero le sacarán los dientes si te hace algo (yo no creo que debas advertirle, pero como eres Gryffindor sería un gesto noble). Me encanta tener pociones juntas aunque no pueda hablarte, no te enojes conmigo pero el profesor me pidió que te hablará el mínimo... Lamento no conectar bien las ideas, Daph dice que debo ser directa por lo menos al escribir, pero no puedo… ¡ah! Y quiere saber si últimamente has tenido magia accidental, no me dijo para qué…**

 **Pansy**

Feliz por las notas de sus amigos fue al comedor, decidió darle una oportunidad a Ronald Weasley, pero le pediría algunas cosas básicas, como por ejemplo no tocarla. No obstante su postura casi cae en la cena cuando el chico le pidió un duelo de revancha a su rubio amigo, para esa noche, en el salón de trofeos y con ella como su segunda. Sobra decir que se negó en el momento, por un lado por el leve brillo de diversión maligna en los ojos grises y por otro porque no pensaba meterse en líos por alguien a quien recién le estaba dando una oportunidad.

Esa noche leía con Hermione tranquilamente en la sala común cuando Ron se la intento llevar chocando con los argumentos de su amiga, pero Ron era testarudo y más fuerte por lo que las arrastro fuera del retrato dónde se encontraron con Neville que no podía recordar la contraseña, asi que salieron con él también rumbo al salón de trofeos. Al no encontrar a nadie Ron comenzó a impacientarse, hasta que escucharon ciertos maullidos, que los impulsaron a correr sin dirección fija, no querían ser castigados por vagar a esa hora. En su huida se les había agregado Filch y chocaron con un pasillo sin salida, al tener la única puerta sellada, con un hechizo la hija de muggles la abrió y lograron esconderse el tiempo suficiente para que el celador se fuera; lo que no tenían previsto era conocer un perro de tres cabezas. Cuando llegaron a su habitación sus pensamientos se debatían entre _¿_ _Est_ _á_ _n locos?_ _¿_ _Cómo pueden tener un monstruo as_ _í_ _en la escuela? Y ¿qué esconde esa puerta trampa? ¿Será lo que querían robar en el banco mágico?_

Halloween llegó sin muchas nuevas noticias, su amistad con las serpientes estaba casi olvidada por el estudiantado, de hecho Pansy y Draco actuaban como si fuesen su némesis cuando había personas fuera de su círculo cercano, era un juego entretenido y les estaba siendo un poco más sencillo verse a escondidas, porque al creer rota e imposible de recuperar esa amistad, nadie la seguía a todos lados. Ron se adapto a sus amigos evitando molestar a Neville y a Hermione, se veía que le costaba pero se desquitaba con Draco lo que la ayudaba a verlos un poco más, aunque fuera para discutir.

Pero tanta fortuna no podía existir en su vida, llegando al día de Halloween Ron decidió burlarse más cruelmente de Hermione

 _-por sabelotodo no tiene amigas, con suerte Harry se junta con ella por lástima-_ le dijo al salir de clase. Y vio una mancha de pelo espeso salir corriendo.

 _\- No debiste decir eso Ronald, ella te escuchó._

- _Oh, vamos Harry, tú también piensas que es molesto_ \- respondió intentando colocar su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica que se alejó un metro antes que la tocara y lo miro con leve ira.

 _\- No te atrevas a tocarme, te lo dije una vez Weasley, prefiero estar sola que con alguien que no entiende indicaciones simples. Fue cruel lo que dijiste, espero lo arregles._

Para la cena ni Ron se había disculpado, ni la chica aparecido. Sin embargo al entrar el profesor Quirrel avisando que un troll estaba en el castillo, Lavender dijo que Hermione no había salido de un baño y corrieron para avisarle y llevársela a la sala común. Basta decir que después de una casi lucha con el troll en el baño de mujeres, llegó la profesora McGonagall. Hermione luego del monologo reprobatorio de su jefa de casa se atribuyó la culpa de los hechos, logrando así que le quitaran sus primeros 5 puntos a Hermione por su insensatez al creer que podía controlar por sí sola a un troll. En cambio, a Harry y Ron les dio 5 puntos a cada uno por el valor al enfrentarse al mismo, a pesar de ser estudiantes de primer año.

Dentro de las cosas que quedo pensando al volver a la sala común, fue que al volver vieron a Snape cojeando bajando del tercer piso, y que al parecer los adultos tendían a olvidar que ellos eran sólo niños con apenas 2 meses de clases. Ron decía que quizás buscaba lo que estuviese custodiando el perro y Hermione le respondía que no podía creer que un profesor fuese a hacer esas cosas, sin animo de discutir eso subió a la habitación.

Estaba por acostarse cuando vio una flor escarlata/dorada extraña con una mini tarjeta atada y otra tarjeta un poco más grande verde y escrita en tinta plata (obviamente de sus amigos serpientes ¿cómo es que siempre parecen ir un paso adelante mío?) con tres lirios uno rojo, verde y blanco. Leyó primero la pequeña.

 **Aunque estemos varios años atrasados, le damos nuestras más sinceras condolencias. Cuente con nuestra familia para lo que necesite.**

 **Lady Augusta y Heredero Neville Longbottom**

 _¡Neville lo recordó! y yo continúo sin saber qué y cuándo sus padres fueron afectados por la guerra... debo preguntar sobre eso... pero nadie parece querer o sentirse cómodo cuando pregunto... incluso Blaise y Draco dicen que tengo que tener la otra versión primero, luego la de ellos y finalmente crear una propia..._

 **No porque no puedas vernos no estamos contigo o no te queremos, tus guardianes seremos y desde la distancia te cuidaremos** **.**

 **Recuerda que si nosotros que somos sólo tus amigos nos sentimos así... con mayor razón tus padres que murieron por ti.**

 **Disfruta cada día que ellos te regalaron, no dejes que la tristeza te sobrepase pero si lo necesitases tienes una docena de hombros a la que aferrarte.  
BZ, DG, DM, GG, PP y VC**

Lavender, desde el otro lado del cuarto, al ver las flores recordó que la fecha no era motivo de alegría para su compañera. Ya que no podía hacer mucho en ese momento buscó por lo menos algo que ofrecerle para poner sus flores, encontró un florero de cristal celeste, le puso agua y lo llevo a la mesita de la pelinegra. Apenas llego al borde de la cama en la que esta se encontraba, la chica giro y al Laventer ver esos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas a medio contener, la abrazo y ofreció su ayuda. Harriet se aferro a ella llorando como una niña pequeña desesperada, la rubio-castaña daba gracias a Merlín que Parvati dormía profundamente y que Hermione estaba abajo, no creía que la otra chica desease que la vieran flaquear.

Después de un tiempo Harry logró desahogarse un poco y con ello calmarse, le sonrió a Lavender mientras le daba las gracias por acompañarla y dejar que mojara su ropa (que nadie lo escuchara pero era lo que menos le importaba a la castaña en ese instante). La ayudo a acostarse, la arropo y se quedo con ella hasta que se durmió unos minutos después.

Lavender sabía que ese día se habían hecho más amigas de lo que ambas creyeron posible en un inicio, nunca olvidaría el susurro de la chica somnolienta _"Papá, mamá, dónde quiera que estén sean felices... les prometo que yo lo seré por ustedes"_

* * *

 **Christine C, Nataly Skypot y Nancy:** Que bueno que les guste lo que llevo, siendo sincera es la primera vez que publico algo que se viene a mi mente, la verdad es que inventar historias es algo que hago para dormir pero nunca las puse en palabras... por lo que me saltaba partes que ahora tengo que llenar xD

Pd: nada de esto es mío es de JK y yo simplemente hago uso de sus personajes y mundo.  
Ppd: Gracias a todos por leer :)


	6. I Serpientes, quidditch y navidad

**1.6 Serpientes, quidditch y navidad**

En un rincón apartado de la sala común de Slytherin cuatro primeros años se encontraban acomodados en los sillones conversando.

 _\- ¿Creen que hayan estado bien las flores que le enviamos?_ \- comento el italiano.

 _\- ¿Tú dices para Hallie? está claro que sí… ¿se percataron que pocos recordaron que para ella Halloween no es un día para celebrar?_

 _\- Pansy tiene razón, yo creo que sólo Longbottom lo recordó, pero obviamente no dijo nada…- respondió la chica rubia_

 _\- Sólo he visto a Lady Longbottom un par de veces y dudo no creo que ella lo haya olvidado..._

 _\- ¿Fue por eso que no firmaste la nota que le enviamos a Neville?_

 _\- Aún no es posible Pansy, Longbottom merece algo más formal y significativo de mi parte, pero aún no sabemos qué tan leal es a Dumbledore, tenemos que jugar bien nuestras cartas._

 _\- Amigo cuando hablas así no puedo creer que tengas 11 años…_

 _\- Todos tenemos 11 Blaise, sin embargo ninguno se ha comportado de acuerdo a su edad desde hace mucho…_

 _\- No vamos a deprimirnos por eso ahora chicos, tenemos que mantener las esperanzas en alto_

 _\- lo que se traduce en intentar que Harriet cree su propia opinión y no la manipulen, ¿no es eso a lo que nos tienes jugando Dray?_

 _-Pansy no te enojes, no creo que Draco nos tenga jugando como dices, pero comprendo los cuidados que hemos tenido que tener, si todos vieran que seguimos siendo amigos de Hallie hay dos opciones: que la alejen de nosotros o que hablen mal de ella, lo que nos llevaría…_

 _-… a que la tildarían como una nueva lady oscura, lo sé, lo sé- la interrumpió exasperada a su rubia amiga- ¿pero por qué ella? ¿Cuál es el motivo que quieren usarla?_

 _\- Es todo política de medios Pansy, la historia la escriben quienes la ganan… y quien maneja a los medios de comunicación de mejor modo es quien será visto como el lado "bueno", eso sumado a lo de GG… bueno y si agregamos que no ayudo mucho el que corrompiera el significado de sangrepura…_

 _\- Blaise tiene razón, Hallie no merece que la manipulen, nosotros estamos entrenados para ver y maquinar las manipulaciones del resto, nos criaron para confiar en un grupo selecto, de eso también se trata nuestra casa, de ser astutos y tenemos que serlo por nuestra amiga, me recuerda los primeros años de Astoria…_

 _\- Aún de ese modo no me gusta esto Daph_

 _\- a ninguno de nosotros, pero hablando de Astoria, Daphne ¿chequeaste lo que te pedí?_

 _\- Si Draco, lo he hecho en las clases que tenemos juntos, el primer mes me enfoque en reconocer bien su aura mágica y tenías motivos para pedírmelo, no sólo es de las más inestables de nuestra generación, es como si ni siquiera se le hubiese informado que existe… me recuerda los episodios de magia accidental de Astoria a los 4-5 años…_

 _\- ¿Por qué le pediste a Daph eso? No me digas que tú no podías mi amigo_

 _\- No es eso Blaise, es sólo que Greengrass aquí es la única que ha estado realmente cercana a otro niño. Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido hermanos como para poder ayudarla._

 _\- ¡Chicos!-_ entro corriendo Vincent

 _\- ¿Está listo?_

 _\- Si, con Greg ya terminamos de arreglar un cuarto para realizar las tradiciones de esta noche._

Y con esto último se arreglaron sus ropas y siguieron al chico, cada uno pensando en su parte de los rituales tradicionales de esa noche.

Durante noviembre pasaron varias cosas, la primera fue a la mañana siguiente que todo la escuela sabía lo ocurrido con el trol y desde la mesa de las serpientes sus amigos la veían con preocupación, excepto el rubio que se veía como si quisiera hacerle de verdad la vida cuadritos, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando esa misma tarde una mano la halo a una sala vacía. Draco luego de girarse para verla "¿quiere saber si físicamente estoy bien?" comenzó a hablarle de lo insensata que había sido, del absurdo valor Gryffindor, su imprudencia y afán de ser héroes y varías cosas por esa índole. Cuando por fin término su monologo Harriet lo miraba con sorpresa, y no era para menos, el chico siempre tranquilo había perdido el control de sus emociones y por lo que veía el enfado era mayor a su control, además casi podía sentir chispas saliendo de él, si no estudiara magia estaría sorprendida por el poder bruto que sentía emanar. Ella lo miró fijamente e intento explicarle, pero se enfadó más al saber que ella había buscado el peligro sin siquiera un aviso a un prefecto o profesor del lugar al que iba o dónde su amiga se encontraba. Al no llegar a nada el rubio sin decir más se fue, y desde ese día no le hablaba.

Lo segundo fue que Ronald y Hermione se habían hecho amigos luego de la batalla con el trol y eran mucho más cordiales entre ellos, aunque sus conversaciones se basaban en lo que resguardaba el cerberus y su posible conexión con la pierna lastimada de Snape, eso los llevaba a la deducción que el profesor de pociones podría trabajar para Voldemort tratando de robar lo que cuidaba el perro. Además del pequeño avance obtenido de Neville que un tanto cohibido, luego de las semanas de preguntas por parte de ella, le había respondido que mortífago era el término dado a los que en la primera guerra eran seguidores del mago oscuro y que solo los padres de Zabini habían sido neutrales, el resto de las familias de sus amigos Slytherin seguían a quien no debe ser nombrado. Al escuchar esto Hermione y Ron se agregaron a la conversación diciendo que ellos seguían los ideales sangre pura, lo que significaba que sólo eran dignos de tener magia las personas que su ascendencia fuese exclusiva de magos, o eso decían todos los libros que leyera la castaña. Harriet no estaba tan segura de eso, sino ninguno de los Slytherin intentaría ser su amiga o se habrían olvidado que el 31 era la fecha de aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

Como tercero las cosas en su cuarto mejoraron un poco con los esfuerzos unidos de las tres sangre pura y la hija de muggles por "la paz". El tratado que tenían era que Hermione intentaría bajar sus prejuicios sobre los temas y referentes sociales de las chicas (moda, chicos, comidas, etc.) y ellas harían lo mismo por sus ansias de conocimiento académico. Era difícil la mayoría del tiempo, pero ahora Harriet estaba suscrita a la revista **Corazón de Bruja,** que tenía temas que podían parecer superficiales pero eran útiles para ella.

Y Cuarto ¡se habría la temporada de Quidditch! Su primer partido era contra Slytherin y si llegaban a ganar quedarían segundos en la copa de las casas, cosa que emocionaba a los leones. De hecho Hermione tenía ampliado su temario de lectura por esta causa y la había hecho leer un mínimo de tres libros (historia, reglas del juego y accidentes comunes). Snape les había quitado este último y ella quería recuperarlo por lo que fue a la sala de profesores dónde vio la pierna herida que el celador le vendaba mientras el profesor se quejaba de "cómo era posible vigilar 3 cabezas al mismo tiempo", y con ese único comentario la joven de 11 años se fue lo más sigilosa posible. Cuando volvió a la torre Ron le preguntó por el libro y les contó lo que acababa de suceder en la sala de profesores a lo que volvieron a las deducciones con Hermione.

Así llegó su primer partido de quidditch y apenas pudo comer de los nervios, no quería quedar en ridículo frente a todos sus compañeros. Ya vestida con su túnica escarlata tomo su escoba, una nimbus 2000 regalo de su jefa de casa, escuchó el discurso de Wood que fue interrumpido por todos los miembros del equipo en algún punto.

 _-_ _¿_ _Asustada Harry?- le pregunto su capitán antes de entrar a la cancha_

 _\- Un poco._

 _\- Tranquila, yo estaba igual la primera vez, todos tenemos nervios, pero ya se pasarán cuando estes en el aire._

 _-_ _¿_ _Qué pas_ _ó_ _? ¿Cómo te las quitaste?_

 _\- La verdad, no me acuerdo... Una bludger me golpe_ _ó_ _la cabeza a los cinco minutos. Me despert_ _é_ _a la semana en el hospital_

 _\- No me tranquilizas con esa historia…_

Todo el equipo rio a este último comentario, lo que si relajo a la chica, y salieron del vestuario entre aplausos, vítores (gryffindor) y pifias (slytherin). Madamme Hooch con un silbato dio comienzo al partido y Lee Jordan se escuchaba relatándolo con la supervisión de McGonagall, que después de los primeros 3 segundos eran obvia las razones, pero que hacía un poco más entretenido e interesante el juego.

Llevaba 10 minutos dando vueltas alrededor cuando vio el destello dorado de la snitch, se lanzó a buscarla junto con Terence Higgs (el otro buscador), estaba tomando ventaja cuando Marcus Flint le cerró el paso y casi cae de su escoba, como resultado de esto la arbitro le estaba gritando al capitán y ambos buscadores perdieron de vista la pequeña pelota. Después de eso una bludger pasó rozando por su lado y su escoba se sacudió _"que extraño, esto no se supone que le pase a una escoba_ " se aferró con ambas manos a ella y bajo unos metros pero volvió a suceder más fuerte por lo que apretó más su agarre con las piernas _"¿está escoba quiere botarme? Le dire a Wood o a Madame Hooch"_ pero eso no fue posible ya que perdió por completo el control de la escoba que por sí sola estaba dando giros cerrados, zigzagueando y se sacudia violentamente.

Abajo en la tribuna verde Draco estaba pálido, no había dejado de mirarla desde que saliera de los camerinos y noto inmediatamente que algo estaba sucediendo con la escoba, a su lado Blaise y los demás lo miraban preocupado.

\- _Draco, ¿qué pasa?-_ le preguntó Pansy a su izquierda

 _\- Su escoba, alguien la hechizo_ \- respondió apretando con fuerza sus binoculares girándolos hacia los profesores- _¡maldición! quién podrá ser…_

 _\- Snape está murmurando sin dejar de verla, ¿mal de ojo?..._

 _\- También puede ser Quirrell- "espero que no sea mi padrino"-_ _se ve concentrado pero ningún otro profesor parece darse cuenta_

 _\- Granger va dónde los profesores, al parecer ella si se dio cuenta_

Con ese último comentario de Pansy, el rubio volvió a mirar a su amiga buscadora. En el aire la escoba de Harriet vibraba demasiado y sus compañeros de equipo se habían percatado y la miraban con miedo, exceptuando a los gemelos que intentaban acercarse a ella. Pansy chillo, cada vez que alguno se acercaba la escoba saltaba más alto.

 _-Por Morgana que la chica se apure, Hallie va a caer_

 _\- ni se te ocurra decir eso Daph, están volando en circulos_

 _\- Están esperando que caiga para atraparla._

 _\- Granger chocó con Quirrell, pero parece que fue accidental_ \- escucho la voz de su amigo- _le acaba de prender fuego a Snape_

 _\- La escoba de Hallie está normal de nuevo pero parece que quiere vomitar, viene bajando._

Harriet estaba a nivel de los aros cuando tosió y la snitch cayó. Todos estaban confundidos ¿atrapo la snitch? ¿Había alguna regla contra eso? ¿Quién ganaba? Al parecer no había ninguna porque Lee Jordan proclamó alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta.

Ron, Hermione y Neville la llevaron dónde Hagrid a tomarse un té relajante y le comentaron que Snape era quien embrujo su escoba. Hagrid comenzó a defenderlo por lo que el par comenzó a explicarle del perro, el troll y Snape. De la discusión lo único que ella y Neville escucharon fue que el Cerberus era de Hagrid, se llamaba Fluffy y custodiaba algo de Nicolás Flamel.

La navidad llegó a Hogwarts y con ello las primeras nevadas y unas anheladas vacaciones en casa, bueno no para Harriet que se quedaría en el castillo "no volveré con los Dursley por mi voluntad" y algunos otros estudiantes como los Weasley, los gemelos decían que sus padres irían a ver a su hermano Charlie en Rumanía. Hermione se iría a su casa, pero dejar una investigación a medias, así que los tenía buscando sobre Flamel en los ratos libres y con la promesa de hacerlo cuando no estuviera. Draco también estaba insoportable con ella, se burlaba de todo lo imaginable… bueno de lo no imaginable también, todo era una excusa para molestarla, ¿seguía siendo una cubierta o ya no eran amigos?

Las vacaciones comenzaron y Ron no era un compañero muy interesante para pasar 16 horas seguidas sin clases… comenzó enseñándole ajedrez mágico, pero ella definitivamente no era buena, las piezas la intentaban ayudar y la confundían.

Harriet despertó sola en su habitación la mañana de navidad deseando tener por lo menos una nota del rubio, con el resto de las serpientes seguía en comunicación, no esperaba regalos pero sería lindo que le dieran una nota. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos daba gracias por estar sola, porque no podía caer en cuenta los paquetes envueltos al pie de su cama varios en plata/verde elegantemente envueltos y otros más coloridos. Tomo uno de envoltura tosca primero **Para: Harry De: Hagrid** , tenía una flauta de madera que evidentemente Hagrid la había hecho, al soplar emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza. El segundo era muy pequeño **Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De t** **í** **o Vernon y t** **í** **a Petunia** , pegada a la nota una moneda de cincuenta peniques. El tercero era uno rojo deforme que tenía un jersey tejido a mano, grueso, verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero. El siguiente regalo, de Hermione, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate

Uno de los verdes **Con cariño para Hallie de tu amiga Pansy** , eran unos guantes, bufanda y gorro blanco invierno con cenizas de fénix para mantener el calor. Daphne **H: espero te agrade, D** , le regalaba una túnica formal del color de sus ojos. Greg y Vin le enviaban un **"desayuno tradicional navideño** " con un libro de recetas o hechizos para poder realizarlo. La nota del de Blaise la intrigó un poco **Por consejo de mi madre, en sus palabras "ninguna bruja puede vivir sin ello", B.** , era un libro de hechizos y consejos para relaciones de pareja que la mantuvo sonrojada toda esa mañana.

Neville le enviaba una planta cuyo aroma la relajaba bastante y su abuela **Para que no te coman esos payasos** , un libro del Wizengamont. Lavender y Pansy **Vimos que te cuesta un poco manejarlo por las mañanas** , le regalaron un cepillo mágico y horquillas que podían hacer casi cualquier cosa con su pelo. Otro que la sorprendió un poco fue de Madam's Malkins **Ya que nunca me escribiste, pensé que puede ser por vergüenza, como soy más vieja decidí comenzar yo, Sophie** , eran dos capas formales con su emblema familiar.

Le quedaba un regalo por abrir cuando aparecieron otros dos envueltos en negro con cinta plata. Tomo el primero **La tradición familiar dice que a los 11 una bruja recibe su primer espejo, tu padrino también los tenía, y los Black nunca fallamos una tradición,** era un par de espejos plateados, parecían mágicos pero no sabía cómo. El otro **Las estrellas esperan tu perdón,** era un libro de hechizos y pócimas más útiles con cierta regencia planetaria.

Le quedaba el último, tomo la nota **Tu padre dej** **ó** **esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Util** **í** **zalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti,** era algo fluido, gris plateado que se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. A la palpación era extraño, como tocar líquido. Seguía sentada en su cama, lo dio vuelta entre sus dedos y casi se cae de la impresión al no ver su regazo ¡una capa de invisibilidad!

Dejó la capa y sus regalos ordenados en su baúl, comió el desayuno de los chicos y se vistió con ropa bien abrigada, los guantes y gorro blanco, el chaleco verde. Bajo a la sala común para conversar con Percy o los gemelos, lo primero que observo fue sus jersey azules uno con una F y el otro con una G.

 _-¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _-¡Harry también tiene un chaleco Weasley!_

 _-El de ella es mejor que el nuestro… no sé si se esmera más porque es chica o porque no es para la familia_

 _\- ¿Es de su madre? No venía con nota, denle las gracias de mi parte por favor_

 _-¿no te has puesto el tuyo Ron?_

 _\- No me gusta el rojo oscuro_

 _-¡Hey! Ustedes no tienen su inicial_

 _\- Ella piensa que no se van a olvidar de ellos, pero yo sé que soy Gred_

 _-… y yo Feorge_

Se divirtió mucho ese día con los Weasley, los gemelos no podían ser mejores para lograr que se riera, además de que por primera vez tenía regalos de gente que la quería, pero no pudo evitar dormirse con las dudas de quien le enviaba la capa, los espejos y el libro.

* * *

 **Evangeline-Darkness12** : ¡Si! son familia, si ella era prima de Sirius, que podría ser primo de James, además de su padrino, la haría responsable en cierta forma, al igual que la familia de Alice Longbottom (que creo, es la madrina, o si no acá lo será)

Gracias a Todos por leer :)


	7. I El espejo de Oesed y Nicolás Flamel

**1.7 El espejo de Oesed y Nicolás Flamel**

La siguiente noche no pudo dormir, a nadie le había hablado de sus regalos misteriosos, de hecho comento solo de lo de las chicas y Neville, quería descubrirlo por sí sola, con Neville o Daph y Pansy cuando llegaran. La capa era un mundo de posibilidades, no existía nada sellado, nunca sabrían que ella estaba o lo que hacía. Se vistió abrigada, porque la capa era invisible pero no temperaba, calzó unas zapatillas y se colocó la capa. Salió silenciosa de la torre rumbo a la biblioteca, estaba con la adrenalina a tope, se reajusto la capa al entrar, casi la suelta, la biblioteca de noche era espeluznante, encendió una lámpara para tranquilizarse y camino al fondo de la biblioteca para descubrir quién era Flamel.

Cruzo la soga que separaba la sección prohibida del resto, levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos, pero no le servía de mucho, al parecer estaban en otra lengua, en runas, otra escritura o no tenían nada. El miedo aumento al escuchar los libros hablar _"¿son los libros o lo estoy imaginando?, probemos con este grande_ " El libro era negro con plateado, recordándole la envoltura de los regalos misteriosos, era pesado. Cuando lo abrió un grito espantoso salió de él, Harriet lo cerró con fuerza pero el ruido continuo, era agudo e ininterrumpido. Asustada lo devolvió al estante, corrió pasando por al lado del celador, se detuvo cerca de unas armaduras pero no sabía dónde se encontraba. Hace bastante no corría, su condición física estaba mermando, quidditch no era un deporte que le exigiera una condición física muy importante, tendría que hacer más ejercicio o alguna actividad física por su cuenta. Escucho unos pasos acercándose ¿Filch tomó un atajo?

\- _Alguien estuvo esta noche en la sección prohibida, le aviso porque usted me pidió que lo hiciera directamente si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche._

 _\- ¿La sección prohibida dices? No pueden estar muy lejos entonces, lo atraparemos_

Harriet intentaba no respirar, no podían verla pero estaban a pocos pasos de ella y el pasillo era estrecho, camino a una puerta entreabierta y lo más sigilosamente fue entrando de lado sin que lo notaran los dos hombres. Aprendiendo de sus errores, se giró para ver la habitación, no quería otra escena como con Fluffy, no había otro ser vivo por lo menos y parecía que hace mucho no se usaba. Sillas, pupitres y papeleros formaban un montículo en una esquina, pero lo que llamaba la atención era un espejo de cuerpo completo, alto hasta el techo, los soportes eran casi garras, el marco dorado se veía muy trabajado y en la parte superior tenía grabado **Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.**

Su curiosidad estaba en auge, se acercó al espejo esperando no ver su reflejo pero se quedó quieta en shock, no por verse reflejada, sino porque estaba rodeada de gente. Se giró pero estaba sola, volvió a mirar el espejo, seguían en el reflejo. Se acercó hasta casi poder tocarlo, su rostro pálido estaba ahí, su trenza casi deshecha también, sus ojos verdes con su mirada llena de miedo igual y detrás de ella otras 10 personas. _"¿Están invisibles o son fantasmas? ¿Será mágico el espejo? Obvio que sí, tiene hasta un grabado sobre el Hallie"_ Se fijó más detenidamente, justo tras ella una mujer pelirroja le sonreía y la saludaba agitando la mano, intento tocar su mano pero solo era aire, se enfocó en el espejo nuevamente, los ojos de la mujer eran como los de ella _"misma forma y color"_ la mujer lloraba mientras sonreía. A su lado un hombre alto, pelinegro, delgado, con gafas, ojos café, le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

 _\- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?_

Harriet ya tocaba el espejo, los reflejos le sonrieron más ampliamente, por lo que observo los demás rostros. Por primera vez, desde que recordara, estaba viendo a su familia, paso detenidamente su vista por las personas sonrientes y observo las semejanzas que tenían, pero la que más la sorprendió fue la mujer tras su padre, exceptuando los ojos, Hallie era una versión más joven y delgada de la mujer.

 _\- ¿Abuela?_

Estuvo así por minutos u horas no sabría decirlo, pero la mezcla de dolor, alegría y tristeza le impedía alejarse de esa imagen. Cuando por fin se sentía compuesta se alejó con la promesa de volver a la noche siguiente.

Ronald la miraba feo desde el otro lado de la sala común, ella reconocía que se veía casi deplorable con las ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero el resto de ella estaba impecable. Lo único que podía extrañarle, y hasta cierto punto, era que tenía un libro, que no era de la biblioteca, que no soltaba desde la mañana. Con el regalo del libro recordó que no había cumplido su promesa de leer los 15 libros que le diera Draco, quizás ahí podía encontrar la razón de que el rubio no le hablara, por lo que tenía ahora en sus manos un libro de **"Reglas Sociales para una dama"** y en su bolso **"Manual Sangrepura",** **"Cómo comportarse con familias antiguas"** y los libros que le regalaran esa navidad.

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche Harry?_

 _\- ¿Ah?-_ vio a Ronald acercársele mientras miraba con disgusto su libro.

 _\- Tienes ojeras y volviste a recluirte en tus libros, si sigues así terminarás como Hermione, casi sin amigos._

 _\- Recuerda que estás aprueba Ronald, pensé que ya eras amigo de Hermione, y me gusta leer._

 _\- Bueno por lo menos no es ese libro de mortífagos, recuerda que tú eres mestiza…_

 _\- Ronald si no quieres que me enoje contigo no terminarás esa frase._

 _\- Pero dime entonces que hiciste anoche._

 _\- ¿Se puede confiar en ti?_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- Esta es tu prueba de confianza, no tendrás otra… ayer salí a la biblioteca por lo de Flamel, casi me encuentro con Filch por lo que hui y me encontré con un espejo mágico._

 _\- Podrías haberme ido a despertar, no deberías andar sola por los pasillos…_

 _\- Si quieres puedes ir hoy, pienso volver_

 _\- Pero nos podrían pillar y es posible que no recuerdes el camino_

 _\- Bueno, me gustaría ver a toda tu familia, podrías enseñarme a todos tus hermanos_

 _\- Puedes verlos cuando quieras, ven en verano a mi casa, aunque quizás muestra solo gente muerta._

¿Ron no entendía las sutilezas o que no podía andar sola con él en los pasillos de noche? Guardo los libros y decidida a no estar a solas con él de noche ni a contarle de la capa aun, se dirigió donde lo gemelos.

 _\- ¿Ustedes conocen una sala vacía cerca de un conjunto de armaduras en las plantas bajas?_

 _\- Mmm… qué dices Gred… ¿lo sabemos?_

 _\- Depende de para qué quieres saberlo Harry querida_

 _\- Ayer encontré un espejo que me mostro a mi familia, me gustaría volver a verlo y Ronald también quiere ir a verlo._

 _\- … pero debió de ser en un paseo nocturno entonces…_

 _-… ¿qué hacía afuera de la torre y sola señorita?_

 _\- eso no importa, nos llevarían por favor._

 _\- si la dama lo pide de esa forma…_

 _\- … no podemos negar tal petición_

Los llevaron por pasillos sin chocarse con nadie y al Harry reconocer la habitación los chicos se maravillaron con el espejo.

 _\- ¿Los ven? Están ahí, mis padres_

 _\- No puedo ver nad_ a.- se cruzó de brazos Ron pensando que le estaban gastando una broma

 _\- Nosotros tampoco-_ se encogieron de hombros los gemelos

 _\- Pero si son muchos…_

 _\- Yo solo te veo a ti_

 _\- ¿Mmm y si se pone…_

 _-… dónde estás tú?_

Ahora con Ron delante ya no podía ver a su familia solo la expresión de fascinación del colorín

 _\- ¿Me ven?_

 _\- ¿Ves a la abuela Cedrella?_

 _\- ¿o al abuelo?_

 _\- No, estoy solo… pero me veo mayor_

 _\- ¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?_

 _\- No... Estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor...tengo un distintivo como el de Bill… ¡soy chico cabeza!... levanto la copa de las casas y la de quidditch… ¡tambien soy capitán!-_ se giró para mirarlos _\- ¿muestra el futuro?_

 _\- Lo dudo Ronniekings…_

 _-… a Harry le mostro a sus padres…_

 _-… y su familia…_

 _-… y como sabemos…_

 _-… están muertos…_

 _-…podríamos mirar nosotros también…_

Iba a colocarse uno de los gemelos cuando se escuchó el maullar de un gato, los gemelos acostumbrados a las escapadas los llevaron corriendo por una serie de pasillos vacíos y luego a la torre.

Esa noche Harriet fue otra vez a ver el espejo, bajo la capa y sola, caminaba sigilosa pero rápidamente, el misterio era mucho y quería ver a sus padres. No podían criticarla, ni una sola foto tenía de ellos. Se situó frente al espejo, dejo caer la capa y se sentó en el suelo a disfrutar de la vista…

 _-Otra vez aquí, ¿no, Harry?_

Harriet sintió la adrenalina a tope, aferro fuertemente la capa en su regazo y observo detenidamente la habitación mientras giraba su cabeza. Atrás de ella, sentado en una mesa estaba el anciano director, Albus Dumbledore sonriéndole " _¿cómo no lo vi?"._

 _\- No lo vi Señor._

 _\- Es interesante lo corto de vista que uno se puede volver al ser invisible. Entonces has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed, como cientos otros antes que tú._

 _\- ¿Así se llama entonces?_

 _\- Sí, pero ¿has entendido que es lo que hace?_

 _\- A mí y a Ron nos mostró cosas distintas… no sabría cómo unirlas_

 _\- A ver… déjame ayudarte. El que use este espejo como uno normal, viéndose como es en realidad, puede ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

 _\- Entonces debe de mostrar lo que deseamos_

 _\- Acertaste en cierto modo, nos muestra el deseo más profundo de nuestro corazón. En tu caso tu familia, ya que nunca los conociste. Por otro lado tu amigo Ronald Weasley, cuya familia es extensa, se ve sobresaliendo como el mejor de ellos. Sin embargo no da conocimiento o verdad. Muchos magos se han consumido ante lo que ven sin saber si es real o posible-_ la miro ahora más serio _\- mañana el espejo será llevado a otro lugar, te pido que no lo busques. No es recomendable dejarse llevar por los sueños y olvidar vivir. Ahora, ¿por qué no te pones esa magnífica capa y te vas a dormir?_

 _\- Si no es una indiscreción, señor ¿qué es lo que ve cuando se mira en el espejo?_

 _\- ¿Yo? me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines, otra navidad y la gente insiste en regalarme libros, ni un solo par he recibido._

La chica se colocó la capa encima y se fue rauda a su habitación, al llegar allá pensó en cómo el director sabía lo que ella y Ron habían visto, por qué le explico cómo funcionaba y si sería verdad lo de los calcetines.

Harriet no volvió a buscar el espejo, se pasó las vacaciones terminando los 3 libros que tenía pensado e intentando que Ron hiciese algo de las tareas que las habían dejado. En las noches, sola, no podía evitar tener pesadillas sobre sus padres y el rayo verde mientras una voz se reía. Se calmaba con el aroma de la flor que le diera Neville y leyendo un poco más, pero esperaba con ansias la llegada de sus compañeras de cuarto.

Hermione llegó el domingo anterior al comienzo de clases y estaba dividida entre la decepción de que no pudieran encontrar algo sobre Nicolás Flamel y el horror de imaginar a Harriet caminando por la noche sola.

Las clases comenzaron y con ello los entrenamientos de quidditch, Wood y la profesora McGonagall estaban fanáticos y los instaban a trabajar más duros. Si ganaban el partido contra Hufflepuff alcanzarían a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas por primera vez en 7 años. Además que Snape sería el próximo árbitro, lo que los podía hacer perder cualquier punto.

Despúes de un entrenamiento llegó Neville a la sala común saltando, tenía las piernas pegadas juntas, cayó al pasar por el retrato y varios se rieron. Harriet se acercó a su amigo reconociendo el maleficio de piernas unidas mientras Hermione hacia el contramaleficio.

 _\- ¿Qué te pasó?_

 _\- Me encontré fuera de la biblioteca con Malfoy-_ miró de reojo a Harry y le giñó un ojo- _dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.-_ en lenguaje serpiente: llevaban tiempo esperándola.

 _\- ¡Dile a la profesora McGonagall! ¡Tienes, debes acusarlo!_

 _\- No quiero tener más problemas-_ traducido: me ofrecí a llevar el mensaje.

 _\- ¡Vamos Neville! Está acostumbrado a la impunidad, ¡pero no por eso te vas a auto-inmolar!-_ Dijo el colorín enfadado

 _\- No necesito que me digan que no tengo suficiente coraje o valor Gryffindor, eso ya lo dice Malfoy-_ traducido: dejen de mirarme en menos, no todo es lo que parece.

 _\- Tú vales mucho más que él Neville, estás en Gryffindor amigo, mientras él esta con las serpientes-_ Habló Ron mientras Harry le daba una rana de chocolate.

 _\- eh, gracias Harry, ¿quieres el cromo?-_ sin esperar su respuesta le dejo la tarjeta de los magos famosos en su mano. Dumbledore. Ya le había salido esa en el tren con los chicos de Slytherin. Suspiro y leyó el reverso mientras Ron y Hermione discutían si decirle o no a un profesor lo pasado con Neville.

 **El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel.**

 _\- ¡Encontré a Nicolás! Sabía que en algún lado lo había leído…_

Hermione se emocionó cuando leyó la relación de Nicolás con la alquimia y subió a la habitación corriendo, cuando bajo con un libro enorme no les dijo nada excepto por un comentario hacia Ron sobre el libro _"lectura ligera"_ dijo. Luego les mostro el siguiente trozo:

 **El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, sustancia legendaria con poderes asombrosos: puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro, y produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe.**

 **Durante siglo se ha hablado mucho de ella, pero actualmente existe sólo una Piedra, la cual pertenece al notable alquimista, Nicolás Flamel (665 años, vive en Devon con su esposa Perenela de 658 años)**

 _\- Si lo que busca es la piedra, es obvio que Snape la quiera ¡oro y vida!_

 _\- Y es casi seguro confiar en que la piedra es lo que custodia el perro, ¡si Flamel y Dumbledore son amigos!_

Ron y Hermione continuaron conversando sobre el tema y de apoco Harriet se fue alejando. No podía hacer caso omiso al mensaje encubierto de las serpientes, si Neville se había ofrecido a llevarlo o era importante o estaban preocupados. Tomo su morral y antes que pudiesen percatarse estaba casi por salir.

 _\- Chicos olvide algo en la biblioteca_

Se fue lo más rápido posible, pero metros antes de llegar alguien la tiro de un brazo haciendo que entrara a una sala vacía "¿cuantas salas sin uso hay en este castillo?" y vio como Vin cerraba la puerta.

 _\- Te demoraste en llegar ¿Neville no supo dar el mensaje o no supiste entenderlo?_

 _\- Dray, no seas tan malo, es obvio que lo entendió sino no estaría aquí_

 _\- Entonces tendrías el cuidado de explicar tu retraso, o mejor el motivo que no hayas venido a vernos desde las vacaciones terminaran._

 _\- Lo siento chicos, la verdad es que los entrenamientos han sido duros, sobre todo por culpa de que su jefe de casa va a arbitrar el partido._

 _\- ¿Snape va a arbitrar? ¿Sabe hacerlo?_

 _\- No podría decirte si lo sabe o no, pero sí va a arbitrarlo._

 _\- Eso no nos explica que no estuvieras por semanas en la biblioteca H._

 _\- Daph, lo siento, de verdad…_

 _\- No vinimos a recriminarte, estábamos preocupados y queríamos saber cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones_

 _\- Casi solitarias, muchas gracias a todos por sus regalos, disfrute especialmente del desayuno ese día.- al_ decir esto Greg y Vin sonrieron ampliamente y las chicas se hicieron una seña casi imperceptible.

 _\- Entonces no te gustaron nuestras compras_

 _\- Tanto que buscamos para que fuesen perfectas…_

 _\- ¡No! Es sólo que no tengo ocasión para usar las túnicas, son demasiado elegantes para un fin de semana…_

Hallie estaba pensando en cómo explicarles que le encantaban todos sus regalos pero había unos que no tendría cuando usarlos cuando vio a las chicas reír, bueno lo máximo que Daphne Greengrass podía. Blaise por otro lado estaba avergonzado por el presente que le enviara en navidad.

 _\- Debo pedirte disculpas si te avergonzó mi regalo, pero mi madre… verás no pude cambiar el regalo aunque quisiera… ella lo iba a hacer con o sin mi venia_

 _\- ¿Es el mismo que nos regaló a Daph y a mí para nuestro cumpleaños?_

 _\- Debe de ser, porque nunca he visto a Blaise tan sonrojado, y solo es comparable con sus cumpleaños-_ Dijo el rubio burlándose de su amigo _.- por cierto, dale las gracias a Longbottom por darte el mensaje, aunque no sé cómo se le ocurrió que lo hechizáramos…_

 _\- Debes tenerle un poco más de consideración Draco, conocí a su abuela estas vacaciones. Madre me dejo estar en una tarde de té por vez primera bajo la premisa que "deseaba tener tiempo con cada una de sus hijas por separado" para prepararnos a futuro. Tranquila, solo se me permitió mirar, Pansy. Lady Longbottom es de temer si te cruzas en un duelo verbal con ella, sólo eso puedo decir, no me sorprendería si alguien en su familia hubiese sido Slytherin o si ella misma lo fue._

 _\- ¿Entonces, por qué te demoraste? ¿Tus vacaciones fueron buenas?_

 _\- Si, me divertí mucho con los Weasley, ellos se quedaron en el castillo y fue entretenido estar con los gemelos y Ron. Me demoré un poco más de lo normal, ya que estaba con Hermione y Ronald buscando información sobre Nicolás Flamel._

Draco no estaba pensando, había pasado todas las vacaciones intentando averiguar los motivos que lo llevaban a actuar tan contrario a Hallie, pero no podía evitar contradecirla. Si ella decía blanco, debía ser negro; no era posible la paz entre ellos últimamente. Le había contado todo a su madre el día en que llego a casa, pidiéndole mantenerlo en secreto de su padre hasta que tuviese la mente despejada y Hallie una opinión propia. Sin embargo, Narcisa Malfoy lo invito a tomar té y le relato la historia de su primo Sirius Black. Enterarse que era "primo", en cierta forma su madre era "tía", de James Potter era algo extraño, y más el saber que Sirius nunca fue juzgado _"algo raro hay en todo esto"._

Esa tarde su madre le dijo que debían seguir con el sigilo y que ella se haría cargo en lo posible de enviarle por lo menos las cosas tradicionales que toda bruja de su familia debía tener, frente a eso no supo si había sido buena o mala idea contarle. Además le pidió que controlara su arrogancia y egoísmo, que eso probablemente podía estar ahuyentando a su amiga, que no estaba habituada a la fama que según el buscaba _"puede que los problemas la sigan dragón, no necesariamente ella los busca, no la juzgues sin escuchar su versión, ¿no es eso lo que tus amigos y tu esperan de ella?"_

Y ahí había estado, con sus amigos y ella en un aula con una capa de polvo enorme, intentando controlar sus instintos y su magia de ir matar a ciertos leones, aparte de asustar a sus amigos. No le gustaba como hablaba de los Weasley, era como si los prefiriese a ellos. No pudo controlarse más, y antes que su magia se saliese de control, como un accidente de magia accidental de un niño, decidió irse, no sin que antes se le escapara una oración.

 _\- Ya veo… quizás debas quedarte con ellos al fin y al cabo ellos son menos complicados y entretenidos…_

Y sin decir más Draco Malfoy salió del aula rumbo a su habitación en las mazmorras, dejando en ella a sus amigos estupefactos.

* * *

 **Dark Side of Everyone** y **Nataly SkyPot** : Que bueno que les guste, he estado subiendo 2 capítulos por semana y espero seguir así.

Nada me pertenece y hago uso del universo HP y de la inspiración obtenida en los fics de cultura sangrepura de Ell Roche.


	8. I Norberto y el castigo

_1.8 Norberto y el castigo_

El partido contra Hufflepuff pasó tan rápido que no había casi nada que decir de los 5 minutos que había durado, en las gradas eso sí Draco se había peleado con Ron, y el director le murmuro _"bien hecho, sabia decisión el no volver a buscar ese espejo… excelente… que te mantuvieras ocupada…"_

A modo de celebración fue a la cabaña de Hagrid. Miro desde ahí el castillo, su magnificencia y por fin sentía que había hecho algo por sí misma, que tenía algo de lo cual poder regodearse sin sentirse culpable. Vio una figura de negro salir del castillo en dirección al bosque _"¿Será Snape?"._ Lo siguió con su escoba sobre el bosque bajando de apoco, haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Arropada por un árbol frondoso miró el suelo dónde ahora estaban Snape y Quirrell. No escucho mucho pero Snape parecía desconfiar del hombre _"será Quirrell un secuaz, está siendo extorsionado o es él"._

Al llegar al castillo Ron le comento feliz la pelea con las serpientes, que Neville estaba en la enfermería, que Malfoy tenía un ojo negro y que celebrarían en la sala común con comida que robaran los gemelos de la cocina. Siendo demasiada información que procesar prefirió contarles primero lo de los profesores antes de olvidar algún detalle. Los chicos pensaron en hacerle ronda a Fluffy y vigilar a ambos, con más cuidado en Snape, pensaban que Quirrell no debía ceder.

Apenas pudo salir sin ser notada fue a la enfermería con su capa puesta, estaba feliz de ver que Neville había despertado y que Draco seguía allí. Se acercó a ambos, pero al rubio platino estar dormido, sólo converso con el Gryffindor que le explico más o menos el motivo de enfrentarse a Crabbe y Goyle, Neville en el fondo estaba jugando un papel secundario a simple vista, su abuela temía que Dumbledore lo tomase a él al igual que sus padres para alguna "tarea suicida", por lo que tenía que seguir a quienes Dumbledore quería que fuesen los líderes; en este caso ella, la chica que vivió, Hermione la nacida de muggles y Ronald hijo de una familia de traidores a la sangre. Eso la dejo con cosas que pensar, pero ¿cómo desconfiar de un hombre que decían era tan poderoso que derrotara no solo un mago oscuro? Además tenía la imagen de un abuelo medio loco, pero cariñoso.

Antes de salir de la enfermería, en contra de todo lo que se había impuesto, se detuvo a ver al rubio un tiempo más. Neville no le dijo nada por ello, pero no se pudo guardar un _"aveces debes recordar que varios hemos sido hijos únicos de familias importantes, tendemos a tener lo que queremos y no compartir mucho. Podemos actuar como adultos, que es lo que se espera al vivir rodeado de ellos... A veces el temor a no ser suficiente por nosotros mismos nos envía a dar el primer golpe como defensa"_ y con eso cerro su cortina dándole privacidad para compartir con el otro chico. Hallie observo con detenimiento el rostro del rubio platino, el ojo estaba negro e hinchado, pero era menos que cuando llego. Así dormido, ya no era un dragón a la espera del ataque. Al parecer Draco Malfoy tenía mucho más que el nombre de la constelación, sino también su temperamento era como el de un dragón: celoso, protector, iracundo, incontrolable, terco, poderoso, e irremediablemente inseguro. Le dio un beso en la frente cuidando no causarle dolor y se fue sin ver la involuntaria sonrisa del Slytherin que no sabría que ella fue a verlo esa noche.

A diez semanas para los exámenes Hermione les había hecho horarios de estudio para repasar, anotar, subrayar con distintos colores, etc. A Ron y Neville no le molestaba a ella un poco, pero tenía que darle crédito a la chica al incluir dos días una ida a la biblioteca por su cuenta y algunas horas para lectura complementaria, que en su caso no revisaba. Era un poco monótono pero no se podía enojar por ello, seguía teniendo a Neville como un amigo fiel en caso de querer desahogarse, él parecía saber y entender cosas que ella no y al ser menospreciado no muchos veían en él una amenaza real, pero conversando un poco con el chico se podía apreciar que no era falto de conocimientos, tampoco es que fuese un genio, pero al parecer o eran los nervios o no quería demostrar lo que sabía en realidad.

Un día llego Hagrid a la biblioteca escondiendo algo en su espalda, tenía un halo sospechoso alrededor suyo y les dijo que esperaba no siguieran investigando Flamel. Ron no pudo callarse y le respondió al hombre sobre lo que habían averiguado. Hermione quiso preguntarle sobre los custodios de la piedra pero se escabulló, dejando atrás un libro sobre Dragones. Ron les comento que desde 1709 estaban prohibidos.

Esa tarde fueron a verlo para encontrarse una cabaña casi ardiendo de lo caliente que estaba. Hermione por medio de halagos sutiles logro que Hagrid les dijera quienes habían ayudado a custodiar la Piedra: Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, Dumbledore y Snape. Además prometió que solo el director y el sabían cómo pasar a Fluffy. Los chicos intentaban procesar esa información cuando Harriet notó algo en el fuego, un huevo negro enorme. Cuando pregunto por él, esperando que no fuese lo que temía que era, Hagrid les relato como se lo ganó a un desconocido en una taberna.

Los días continuaron pasando hasta que le llego la nota **Está a punto de salir** , Ron comento sobre el tema y ella pudo ver el pelo rubio platino cerca, pero sin darle importancia. Luego de clases fueron a verlo, el huevo tenía grietas y la cría apareció aleteando en la mesa. Hagrid estaba contentísimo por el dragón, pero Ron no pudo evitar notar que Malfoy había estado mirando entre las cortinas.

El trio intento diariamente que Hagrid liberara el dragón pero parecía no existir forma para convencerlo. Hermione y Ron estaban extremadamente nerviosos porque el rubio los delatara en cualquier instante y con suerte podían dormir. Por otra parte Harriet estaba tranquila, Draco era muchas cosas, y una de ellas era ser el centro de atención, él no iba a dejar su ventaja tan fácilmente; sin embargo, por el bien de ellos Harriet busco una solución, y pensando en ello recordó a Charlie Weasley. Al comentarle que el chico estaba estudiando dragones y que podía cuidarlo hasta que pudiese vivir libre, Hagrid luego de un rato, acepto reticente.

Después de una semana recibieron la misiva de Charlie aceptando al ridgeback noruego y pidiendo que lo llevasen a la torre más alta la media noche del sábado. Ron tuvo que ir a la enfermería ese mismo día por una mordedura en su mano de Norberto que se había vuelto verde, ahí Draco se había burlado de él y se había llevado el libro que contenía la carta de Charlie.

Sin poder cambiar los planes, y temiendo que Draco la delatara tuvo que contarle a Hermione sobre la capa con la promesa de jamás mencionarla a menos que ella lo hiciese primero. Decir que a lo chica no le gusto era poco, primero por recibir un artículo sin remitente _"si supiera de los espejos y el libro_ " y luego por tener que ocultarlo del resto de sus amigos.

Hagrid tenía a Norberto en una jaula listo para el viaje con ratas, brandy y un osito de peluche dentro. No creían que el osito estuviese completo por los ruidos que escuchaban dentro, pero aun así como pudieron se llevaron la jaula hasta el castillo y luego a la torre. Antes de llegar arriba vieron a la profesora McGonagal con una red en el pelo y bata llevándose a Malfoy que intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

 _\- ¡castigo! Vagando en medio de la noche, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin… ¿cómo te atreves…?"_

 _\- Profesora usted no entiende, ¡Harriet vendrá con un dragón!_

 _\- Mentiras, he escuchado cosas menos absurdas. Tendré que hablar de ti con el profesor Snape… avanza Malfoy._

 _\- Por favor si no me cree véalo usted misma, o deje a alguien…_

Hermione empezó a reírse del castigo de Draco mientras esperaban, ya en la cima, que fueran a buscar a Norberto; Harriet se debatía en si el chico lo había hecho por preocupación o si de verdad estaba tan molesto como para acusarla. Cuando llegaron, los amigos de Charlie les mostraron los arneses y ellas ayudaron a colocarlos, cuando estaban firmes, se despidieron y se fueron en la oscuridad de la noche. Contentas bajaron, para ver destruido su alivio al ver a Filch al final de las escaleras, habían olvidado la capa arriba.

El celador las llevo a la oficina de su jefa de casa pero antes de llegar se toparon con Neville quien también fue llevado con la subdirectora. McGonagall estaba enojada, ninguno pudo darle una explicación, ella dedujo que la historia era inventada para que Draco cayera en una trampa y que Neville también cayó en ella. Neville se veía herido _"pero ¿será cierto o sigue actuando?"._ Les descontó 150 puntos por vagar después de media noche por el castillo, dejando a su casa en el último lugar.

Cuando se enteraron de la historia detrás de la perdida de esos puntos, fue como si la chica tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa, ya nadie se le acercaba, estaba en el extremo detestable. Aparte de la casa de las serpientes, solo Ron la apoyaba moralmente, no sabía si era porque con ella era más notorio el cambio de los estudiantes o porque no se consideraba amigo de los chicos.

Una tarde escucho a Quirrell gemir, suplicar no hacer algo y luego rendirse. Al comentarlo con Hermione y Ron se podía ver el brillo de aventura en los ojos del muchacho y en la chica batalla entre las ganas de seguir deduciendo más o volver al estudio para los exámenes.

Para el desayuno siguiente les llegaron notas idénticas a Neville, Hermione y Harriet:

 **Vuestro castigo tendr** **á** **lugar a las once de la noche.**

 **El se** **ñ** **or Filch os espera en el vest** **í** **bulo de entrada.**

 **Prof M. McGonagall**

Se fueron temprano dónde Filch, no querían más problemas, para encontrarse con Malfoy a su lado. El celador los llevo fuera del castillo mientras murmuraba sobre la maneras de castigar actuales, sin embargo su diatriba terminó al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Al ver el alivio formado en el rostro de los chicos no pudo evitar echar por tierras sus esperanzas.

\- _¿Creen que el bosque es divertido? Piénsenlo mejor muchachos…-_ Draco parecía más pálido de lo normal y Neville solto un alarido.

 _\- ¡Hay todo tipo de cosas ahí! ¿Seguro que nos llevaran al bosque?... hasta se dice que hay hombres lobo…_

 _\- Deberían haber pensado en eso antes de rondar a media noche…_

Filch se calló al ver venir a Hagrid con una ballesta, carcaj con flechas y Fang pegado a sus talones.

 _\- ¿Todo bien?_

 _\- No seas tan amigable Hagrid, están aquí por un castigo, no de visita social._

 _\- ¿por eso llegan tarde?... llevo esperando más de media hora. Ahora me hago cargo yo._

 _\- volveré cuando salga el sol. Recogeré lo que quede de ellos_

 _\- No entrare en ese bosque_ \- Draco miraba al hombre serio y desafiante, como si le estuviese diciendo una verdad inapelable y que el hombre fuera dos veces de su altura y tres de su ancho no fuese algo de temer, aunque ella podía ver el miedo debajo de esa fachada.

 _\- Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres seguir estudiando en Hogwarts. Se portaron mal y ahora tienen que pagar-_ Hagrid lo miraba enojado, Harriet no estaba segura si era porque no le gustaba Draco o por cuestionar su seguridad con él a cargo.

 _\- Pero eso es peligroso, somos estudiantes de primer año, no se supone que nos lleven ahí ni siquiera de día. Pensé que nos harían escribir, limpiar, ordenar o algo así. No creo que mi padre avale esto…_

 _\- Cualquier padre te responderá que es la forma que actúa la escuela. ¡Ha! Escribir ¿a quién le ayudaría eso?... si prefieren que los expulsen vuelvan al castillo y guarden sus cosas ¡anda!-_ al ver que ni Malfoy ni los otros se movían continuo _\- Bueno, síganme. Lo que haremos es peligroso así que harán lo que les diga, nada de arriesgarse.-_ se adentraron en el bosque durante unos minutos en silencio, Neville y Draco a los extremos, Hermione y Harriet a cada lado de Hagrid _\- ¿Ve eso plateado que brilla? Es sangre de unicornio. Es la segunda vez esta semana, encontré uno muerto el miércoles, trataremos de encontrar al que está herido._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa si encontramos lo que los ataca primero_?- Esta vez el ojigris no pudo camuflar el miedo en su voz.

 _\- nada los va a dañar si están con Fang o conmigo. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, seguirán las huellas en diferentes direcciones, sin salir del camino. Por la sangre debe tener un día o dos._

 _\- Iré con Fang._

 _\- Bueno, lo haremos de este modo: Yo iré con las chicas por un lado; Neville, Draco y Fang por otro. Si lo encuentran envían chispas verdes. Háganlo ahora… prueben…bien… los cuatro pueden. En caso de problemas envíen chispas rojas de inmediato. Tengan cuidado._

Hagrid las guio por el bosque y observaron algo moverse que no era humano. Más adelante se encontraron con Ronan, un centauro. De la conversación extraña que mantuvieron Harry se quedó con: Marte brillaba insólitamente esa noche, las primeras víctimas siempre eran los inocentes y el bosque ocultaba innumerables secretos.

Se habían adentrado más en el bosque cuando Hermione vio chispas rojas, Hagrid las dejó mientras iba en busca de los muchachos. Cuando volvió estaba furioso otra vez, supuestamente (y es supuesto porque con ese par no todo es lo que parece) el Slytherin había asustado al Gryffindor, el cual envió las chispas. En consecuencia cambio los grupos, quedándose el con Hermione y Neville, y ella con _"ese idiota"_ y Fang. Le explicó que lo hacía de este modo porque ella era más difícil de asustar y quería terminar pronto con la tarea.

Se internaron silenciosamente en el bosque, con ella en el centro del trio, siguiendo la sangre cada vez más espesa. Estaban por llegar a un claro cuando se congelaron, el rubio inmediatamente tomo la mano de la chica, en medio del claro frente de ellos estaba lo más bello y triste que hubiesen visto en sus vidas. El unicornio muerto descansaba sobre las oscuras hojas con la luz de la luna reflejada en la sangre alrededor. Ella se estaba por acercar cuando vieron una figura salir de entre el ramaje, acercarse y beber la sangre desde la herida. Sintió a Draco intentando que se moviera, le tiró de la mano hacía atrás, quería hacer lo que debía, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, no podía moverse ni un ápice de donde estaba. Al ver que no funcionaba el moverla, y en su propio estupor no recordaba que debía hacer, el chico grito lo más fuerte posible, aunque con ello el perro escapo. Además la figura se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Esto pareció encender un interruptor en la cicatriz de Harriet porque sintió un dolor perforante en su cabeza que no la dejaba ver, era como si quemase. Tan fuerte era que cayó y el joven la cubrió en un abrazo, mezcla de protección y consuelo.

Ninguno supo el momento preciso en que la criatura se fue o cuánto tiempo llevaban de ese modo, hasta que un centauro se acercó a hablarles, al parecer él los había defendido. Reconoció a Harriet y se ofreció a llevarlos con Hagrid ya que no era seguro. Ella estaba por montar cuando llegaron más centauros y se pusieron a discutir la elección de transportar a los chicos. Al parecer era indigno para un centauro que lo montaran. Sin entender por completo la discusión Firenze, el centauro, los subió y llevo raudo a un lugar seguro. No obstante en el trayecto les comento sobre lo que hacía la sangre de unicornio, Malfoy algo sabía, por eso el motivo de su horror, pero no quiso inmiscuirse en la explicación de la criatura mágica. " _La sangre de unicornio mantiene con vida, sin importar como estés, pero consigues media vida, una vida maldita desde que la sangre toque tus labios, a consecuencia de matar algo puro e indefenso con fines egoístas, como salvarse a uno mismo… te ayudaría si es provisorio, si esperases por algo que fuese mejor, algo que te devuelva la fuerza"._

Al llegar a la sala común volvieron a discutir los hechos con Ron y Hermione. Al parecer los astros hablaban del regreso de Voldemort y por eso los otros centauros se enojaron con Firenze, creía la castaña. Ron pensaba que Snape trabajaba para el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y no era para el oro, en esa parte estaban de acuerdo los tres, Voldemort buscaba la vida. Cansada se fue a dormir… y como ultima sorpresa encontró otra nota **Por las dudas** y debajo de ella, doblada, su capa de invisibilidad.

Abajo en las mazmorras un chico rubio no podía dormir. _"Primero un troll, luego la escoba maldita, un dragón, hoy el bosque y mañana el señor oscuro… ¿es que no puede tener una vida normal? O por lo menos un poco menos agitada… pareciera que busca los problemas… o es un imán para ellos ¡maldita sea! No se puede proteger de la caída cuando alguien se empeña en caminar sobre una cuerda en altura sin red… Draco Lucius Malfoy cálmate… respira… vamos… ordenemos las ideas… mi padrino o padre ya estarían comentando si Lord Voldemort estuviese de regreso como algo seguro, por lo que nos deja a Quirrel como el que coloco la maldición… además él fue el que dio aviso del troll en Halloween… ahora… cuál va a ser el plan a seguir… Neville está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Por lo visto su abuela no cree ciegamente en Dumbledore, por motivos que no nos dará a conocer hasta un par de años más. Y Hallie no le ha dicho nada a los chicos… ¡los chicos! ¡Tengo que decirles! 6 cabezas deben pensar mejor que una. No puedo dejar que los leones hagan todo solos… ¡maldita imprudencia Gryffindor!"_

Y aun pareciendo un león enjaulado, con el control al límite, no solo por la adrenalina de los hechos recientemente vividos; salió en busca de consejo y un plan de acción.

* * *

 **Dark Side of Everyone:** Gracias por tu apreciación, es realmente motivante saber lo que opinan :) de hecho por eso actualizo más seguido de lo que esperaba en un principio (que era una vez por semana y ahora son 2)

 **ShibuyaRen:** yo quiero que manden todo al carajo y dejar las sutilezas... pero sería apresurar las cosas, recién vamos en el primer año... no creo que sea muy acorde a los pensamientos de la casa de Salazar el hacerlo... aún ni siquiera a Harriet le explican algunas cosas...

 **jess Granger s** : jajaja yo también estaría enojada o celosa si veo que no le hacen bien, o no confío en las intenciones xD

Pd: gracias a todos por leer. el universo pertenece a JK, yo no gano nada excepto por dar a conocer lo que mi cabeza crea con sus libros y la cultura sangrepura de Ell Roche :)


	9. I Discusión y la Piedra Filosofal

_1.9 Discusión y la piedra Filosofal_

Harriet estaba al borde de los nervios esperando que en cualquier minuto apareciese Voldemort, le costaba dormir por culpa de la cicatriz que le ardía, sumado a las pesadillas, siempre parecidas: luz verde, risa aguda, un encapuchado con sangre, la mano fría de Draco tirando de ella hacia atrás terminando con su cuerpo lleno de sangre y la sombra yendo sobre ella. En busca de relajarse se centró en la lectura, otra vez, por lo que Hermione no tenía que quejarse en el ámbito escolar de ella, Ron estaba molesto por ello, ya que ahora él era el objetivo de la castaña.

Después del último examen salieron del castillo para relajarse. Hermione balbuceaba sobre las preguntas que habían tenido que contestar, Ron al no estar muy contento con escucharla todo el día hablar de lo que ya habían hecho sugirió ir a la cabaña de Hagrid. Decir esto fue como si tiraran de un hilo en la mente de Harry _"¿Cómo era que le habían dado a Norberto?"._ Intentó calmarse, pero termino con el dúo corriendo tras ella.

Al llegar Hagrid les pregunto por los exámenes y si querían comer algo, cosa que a Hermione y a Ron les encanto, a la chica por lo primero y al chico por lo segundo; más Harry no estaba para rodeos, su mente ya se había enfocado en averiguar la procedencia del dragón.

 _\- Hagrid, vinimos pues tenía una duda… ¿recuerdas cómo era quien te dio el huevo de Norberto?_

 _\- No sé…-_ Ron comía, pero Hermione lo miro pasmada y escéptica _\- no me mires así Hermione, en un pub como el que estaba es común no darse a conocer… pudo ser un traficante de dragones que no quería ser reconocido… no pude verle la cara tampoco…_

 _\- ¿De qué hablaron?-_ Hermione ahora estaba en la misma sintonía que ella al parecer.

 _\- No recuerdo mucho… bebí bastantes chicas…no me enorgullezco de eso… pero recuerdo que estaba preocupado, dijo que tenía un huevo de dragón a lo que yo le dije que siempre había querido uno, obviamente no me creyó capaz de controlar uno… tuve que mencionarle que era guardabosques y cuidaba todo tipo de criaturas… aun así no me creyó… pero después de Fluffy un dragón es algo fácil…_

 _\- ¿Hablaste sobre Fluffy?_

 _\- ¿Estaba muy interesado?-_ interrumpieron las chicas

 _\- Obvio que estaba interesado ¿Cuántos cerberus han visto_?- por primera vez Ron participaba de la conversación.

 _\- …ahí le dije que había que saber cómo calmarlos, en el caso de Fluffy con música…-_ al ver como el trío se miraba y se despedía para irse razono lo que dijo _\- ¡olviden eso! ¿Qué hacen?_

Los jóvenes no le respondieron, ya estaban corriendo lejos de la cabaña rumbo a la oficina del director, aunque ninguno conocía el lugar exacto. Estaban por entrar cuando vieron un par de cabezas pelirrojas _"¡Los gemelos! ¡Ellos siempre saben dónde están las cosas!"_

 _\- ¡Fred! ¡George!_

 _\- Oh, ¡damas gritando nuestros nombres!_

 _\- ¿Debemos responder a las damiselas en apuros?_

 _\- Pero ¿Ronsie no puede ayudarlas?_

 _\- No te criaron así Ronniekings_

 _\- Chicos… ¿saben dónde encontrar al director?-_ Hermione estaba deseosa de respuestas inmediatas y no iba a esperar los juegos de los gemelos.

 _\- Dumbledore… ¿tú qué dices Gred? ¿Ayudaremos a las damas?_

 _\- Mmm… ¿Nos sentimos benevolentes?... yo creo que sí Feorge…_

 _\- … Por lo que sabemos, salió hace unos minutos…_

 _\- … Al parecer el ministro lo llamó con urgencia…_

 _\- … Y no volverá hasta mañana, o comúnmente no lo hace…_

 _\- En fin… alguna otra consulta ¿señoritas?_

 _\- No, ¡muchas gracias chicos!_

 _\- ¡Ah! Y les recomendamos salir_

 _\- …O tomar el pasillo a la izquierda si no quieren toparse a Snape o…_

 _\- …En el de enfrente a McGonagall…_

 _\- Estudiantes dentro es sospechoso en sus libros._

Con esto los gemelos rápidamente salieron rumbo al lago y los chicos siguieron su consejo. Mientras caminaban trazaron un plan: Hermione iba a vigilar a Snape, era creíble que la chica consultara por el examen después de todo; Ron vigilaría el corredor del tercer piso mientras ella iba a confirmar lo del director.

El plan de los leones no funciono, primero a Hermione la habían encontrado casi al instante en que se paró frente a la puerta, Snape iba saliendo y menos mal había inventado una excusa con relación a otra asignatura para estar ahí, pero aun así a los 15 minutos ya estaba fuera. Segundo a Ron lo había encontrado McGonagall y "sin querer" le había comentado todo lo que sabían y la profesora se había enfurecido con ellos, aunque sobre todo con él por creerse mejor que los encantamientos de profesionales, volviendo a la sala común 10 minutos después que la castaña. Y tercero porque Harriet nunca llegó a alejarse más de unos metros del lugar en que se separaron a causa de unas serpientes.

 _\- ¡Hallie por fin terminaron los exámenes!_

 _\- Pansy entremos al salón por favor…_

 _\- Daph le quitas toda la alegría a este hermoso día._

 _\- Vamos adentro chicas… ¿Cómo crees que te fue H? yo en lo personal no estoy muy seguro en Historia, se me confunden los nombres de las rebeliones…_

 _\- Chicos si terminan de entrar podremos hablar de algo más importante_

 _\- Ya entramos todos Draco, ahora nos vas a ennegrecer el día_

 _\- Bueno si ella quiere inmolarse y quieren sentarse a mirarlo no debieron haberme ayudado.-_ El rubio se veía más exasperado que de costumbre, y su apariencia se veía levemente descuidada, como si últimamente tuviese algo que lo angustiara _"¿Me quiero inmolar? ¿Se refiere a mí?"._

 _\- Dray, Blaise no se refiere a eso, es sólo que tú siempre terminas explicando y organizando las cosas._

 _\- ¿Chicos que pasa? ¿Podrían explicarme?-_ dijo sentada sobre una mesa.

 _\- Bien Hallie… cómo comenzar… ¿Daph?_

 _\- H espero que escuches primero todo, sin prejuicios y sin cuestionar las cosas, puede que cambie tu perspectiva, ¿me explique bien?_

 _\- Si, los escuchare-_ dijo seria ente la miraba escrutadora de ambos rubios.

 _\- Partiré yo entonces-_ dijo el italiano _\- En el partido de Quidditch habían dos personas con la miraba fija y murmurando: Snape y Quirrell. Vimos como Granger choco con el segundo al ir a prenderle fuego al primero. Lo que nos dejaba en la duda de cuál de los dos era el que maldecía la escoba y quien era el que hacía la contra-maldición. Por un lado era muy sencillo apuntar a nuestro jefe de casa puesto que parece no tenerte en la mejor estima, pero por otro lado, la obviedad no es un rasgo de nuestra casa._

 _\- Luego está lo ocurrido en Halloween-_ continuó Daphne _\- Quirrell fue el que dio el aviso sobre el troll. Lo que es sospechoso de por sí, ya que siendo el profesor y experto en el área debió poder con él por sí mismo, o por lo menos, para incapacitarlo. No es por menospreciarlos, pero si estudiantes con apenas dos meses pudieron dejarlo inconsciente él con una formación completa era mucho más capaz. Además no estaba en las mazmorras como dijo._

 _\- Por último el sujeto en el bosque, el que estaba bajo la capa, no era Snape. No preguntes por qué, pero sabemos a ciencia cierta que nuestros padres nos habrían avisado si el Señor oscuro intentaba volver por medio de Snape. Lo que nos deja a Quirrell…_

 _\- Pero Snape ha merodeado el corredor del tercer piso, ¡incluso lo mordió Fluffy! Chicos es estúpido ¡el hombre me odia!_

 _\- ¿Entonces no nos crees?-_ Harriet vio las expresiones dolidas de los seis chicos y titubeo en su postura. Viéndolo como ellos lo explicaban Quirrell tenía una excelente fachada para hacer lo que fuese y salir impune o darle el tiempo suficiente para huir.

Ella no le creía, todo había sido en vano, el investigar sutilmente por meses con los distintos profesores, sus padres, los elfos domésticos, todo en vano; ella no les creía. Si no podía confiar en ellos en algo tan sencillo, menos lo haría cuando le explicaran lo que realmente pensaba el bando de sus padres en la primera guerra. Bien, si ella no quería creerles

 _\- Bien. Si no quieres creernos, no lo hagas. ¡Pero no dejare que te mates con esos estúpidos! ¿Me escuchaste? Mañana cuando estés en la enfermería y recuerdes esto ojala no te arrepientas, aunque lo dudo. Ni la sangresucia ni el traidor a la sangre podrán ayudarte cuando te enfrentes a Quirrell luego de pasar las pruebas, si lo haces.-_ el arrebato de furia había terminado en una expresión resignada del rubio _\- No quiero que te mates, no estaría bien en mi conciencia- tampoco con el cariño que siento- Greg pásale el pergamino. Eso es lo último que obtendrás de mí, da por terminada nuestra amistad.-_ y como hiciese anteriormente se dirigió a la salida mientras la serpiente pelinegra intentaba detenerlo _\- No Pansy, ya no importa, y no es precipitado, llevamos semanas, miento, ¡meses así!… si ella no confía en nosotros, en que sabemos de lo que hablamos porque la queremos… ya no podemos hacer nada… te deseo felicidad Heredera Potter y que sobrevivas la noche. Vamos chicos._

 _\- ¡Otra vez se fue sin dejarme decir nada!_

 _\- Bueno no puedes culparlo, hemos demostrado durante todo el año que haríamos lo que sea para seguir siendo amigos. Fuimos quienes te dijeron que le dieras una oportunidad a Granger y Weasley y ahora pones su opinión sobre la nuestra… desconfiaste de nosotros… no lo sé H… yo no creo que seas la victima aquí… Draco puede ser muchas cosas, pero si no estuviese preocupado por ti no estaría así… piénsalo…_

Con esa última palabra la rubia salió de la sala dejándola sola. No volvió en toda la tarde, se quedó en la sala pensando y en lo profundo, esperando que alguno volviera. Después de horas, cuando vio estudiantes pasar se dirigió al comedor aun cabizbaja por lo que había sucedido. Como aún nadie la hablaba pudo comer tranquilamente, Hermione y Ron llegaron cuando ya se iba por lo que no alcanzaron a hablar mucho.

Lavender y Parvati dormían, ella estaba lista para salir con la capa y la flauta que le regalara Hagrid, en un bolso pequeño oscuro igual que su ropa. En el papel que le diera Greg estaba una lista de las "pruebas" y al lado sugerencias para pasarlas, ya las tenía memorizadas para ese minuto, aunque no sabían bien el orden de aparición. Estaba bajando a la sala común cuando Ron y Hermione dijeron que irían con ella _"ojala no le haya dicho de la capa"_. Luego Neville intentó detenerlos, Ron lo llamo idiota, así que el rubio le pego, aprovechando esto Hermione lo petrifico.

En el camino paraban cada vez que escuchaban algo, casi tropiezan con Peeves, el poltergeist, la señora Norris y un fantasma. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta, que estaba sin llave, estaban la adrenalina corría en altos niveles por su sistema. Saco la flauta y empezó a tocar notas al azar, agradecía que en las clases de música le hubiesen enseñado lo básico.

 _\- No dejes de tocar por favor-_ Ron las seguía murmurando _\- ¿es eso un arpa?_

 _\- Si, alguien pasó antes que nosotros, ¿puedes abrir la puerta-trampa?_

 _\- Esta oscuro ¿las damas primero?_

 _\- No seas estúpido, ¿si deja de tocar y despierta? ¿Harry?_

Al ver que ninguno quería le paso la flauta a la castaña que apenas la sostuvo comenzó a soplar. Sin decirles nada ni mirar se lanzó esperando que fuese la planta lo que impidiera el choque directo. Vio la abertura desde su posición _"¡es la planta!"_ y les grito que estaba bien, estaba relajándose cuando la música paro y sintió dos golpes. Hermione se había lanzado sin darle otra elección a Ron más que seguirlas o intentar tocar el arpa solo.

 _\- ¿Qué es esto?-_ Preguntó Ron _\- ¿una planta?_

 _\- ¡Te está atrapando!-_ a esto el chico comenzó a moverse, las chicas se habían salido rápidamente, Hermione al sentirla y Harriet al reconocerla.

 _\- Es Lazo del diablo le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad, Herm ¿puedes hacer fuego?_

 _\- Harry no hay como hacer uno, necesito pensar, no hay nada combustible…_

 _\- ¡Eres una bruja! ¡Por Morgana!_

Luego de liberar a Ron con las llamas que hiciese antes con Snape, siguieron por un pasillo que parecía bajar. Al principio sólo escuchaban el ruido de gotas al caer o de sus zapatos al pisarla, hasta acercarse a la siguiente habitación _"entonces aquí vienen las llaves encantadas"_

 _\- ¿Si corremos al otro lado nos atacarán los pájaros?_

 _\- No lo creo, son llaves, debe haber algo para atraparlas…_

 _\- Allí hay unas escobas Harry-_ Hermione cruzo la habitación rumbo a la puerta mientras ella buscaba la escoba- _busca una grande, de plata y antigua._

 _\- ¿Por qué tiene que buscar una así?-_ consulto el chico cuando Harry ya estaba en el aire buscando.

 _\- Sentido común Ronald, la manija es así y es esa puerta la que queremos abrir._

En un esfuerzo conjunto lograron atrapar la llave, quien apenas al desbloquear la puerta salió volando otra vez. Harriet tacho mentalmente la lista: Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick y Hooch. Al cruzar la puerta agrego a McGonagall al ver el ajedrez gigante.

Como ninguna sabía jugar bien, el chico se hizo cargo de pasar el tablero. Les tocaba jugar con las blancas y tuvieron que ser piezas, Hermione una torre, Harry un alfil y él un caballo. Las chicas recordaron el motivo por el cual no les gustaba la versión mágica del juego: era demasiado brutal. Al final el colorín tuvo que sacrificarse para que hicieran jaque mate. La castaña grito y la pelinegra quería vomitar pero ninguna se movió fuera del esquema de juego. Luego que ganaran Hermione reviso que respirara y corrió hacía a la otra chica que ya estaba por cruzar la puerta y seguir el pasillo.

 _\- ¡Harry espera! ¿No te preocupa Ron?_

 _\- Herm no es eso, pero mientras más pronto acabe más pronto se recuperara_

 _\- Bien, ¿Quién queda? Ya pasamos a 4 profesores…_

 _\- Cinco si cuentas que en las llaves también era Hooch, Quirrell y Snape._

Al final del pasillo estaba otra puerta y por el olor deseaban no tener que pelear contra esto. Pasaron lo más rápido posible y con respiraciones mínimas hacía la siguiente habitación _"Terminaron los pasillos"._ En el centro una mesa con distintas botellas _"el acertijo de Snape"_. Se acercaron y leyeron la nota sobre la mesa:

 **El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad est** **á** **detr** **á** **s, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejar** **á** **adelantarte, otra llevar** **á** **al que lo beba para atr** **á** **s, dos contienen s** **ó** **lo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila.**

 **Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elecci** **ó** **n, te damos cuatro claves:**

 **Primera, por m** **á** **s astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrar** **á** **s alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;**

 **Segunda, son diferentes las que est** **á** **n en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;**

 **Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tama** **ñ** **os diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;**

 **Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.**

 _\- ¡Yo lo resuelvo! Espera… 3 son veneno, 2 vino, 1 adelante y otra atrás_ …- paso un minuto con la chica paseando alrededor de la mesa y murmurando, al final suspiro _\- solo hay para una de las dos, la pequeña negra es la que nos ayuda a avanzar y la del extremo derecho a devolvernos._

 _\- Bien, yo avanzare, tú irás por Ron, y con las escobas saldrán e irán en busca de McGonagall, Snape, Flitwich y/o Dumbledore. Seamos sinceras podemos atrasarlo pero no detenerlo._

 _\- Pensé que creías que era Snape ¿por qué iría en su busca? ¿Y si está con Voldemort?_

 _\- Tengo la sospecha que no es él sino Quirrell, en cuanto a Voldemort confiare en la suerte, ten cuidado-_ Hermione lo había resuelto tal como lo hicieran sus amigos,vio a la chica tomarse el suyo y avanzar a las llamas purpuras, luego se tomó el líquido de la pequeña y avanzó por las llamas negras.

Al cruzarlas deseo haberle creído a los Slytherin, quien estaba al otro lado era Quirrell, no Snape. _"¡Era el quien intentó matarme no Snape!"_ estaba en Shock, no tanto por quien era, si no por lo que había hecho.

 _\- ¡Oh Harriet! Esperaba verte aquí, eres demasiado molesta para seguir con vida… como en Halloween_ \- con un leve movimiento aparecieron unas cuerdas y la amarraron _\- tengo que decir que me ganó Snape esa partida, aunque prefería que el perro lo hubiese mordido mejor, el único que desconfío de mí y el resto desconfiaba de él, irónico ¿no crees?... bueno ahora veamos… algo debe tener este espejo_

Detrás de él estaba el espejo de Oesed, tenía que distraer al profesor que le daba golpecitos con la varita al espejo comenzó con el encuentro del bosque pero confirmo que Snape estaba vigilando los pasos de Quirrell luego del partido, también le comentó sobre la relación de este con su padre y que él había irrumpido en Gringotts. Aun así Quirrell parecía responderle sin realmente concentrarse en ella, sino en el espejo. _"¿Qué hago? En este minuto quiero encontrar la piedra antes que él ¿servirá?"_ Estaba pensando en ello cuando una voz salió de la cabeza del hombre diciendo que la usase. La colocó frente al espejo y le quito las cuerdas para que se pusiera de pie, con la indicación que dijese exactamente lo que veía.

En el reflejo estaba ella, vestida de negro, su peinado estaba suelto y casi caía por sus hombros, su rostro estaba pálido y asustado. De repente su reflejo sonrío, se arregló el pelo y con la otra mano saco la piedra de su bolsillo y la volvió a colocar. Sintió el peso inmediato y el reflejo le giño. Luego invento algo para decirle a su ex profesor. Dudaba seriamente que siguiera enseñando.

Escucho otra vez la voz que decía que mentía _"¿cómo sabe?"_ y pedía hablar con ella. El hombre discutía con la voz mientras se iba sacando el turbante para posteriormente darse la vuelta, donde debería estar su nuca, estaba la cara de Voldemort: blanca, ojos brillantes y ranuras, parecía más como una serpiente.

La chica quería gritar del horror pero no le salía la voz. La cara explico sus desventuras, tenía que compartir un cuerpo para tener forma física y la sangre de unicornio le daba fuerzas, pero con la piedra podría sobrevivir sin eso. Luego le pidió que se le uniese entregándole la piedra que tenía en el bolsillo. Al ver la duda en sus ojos le relato como mató a sus padres y eso la hizo retroceder hasta la puerta en llamas. Quirrel se lanzó a atraparla haciendo que la cabeza le quemara y el hombre gritara. Al parecer si la tocaba él se quemaba y a ella le dolía la cabeza. Cuando se lo comentó al rostro en su nuca le ordeno que la matase. _"¿Me matan o lo quemó con mis manos?… que me perdonen, pero si lo quemo no podrá usar una varita"_ El dolor que sintió luego no la dejo mantenerse consiente.

Despertó en la enfermería con el director a su lado que intentó calmarla antes que la enfermera lo sacara de ahí. Vio varios paquetes sobre la mesa en junto y golosinas. El director le explicó que eran de admiradores ya que lo ocurrido en las mazmorras era secreto, por lo que todos ya sabían. Le causo gracia cuando le dijeron que los gemelos habían intentado enviarle un inodoro _"nuca les pregunte sobre ello"_ pero Madame Pomfrey lo tenía confiscado por poco higiénico.

Según le contó el anciano llevaba tres días en los cuales Hermione y Ron estaban muy preocupados _"¿Y Neville, Lavender y los otros?"._ Sobre la Piedra Filosofal dijo que logró sacarla ya que deseó encontrarla y no usarla, que alcanzó a llegar para sacarle a Quirrell, con un poco más de tiempo ella hubiese muerto, y que habían destruido la piedra. Agregó, para la tranquilidad de la chica, que Nicolás Flamel tenía bastante elixir guardado antes de morir _"la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura"_ le dijo. Con relación a Voldemort, el espíritu había escapado del cuerpo de Quirrell dejándolo morir, no lo habían matado, pero que se había retrasado su regreso. No quiso explicarle el motivo por el cual ella era el objetivo el día en que murieron sus padres, no obstante, supuestamente el amor de su madre lo protegía. Sumado a eso comentó que su padre le había prestado la capa y que él la usaba para robar comida de la cocina en sus años escolares, y en cuanto a su relación con Snape, dijo que era como la de ella con Malfoy _"no sé por qué pero no lo creo"_ y que intentó cuidarla para saldar una deuda de vida _"¿su padre lo había salvado?"._

Cuando el director se fue, miró bien las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa y se alegró de encontrar su bolso cerrado, al parecer aún era un secreto la capa, también encontró su morral con varios de sus libros, algunas flores, lo más probable de Neville y Lavender por los bonitos floreros, y varios dulces. Observo de cerca los paquetes y se decepciono un poco al no ver ninguno negro, plateado o verde; al parecer nada provenía de sus amigos Slytherin.

Hermione y Ron fueron a verla en la tarde, les contó todo lo que ocurrió con Quirrell y sobre el futuro de la piedra. El chico no podía comprender el que la destruyesen. La hija de muggles le relató lo que pasó con ella luego de separarse y el comentario del director _"Harry se fue a buscarlo ¿cierto_?". Con ello el dúo discutió si el anciano los había impulsado a ir o no, por lo que la señora Pomfrey los saco de la enfermería.

Se durmió temprano ese día, por lo que no pudo ver las siete sombras que se turnaron para verla, tampoco vio a dos de ellas que copiaron el expediente médico que hiciese la enfermera, una de las cuales se detuvo varios minutos a mirarla, antes de irse murmurando _"…¿Para qué sigo cuidándola?..."._ A la mañana siguiente se sentía mucho mejor, no sabía cómo, pero creía firmemente que había soñado con ciertas serpientes y eso la alegraba de sobremanera, le daba esperanzas de poder remediar sus errores.

Hagrid fue a visitarla antes de la fiesta, el hombre estaba desconsolado y se recriminaba todo lo sucedido con ella. No hubo modo de calmarlo excepto cambiándole el tema y fue extremadamente grato ver el regalo que le había hecho: un álbum de fotos mágicas de sus padres. Después de eso no hablaron.

Pudo ir al banquete de fin de año esa noche, luego de una revisión exhaustiva de la enfermera y de beber varias pociones. El gran salón estaba hermoso decorado de verde y plata, celebrando el triunfo de esa casa. Camino entre murmullos y gente que la miraba, se sentó junto a Neville y Hermione. Estaba cansada y se perdió bastante del discurso del director _"¿será la poción para el dolor?"._ Al final sucedió que les dio puntos por lo ocurrido haciendo que le ganasen a Slytherin y cambiando la decoración por escarlata y oro. Se alegró por la euforia de ¾ del salón pero la nueva decoración le daba más sueño al recordarle una chimenea, así que se fue temprano a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey encontró necesario tener un control de ella hasta el último día y parecía no confiar que se escapara, en consecuencia sus cosas estaban embaladas y en la enfermería. Le había ido bien en los exámenes, incluso en pociones; Neville también se había salvado en gran medida por lo teórico y sus buenas notas en Herbología, Ronald no estaba contento al tener peores resultados que las chicas y que Hermione fuese la mejor de su año.

Se fue con ellos haciendo el recorrido inverso que hiciesen para llegar, solo observando a lo lejos al grupo de serpientes y recordando el viaje anterior. Reviso si tenía dinero muggle en caso que sus tíos no fuesen a buscarla y que las pociones extra que le diera la enfermera estuviesen en su morral escondidas bajo la capa, junto con otras cosas útiles. Prometieron escribirse y Ron las invito a su casa en el verano, escucho como la hermana de Ron gritaba emocionada de verla y se acordó de la conversación que escuchase de esa familia. Los saludó cortésmente, agradeció el regalo de navidad y se despidió de todos sin querer entablar una conversación y retrasar su encuentro con sus tíos.

Se encontró con ellos afuera, sus tíos furiosos por la lechuza en una zona llena de gente normal y su primo con miedo de solo verla.

* * *

Me atrasé en este, pero quedo más largo de lo usual... espero eso compense la espera (de quienes lo hicieron) :D

 **aquagt929** **:** Recién ahora Harry se está cuestionando las cosas, quizás están más preparados para hablar ahora...

 **jess Granger s:** a mi también me encantan, me han servido bastante sin la capa, sólo espero no sobre-usarlos xD

 **anairamellark18** y **Nataly SkyPot:** gracias por sus coments, espero que les agrade :)

Pd: El universo de HP es de JK, y yo escribo por diversión.


	10. II Los Elfos domésticos

**_2.1 Los elfos_** ** _domésticos_**

A penas llego al n°4 su tío guardo su baúl (con su varita, libros, túnicas, caldero, ingredientes y su escoba) en la alacena que antes era su habitación y la cerro con varios candados, hizo lo mismo con la jaula de su lechuza y le entrego una serie de tareas que tendría que hacer a diario. Se sintió un poco más tranquila y no había alegado porque tía petunia al revisar el baúl y el morral le había dejado algunos libros (los más normales de todos ellos) y algo de ropa entre la que logro dejar la capa cuando su tía se distrajo al ver la foto de portada del álbum de sus padres.

Dejando eso de lado, las vacaciones con sus tíos habían sido pacificas el primer mes, lo único que su tía le había preguntado luego de unas semanas era si el dinero de sus padres para la escuela lo administraba ella, alguien más o si les habían dejado algo a ellos por cuidarla; al responderle que no sabía nada y que solo la dejaron sacar lo justo para comprar los útiles el año anterior y este año no sabía que pasaría, su tía se alejó arguyendo sobre lo caro que era mantenerla y lo insensato que eran los magos. Si bien Harriet sabía que sus tíos querían adueñarse de su dinero para sus propias ambiciones, se dio cuenta que no tenía el poder sobre este y ese pensamiento le rondaba varias veces a la semana.

Otra cosa que la molestaba era que nadie le había escrito, no podía quejarse de las serpientes ya que antes de la discusión, Blaise le había dicho que no se arriesgarían a enviarle cartas por miedo a que fuesen interceptadas, ahora no sabía si era o no por eso; tampoco había recibido ninguna carta de sus compañeros de casa, por lo que se sintió bastante sola y extrañaba enormemente a cierto rubio de ojos plata.

Ni que decir de su cumpleaños, al desayuno su tío le había gritado por no preparar suficiente comida y porque a veces se escuchaba a su lechuza, luego le informaron que su lista de tareas para ese día era más grande porque tendrían una cena con un rico constructor y su esposa a las 8; Dudley abriría la puerta y les pediría sus abrigos, tía Petunia los esperaría en el salón para darles la bienvenida y Harry estaría en su dormitorio sin hacer ruido.

Cuando terminó de limpiar y hacer la cena subió a su dormitorio a leer, daba gracias a los libros de etiqueta, porque ahora entendía un poco más los comentarios de Daphne y Pansy sobre el té, para una chica sangrepura era la primera reunión social a la cuál aspiraría a asistir o a servir en Inglaterra, por lo que decía el libro estaban las de familia, otra con amigas o aliadas y el más importante entre las pertenecientes a los sagrados 28. Leyó sobre varias tradiciones, normas y reglas de etiqueta pero tenía serias dudas sobre algunos tópicos _"¿tendré padrinos? ¿Quiénes serán o dónde estarán? ¿A qué se refieren con unión y matrimonio? Al parecer son distintos… ¿Cuáles serán las tradiciones familiares de los Potter?"_

Estaba en eso cuando apareció una criatura vestido con algo que parecía una funda de almohada, de grandes orejas y ojos verdes saltones con una caja grande negra y lazo plata que venía con una nota. _"Por lo que así se ve un elfo doméstico…"_

 _\- Hola…_

 _\- Harry Potter-_ su voz sería un problema si no hablaba más bajo- _es un gran honor conocerla señorita… hace mucho que Dobby deseaba conocerla…_

 _\- Gracias Dobby, pero podrías hablar más bajo, me temo que de otro modo me causarías problemas._

 _\- ¿La señorita Potter quiere que la ayude en algo?-_ Los ojos del elfo doméstico se iluminaron mientras bajaba considerablemente el volumen _\- Dobby puede hacer lo que quiera la señorita Potter, el ama y el amo pequeño estarían contentos con Dobby si saben que fui de ayuda…_

 _\- Por ahora es solo eso, dime Dobby ¿A qué vienes?_

 _\- Tenía que entregarle esto señorita-_ le entrego la nota con el regalo _\- se lo envía el ama… Bueno… lo siguiente no es fácil… el señorito le dijo a Dobby que tenía que cuidarla… por dónde empezar…_

 _\- Si prefieres, puedes calmarte mientras yo desenvuelvo el paquete, siéntate-_ el elfo al escucharla estallo en llanto, no quería ser intransigente con el elfo, pero tampoco quería problemas _\- ¿Dobby dije algo malo? Por favor no puedo hacer mucho ruido, lamento pedirte esto pero si vas a llorar o hacer otra cosa, por favor no hagas ruido._

Dobby no dejo de llorar, pero lo hacía silenciosamente luego de que ella lo pidiera. Harriet lo guió hasta la cama para que se sentara y aprovecho de escuchar por la puerta si iba todo bien abajo, luego se sentó a una distancia prudente del elfo.

 _\- Lamento si dije algo malo, eres el primer elfo doméstico que conozco y no quisiera ofenderte_

 _\- ¡Ofender a Dobby!-_ ahora parecía enojado pero no levantó la voz y la miraba con devoción _\- ningún mago nunca le había pedido a Dobby que se sentara… como si Dobby fuese un igual_

 _\- Bueno, es una lástima, porque yo no soy un mago… soy una bruja._

Mientras Dobby se calmaba la chica abrió la caja finamente envuelta, dentro de ella se encontraban doce tazas de porcelana con patrones de distintos colores, con sus respectivos platos y una tetera blanca con los mismos patrones que las tazas pero en negro. Junto a este una pequeña libreta con el título **"Notas para una ceremonia del té perfecta por AB."**

 **Señorita Harriet Calla Potter:**

 **Con motivo de tu décimo segundo cumpleaños te envío este presente. Es costumbre que una bruja comience a asistir y oficiar las ceremonias del té de su familia al cumplir esta edad. Como escribí anteriormente somos familiares, y al no tener hijas, te hago entrega del primer juego de té que me diera mi madre y las notas que me regalara mi hermana, espero te sirvan para practicar en Hogwarts y quizás en vacaciones podamos celebrar una reunión juntas entre flores. Además quisiera comentarte que con mi hijo te hemos puesto bajo el cuidado de nuestros elfos domésticos personales: Terri, Sane y Dobby. Si necesitas algo no dudes en consultárselos.**

 **Con Cariño**

Estaba emocionada casi al borde del llanto como el elfo a su lado que no paraba de llorar " _¡tengo familia! O algo parecido… para como están las cosas me conformo con que se acuerde que existo… ¿pero no será muy personal que me regale algo que le dio su madre? ¿Y las notas de su hermana?... desearía agradecérselo de algún modo… Dobby puede ayudarme con eso, pero cómo hago que deje de llorar…"_

 _\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Dobby? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te calmes?_

 _\- La señorita pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby… sabía que era grande pero no sabía de su bondad_

 _\- No soy tan genial Dobby, tengo buenos amigos que me ayudan bastante-_ dijo recordando a los Slytherin con añoranza _\- y no soy la mejor de mi generación, ni siquiera de mi casa… esa es Hermione…_

 _\- Modesta y humilde también… por eso es que el amo… la señorita no habla de su triunfo sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

 _\- ¿Te refieres a Voldemort Dobby?-_ el elfo pareció adolorido y se tapó los oídos _\- lo lamento… se me olvida que no es común decir su nombre._

 _\- Dobby escuchó que se enfrentó otra vez con el señor tenebroso… hace unas pocas semanas… y la señorita Potter gano de nuevo… La señorita es valiente, ha pasado por muchos peligros… Terri le ha dicho a Dobby y a Sane las cosas que le hacen los muggles a diario… por eso Dobby quiere protegerla, advertirle a la señorita que no debe regresar a Hogwarts._

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio, el elfo retorciéndose las manos y ella pensando, al parecer el elfo no podía decirle lo que pasaba pero tenía órdenes de cuidarla, la carta decía que era el elfo personal de una señora sangrepura o de su hijo, por ende quizás era el señor u otro miembro de la familia el que sabía algo que pudiera dañarla.

 _\- ¿Por qué Dobby? ¿Qué razones tienes para decirme que no vuelva a Hogwarts?_

 _\- Hay una conspiración que hará que este año sucedan cosas terribles-_ Dobby temblaba y retorcía más aún sus manos _\- Dobby sabe hace meses que el peligro será mortal, por eso la señorita no debe exponerse, debe permanecer segura._

 _\- Tiene que ver con tu-sabes-quien... Si no puedes decirlo mueve la cabeza-_ la cabeza del elfo subió y bajo lentamente _-… ¿tiene algún familiar?-_ el elfo negó _\- en ese caso no creo que pueda hacer mucho, en Hogwarts hay profesores capaces de cuidarnos, y de no ser el caso el director es un mago poderoso, además la carta dice que Terri, Sane y tú, también pueden cuidarnos… ¿no confías en ustedes?_

 _\- ¡Dobby hará lo que sea necesario para proteger a la señorita no importa dónde este! Dobby tiene que cuidarla… usted no puede volver…_

 _\- Dobby no me puedo quedar aquí…_

 _\- ¿La señorita no tiene otro lugar al que ir? La familia de la señorita debe tener otras casas…_

 _\- No lo sé… se supone que la familia de mi padre debería pero no me han dicho nada… ¿cómo puedo saberlo Dobby?-_ la expresión del elfo cambio a alegría al escuchar su pregunta.

 _\- Dobby puede ayudarla con eso-_ su voz se había elevado algunas notas pero no parecía haber aumentado el volumen _\- Cuando vinimos la primera vez encontramos encantamientos de protección bastante fuertes, también anti-apariciones, y su correo tenía bloqueos de palabras o filtros, de ese modo controlan lo que le llega a la señorita…_

 _\- Pero yo no he recibido nada desde que llegue…_

 _\- Oh pero no es está locación, sino todo su correo…-_ Dobby tenía una expresión culpable _\- Dobby pensó que si tomaba las que quedaban la señorita se quedaría…_

 _\- ¿Dobby cómo puedes aparecerte si hay encantos anti-apariciones?_

 _\- ¡Oh! La magia de Dobby es distinta a la de los magos, por eso Dobby y los demás pueden…_

 _\- ¿Dobby conoces un lugar seguro? ¿Cómo puedo saber quién intercepta y bloquea mi correo? ¿Podrías sacarlo sin que se den cuenta?_

 _\- Dobby puede hacer que le llegue una copia idéntica sin que el mago lo sepa, de otro modo se dará cuenta… y si, Dobby sabe quién es pero el amo dijo que no podía decírselo aún, la señorita desconfía del amo, por eso no puede decir quien es…_

 _\- ¿Y sobre el lugar?_

 _\- Dobby no sabe, pero si va al banco de los duendes ellos pueden decirle lo que sea de su herencia, aunque tendrá que darles dinero y algunas gotas de sangre para probar que es usted._

 _\- ¿El ministerio sabrá si haces magia?_

 _\- No pueden hacerlo a menos que Dobby así lo desee_

 _\- Entonces Dobby iremos a un lugar seguro, pero necesito que hagas magia sin ser detectada y silenciosa ¿Comprendido?_

 _\- ¡Harry Potter le pidió ayuda a Dobby! ¡Dobby es un elfo feliz señorita Potter! Felicitarán a Dobby…_

 _\- Primero necesito que liberes a mi lechuza y aparezcas mis cosas aquí-_ el elfo trono los dedos y Hedwing salió volando hacía ella, luego los trono de nuevo y apareció su baúl sobre su cama _\- gracias, mientras escribo una nota para mis parientes ¿puedes guardar con cuidado el juego de té, los libros y la ropa, dentro del baúl?_

El elfo doméstico realizo las tareas que le pidió e incluso ordeno un poco su baúl mientras ella les escribió a sus tíos que no les causaría problemas durante el verano y de tener suerte no la verían mucho el siguiente. Terminado de ordenar todo se colocó una capa negra con el escudo de su familia, Dobby redujo su baúl y lo guardó en su bolso junto con la jaula de la lechuza. Antes de irse envío a Hedwing con una nota pequeña a Hermione disculpándose por no contestar sus cartas, y que le enviara su número de teléfono para llamarla pronto, pensando que los magos no sabrían manipular artefactos muggles. Se aparecieron frente a Gringotts ella con la capucha puesta para que no la reconocieran, el elfo caminaba a su lado guiándola imperceptiblemente. La llevó por un lateral, entraron a una oficina con varios duendes y se acercaron al más alejado de ellos.

 _\- La señorita desea hacerse un reconocimiento de sangre.- Dijo Dobby al duende._

 _\- ¿Perdió su llave, desea ver su herencia, o desea registrar su magia o varita?- El duende pregunto aburrido, a lo que Dobby la miro expectante._

 _\- Todas- murmuro- nunca he tenido mi llave ni he realizado las cosas por las que pregunta. Pero me gustaría que fuese en privado._

 _\- Serían 5 galleones por el simple y 9 por el completo. En el simple reconoce quien es usted y dos generaciones atrás, en el otro nombraría todas las herencias mágicas a las que podría acceder y reclamar títulos al ser mayor de edad, además de decirle quien tiene su llave actualmente y sus parientes o lazos más cercanos y 1 galleón por la privacidad._

 _\- Quiero ese último-_ saco 10 monedas de oro de la bolsa que sacara el año anterior y se las entregó al duende, quien inmediatamente luego de recibirlas los llevo a una habitación cercana con un escritorio y 3 sillas. El duende cerró la puerta al entrar y se sentó frente a ella y saco unos pergaminos y una daga pequeña con patrones intrincados.

 _\- Deme su varita y por mientras la reviso puede dejar caer 3 gotas en el primer pergamino, y una en los otros dos. El primero nos mostrara su árbol genealógico y nos dirá si tiene parientes vivos. El segundo vinculara su sangre a su bóveda personal, a su firma mágica y a su varita, no le damos mucha importancia a esta última porque puede ser robada, pero a varios magos parece agradarles más su varita que una llave, además nos dirá las transacciones de su cuenta. El último junto con el primero nos dirán si tiene más de una herencia mágica que reclamar al ser mayor de edad._

Harriet hizo como le dijo el duende e inmediatamente Dobby sano su dedo. El duende tomo el primer pergamino.

 _\- Veamos… Señorita Harriet Calla Potter, sus padres Lord James y Lady Lilly Potter ambos fallecidos... pero no hay fecha de muerte de sus abuelos paternos Charles y Dorea Potter; su madrina Lady Alice Longbottom se encuentra incapacitada para cuidarla en San Mungo; su padrino Sirius Orión Black no ha reclamado su señorío, no tiene herederos, y actualmente reside en Azkaban. Usted tiene uso a su bóveda personal n°687 dejada por sus padres y a la bóveda n° 711 de su padrino.-_ al tomar el segundo papel se detuvo unos momentos _\- Hay varias irregularidades en su cuenta… primero no se ha leído el testamento de sus padres, segundo usted dice que no tiene su llave, pero aquí aparece que se le entrego a su guardián y que el año pasado vino con Rubeus Hagrid a sacar dinero ¿no le ha dicho nada?_

 _\- Es cierto que vine con Hagrid, él tenía la llave, yo ni siquiera sabía que era una bruja por aquel entonces… verá he vivido con muggles toda mi vida… ¿Tengo un guardián mágico? ¿Quién dice que es?_

 _\- Aquí aparece que es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ¿lo conoce?_

 _\- Es el director de la escuela, pero antes del banquete no lo conocía…_

 _\- Bueno eso es una complicación… sigamos, después veremos qué haremos… ahora, verá al no tener la edad suficiente no puede acceder a las bóvedas de alta seguridad de la familia Potter y tampoco a las de la familia Black, pero cuando cumpla los 16 años, se emancipe y obtenga su título podrá acceder a ellas.-_ tomo el ultimo pergamino y observo los tres al mismo tiempo _\- Finalmente usted es heredera de la familia Potter, descendiente de las líneas extintas Peverell y Griffindor, lamentablemente no sabremos de la familia Black hasta comunicarnos con su padrino, pero si tiene elfos domésticos responderán a sus órdenes ya que forma parte de la familia. Le adjuntare a las copias un pergamino con las direcciones de los inmuebles que puede hacer uso y de las transacciones que se han estado haciendo a su nombre ¿Desea bloquearlas e intentar recuperar el dinero?_

 _\- Si por favor, pero me gustaría revisarlas, puede que haya algo importante que no sepa y quiero saber quién las realiza, junto con que se me informara cuando intente hacerlo nuevamente._

 _\- Las ha hecho su guardián señorita Potter, nadie más puede hacerlo, pero la suma que ha sacado mensualmente es de casi 200 galleones, no merma mucho su cuenta, pero si usted no ha vivido con él, debo decir que podemos devolverlo y limitar un poco más su poder sobre sus fondos, pero tendrá que consultarlo con el administrador de su familia, puedo agendarlo…_

 _\- La señorita Potter tiene interceptada su correspondencia, podría enviarla a un nombre falso-_ Dobby sugirió.

 _\- Puede ser pero le costará 1 galleon el hacer eso…_

 _\- ¿Cuánto me costará que detengan y me avisen sobre las transacciones?_

 _\- Al existir estas irregularidades debo consultarlo con el director del banco, él le informará de los costos y revisaremos en caso de más irregularidades_

Hablaron de más cosas sobre su dinero y acordaron que mientras buscaban un apellido las cartas irían a Clover. Por esa noche eligieron la casa más cercana, Grimauld Place perteneciente a la familia Black. Tomo los papeles y los guardo con cuidado, luego se volvió a colocar la capucha y salieron del banco. Dobby la llevó fuera de la casa Black y le dijo que esperase mientras revisaba si había alguien en la casa. Sucedió que antes de poder hacer algo un viejo elfo doméstico abrió la puerta.

Al parecer no le gustaba que Harriet estuviese ahí pero no podía hacer nada al ser ella uno de los últimos vínculos de Sirius. Dobby estaba defendiéndola cuando apareció otro elfo con un crack, pero este era femenino, por la voz.

 _\- Terri vino a ver a la señorita Potter, Dobby se estaba tardando mucho en regresar y el amo se estaba preocupando._

 _\- ¡Kreacher no dejará que la ahijada del ingrato ensucie la casa de su ama!_

 _\- ¡Kreacher dejará a la Señorita Potter dormir hoy!-_ el otro elfo temblo un poco al escucharla _\- El ama de Terri la protege y también es nieta de la antigua señorita Dorea Black… Kreacher conoce a Terri y ella hablara con Kreacher y lo llevará con el ama si deja que la señorita ocupe una habitación mientras._

Al parecer Kreacher confiaba más en esta elfa que en Dobby por lo que la dejo entrar a la casa y le dio a ocupar _"la habitación del traidor"_ y luego desapareció con Terri. Era escarlata y dorado a diferencia del resto de la casa que era más bien oscura, pero Dobby rápidamente le ayudo a limpiarla un poco escandalizado al verla limpiar a ella. Estaban por terminar de limpiar cuando apareció Terri nuevamente que le quito la escoba, la regaño por hacer el trabajo de ellos y le dijo a Dobby que ordenara sus pertenencias en esa habitación.

Al parecer la elfina no solo tenía mayor rango que Dobby, sino que ahora era encargada de ella mientras el elfo de la familia Black se adaptaba a su presencia. Terri era distinta a Dobby, no parecía preocupada de que Harriet no estuviese contenta con su servicio y se veía casi igual de vieja que Kreacher, como si ella hubiese cuidado niños y ella fuera uno de ellos. Dio la orden que leyese los documentos u ordenase algunas cosas y salió a "prepararle un baño"; cuando estuvo listo, la llevo y la ayudo a desvestirse, ducharse y luego colocarse el pijama para vergüenza de la chica. Después Kreacher le subió la cena y unas pociones que le dijeron eran de nutrición, Harriet estaba por terminar de comer cuando recordó estar en una casa extraña sola y con miedo le pidió a la vieja elfa que la acompañase, al parecer Terri lo esperaba porque le sonrió y saco un libro de su "ropa" que parecía un vestido viejo negro, y le leyó hasta que se durmió.

* * *

¡Volví! y ahora cambio la historia... intentaré mantenerme lo más cerca posible al canon, pero quiero tanto a Sirius que no creo que pueda dejarlo otro año más en la cárcel... Gracias por sus reviews, espero subir otro el viernes en algún punto del día...

Pd: el universo de HP es de JK, y esto lo escribo por placer :)


	11. II La familia Black

**_2.2 La familia Black_**

A la mañana siguiente Terri estaba en una mansión elegante sirviendo el desayuno a su ama en la terraza, dándole el reporte de los hechos ocurridos con Harriet Potter.

 _\- ¿Cómo está la chica Terri?-_ preguntó la mujer mientras leía sus actividades para ese día.

 _\- La señorita comió bien y bebió las pociones que nos dio para ella ama. Kreacher está limpiando la casa en estos momentos, Dobby dijo que la acompaño al banco y crearon un nombre falso para evitar la intercepción de correo. Ella aún duerme, Terri irá a servirle el desayuno dentro de media hora, está con algo de desnutrición, pero sanará pronto. Tiene rastros de fractura y otras cosas, Terri piensa que un sanador podría verla, aunque no es urgente._

 _\- Bien hecho, necesito que te encargues de ella, Lucius no se extrañara si no te ve por la casa… Podré conseguir un sanador dentro de un par de días... Dime, ¿cómo percibes su magia?_

 _\- Es salvaje aún, no como la de la ex-ama Bella, sino sin entrenar… temo que el tratamiento que le daban los muggles haya dejado esa repercusión en su magia, pero no lo sabremos a menos que le enseñen._

 _\- Grimauld Place es seguro para que practique magia, ¿crees que puedas enseñarle?-_ La vieja elfa se irguió a lo que daba su estatura y respondió con orgullo.

 _\- Terri le enseñará a la señorita a percibir su magia y la de los demás, Terri también vio los libros que lleva y vera que los lea… ¿Qué le decimos a la señorita cuando pregunte por usted o por su padrino?_

 _\- No tendrás que mentirle, tranquila, prepárala para la tarde, iré a verla. Necesito ver las condiciones de la casa, no creo que la chica merezca vivir ahí si no es seguro.-_ luego de un momento agregó pensativa _\- Draco no me ha hablado de ella estas semanas y se ve decaído, ¿Terri, crees que podría ayudar el que me vea con él? Después de todo lo conoce y así no me tendrá miedo…_

 _\- Terri conoce al señorito como lo hizo con el ama y sus hermanas… el señorito puede ser de ayuda, pero no es muy paciente cuando en verdad quiere algo…_

 _\- Entonces… ¿también temes que Draco quiera a la chica?_

 _\- El amo nunca hablo tanto de alguien… Terri lo ha escuchado preocupado y enojado… muy enojado… ni siquiera han venido sus amigos a verlo después que los echo hace unas semanas.-_ eso pareció ayudar a que la Señora Malfoy tomará una decisión.

 _\- Dile que se prepare para salir a la tarde pero no le digas a dónde iremos, además invitare a sus amigos para la cena. Cuidaras de la chica este verano, puedes retirarte._

La mujer rubia sonrío al ver como la vieja elfa sonreía con felicidad absoluta por la tarea que tendría que realizar, no la culpaba, desde que a su hijo le dieran su propio elfo, Terri había estado vagando con otras tareas, pero Narcisa recordaba bien que esa elfa en específico fue quien cuidara de ella y sus hermanas cuando pequeñas, por lo que le tenía un cariño especial, Bella no lo entendería, pero Terri había sido la doncella de 'Meda y era una de las pocas cosas que la unía a su otra hermana y a tiempos más felices.

Harriet despertó desconcertada, no reconocía el lugar donde dormía, pero se tranquilizó al recordar las cosas sucedidas la noche anterior. Se levantó a mirar por la ventana, por la posición del sol era casi medio día. Reviso nuevamente la habitación en la que se encontraba, ahora limpia y con luz podía ver posters de Quidditch, de mujeres muggles en bikini (no se movían), motocicletas y algunas fotografías mágicas. Además Dobby había dejado las cosas encontradas en la habitación sobre el escritorio, junto con algunas cartas de sus amigos leones, Sophie Malkins lo que más le llamo la atención fue una que parecía bastante antigua.

 **Querido Padfoot,**

 **¡Gracias, gracias, por el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry! Era su favorito de lejos. Un año de edad y ya hace zoom por la habitación en la escoba de juguete, se veía tan satisfecha de sí misma. Te adjunto una imagen para que puedas verla. Ya sabes que sólo se eleva 60 cm del suelo, pero casi mató al gato y rompió un jarrón horrible que Petunia me envió por Navidad (no nos quejamos). Obviamente, James pensó que era divertido, dice que va a ser una gran jugadora de Quidditch, pero hemos tenido que guardar los adornos y asegurarnos de no quitarle los ojos cuando la usa.**

 **Tuvimos un muy tranquilo té de cumpleaños, fuimos sólo a nosotros y vieja Bathilda, que siempre ha sido dulce con nosotros y adora a Harry. Sentimos mucho que no pudieras venir, pero la Orden viene primero, y Harry no tiene la edad suficiente para saber que es su cumpleaños de todos modos… James se está volviendo cada vez un poco más frustrado encerrado aquí, trata de no demostrarlo, pero yo lo puedo decir-** algo que no se entiende **\- también, Dumbledore todavía tiene su capa de invisibilidad, por lo que no hay posibilidad de pequeñas excursiones. Si puedes visitarnos, lo animaría demasiado. Wormy estuvo aquí la semana pasada, pensé que se veía angustiado, pero probablemente fue la noticia sobre los McKinnons; Lloré toda la noche cuando lo oí.**

 **Bathilda viene la mayoría de los días, ella es fascinante con las más sorprendentes historias sobre Dumbledore ¡no estoy segura de que estaría contento si supiera! No sé cuánto creer, realmente, porque parece increíble que Dumbledore pudiera haber sido amigo de Gellert Grindelwald. ¡En lo personal, creo que su mente se va!**

 **Con mucho amor,**

 **Lily**

Harriet leyó la carta varias veces y tocó con solemnidad la firma de su madre _"¡esto lo escribió ella!"_ Por primera vez sus padres no se veían como algo lejano que todo el mundo hablaba pero no deja huella, ¡ahora tenía una prueba de que sus padres existieron! Reviso las otras cosas que habían pero lo único que le llamo la atención fue una foto que supuso era la foto que decía la carta dónde aparecía ella sobre una escoba de juguete y sus padres. No pudo evitar llorar un poco, por vez primera veía el cariño que le tenían sus padres, no solo eso, esta vez era verdadero, no como el espejo, sino que había sido real, y eso era suficiente para ella.

Después de unos minutos logro calmarse y ordeno un poco sus ideas, habían sido demasiadas emociones e igual cantidad de información. Saco una pluma y un pergamino de su bolso junto con los que le dieran en el banco, y comenzó a anotar.

 **1.- Quién es: ¿Canuto? ¿Bathilda? ¿Wormy? ¿Mi padrino? ¿AB? ¿Y el ama de Terri, Sane y Dobby?**

 **2.- ¿Por qué el director es mi guardián mágico? Y ¿por qué saca mi dinero? ¿A quiénes se los da?**

 **3.- ¿Por qué intercepta mi correo? ¿Hay algo que no deba saber?**

 **4.- El testamento de mis padres no se ha leído (alguien lo evito) y mi padrino está en prisión. (¿Fue juzgado?)**

 **5.- El director fue amigo de Gellert Grindelwald. (Mago oscuro, que posteriormente venció)**

 **6.- ¿cuál es el peligro que advierte Dobby?**

Apenas termino de anotar el sexto punto, escuchó el crack característico de la aparición de un elfo doméstico. Terri apareció e inmediatamente la llevo al baño, esta vez traía varios frascos con los cuales la baño y lavo el cabello; al salir olía a manzanas, la vistió con un vestido azul y le trenzo el cabello. Luego la llevo al cuarto e hizo aparecer una bandeja con comida y varias pociones. Le hablo de como ahora Harriet se encontraba bajo su cuidado personal y que le enseñaría algunas cosas antes que las visitara su ama a la hora del té de ese día. Harry al enterarse que por fin conocería a la mujer sintió una mezcla de emociones pero las más predominantes fue el miedo a decepcionar a la mujer o a que ella al conocerla la rechazara.

No obstante, Terri la mantuvo ocupada durante la tarde y casi no percibió el pasar de las horas de la concentración que estaba utilizando para poder concentrarse en sentir su magia. Estaba casi por rendirse cuando la sintió, pero no estaba como una capa rodeándola, sino que sintió como se alejaba de ella, buscando algo. No pudo esperar más tiempo en la habitación y salió siguiendo su magia. Le había dicho Terri que la casa era peligrosa si salía a recorrerla sola, debido a que Kreacher no la había mantenido en condiciones habitables, no pudo evitar notar el reproche en la afirmación de la criatura; pero sentía que era imperativo, _"si mi magia sale en busca tan notoriamente debe ser por algo, y debe ser poderoso"._

Bajo las escaleras hasta el primer nivel y camino lentamente rumbo a unas voces, estaba llegando a la primera puerta desde la entrada cuando ya no pudo moverse de la impresión ¡su magia se había encontrado con otras dos fuentes! La sorpresa no era solo que fuesen dos, si no que pudiese diferenciarlas con tanta seguridad. Harriet apreció que una era familiar que la otra, ya que, cuando su magia se encontró con ella inmediatamente se sintió más segura, como si la magia de esa persona guiada por la de ella hubiese llegado hasta su ser y la estuviese cubriendo. Se sentía segura, protegida y atraída como hace mucho no lo sentía.

" _Se parece a lo que sentí hace un año, cuando conocí a… ¡Draco!"_ la realización le llego de improvisto y no pudo evitar que le fallaran las piernas al asomarse para mirar por el borde de la puerta. Ahí frente a ella, en una sala recién limpiada de color negro se encontraban dos rubios con túnicas elegantes. La mujer tenía una expresión de disgusto mientras observaba con detenimiento la sala, sus ojos azules parecían ver a través del papel mural y de los rincones del lugar. A su lado Harriet percibía al muchacho, le estaba tomando casi toda su fuerza de voluntad no separar sus ojos de la mujer y confirmar sus sospechas.

 _\- Madre… ¿dónde estamos?-_ la chica si antes no necesitaba confirmación ahora menos, esa voz la reconocería aun en una habitación llena de gente conversando _\- no me parece que alguna de tus amigas viva aquí…_

 _\- Dragón, ¿este te parece un buen lugar?_

 _\- Necesitas que te responda madre…_

 _\- No realmente, espero que los elfos hayan dejado más presentable el resto de la casa._

 _\- Madre, no quisiera molestarte, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?_

 _\- Siéntate, vine a conocer a alguien y no quiero asustarla…_

 _\- Disculpa que te lo diga madre pero a primera vista no eres aterradora, y por como estoy anímicamente creo que te seré contraproducente… sobre todo si te basas en que Hallie nos sintió llegar y no ha querido entrar.-_ Narcisa miro desconcertada a su hijo ya sentado que tenía la mirada fija en la chimenea.- _no creo que esto sea buena idea madre, será mejor que…_

Harriet estuvo a escasos segundos de irse al escucharlo delatarla, pero era obvio que si ella podía sentir al joven Malfoy, este también pudiese sentirla. Sobre todo si Terri era un elfo doméstico de su familia. Haciendo todo el acopio de valor Gryffindor que se suponía tenía se aliso el vestido y entro en la habitación antes que el rubio terminara su oración.

El heredero de la familia Malfoy se había pasado todo el último mes intentando olvidar a la chica-que-vivió, pero nada parecía hacer efecto; sobre todo cuando en sus sueños, aparecía la imagen de ella en una camilla del ala de enfermería bajo la luz de la luna. Recordaba verla tan débil, y aún más pequeña de lo que se suponía, que no pudo evitar copiar el informe de la enfermera, informe que al leer en su habitación le dieron ganas de enviar a azkaban no solo a la familia de la chica, sino al director y a todo adulto que se hubiese cruzado con la chica _"¡cómo pueden dejarla sola sabiendo que tenía desnutrición severa y múltiples daños mal tratados cuando recién llegó! Ni siquiera le dieron pociones de nutrición, sino fuese por las que le dimos cuando la veíamos mal…"_ Por lo que no fue sorpresa el sentir la presencia mágica en el segundo que piso Grimauld place a penas puso un pie en el salón; lo que lo extraño fue que su madre lo llevase a ese lugar, y el que ella estuviese ahí, siendo que dos días atrás estaba con los muggles.

 _\- Buenas tardes Lady Malfoy, heredero Malfoy es un gusto conocerla finalmente, muchas gracias por sus regalos de cumpleaños y lo que me envío para navidad._

Harriet había entrado a la habitación y se veía en peores condiciones que cuando la vio en el tren. Draco podía notar la baja de peso, pero ya no estaba tan pálida como en la enfermería. Otra cosa era que la chica no lo miraba, se estaba dirigiendo expresamente a su madre, cosa que obviamente la mujer mayor notó.

 _\- El placer es mío heredera Potter, pero como te he escrito, me considero familia, por lo que espero que me llames Narcisa o tía 'Cissa. ¿Deseas tomar té? No te preocupes, lo serviré yo esta vez, espero que podamos conversar algunas cosas hoy y siempre he pensado que una buena taza de té ayuda a relajarse y ver nuevas opciones._

 _\- Si prefieren yo puedo ir a ver cómo va la limpieza mientras ustedes hablan_.

El rubio dijo lo último sin dejar de ver a la chica, que al oír que se iría, su magia comenzó a crisparse alrededor haciendo que el chico instintivamente se le acercara, la guiara a un asiento, donde se sentó a su lado intentando ayudarla sin temor a que lo dañase por accidente. Todo esto, ante la vista de su madre que no solo estaba orgullosa de que su hijo fuese caballeroso con la chica, sino que veía en ellos la bendición de Madre Magia, lo que los ayudaría en años venideros y aseguraba más sus ideas.

Los tres esperaron la llegada de Terri con una bandeja con las tazas y la tetera junto con algunos bocadillos. Narcisa sirvió el té y espero a que se calmara para comenzar a hablar.

 _\- Bien Harriet, supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas y las responderé todas dentro de lo posible. Sin embargo primero te explicare nuestra relación y algunas cosas sobre la genealogía de familia a la que pertenecemos, y luego podrás realizar todas las interrogantes que desees-_ la chica asintió con un ligero temblor reflejado en el movimiento del liquido en su taza, Draco se mantenía a su lado intentando reconfortarla _\- Dorea Black, tu abuela, fue la hermana menor de Pollux Black que fue padre de Walburga, Alphard y Cygnus, este último era mi padre. Lo que nos haría primas segundas. Walburga, la hermana mayor de mi padre, se unió con su primo segundo Orión y tuvieron dos hijos Sirius Black III y Regulus Black III. Sirius, 5 años menor que yo, era el futuro cabeza de familia, al no seguir los ideales de su madre, esta lo saco del tapiz familiar. Nuestro tío Alphard quiso apoyarlo, no solo económicamente, y por ir en contra "del cabeza de familia" fue igualmente repudiado. Sirius fue acogido por la familia de tu padre, en Hogwarts eran casi hermanos, por lo que cuando naciste no sorprendió mucho el saber que tú eras su ahijada, lo esperábamos de hecho. No negare que la mayoría de la familia estuvimos del otro lado de la guerra, lo que si nos asombro fue que se llevarán a Sirius al final de esta. Te preguntarás el motivo detrás de mi falta de información, o de la familia, verás, Regulus desapareció, Orión se enfermó ese mismo año y murió sin saber de sus dos hijos y sin hacer legal o real el rechazo de la familia a Sirius. Walburga se quedó sola en esta casa sin poder ser jefa de la familia, sin herederos y sin saber de su hijo menor, lo que hizo que se aislase y muriese de la desesperación luego de algunos años. En mi caso mi hermana mayor fue enviada justamente a Askaban, mi padre murió y mi otra hermana fue desterrada antes que la guerra comenzara._

 _\- ¿De qué culparon a mi padrino?-_ Harriet tenía la ansiedad al límite, pero veía el nerviosismo en la mujer elegante _\- ¿Tuvo algún juicio?_

 _\- La primera pregunta es un poco complicada… verás, estuve investigando, tus padres se ocultaban con un hechizo que hace imposible saber la locación incluso estando frente a ella, pero requiere de un guardián secreto, generalmente es uno solo, y sólo él puede dar la dirección y hacer que otros la sepan… se dice que el de tus padres era Sirius y que él los entregó a…_

 _\- Voldemort_

 _\- Exacto, pero sé de buena fuente que mi primo nunca lo seguiría, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa que la gente diga: imprudente, testarudo, infantil, casanova, eso y mucho más, pero el hombre era una de las personas más leales que he conocido en mi vida. No, Sirius Black preferiría su propia muerte antes que la de James Potter, y hubiese dado su vida antes de incumplir su lazo como tu padrino dejándote morir. Pero de todo esto me entere hace poco… he estado haciendo lo posible para saber de él porque al parecer no tuvo ningún juicio..._

 _\- Lo que nos sería de ayuda si queremos sacarlo de la cárcel; junto con que es el jefe de una de las casas más antiguas y nobles, además si le damos veritaserum y no fue culpable causaría estragos en la prensa contra el ministerio por la injusticia y prejuicios... Si, hay grandes posibilidades de que lo liberen._

Harriet miraba a los dos rubios con asombro, no solo la mujer decía ser un familiar lejano y la estaba ayudando, sino que Draco después de meses de no hablarle no la había soltado, y estaba planeando con su madre liberar a su padrino.

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- ¿Qué dices Hallie?_

 _\- Explíquenme qué los motiva a ayudarme… Draco hace meses que no me hablas… y usted no me conoce realmente... no entiendo…_

 _\- No puedo explicar el accionar de mi hijo, pero por mi parte debo decir que soy una Black, la última casi de una estirpe casi extinta, y no dejaré que muera por completo sin luchar. Sirius es quien sacará la familia adelante y para los magos un compromiso firmado con magia, colocando a la Madre Magia misma por testigo, no es un juego y no dejare que ella nos quite su bendición al no honrar las tradiciones contigo-_ la rubia la miró detenidamente por unos momentos para asegurar su punto, luego se levantó elegantemente _\- ahora los dejare para que hablen. Te llevaría a mi casa Harriet, pero Dumbledore se enteraría. Más adelante conversaremos sobre él, por ahora quiero revisar que esta casa tenga las condiciones para que vivas. La decoración de mi tía era horrenda, lo que podemos hacer es que redecorar sea un proyecto juntas, podemos invitar algunas chicas de tu edad para tener más opciones. Avísame si deseas que alguien venga a ayudarnos, sé que Pansy y Daphne son muy buenas en esto, si tienes alguien en mente dímelo. Vendremos a diario hasta que este lugar quede digno de una heredera, además si Sirius regresa, no creo que desee ver algunas cosas de tía Walburga o que le recuerden a ella._

* * *

Apareció Narcisa Malfoy para felicidad mía... lo que significa ( **Spoiler** ) que pronto veré a Sirius.

 **jess Granger s:** En el próximo capitulo responderé un poco a eso :)  
 **Nancy:** Queda poco para que se arreglen, déjaselo a Narcisa, cuando esa mujer se propone algo yo creo que hasta Bella debe temerle xD  
PD: HP es de JK y yo me entretengo usando su universo.


	12. II Transformándose en una Señorita

_**2.3 Trasformándose en una "señorita"**_

Llevaban 10 minutos desde que se fuera Narcisa Malfoy y Draco no le hablaba, no le molestaba mucho pues aun no sabía cómo empezar la conversación. No era incomodo, de hecho no se sentía así de segura desde hacía meses y sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico era reconfortante.

 _\- Cuando llegamos estabas arriba y bajaste rápido, casi corriendo ¿por qué?-_ No era la pregunta que esperaba y menos como imaginaba sería su primera conversación, pero con él las cosas nunca eran como esperaba.

 _\- Hace unas horas Terri me comento que se podía sentir la magia dentro o alrededor de uno, eso ayudaría a disminuir las probabilidades de magia accidental. Dijo que incluso se podía sentir el núcleo cuando uno lleva tiempo. He estado toda la tarde intentando sentirla, casi me quedo dormida… Terri me dijo que debía sentirse como una capa rodeándome, pero no fui capaz de sentir algo parecido. Supongo que cuando llegaste fue que la sentí, era como si algo se alejara de mí… era tan fuerte que lo seguí y me trajo hasta aquí. ¿Tú me reconociste cierto? ¿Notaste que era yo?_

 _\- Si, si te soy sincero apenas puse un pie fuera de la chimenea sentí tu presencia en el segundo piso, pero no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar, ¡por Merlín! Este lugar es casi inhabitable ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? No puede ser mucho…_

 _\- Desde ayer en la noche, me visito uno de tus elfos domésticos y me dijo algunas cosas que no tenían sentido y otras que me venía preguntando antes, por lo que decidimos actuar sobre la marcha y fui a Gringotts. Allí me entere de algunas cosas, de hecho tengo los papeles en la habitación de mi padrino que es la que estoy ocupando ahora-_ Draco sintió la duda en ella y como comenzaba a quebrarse, le masajeo un poco la espalda reconfortándola _\- encontré una carta de mi madre hacía el… se leía tan contenta… tenía un gato, y una escoba de juguete…_

Narcisa a penas salio de la sala llamó a Terri y a Kreacher y fue a revisar el resto de la casa con ellos. Al final del recorrido la lista de lugares que estaban limpios y medianamente seguros eran 5: el salón y la cocina en el primer piso, el baño y las habitaciones de sus primos en el segundo. Lo que significaba que el salón del té, la oficina, la biblioteca, las 3 habitaciones de invitados, la habitación principal, la guardería, "sala de juegos", el estudio, el comedor, otros 3 baños, el ático, la bodega, la sala de duelos y la de pociones estaban con algún boggart, pixies u otra criatura molesta o peligrosa para la chica de 12 años. Ese verano tendría mucho que hacer si iba a dejarla viviendo allí con la compañía solo de elfos domésticos.

Decidió limpiar el cuarto de Sirius que usaba la chica, le costó bastante sacar las imágenes poco aptas para una señorita, y transfiguro algunas cosas para hacerla un poco más femenina. En el baño tuvieron que eliminar las botellas y traer algunos productos de limpieza personal para la joven. Luego bajo a ver a los chicos, puesto que necesitaban conversar sobre el lugar y cuáles serían los pasos a seguir. Al volver al salón se sorprendió un poco al ver que la chica estaba dormida sobre el regazo del rubio. Estaba por protestar ante la falta de propiedad mostrada por su hijo, pero este le comento sobre la carta que encontrara junto con la fotografía, como madre no pudo evitar conmoverse con lo acontecido a la pelinegra, la pobre había tenido dos días llenos de emociones fuertes para ser solo una chica de 12 años. Además debía quedarse en una casa desconocida, peligrosa y al cuidado de 2 elfos domésticos, uno de ellos gruñón, junto a un cuadro que daba gracias que Terri lo haya silenciado, nadie merecía escuchar el odio de Walburga. Sumado a lo ocurrido en el banco, eran definitivamente demasiadas cosas que pensar.

 _\- Déjame llevarla a su cuarto Dragón_

 _\- No creo que puedas madre, cuando me muevo se aferra más a mi túnica-_ suspiro rendido y algo azorado _\- por eso pedí una manta… ¿cómo encontraste el resto de la casa?-_ Narcisa suspiro audiblemente mientras se sentaba en frente _\- No creo que sea peor que este lugar madre…_

 _\- Querido esto está limpio y eso es más de lo que puedo decir sobre más de la mitad de este lugar, eliminaron lo más peligroso, pero esta casa está llena de objetos con magia negra. Tuve que cerrar varios lugares para evitar accidentes, finalmente solo dejamos 5 lugares para concentrarnos primeramente, luego iremos viendo con Harriet por dónde continuar… ¿está dormida?_

 _\- No madre, me gusta estar sentado en un sofá que puedes sentirle cada resorte_

 _\- Las ironías no van conmigo Dragón recuerda que soy tu madre.-_ luego de unos momentos continuó _\- espero hayas conversado y arreglado sus problemas, puesto que, vendremos a diario. No solo necesitamos hacer este lugar habitable y digno de una heredera, sino que tendrá que aprender las cosas que para cualquiera de nuestra sociedad son obvias o naturales. Todos piensan que la chica sabe lo que cualquier otra señorita sangrepura conoce de tradiciones, formas y "cultura general". Muy pocos creían que estuviese siendo criada por muggles y mucho menos que no le explicasen nada, que si recuerdo bien, me comentaste que hasta su cumpleaños ni siquiera tenía conocimiento que era una bruja._

 _\- En pocas palabras la tendrás con tutores lo que resta del verano…_

 _\- No, tendremos que hacer esto sin que nadie lo sepa, si alguien se entera no solo ella será cuestionada, sino que se pondrá al descubierto nuestra relación, se dirá que la manipulamos, que se cambió de bando, y no merece la presión mediática._

 _\- Estaba intentando percibir su magia cuando llegamos, me comento que sintió como su magia venía en busca de la mía. Antes de eso no lograba sentirla. No quiero conjeturar el motivo detrás de esto, pero si se le hace más sencillo quizás deba permanecer más tiempo en este lugar._

 _\- Pensaba lo mismo, incluso me gustaría invitar a alguno de sus amigos dependiendo de la relación que tengan con Dumbledore._

 _\- Entonces serían solo mis compañeros y Longbottom. No sé realmente la postura de las herederas Patil y Brown, pero su amiga Granger apoya ciegamente a los profesores y el otro es Weasley…_

 _\- ¿Seguro que no es tu orgullo herido el que habla hijo?_

 _\- No le confiaría ni un frasco de tinta a su cuidado madre, sus hermanos por otro lado son alborotadores pero no he escuchado que falten a las tradiciones o que tengan fe ciega en el director._

Harriet ese día durmió hasta tarde, los Malfoy la despertaron a la hora de la cena dónde se encontró con el resto de los Slytherin en casa de ellos. Le costó volver a Grimauld Place luego de eso, pero comprendió que el patriarca de la familia no sabía de lo que su esposa e hijo estaban haciendo por cuidarla.

Luego del segundo día en la casa de su padrino, su vida adquirió una rutina bastante entretenida después que los Slytherin la perdonaran, cosa que no fue sencilla, Daphne y Pansy le habían dicho que tendría que pasar una prueba de confianza al volver a clases y eso viniendo de ellas era algo de temer, sin embargo lo dejo a un lado de su mente al no poder solucionarlo y disfruto de la alegría de tener a sus amigos de vuelta junto con gente que se preocupaba por ella rodeándola.

Su "horario" era flexible pero tendía a que por las mañanas Draco y Daphne la visitaran. Esta última la ayudaba a sentir y controlar de a poco su magia mientras el rubio leía o estudiaba alguna cosa. A la hora de almuerzo llegaba Pansy, las 3 conversaban sobre algunas tradiciones y "cosas de chicas", como decía el rubio cuando le preguntaban. Narcisa llegaba después para preguntarle sobre algunos libros mientras limpiaban y remodelaban el lugar de turno. Luego se iban las chicas y ella practicaba como servir el té mientras platicaban los avances en el caso de su padrino. Terminado eso Narcisa le enseñaba sobre algunos temas que encontraran pertinentes. Practico algunos hechizos sencillos aprovechando la tranquilidad que sintió al saber que el ministerio localizaba el uso de la magia pero no quien la emitía, al estar Kreacher en la casa, y no tener registro que en ella vivía un menor, podía practicar siempre que estuviese un adulto con ella por motivos de seguridad.

Al finalizar la tarde, los Malfoy se iban a cenar a su mansión. No le molestaba comer con los elfos, de hecho le gustaba ese poco de tiempo a solas, tendía a usarlo para responder el correo del resto de sus amigos, Sophie Malkins y el banco. Antes de dormir veía las estrellas y Terri le contaba o leía alguna historia para dormir. Algunos días la visitaba Blaise, Vincent, Greg y para el final de las vacaciones Neville y su abuela se incluyeron entre sus visitas. Con los chicos salían a volar en escoba o algún juego en el jardín, con Lady Augusta, como casi la obligo a llamarla, su compañía se hizo habitual a la hora del té.

Para el día de comprar los materiales para la escuela, Harriet se sentía una persona completamente nueva. No solo se sentía querida, sino que por primera vez, sentía que tenía a adultos competentes apoyándola. Si la gente pensaba que Lady Longbottom era de temer en una disputa verbal (Daphne tenía razón en ese aspecto de la mujer), si se la juntaba con la matriarca de los Malfoy, eran algo imparable. Y ambas estaban de su parte. Las dos mujeres se estaban tomando su educación de modo comparable a que si ella fuese su propia hija, eran cual más exigente que la otra pero le ayudaban y la consentían cuando lograba las metas o las sobrepasaba.

El cambio era físico y psicológico. Físicamente se sentía mas fuerte, seguía siendo de contextura delgada pero tenía más masa muscular, su piel y su pelo eran más brillantes, se veía sana. Además su ropa había cambiado, las mujeres que ahora formaban parte de su vida junto con sus amigas se habían empeñado en comprar más cosas para su guardaropa que ahora era de mejor calidad, aunque seguía siendo sencillo. Psicológicamente cuestionaba más las cosas que le decían, Lady Augusta sabía muchas cosas de casi toda la comunidad mágica y no tenía reparos en advertirla de las tretas políticas, era más astuta que antes.

Ese día iría con los Weasley y Hermione a comprar sus materiales, para disgusto de algunos. Ron había sido demasiado insistente en TODAS sus cartas sobre que fuese a su casa, inclusive se ofreció en ir a buscarla. Si bien durante unos segundos la idea le pareció fantástica, luego pensó _"tienen a Percy, Fred, George, Ronald y Ginebra en casa, a penas conozco a la Señora Weasley y ni que decir de su marido… Lady Augusta nunca los ha mencionado"_ además que le llegó una carta del banco informándole que Molly Weasley había hecho un retiro con su llave y autorizada por el director. Obviamente existía algo allí, les daría la opción a explicarse y contárselos ellos, pero era sospechoso que su amigo no lo mencionara en las cartas.

Como Ronald y Hermione no sabían de su cambio de casa se juntaría con ellos luego del desayuno, en el callejón Diagon. Viajaría por polvos flu, como lo había hecho para ir a la mansión la primera vez. Temprano estaba lista con un vestido simple y sobre el una capa ligera para protegerse del sol, tenía los polvos en la mano pero no contó con tropezarse al decir el lugar lo que resulto en _"ca-callejón Diagon"_ y que llegase a un lugar extraño.

El lugar definitivamente era magico, tenía una mano cortada en un frasco, un ojo y máscaras que la miraban, huesos humanos, y se podía ver por la ventana que no estaba en Diagon. Estaba por salir de allí cuando vio dos figuras aparecerse en la entrada y reconoció inmediatamente al más joven. Inmediatamente se volvió hacía un armario a la izquierda, entro en él pero no cerro por completo la puerta. Así confirmo que Lucius no la tenía en alta estima, mucho menos al Señor Weasley, y peor a los hijos de muggles; que intentaba vender algunos objetos y que el vendedor tampoco quería mucho a su "cliente" rubio. Pero agradecio la astucia del rubio que sin que su padre y el vendedor se dieran cuenta le indico como salir del lugar.

Salio de la tienda "Borgin & Burkes" y descubrió el nombre el callejón en el que se encontraba "Knockturn" estaba saliendo cuando se encontró con Hagrid y tuvo que inventarle un motivo para llegar al lugar, opto por decir que había llegado temprano y se perdió. Se encontrarón con Hermione y los Weasley frente a Gringotts y Hagrid comento haber visto a los Malfoy en el callejón, a Harriet no le agrado como hablaban de la familia de su amigo, pero el tema cambio cuando el señor Weasley vio a los padres de Hermione cambiando dinero muggle. Los gemelos le explicaron que su padre era fanático de las cosas no mágicas y trabajaba en el ministerio.

Rápidamente se separaron, Percy fue a buscar una pluma, los gemelos se fueron con unos amigos, La Sra. Weasley con Ginny irían a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano y el Sr. Weasley insistía en invitar un trago a los señores Granger. Las compras con sus amigos fueron tranquilas, en ningún minuto se menciono que ella no "tenía" su llave y por tanto sólo tenía el dinero que le quedara del año anterior. Ron como siempre hablaba de quidditch y Hermione de los deberes escolares. Luego de una hora se encontraron en "Flourish & Blotts" pero la tienda de libros estaba a rebosar de gente. Hermione les indico emocionada un letrero en el escaparate:

 **GILDEROY LOCKHART**

 **Firmará HOY ejemplares de su autobiografía**

 **"EL ENCANTADOR"**

 **De 12.30 a 16.30 horas**

 _\- ¡Vamos a conocerlo! ¡él escribió casi todos los libros de la lista!_

Hermione se encontraba indudablemente emocionada y Harriet entendía un poco el motivo: conocería a un autor. Harriet no estaba realmente emocionada a decir verdad, sus tutoras tenían la misma opinión del hombre y no era para nada favorable, si bien le habían dicho que no pensara lo mismo que ellas, no podía evitar considerar sus opiniones sobre las de otros, sobre todo cuando no se tendían a opinar igual en casi todo lo que no se refería a ella. Al entrar tomaron un tomo cada uno y se colocaron en la fila con el resto del grupo.

Estaban por llegar cuando Ron le grito a un fotografo que lo empujo, Harriet intentó disimular ante la falta de tacto de ambos hombres pero fue en vano, Lockhart lo escucho y exclamo su nombre, haciendo que la llevaran dónde él y le sacarán una foto con ella. A parte del ridículo por que el hombre tergiversara la situación haciéndola una fanática de el, regalándole su colección completa de libros y anunciando su puesto como profesor en Hogwarts.

Necesitaba que alguien la reconfortara un poco, demasiada humillación, camino hacia el fondo de la tienda. Se encontró con Ginny y le regalo los libros, lo unico que quería era la aparición de cierto Slytherin que no se hizo esperar más. Claramente la incordió por lo sucedido y la pelirroja saltó en su defensa, poco a poco se agregaron el resto de los Weasley a la discusión junto con el Sr. Malfoy que sin alzar la voz miraba con desprecio a los pelirrojos. Insulto por su falta de recursos y al ver a los padres de Hermione por su compañía. Pero Harriet pudo ver un brillo extraño cuando vio a los Granger, como si los reconociera de algo. Eso no cuadraba con lo que ambos chicos le dijeran.

Dejó sus pensamientos para ver en shock la escena ante ella ¡Arthur Weasley había empujado a Lucius Malfoy! los gemelos incentivaban a su progenitor, su esposa y los funcionarios les gritaban para detenerlos, libros caían por todos lados y la gente se alejaba. Harriet camino con todo el aplomo posible que le enseñaran y se subió a un taburete cercano, por primera vez odiaba no poder hacer magia. Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a hablar como lo harían sus tutoras.

 _\- Si me disculpan_ \- los magos a su alrededor se callaron, incluso los gemelos, exceptuando a los adultos peleando- l _amento mi segunda interferencia en sus compras, pero en vista de lo acontecido, el Señor Lockhart firmará fuera unos minutos.-_ miró al encargado de la tienda y al hombre quienes asintieron y salieron presurosos _\- en cuanto a el fotografo del diario "El profeta" espero tenga las autorizaciones mías y de Lord Malfoy si desea publicar esas fotos sin ni siquiera concertar el pago-_ el hombre tragó fuerte y masculló que le enviaría una lechuza _\- Ahora, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que el Heredero Malfoy me presentase formalmente al cabeza de su familia-_ Sus acompañantes estaban anonadados, nunca la habían escuchado hablar así, Lucius se había detenido en algún punto de su discurso, como le confiara a su familia en la cena _"fue como escucharte hablar a través de ella, 'Cisa"_ y sin que muchos se percatarán que Draco tenía un deje de orgullo en la mirada _\- sería un gusto si puede gentilmente presentarme a Lord Malfoy._

Se realizo la presentación ante las miradas atónitas de los demás y luego los rubios se retiraron. Los padres de Hermione temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley estaba furiosa con su marido y un poco con ella, cuando le cuestionó su actuar miró a los presentes con algo de altivez y simplemente le respondió fríamente sin alzar su voz _"Señora Weasley si no quería hacer una escena separando SU marido, que todo el mundo hablase de lo sucedido o tener que PAGAR los gastos, debieron actuar antes. Usted o el encargado. Si me ve se podrá dar cuenta que tengo 12 años y soy una chica. Físicamente no podía separarlos por la fuerza bruta ni puedo hacer magia. Si desea criticar mi modo de actuar le sugiero que piense en lo que hizó usted o dejó de hacer, para hacer factible que una menor haya tenido que intervenir"._ Decir que eso no enfado a la mujer era poco, pero también la avergonzó a ella y a los adultos presentes de sobremanera. Los gemelos y Hermione la felicitaron por su pensamiento rápido, Ginny la miraba como si ella fuese su nuevo ídolo a seguir, Percy la miraba pensativo y Ron estaba enfurruñado por su cordialidad con los rubios y su "falta de modales" con su madre.

Finalmente se separaron de los magos y se quedó con Hermione y sus padres. Los señores la invitaron a tomar algo en el Londres muggle para calmarse un poco. Cosa que fue lo mejor de todo el día. Le cuestionaron varias cosas, como por ejemplo la formalidad que ella había usado y la autoridad que parecía haber ejercido en los magos. Cuando explicó lo de las familias sagradas, la señora Granger se emociono al saber que eran como la nobleza mientras su esposo se veía pensativo. Hermione le preguntó como sabía tanto si ella fue criada por muggles a lo que simplemente le respondió que ella misma la había visto leer sobre la cultura y tradiciones de los magos durante el año escolar.

Para el final del día los señores Granger se abrieron a la idea que eran culturas diferentes y que no podían rechazarla sin entender por lo menos las bases, se veían emocionados no solo por como Harry les respondía sus preguntas sino que la chica parecía gustosa de explicarles y su hija se veía igual de sorprendida que ellos. _"Por fin comprendo el actuar de los magos, y como debió verse el rechazó de nuestra hija, si lo que dice su amiga es cierto"_ le comentó el Señor Granger a su esposa cuando volvieron a casa.

* * *

 **Celeste Riddle Potter:** gracias :) de hecho voy releyendo los libros y saco las cartas casi textuales para no salirme tanto del canon... solo quiero ver como fluye ahora con dos mujeres fuertes como base, yo ya le tengo un poco de miedo xD

 **anairamellark18** : mi cerebro tiene escrito un capitulo del 5 año... así que debo llegar hasta allí... pero también pensó en cosas más adelante... aunque no sé que tanto más adelante llegue...  
 **Alicia-Malfoy2:** por ahora se arreglaron por la superficie... habrá que esperar lo que pasa cuando regresen a la escuela...

 **jess Granger s y Nataly SkyPot:** ¡que genial que les este gustando! motiva saber que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal como pensé que lo haría cuando comencé a publicar esta historia.

 **¡I did it! ¡Por fin publicare un nuevo capitulo!**

 **Lamento el retraso, salí por unos días sin mi notebook y no he podido volver... por lo que estoy con un pc (de estos de mesa) prestado desde hace una semana y no sé cuando pueda volver con el mío :(  
El imperio HP es de J.K y yo no gano nada al publicar las variaciones locas que crea mi cerebro en sus ratos libres.**


	13. II Regresando a Hogwarts

_**2.4 Regresando a Hogwarts**_

Después de lo que resumía como las mejores vacaciones de su vida, Harriet tenía que volver a Hogwarts. Como sus autoproclamadas tutoras tenían que ser discretas, le informaron que Terri le llevaría las cartas o mensajes a la escuela. Como última lección tía 'Cissa le enseñó cómo se usaban los espejos, por lo que le entregó uno a Pansy imaginando el alboroto que haría si se lo entregaba a Daph. Hermione le comentó por carta que sus padres la invitaban a pasar la última noche en su casa, al parecer estaban fascinados con que fuesen amigas. Esto no le gustó mucho a la mujer rubia ni a los elfos que la cuidaban, sobre todo por su seguridad, además que significaba despedirse un día antes. Por eso es que se podía ver a Narcisa Malfoy sentada sobre la cama de la chica mientras guardaba sus últimas cosas en su morral y arreglaba a su lechuza.

 _\- ¿Revisaste que este todo en tú baúl?_

 _\- Si tía 'Cissa._

 _\- ¿Llevas ropa para dormir, para mañana y el uniforme?_

 _\- Hace calor por lo que llevo otro vestido, pijama, una capa, uniforme, ropa interior y neceser._

 _\- Bien, ¿Tus tareas…_

 _\- Tía, Terri ya arreglo todo. Llevo: comida por si no me agrada lo que ellos tengan, también para mi lechuza, los libros que tengo que leer, el espejo, un catálogo para ver lo que falta de las remodelaciones, la libreta con los avances en el caso de mi padrino y con las transacciones de Dumbledore…_

 _\- ¿Los Weasley no te han dicho nada?_

 _\- No puedo discernirlo aún… Ronald no lo ha comentado ni me ha escrito desde el incidente en la librería, los gemelos dicen que no me preocupe… ¿Sabrán ellos?_

 _\- No lo sé, eso debes juzgarlo tú misma y hablando de eso… estamos orgullosos de ti, no debes dudarlo. Augusta no paraba de reírse en el té de ayer cuando comentaron sobre el incidente y te compararon con ella, ya sabes que mi esposo pensó que te arecías a mí, así que imagina lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer.-_ paso un silencio mientras verdes se miraban con azules _\- sabes que te voy a extrañar ¿cierto?_

 _\- Yo también, pero si todo sale bien nos veremos en vacaciones. No te preocupes por mañana, llegaré temprano._

 _\- ¿Te despediste de todos ya? ¿Dónde te recogerán?_

 _\- Si, me despedí de tía Agus en la cena de ayer y la veré mañana, de los chicos pienso que era innecesario, pero igual lo hice cuando vinieron a desayunar. Y en respuesta a tu segunda pregunta cómo se supone que sigo con mis tíos, les dije que en la estación._

Narcisa encogió su baúl, por unas horas, se apareció con ella cerca de la estación y luego de un último abrazo, la dejo ir en busca de los padres de su compañera.

La visita a la casa de Hermione constó de comidas livianas y casi sin sabor (al parecer a su casi aversión al azúcar se le incluía la sal), y mini cuestionario de los Granger sobre el mundo de los magos y sus materias preferidas. El único cambio ocurrió en la tarde cuando menciono si a Hermione o a la señora Granger les molestaba sí practicaba ser anfitriona de la ceremonia del té, al ninguna de ellas negarse, preparo todo lo necesario. Cuando llego la hora de dormir Hermione no pudo aguantarse más la intriga.

 _\- Ahora explícame, ¿qué te ha pasado?_

 _\- Her tú misma me viste durante el año, sabes que he investigado mucho sobre los magos…_

 _\- Yo también lo he hecho pero no sale nada de lo que me has comentado, solo hechos…_

 _\- No entrare en cuestionamientos sobre si te ofrecieron auspicio o no, no deseo ser descortés. Pero como les comente a tus padres el auspicio se hace para dar a conocer el mundo mágico a los muggles. Como debes saber son dos culturas completamente distintas coexistiendo y al venir de una familia importante y no tener conocimiento de ello decidí usar mi tiempo libre en comprender las tradiciones y no hacer el ridículo de mi misma ni de mi familia._

 _\- Pero aun somos niñas, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso._

 _\- Hay cosas que se intentaron ocultar de mí…_

 _\- ¿Quiénes?_

 _\- Dumbledore por ejemplo_

 _\- ¿El director? Harry no creo que eso sea justo ¡te están protegiendo!_

 _\- Es protegerme el que por ejemplo nadie nunca me dijo que tengo un asiento en el Wizengamont al ser la Heredera de mi familia u otras cosas como las tradiciones que te he comentado_

 _\- Pero no puedes hacer uso de ese asiento aún, quizás por eso no te lo digan, no quieren presionarte más._

 _\- Si eso piensas…- "lo siento Herms, al parecer aún no te podré contar toda la verdad…"- durmamos, mañana hay que levantarse temprano._

Llegaron temprano a la estación, se despidieron de los padres de su amiga y entraron al andén. Al ver que estaban pocas personas aún, Harry se adelantó a elegir vagón, dejo la jaula de Hedwing y su baúl miniatura y volvió a ayudar a Hermione. Todo fue tranquilo, incluso cuando Neville le "presentó" a su Gran, hasta que llegaron corriendo varías cabezas pelirrojas segundos antes que el tren comenzará su viaje. Ya habían dejado Londres atrás cuando vieron un auto volar sobre el tren.

Al llegar al colegio y no encontrar a Ron los gemelos les contaron que lo más probable es que haya sido el quien pilotaba el auto que seguía al tren. Después del banquete, en el cual no estaba Snape se encontraron con Ronald en la sala común. Se encontraba cabizbajo por el resultado de manejar el automóvil: su varita estaba rota, había conocido al sauce boxeador, el auto se encontraba perdido en el bosque prohibido y estaba castigado.

Lavender les mostró a todos el periódico y les leyó a los presentes:

 _\- «MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR: En Londres, dos muggles están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos… al mediodía en Norfolk, la Señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa… y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía…_

 _\- ¡Deja de leer! Snape ya lo hizo en su oficina…_

 _\- ¡Pero son casi 7 muggles Ronald! Se supone que por ley…-_ Intentó decir la castaña.

 _\- Lo sé, pero no se me ocurría como llegar_

 _\- Papá no va a estar muy contento-_ dijo Percy sin quitar la vista del diario y explicó al resto de los leones _\- él trabaja en el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles._

 _\- Dejando eso de lado…_

 _\- Creo que nuestro pequeño Ronsie está siguiendo nuestros pasos_

 _\- Es cierto Gred, esa entrada es digna de celebración_

 _\- Aparte no me quitaron puntos-_ Añadió el colorín sonriente a sus hermanos.

 _\- No lo encuentro gracioso Ronald, me iré a la cama, ¿suben chicas?_

El desayuno estaba por pasar desaparecido hasta la llegada del correo, que la lechuza vieja de su amigo Errol cayó en la taza de Hermione con un sobre Rojo. Solo los hijos de muggles no miraron al chico pelirrojo con una mezcla de lástima y espanto. Harriet sabía que era una de las cosas más humillantes inventadas y que no debía abrirla en público, pero como si su amigo le leyera la mente, eso fue justamente lo que hizo. Por todo el salón se escuchaba la voz de la Señora Weasley, todos intentaban buscar a la víctima del temido sobre rojo, pero Ron casi no se veía de tanto que intentaba esconderse.

En clases de Herbología vieron a las mandrágoras que si bien eran muy buenas para hacer antídotos no podían escucharlas llorar por que eran fatales así que tenían que usar orejeras durante toda la clase. En transformaciones la varita de Ron comenzó a hacer estragos, despedía un humo de olor a huevos podridos que varios se alejaron del chico que se quejaba de su suerte. Luego del almuerzo se cruzó con un niño de primer año de su casa, Colin Creevery, que le pedía una foto explicándole que era un hijo de muggles y había investigado todo sobre ella. Siendo sincera le estaba incomodando un poco. Ronald solo la miraba envidioso, Hermione llenaba de corazoncitos el horario de defensa, Neville miraba al chico algo impactado por su falta de tacto. Sin embargo ninguno hacia nada, tuvo que llegar Draco con Greg y Vin a burlarse un poco de la situación en la que se encontraba, para desviar la atención del chico. Aunque no surtió efecto al llegar Lockhart que intento abrazarla pero no lo logró gracias a la interposición de los Slytherin y Neville en su camino.

 _\- Vamos chicos no pensarán que le voy a hacer daño, solo quiero conversar con Harry_

 _\- Lo que desee decirle puede hacerlo frente a todos profesor, no querrá tener mala publicidad_ \- Draco comento mirándose las uñas despreocupado _\- ¿no es cierto?_

 _\- Solo quería comentarle a Harry que repartir fotos firmadas en este punto de su carrera puede que no sea muy sensato.-_ luego se dirigió a la chica _\- Para ser franco me parece un poco engreído como mencionaba el Sr. Malfoy. Quizás llegará el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí-_ la miró mientras reía algo coqueto _\- pero no creo que hayas llegado a ese punto._

 _\- Profesor, ya llegamos al aula._

 _\- Bien entren, comenzaremos la más fabulosa clase que hayan tenido_

 _\- Harry, si Ginny y Creevery se conocen tendrás un club de fans-_ les comento con una sonrisa forzada.

 _\- Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo otra vez Ronald. No creo que a Harriet le agrade-_ menciono Neville sentándose delante de ella y sonriéndole amigable.

Y la clase comenzó con la introducción más egocéntrica que hubiesen escuchado hasta el minuto, y que no se esperaban de un profesor, pero varias chicas no podían dejar de suspirar al ver la sonrisa del adulto.

 _\- Yo soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte!-_ hizo un silencio para escuchar las reacciones de sus nuevos estudiantes pero nadie se rió, con suerte genero una sonrisa _\- Veo que todos compraron mis obras completas; muy bien hecho. Comenzaremos nuestras lecciones con un pequeño cuestionario. No se preocupen sólo quiero comprobar cuanto asimilaron... tendrán 30 minutos._

Hallie en el último asiento observó las reacciones de los Slytherin en los primeros asientos, Daphne se giró a preguntarle a Blaise si las 3 páginas que tenía enfrente eran una broma. No podía ser tan malo, si Hermione estaba como posesa escribiendo delante de Neville. Cuando lo recibió entendió a la rubia, ¡eran 54 preguntas personales sobre el profesor! No podía ser que fuese otro año perdido para esa asignatura. Decidida a no dejar en blanco ni a responder seriamente el cuestionario completó las respuestas con otras preguntas para el profesor.

 **1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart? ¿El color favorito del profesor me ayudará a vencer un Yeti?**

 **2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?¿ Me ayudará la ambición del profesor a reconocer un vampiro u hombre lobo?**

 **3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart? En mi opinión, en definitiva no es este cuestionario, que es una broma ¿Cierto?**

Así hasta la última

 **54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal? ¿Su cumpleaños me hará pasar los OWLs o NEWTs? ¿Su regalo aparece en las preguntas?**

Cuando hubo recogido todos los cuestionarios, felicitó a Hermione que había sido la única en contestar todo correcto, como siempre. Finalmente la clase dio su verdadero comienzo, o eso pensaba. El presunto pedagogo libero una jaula llena de duendecillos de Cornualles en el salón que inmediatamente comenzaron a crear un caos. Lockhart intento lanzar unos hechizos pero al no pasar nada uno de los duendes le quito su varita y la lanzó por la ventana, Hallie desde su lugar en un rincón no sabía si reír ante lo patético del hombre o preocuparse por las mini bestias. Estaba por sonar la campana cuando se percató que ningún duende parecía molestar a las serpientes y de hecho los que estaban sobrevolándolos estaban congelados flotando sobre ellos sin inmutarse del lío que tenía la otra mitad del salón, se estaba por molestar cuando todos salieron del aula presurosos y el adulto les pedía guardar en la jaula los duendecillos que quedaban. Al parecer este año las discusiones entre ron y Herms serían sobre la inutilidad o no del nuevo educador.

Las primeras semanas de regreso en el castillo extrañaba bastante su rutina, pero por las noches siempre podía hablar con los chicos a través del espejo, Terri llegaba día por medio con una carta de 'Cissa o Agus y algunos dulces de regalo por parte del viejo elfo de los Black que por lo que decía la elfina la estaba extrañando y estaba terminando de arreglar el jardín para que la casa estuviese lista a recibirla en navidad. En relación a la redecoración de la casa, ya tenían casi todo terminado y se veía diametralmente opuesta a la que tuvo la casa en sus mejores días, era muchísimo más luminosa y acogedora pero sin perder la elegancia que tenía la familia Black. En el caso de su padrino 'Agus decía que se estaba haciendo tedioso mantenerlo en bajo perfil, pero ya tenían al ministerio investigando el motivo que no hubiese tenido un juicio nunca y que si no tenían información para Hallowen en noviembre se realizaría la audiencia. Gringotts le enviaba reportes cada vez que algo nuevo acontecía y exceptuando los retiros por caja, los demás eran todas transacciones que podían anularse.

Otra cosa que estaba por acostumbrarse era el chico Creevery acechándola por los pasillos, Blaise y Draco querían asustarlo un poco para que se detuviese pero ella los había detenido porque era solo un chico de 11 años que no entendía muy bien dónde estaba ahora, o eso por lo menos les había dicho para que no se enfrentarán al muchacho. No obstante existían días que deseaba no haberlo hecho. Como el día que Wood quiso hacer una práctica antes del amanecer, el chico se le había pegado durante todo el camino preguntándole cosas sobre el deporte y no tenía como pedirle que parase. Al final ese día no fue el mejor de todos ni por asomo. Wood les enseño varias estrategias nuevas pero casi todos estaban más dormidos que despiertos durante varios minutos que parecieron horas. Cuando ya por fin se iban a subir a las escobas llegó el equipo de las serpientes con escobas nuevas y mostrando a Draco como su nuevo buscador.

 **«Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»**

Las pullas entre los leones y las serpientes más Colin, el trasnoche y todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza la hicieron estallar. Sin decirle nada a nadie, se dio vuelta y camino dignamente hacia algún lugar alejado de todo el bullicio que tenían atrás. Al almuerzo se enteró que Malfoy en su ofuscamiento le había gritado sangre sucia a su amiga castaña y Ron termino escupiendo babosas por intentar golpearlo. Y al parecer Hagrid también estaba de acuerdo en que el tipo no era más que un charlatán, a pesar de las protestas de la castaña. Otra cosa fue que se enteró del rumor que ella estaba repartiendo fotos suyas firmadas _"Si me llegó a enterar que es una broma de los chicos le diré a Daph que se vengue en mi nombre… pero si fue ese tipo, no va a saber ni su nombre cuando termine con su lío mediático"._ Para culminar su horrenda mañana la profesora McGonagall le informó que Lockhart quería verla a las 7 en su despacho por su desfachatez al responder su cuestionario _"¿En serio ese hombre quería una querella ante el comité escolar?"_ mientras Ronald cumpliría con su castigo limpiando trofeos con Filch.

El hombre era insufrible, sin darle tiempo para hablar le indicó que su castigo sería sellar y escribir las direcciones de su correspondencia mientras él le daba una charla sobre la fama, ser celebridad y la apariencia. Después de una hora tocó el motivo de su castigo.

- _Harry querida, si deseabas buscar mi atención no debiste ser tan ruda respondiendo en broma mi primer test. Si tu deseo es que te introduzca al mundo..._

 _\- Profesor, disculpe la interrupción, pero mis respuestas del cuestionario no fueron en broma ni con motivos ulteriores a los que escribí. Realmente creí que sus 54 preguntas PERSONALES eran la broma de inicio. La clase se llama DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS, no VIDA Y OBRA DE GILDEROY LOCKHART.-_ realizó una pausa dramática sin dejar de mirar al adulto _\- Mi intensión es aprender cosas que me salven la vida profesor, y si usted no lo hace... bueno no puede castigarme por estudiar su materia en libros que no sean de su autoría. Ya es tarde y termine lo que me pidió, me iré. Si vuelve a castigarme por esto pediré a la junta directora que me exima de su clase y dar exámenes libres._

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando escucho una voz siseante "Ven... deja que te despedace... ven a mi... déjame desgarrarte... deja que te mate..." asustada corrió a la sala común deseando que fuera solo su mente cansada y no algo real, definitivamente hablaría con 'Cissa y Agus sobre el hombre y si volvía a pasar... sobre la voz.

* * *

 **Celeste Riddle Potter:** gracias por tu coment, con solo dos cambios la historia cambia bastante. y ahora la veo cada vez más lejos del canon con cada capitulo que avanza...

 **Nataly SkyPot:** gracias por los ánimos :)

 **anairamellark18:** Epilogo demás, pero veamos conforme avanza... no quiero dar más spoilers :)


	14. II La cámara de los secretos

_**2.5 La cámara de los secretos**_

Harriet recordaba su anterior Halloween: sin entender la ausencia de Neville, sin familia que la quisiese, con miedo a realizar las tradiciones, y con la compañía de Lavender mientras se desahogaba por la ausencia de sus padres. Agus le había ofrecido sacarla junto con Neville, pero no quiso complicar a la anciana, además que su amigo aún no le contaba el motivo de su ausencia. Lavender y Parvati se dedicaron a lanzarle miradas a sus par de amigos cada vez que comentaban emocionados sobre la fiesta del colegio o la recriminaban por aceptar la invitación de Nick a su cumpleaños de muerte.

Pensó en el suceso que llevará al fantasma a invitarla junto con Ron y Hermione: se detuvo a medio camino a hablar con el fantasma por su semblante triste, por ello Filch quería darle un castigo por entrar con las botas de entrenamiento llenas de barro, su túnica y su pelo estaban a salvo gracias a los hechizos de limpieza que le hiciera Daphne, y el fantasma la había ayudado a salir y desviar la atención del celador.

Por consejo de Pansy se había colocado una túnica con hechizos calentadores, Hermione y Ron lo encontraron exagerado pero a medida que se internaban en las mazmorras Hermione prometió no cuestionar sus sugerencias de vestuario. El lugar parecía un refrigerador y sus amigos no querían detenerse por miedo a congelarse dentro, ella no tenía ese tipo de problemas y quería saber sobre el fantasma de Slytherin que andaba solo por la gran sala. Hermione intentó huir de Myrtle "la llorona" pero Peeves la llamó.

A Harriet le causo un poco de lástima que Nick no pudiese terminar su discurso por la aparición del club de fantasmas descabezados y además un poco de ira al no dejarlo hacer su discurso y apropiarse de la fiesta en honor a los 500 años del casi decapitado. Sus amigos querían irse de la fiesta, pero no podía dejar a su anfitrión así. Con todo el temple que pudo reunir y las historias de los Slytherin se acercó al barón sangriento.

 _\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Barón-_ se inclinó en modo de saludo, esperando el sonido que darían las cadenas si el fantasma se inclinaba.

 _\- Disculpa aceptada Heredera Potter.-_ Dijo con una voz grave pero no más alta que un murmullo, y espero a que ella continuara

 _\- Se conoce por todo el castillo y fuera de este, el temor que causan sus cadenas y el misterio que lo rodea. Reconozco que es algo descortés de mi parte mencionarlo, y mucho más pedirle que lo utilice-_ miró a los fantasmas que ahora jugaban hockey de cabezas _\- pero en vista de lo acontecido en esta celebración creo que hay fantasmas que han olvidado su educación y que conmemoraban los 500 años de Sir Nicolás._

 _\- Si me permite, creo que me ha dado una tarea.-_ le dijo el fantasma intentando alejarse _.- y con sus acompañantes debieran retirarse._

 _\- Espero poder retribuirle el favor y que no lo tome como una ofensa.-_ el fantasma no se dio vuelta pero dijo aún más bajo.

 _\- Si logra hacer feliz a la dama gris…_

Harry se fue rauda con sus amigos pero mientras subían volvió a escuchar una voz seseante " _Matar… Deseado... desgarrar… tanto tiempo… huelo sangre... matar_ " como sus amigos no parecían escucharlo se asustó. Siguió la voz con sus amigos desconcertados detrás. Se detuvieron en el segundo piso frente a una pared que tenía colgando a una rígida señora Norris y con la siguiente escritura:

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**

 **TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO**.

Estaba aterrada, congelada ante lo que veía luego de escuchar la voz, no podía moverse cuando todo lo que quería era correr hacia un lugar seguro. Sin saber bien cuanto tiempo ni como el lugar se llenó de los estudiantes que salían del gran comedor. Sintió llegar a Draco y aun sin tenerlo a su lado, saber que estaba cerca la reconfortó, junto con la presencia de Neville que se colocó tras ella tomándole un hombro. Al reaccionar un poco a la realidad se percató que Filch los culpaba y ella solo quería correr a los brazos de sus amigos. Con fuerza sostuvo su bolso mientras veía como Snape los culpaba, y Dumbledore analizaba a la gata.

" _¿Cómo llegue a esta oficina?"_ pensaba mientras miraba el lugar dónde se encontraba que exudaba la cara de Lockhart en cada rincón. Narciso estaría orgulloso del sujeto. Intentó concentrarse en la conversación de los adultos pero solo eran voces alejadas, su pensamiento más fuerte era _"necesito un dragón que me saque de aquí"._ Ver la casi muerte de la gata y la humedad le estaba causando un miedo mayor a Voldemort, intentaba concentrarse en respirar cuando Snape pareció fijarse más en ella.

 _\- Albus no creo que la señorita Potter deba escuchar todo esto, si me permiten la llevare a la enfermería, no se ve bien._

 _\- No la incordies más Severus, pueden irse a sus habitaciones-_ dijo la subdirectora.

 _\- Lamento contradecirte Minerva, pero creo que la llevaré-_ rebatió el hombre al sostener a la chica que apenas se sostenía.

Los adultos y sus compañeros la vieron alejarse con el profesor de pociones, varios bastante renuentes pero con distintos motivos. A diferencia de la chica que apenas se hubieron alejado lo suficiente tomo valor para solicitarle algo. Si bien sabía que el maestro de pociones no le tenía estima, 'Cissa confiaba en el hombre lo suficiente para hacerlo padrino de su único hijo. Y eso era una prueba irrefutable a favor del hombre en sus libros, ya que basada en su experiencia con la matriarca de la familia Malfoy, cuando se trataba familia era letal. NADIE dañaba a los suyos. Aparte era el único que podía hacer realidad su deseo.

 _\- Profesor… necesito…_

 _\- No hable señorita Potter, la llevare a la enfermería y Poppy le dará algunas pociones para que supere el shock.-_ si bien era escueto, de verdad necesitaba apoyo, pero no podía pedirlo con todos los retratos pendientes de ellos.

 _\- Gracias… pero… necesito…_

 _\- Señorita Potter no puedo traer a sus ami…_

 _\- Dra… gón…_

 _\- ¿Qué dice?-_ ahora la miraba interesado, parecía que la escucho bien pero quería confirmarlo _"típico de Slytherin… no podía pedir menos del jefe de casa"_ pero Severus Snape no sabía que llevaba un año con ese tipo de conversaciones.

 _\- Puedo… ver… ¿Flores?…_

 _\- Cuando esté en condiciones._

La llevo a la enfermería y no se fue aunque Madame Pomfrey le dijo que no era necesario. Luego la llevo camino a su sala común y estaba a punto de llegar a ella cuando le entrego discretamente un papel. Eso la calmo más que las cosas que la hiso beber la enfermera.

 **The greeks saw the sky. 11pm.**

Simple, sencillo y lógico. Los griegos veían el cielo. No podían verla y aparecerse no era una opción viable dentro del castillo. Tenía una hora que se cumpliría en 5 minutos y un mensaje en código que la llevaría a su seguridad _"escobas no puede ser, Snape no es irresponsable como para dejarme volar en este estado… veamos… griegos… Narcisa viene del griego y estrellas se puede referir a Draco… ¡Sawthe! O algo así…"_ comenzó a decir cualquier juego de palabras hasta que un pequeño elfo se apareció y la llevo a una sala verde, apenas apareció en el lugar soltó al elfo y sintió como la abrazaban.

Por primera vez en esa noche se sentía cien por ciento segura, no podía quejarse 'Cissa la tenía en sus brazos meciéndola y preguntándole mil cosas mientras Draco y Severus las observaban, ambos con expresiones distintas. Draco no hacía más que colocar capas de protección sobre ella no solo para tranquilizarla a ella y su magia que volvía a estar descontrolada, sino que a él mismo. Snape intentaba calibrar las cosas que sucedían ante sus ojos, la actitud maternal de Narcisa Malfoy con la chica que no sabía que conocía, junto con la postura protectora y posesiva que exhibía su ahijado.

 _\- ¿qué fue realmente lo que pasó Severus?-_ preguntó la mujer rubia al ver que la chica no decía nada, pero sin soltarla.

 _\- Draco ¿puedes llevar a la señorita Potter junto a la chimenea? Creo que necesita algo de calor y descanso._

Apenas quedaron a solas le contó lo sucedido a la mujer, a cambio obtuvo una razón más para preocuparse por la joven. Narcisa le confió el historial médico y lo que sus elfos habían descubierto sobre la vida que llevaba antes de Hogwarts. Estaban en ello cuando el joven de ojos grises se les unió en la conversación.

 _\- Hallie está un poco mejor, pero no quiere estar sola. No solo por el aniversario de sus padres, ella… Tiene miedo._

 _\- ¿De qué? ¿Sabe algo?_

 _\- Me comentó que hace unas semanas escuchó una voz sibilante hablando de muerte, no dijo nada porque pensó que era su imaginación. Hoy al salir de la fiesta de los muertos volvió a escucharla y la siguió. Madre, no teme solo por lo sucedido con la gata y la escritura, sino porque al parecer fue la única que escucho la voz. Además tiende a soñar con una luz verde y la risa del señor oscuro._

 _\- Si lo escuchó cerca de las mazmorras no creo prudente que duerma aquí abajo…_

 _\- Si es una bestia de Salazar, no dañaría a ningún miembro de su casa-_ le respondió seguro el joven a su padrino.- _Acá abajo debe estar más protegida que en su torre… además tranquilizaría a las chicas…_

 _\- ¿Con cuántas de mis serpientes está aliada sin que me diera cuenta?_

 _\- La mayoría de nuestro grupo._

 _\- Confío en ti Severus, debo irme, Lucius se preocupara si no llego pronto a casa.-_ se levantó de su silla y le susurro a su hijo _\- Tendremos un perro para navidad, será sorpresa._

Esa noche Harriet durmió con sus amigas en la habitación de Daphne, pero sin ninguna saberlo tenía un pequeño espejo cerca de ella. El rubio le había pedido a Blaise que le devolviera el pequeño espejo para entregárselo a la chica, el moreno lo comprendió al instante, ellos pasaban casi todo el día juntos a diferencia de Hallie, además ahora ella estaba en peligro y no solo por escuchar a la bestia de Salazar. Al día siguiente despertó temprano y un elfo la llevo a su cuarto sin que ningún cuadro, persona, fantasma o elfo se dieran cuenta. Allí encontró un florero con varios tipos de lirios y una lavanda, Lavender se había acordado de la muerte de sus padres. Sus "mejores" amigos continuaban sin acordarse.

Luego del suceso del rayado en la pared los leones realizaban supuestos sobre este y los Weasley estaban preocupados porque Ginny se comportaba extraña según ellos. Hermione al principio leía cada vez más intentando encontrar algo sobre la "Leyenda De La Cámara De Los Secretos", al no encontrar nada interrumpió una clase de historia de la magia para pedirle a Binns que contara algo. Eso llevo a que el profesor contara como se fundó el castillo y la postura de los dos magos sobre quienes ingresaban.

Si le hubiesen preguntado, Harriet encontraba algo razonable la postura de Salazar, si tenían en consideración que los muggles los cazaban y mataban, era un poco ingenuo pensar que ningún familiar de un mago hijo de muggle que supiera de su existencia no quisiera exterminarlos.

Ronald y Hermione no parecieron tomar eso en cuenta e insultaron a la casa de las serpientes y decían que si hubiesen sido seleccionados en esa casa no seguirían en la escuela. Eso no solo hacía que su ánimo decayera a causa que ella pudo estar en esa casa y tenía amigos en ella, sino que la llevaba a cuestionarse la clase de amigos que eran. Estaban en eso cuando quisieron investigar el lugar dónde encontraran a la gata petrificada, lo que los llevo directo al baño de Myrtle, una charla incomoda con ella y los retos de Percy Weasley cuando los encontró allí.

Otra cosa que pasaba en Hogwarts era que corría el rumor que ella era la heredera de Slytherin, lo que conllevaba a que poco a poco los hijos de muggles y mestizos se alejaran de ella. El par de leones creía firmemente que el heredero era Malfoy, ella tenía la certeza que no era él pero decirles sería revelar su amistad y aun dudaba de sus lealtades. A Ronald le seguía molestando de sobremanera que ella no estuviese al pendiente de sus conversaciones, sin embargo ya no reclamaba, molestaba ni cuestionaba su actitud. Por eso fue que se sorprendió cuando Hermione una noche le comento que entrarían a la sala común de Slytherin para discretamente hacerle unas preguntas al rubio, esto con una poción multijugos pero necesitaban la receta, que estaba en un libro de la sección prohibida.

Las clases de Lockhart ahora se asemejaban a clases de actuación, en cada lección se representaba una parte de alguno de sus libros. Harry cumplía su amenaza al no formar parte del grupo y leer algunos libros sobre la materia que correspondía a ese año. Hermione era la alumna estrella, sobre todo después de que con un poco de adulación lograra que el mago firmara una autorización para entrar a los libros prohibidos de la biblioteca.

Las cosas continuaron sin cambios significativos hasta el partido de quiddich "leones v/s serpientes". A diferencia de los otros ella estaba emocionada por competir contra su platinado amigo, aunque sus escobas fuesen mejores. El partido estaba comenzando cuando una bludger tuvo un comportamiento extraño, desviaba su dirección para ir hacia Harriet. Detuvieron el partido unos minutos, pero el equipo se decidió por volver y dejarla sola con la pelota.

Draco la observaba extrañado, Hallie no dejaba de realizar piruetas, se acercó a ella para "burlarse" cuando vio como la bludger la golpeaba en su brazo derecho dejándolo inerte y parecía que la pelota quería golpearla nuevamente. La chica se dirigió hacia él y no supo cómo reaccionar, de un momento a otro ella se paraba sobre la escoba y caía. Actuando según sus reflejos la tomo en brazos antes que descendiera más de 2 metros. La escucho decir _"hemos ganado"_ y se desmayó.

Estaba cerca de la grada de los maestros, por lo que sin soltar a la chica en sus brazos voló hacia su jefe de casa, Wood y Flint podían discutir sobre el final del partido con Madame Hooch. Al llegar su padrino le hizo gestos para que la dejase sobre la banca y Dumbledore lo observaba detenidamente. Intentó enfocarse en el desagrado que le producía el hombre y la burla que era Lockhart hasta que el anciano dejó de intentar invadir su mente. Con una última mirada que demostraba su preocupación a Snape se alejó del lugar, no sin antes murmurar alguna burla contra la chica. Severus la mantendría a salvo.

Al despertar Harry sentía el dolor de su brazo y escuchaba como Gilderoy intentaba ser quien sanara su brazo ante las protestas de Snape que deseaba llevarla a la enfermería, cuando se les unió Minerva, el narcisista aprovecho para "sanar su brazo. Sobra decir que el hechizo falló en cierto modo, porque su brazo no estaba roto… ¡ya no tenía ningún hueso! Lo que la llevo a tener una ira inmensa contra el hombre, y ya no solo ella, sino que varias serpientes al enterarse se lo tomaron personal. Lockhart tenía sus días de enseñanza contados.

Por ello fue que tuvo que permanecer en la enfermería toda la noche y pasar una de las peores noches de su vida gracias a la poción crecehuesos. Sumado a otra extraña charla con Dobby, quien reconoció ser quien controlara la bludger. Si 'Cissa o Draco supieran el elfo pasaría un mal rato. El elfo continuaba diciendo que no tenía que permanecer en el castillo, que tenía que cuidarla y gravemente herida era mejor que muerta. Finalmente cuando logro calmar al elfo y que se fuera llego el director y su jefa de casa con lo que parecía una estatua de Colin. La bestia de Salazar tenía otra victima.

* * *

The Mad Doll: son muchos hechos que se ven alterados por una sola cosa... espero que mi imaginación no los decepcione :)

Nataly SkyPot y Nancy: gracias por sus comentarios después de cada capitulo:)

anairamellark18: ¡En el próximo capitulo veremos como reaccionan! (no es spoiler si seguimos el orden de los libros) Harry sigue siendo más leona, creo... ahora esta teniendo más información y se cuestiona las cosas, pero aún así se sigue arriesgando... es impulsiva, valiente, honorable... y no tiene casi nada de instinto de conservación (para descontento de Draco) xD


	15. II Pársel y la sorpresa de Navidad

_**2.6 Pársel y la sorpresa de navidad.**_

A la mañana siguiente despertó con su brazo rígido pero con todos sus huesos en él, luego de algunas elongaciones y una lista con ejercicios para ayudar a flexibilizar sus articulaciones Madame Pomfrei le indico que después de comer podía irse. Le iba a preguntar por su desayuno cuando vio una bandeja repleta en su velador. Sola se fue de la enfermería, tropezó con Percy a la salida de la biblioteca, el chico estaba feliz por el triunfo de su casa en el quiddich que había hecho que estuviesen punteros en la competencia de las casas. Dentro de toda la conversación logro sacar una idea de dónde se podían encontrar: el baño de Myrtle.

Ronald ahora estaba convencido que Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin, y que por venganza ahora Colin estaba petrificado. Les contó que el director había dicho que la cámara ya se había abierto antes y Ron les dijo que era obvio que debió de ser Lucius Malfoy. Era un hecho la parcialidad de Ronald era contra toda lógica.

Por la escuela se puso de moda el uso de amuletos, talismanes y chiches pseudo-protectores. Daphne le explicó que varias familias sangrepura no deseaban ver a sus hijos petrificados y menos muertos por lo que le enviaban algunos amuletos, aunque en vista que no muchos padres sabían, los que circulaban eran más un modo de molestar a los ilusos que lo compraban que uno de verdad. Neville usaba 3 de esos "falsos", pero luego le dijo que desde hace mucho que tenía un talismán y un amuleto. Terri apareció la noche siguiente a la pasada en la enfermería con las pociones que ya le eran regulares y con un pequeño paquete plateado que contenía un brazalete para brazo, de oro plano con varias runas talladas en él. Además de una nota indicándole que no era posible verla durante todas las vacaciones, pero que fuese a casa. A diferencia de ella Draco se quedaría casi una semana en el castillo, lo que llevo a Ron y Hermione a sospechar aún más de él y firmar la lista de quienes se quedarían en el castillo, para terminar la poción multijugos y sonsacarle información.

Para contratiempo del par, necesitaban ingredientes que sólo podrían encontrar en el armario del profesor de pociones.

 _\- La idea es que nosotros creemos una distracción, aunque si puedes hacerlo sin mí sería lo mejor, ves que yo aún no estoy en buenos términos por lo del comienzo de año… así Hermione puede ir por los ingredientes faltantes, no creo que sea muy difícil, ya que sigues emparejada con la serpiente esa-_ Le comento el plan mientras caminaban rumbo a las mazmorras

Al final no fue ella quien hiso el alboroto, Ron apurado intentó encender una bengala con su varita quebrada creando un caos por toda la sala al aumentar el fuego en el caldero de Goyle, Draco no alcanzó a taparse y le salpico por casi toda su cara que comenzó a inflarse perdiendo todo rastro de sus rasgos aristocráticos. Greg se tapaba con sus manos la cabeza, pero estas tenían el tamaño de platillos. Vio a Hermione escabullirse dentro del armario cuando el profesor exigía calma curaba a los afectados cercanos, y se acercaban a él jóvenes con distintas partes de su cara y brazos hinchados. Antes de que se calmara, la castaña salió con un pequeño bulto bajo su túnica.

Una semana después del robo leyeron en el tablero de anuncios la noticia de la creación de un club de duelo y que comenzaría a las 8 en el gran comedor. Esa noche varios estudiantes se veían emocionados a la espera de quien sería el profesor encargado del club. Observo como los estudiantes de verde formaban una mueca de disgusto y leve risa, como si fuesen los gemelos Weasley antes de una broma, siguió su vista justo en un extremo de la tarima en medio de la sala y se fijó en el adulto vestido en una túnica ciruela listo para una sesión de fotos. Se estaba por desanimar cuando entendió el deje burlón en los Slytherin: Snape estaba a su lado.

 _\- ¡Acérquense! ¿Me ven bien? ¿Escuchan mi voz? ¡Estupendo!-_ Hallie dejó de prestarle atención al discurso del hombre _"ojala Snape nos enseñe algo que valga la pena… o pueda practicar los hechizos que he leído"_ volvió a escuchar al hombre al ver como Daph tomaba el brazo de Pansy, reteniéndola _\- dice que sabe algo sobre el arte de batirse, accedió en serme de ayuda para realizar una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero quédense tranquilos, no seré duro, no se quedaran sin profesor de Pociones, ¡no teman! controlare mi poder para que puedan ver algo sin salir lastimados._

El hombre parecía inmune a la mirada de desprecio de su profesor acompañante. Sin más comentarios se encararon y reverenciaron, alzaron sus varitas, de modo tal que se asemejaban a esgrimistas. Explicó algo y que no se harían daño, pero Harry no estaba tan segura de las intenciones de su "ayudante". Y ante la sorpresa de varios y las miradas de orgullo descarado de las serpientes Gilderoy intentaba levantarse después de chocar fuertemente contra el muro tras él. Hermione chillaba preocupada por el hombre, pero Harry acababa de perderle lo último que le quedaba de respeto por el hombre ¿cómo era posible que saliese despedido con un simple hechizo de desarme?

 _\- ¡Qué bien que vieron!-_ decía el sujeto intentando subir a la tarima y explicando el tipo de encantamiento usado- _¡_ _ **Expelliarmus**_ _! Una estupenda idea comenzar enseñando ese a los jóvenes. Sin embargo, si no le molesta el atrevimiento, es muy evidente que atacaría de ese modo. De no querer mostrarles las consecuencias y la utilidad, impedirlo me habría resultado muy sencillo... espero que les haya servido, basta de demostraciones. Les toca a ustedes, profesor si me ayuda a formar las duplas…_

Gilderoy coloco a Neville con un chico de Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchey si recordaba bien, Snape le dijo a Ron que trabajase con Finnigan y antes que el otro profesor dijese algo unió a Hermione con Milicent Bulstrode. Y ante la sorpresa de ella, se batiría a duelo con Draco. Repitieron lo hecho por los profesores: se enfrentaron, inclinaron sus cabezas sin dejar de mirarse fijamente, y a la cuenta de tres lanzaron sus hechizos de desarme. Malfoy fue más rápido y la golpeo haciéndola tambalear y le respondió con un **rictusempra** directo en el estómago que le hizo difícil respirar al chico de tanta risa. Sabían que no se herirían pero ambos necesitaban probar su destreza y reflejos. Se confió tanto en que el chico no podría atacarla que repentinamente se vio bailando. **Tarantallegra.** Lockhart enojado por su desobediencia al no practicar solo el encantamiento de desarme y les gritaba, pero Snape fue quien dio por terminada su danza y la risa del rubio con un **Finite incantatem**.

Al pasar la vista por los chicos en negro y rojo pudo notar que todos se veían algo pálidos o se afirmaban mutuamente, excepto Hermione que era sostenida del cuello por su oponente, las varitas olvidadas en el suelo. Daphne que estaba cerca dijo algo que logro que su compañera soltara el cuello de la chica. Lockhart daba indicaciones a casi la mitad de los estudiantes que se vieron afectados por algún hechizo, bien o mal realizado.

En consideración a eso les enseñarían a interceptar hechizos, Gilderoy estaba eligiendo a Neville y su compañero cuando Snape sugirió a su ahijado y a ella. El adulto en ciruela intento demostrarle, de modo fallido, el movimiento de la varita. Luego se bajó de la tarima dejándola sola con el rubio quien tenía una mirada depredadora que le causo algo de temor.

Si hace un año pensaba que su vida había cambiado, y este verano igual, ahora tenía esa misma sensación de algo por venir. Si lo pensaba detenidamente Draco siempre era su punto de cambio. El rubio lanzó un **Serpensortia** , y de su varita salió una serpiente lista para atacar. Snape le decía que no se moviera, Lockhart la lanzaba y enfurecía más a la serpiente que se dirigía hacia el compañero de Neville.

Draco miraba a la chica que no dejaba de ver a la serpiente, y sentía sus magias vibrar fuertemente, algo interesante iba a pasar. Y no se equivocó, Hallie le siseaba a la serpiente y esta parecía calmarse. El Hufflepuff le decía algo y salía indignado y con temor, como casi todo el resto de los estudiantes. El, en cambio, sentía su magia fluir hacia ella… con la necesidad de protegerla, era una urgencia imperativa de tenerla cerca. Sabía que muchos estúpidos le temerían, pero con un rápido vistazo corroboró que los miembros de su casa la miraban con envidia más que temor y un calor en su pecho creció, mezcla de orgullo y algo que no sabía diferenciar. O no lo haría hasta tener la certeza que ella pensaba o sentía algo parecido.

Antes que pudiese reaccionar Hallie salió del salón y detrás de ella el dúo de leones, por lo que podía observarse le criticaban el no contarles que hablaba pársel. Daphne se le acercó y le hiso señas para salir.

 _\- No teníamos previsto que esto pasara así, Hallie ya nos había comentado un suceso parecido con una boa_.- les decía la rubia en un salón vacío.

 _\- Sus compañeros de casa no se veían muy contentos por ello, al parecer ellos ni se lo imaginaban.-_ se reía ligeramente el italiano

 _\- En lo personal me preocupa que ese sujeto sea quien esté a cargo del club, si fuese solo el profesor Snape o los profesores de encantamientos o transformaciones sería más útil…_

 _\- Nunca creí que te escucharía decir algo así Pansy… con todo lo que lo miras en clases…_

 _\- ¿Celoso Blaise querido?-_ Los rubios los miraban con un leve brillo la conversación entre sus amigos _\- No podemos negar que es agradable a la vista, y que lo encuentre atractivo no significa que no me dé cuenta que el tipo no tiene cerebro…_

 _\- Dejando de lado el tema del profesor, podríamos deducir algo de lo sucedido hoy. Theo me menciono hace unos días la teoría que tenía sobre la bestia de Salazar, esta debía de ser controlada sólo por un miembro de su familia, así que tiene que tener una cualidad heredable…_

 _\- ¿Lo que dices es que puede ser una serpiente?_ \- Pansy se acercó a Daph instintivamente y miraba a todos con temor _\- una que petrifique no recuerdo… pero la peor bestia es un basilisco…_

 _\- Si Hallie habla pársel,-_ los presentes estaban serios a la declaración del rubio- _y es una serpiente; eso explicaría que solo ella pueda escuchar la voz…_

 _\- Tenemos nuestra bestia, ahora hay que ver como destruirla o sacarla del castillo. ¿Mañana en la biblioteca?_

 _\- Si Blaise… tenemos investigación que hacer…_

Salieron todos pensativos de la sala rumbo a sus habitaciones personales cuando escucharon la voz de Pansy que intentaba fallidamente ocultar su miedo.

 _\- ¿Daph? ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación?... ¿dejamos la mía como closet?... no creo que pueda dormir sola…_

 _\- Tranquila, puedes hacerlo. Eres una bruja sangrepura, no te dañará. Debes calmarte si hablaremos con Hallie…_

Harry quería explicarle a Justin que intentó parar a la serpiente, aún contra los consejos de sus amigos, pero una conversación de Hufflepuff en la biblioteca la detuvo. Exceptuando a Hanna y otra chica, todos creían que ella era la heredera de Salazar y ella era quien abrió la cámara de los secretos. Se enfrentó a ellos y les explicó la situación pero los prejuicios contra los hablantes de pársel eran muy fuertes y todo quedó en nada. Los integrantes de la casa de los tejones no le creían. Se fue dignamente de la biblioteca, antes de ofuscarse con esos chicos, no valía la pena enojarse con ellos, simplemente querían protegerse.

En su caminata se cruzó con Nick y Justin, ambos petrificados. Quería ayudarlos, pero si la atrapaban nuevamente cerca del lugar del incidente no dudarían que era ella. Sin pensarlo saco su capa de invisibilidad y se tapó con ella, justo a tiempo a la salida de Peeves, quien apenas vio al par comenzó a gritar, llamando la atención de porfesores y estudiantes. Ernie al llegar pregntó por ella y varios otros hicieron lo mismo.

Logró escapar y llegar a la sala común en tiempo record, antes que McGonagall fuese a buscarla y le llevara con el director. Ya en su oficina no pudo evitar colocarse el sombrero seleccionador, quien mantenía su opinión sobre ella en Slytherin. Se lo saco rauda y observó más a fondo la oficina. En un lado un pájaro moribundo la miraba, cuando comenzó a arder en una bola de fuego y quedaba un montón de cenizas en su lugar. Un fénix.

Dumbledore llego y la miraba con detenimiento ante su obvia falta de curiosidad por el ave. Sintió una presión en su mente y dio gracias a Agus y 'Cissa por enseñarle como desviar a los intrusos de su mente, no lo hacía muy bien, pero reconocía la sensación y podía recordar o pensar en lo que quería mostrarle al sujeto sin que se diera cuenta que podía hacerlo. Por eso fue que le mostró cuando leyó sobre animales legendarios en el colegio muggle y un libro de criaturas mágicas de la biblioteca.

Antes de que el hombre le dijese algo entró Hagrid al lugar. Se veía cansado, como si hubiese corrido hasta allí. Hagrid comenzó a defenderla diciendo que estaban conversando y luego ella salió, por el tiempo no era posible que ella llegara a su torre y atacara a Justin. Hagrid hablaba de defenderla y el director intentaba calmar al hombre, cuando lo logro, este dijo que la esperaría fuera de la oficina. El director le dijo entonces que no creía que ella fuese quien causara los ataques, sólo quería hablar con ella y preguntarle si tenía algo que decirle. Sin dejarse intimidar ni pensar más allá de cosas obvias como clases y lo que dijesen los miembros de la casa de los tejones ella le contesto negativamente.

La escuela la sumergió en una soledad tal que no se le acercaban y se alejaban de ella, parecía que tenía una barrera de metro y medio a su alrededor. Muchos ni siquiera levantaban la mirada cuando se los topaba. Los gemelos lo encontraban entretenido y la anunciaban cual reina cuando entraba a algún lugar, generalmente en las comidas, para disgusto de Percy, incluso le preguntaban a quien atacaría. Los quería bastante, pero estaban por volverla loca. Aligeraban el ambiente y le restaban importancia al asunto, lo que relajaba a todos, excepto a ciertos miembros de la casa de Slytherin, cosa que era bastante curiosa a su parecer. Además los chicos continuaban diciéndole que cuando tuviesen alguna respuesta al enigma le dirían, por ahora si escuchaba algo tenía que mirar el piso, era imperativo que no despegase su vista del suelo.

Ronald y Hermione ya estaban con su poción casi lista, los Slytherin estaban advertidos y ella tenía que inventar una excusa para ir dónde los Dursley que fuese creíble. Los Weasley se quedarían en el colegio ya que sus padres irían a Egipto a ver a Bill, Hermione por la poción. La despidieron con desgana y fue rumbo al tren. Estaba viajando sola sin su baúl, cuando una chica rubia menuda de ojos saltones se le apareció. Primer año Ravenclaw supuso al ver los colores de su uniforme. Estaba desarreglada y no podía entender como no tenía frio, además que no se alejaba de ella, solo la miraba con esos ojos celestes.

 _\- Buenos días pequeña, ¿quieres acompañarme?_

 _\- Está bien, Buenos días Hallie Potter, soy Luna- se presentó la chica mientras se sentaba frente a ella- Astoria habla bastante de ti, pero otros chicos no dicen cosas buenas._

 _\- ¿Astoria?_

 _\- Si, ella habla bien de ti. Al igual que los Nargles. Otros chicos dicen que podrías ser la culpable de las petrificaciones, pero ser parselmouth no significa que las controles… o eso creo._

Luna divagaba en voz alta, era como un soplo de aire fresco en su vida. La niña no temía lo que pensaran los demás, no tenía prejuicios (como varios leones), ni era de pensamiento rebuscado (como varias serpientes). Era un alivio que hablase de todo y nada con una perspectiva tan diferente del resto. Podía parecer una conversación tonta, pero para sus 11 años Luna tenía una mente superior a la de Hermione, la castaña pasaría susto si fuesen del mismo año. Llevaban un rato conversando cuando golpearon la puerta del compartimento, dándole el paso a una joven bastante parecida a Daphne pero su cabello rubio era un poco más fresa que dorado y su contextura era levemente más fina.

 _\- Disculpen mi intromisión, estaba buscando a Luna._

 _\- Hallie, ella es Astoria, una de mis compañeras de cuarto._

 _\- Heredera Potter es un gusto conocerla, he estado buscando a Luna por todo el tren…_

 _\- Es Hallie, si prefieres, no me gustan tanto los títulos, sobre todo si eres la hermana de una amiga._

 _\- Gracias, es amable de tu parte Hallie-_ Astoria Greengrass se sentó en frente junto a la otra rubia _\- Luna ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme? Estaba muy preocupada, pensé que te habían robado la ropa otra vez._

 _\- Pero si te dije que necesitaba buscar las hadas, estaban algo tristes…-_ Astoria se veía preocupada.

 _\- Lu, que te he dicho sobre evitar mencionar ciertas cosas con extraños…_

 _\- Pero Hallie es amiga de tu hermana, además no está infectada de nargles como el resto del colegio._

 _\- Si prefieren que me retire…_

 _\- ¡No!-_ la interrumpió Astoria con algo de nervios, a diferencia de Daph, su hermana menor era más sencilla de leer, aunque no como Pansy _\- Eso sería demasiado descortés, es solo que…_

 _\- Tiendo a olvidar que no todos pueden ver las cosas que yo hago…_

 _\- La gente tiende a burlarse de Luna por eso. Le dicen lunática y le roban o esconden sus cosas._

 _\- Tori me cuida dentro de lo posible… papá dice que tengo que dejar mi creatividad salir. Eso confunde a las personas._

La charla con las chicas fue entretenida, luego se le agrego Lavender, Parvati y Padma. Fue un viaje agradable sobre moda, fiestas del té y tradiciones navideñas. Ojala Hermione se pudiera agregar a estas charlas de chicas pensaba Hallie después de despedirse de las chicas en la estación. Aunque era algo extraño el último comentario de Luna _"Ten cuidado con las pulgas, ojala yo también tuviese un perro para navidad"_ quizás al pasar la fecha lo entendería _._

Cruzó la barrera y tomo un tren rumbo a la casa de sus tíos, 'Cissa le había advertido que tenía que dejarse ver por si la seguían, al parecer la señora Figgs se paseaba mucho por la casa en verano. Al llegar, la vio a lo lejos con sus gatos, le hizo un gesto de saludo y entro a la casa. Sus tíos no estaban en la casa, sospechaba que habrían ido por su primo. Subió a su cuarto y se encontró con Terri quien inmediatamente la traslado a la entrada de Grimauld place.

Estaba feliz de llegar a lo que consideraba su casa y de encontrarla tan radiante. La casa tenía un jardín delantero que Neville envidiaría, se veía tan vibrante el césped, los arbustos y la nieve sobre este, parecía un cuento. La reja se había pintado de nuevo y se ubicaba el escudo de la familia Black, recientemente pulido, sobre el pórtico. La fachada seguía siendo imponente, relucía poder y elegancia.

Entro a la casa y no solo Kreacher se veía más limpio y sano. Al igual que la fachada la casa estaba bañada por la luz natural del sol, el piso de mármol negro relucía y al tener las paredes en tonos casi blancos el pasillo se veía más grande y los cuadros resaltaban más. Tía 'Cissa, Daph, Pansy, Agus y ella habían tenido un gran trabajo pero ahora se veía preciosa.

Kreacher y Terri le hicieron un recorrido por toda la casa, que ahora no contaba con casi ningún peligro para ella. El casi era porque hasta que su padrino tomara el control de la familia, la casa tendría secretos o barreras de sangre. No le preocupaba tanto la verdad, los lugares eran las zonas del patriarca de la familia y ella usaría el salón de té, más las que utilizó usualmente en el verano.  
Estaba entrando al salón cuando vio a 'Cissa y Agus sonrientes junto a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, alto, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, brillantes ojos grises que la miraban con anhelo. Estaba delgado y más viejo, pero reconocía en él al joven de las fotos de su cuarto. Después de 11 años tenía frente a ella a Sirius Black III. Su padrino.

 _\- Trajimos tu sorpresa_ \- escuchó la lejana voz de la anciana- _esperamos que lo disfrutes Hallie._

 _\- Sorpresa cachorro, feliz navidad._

* * *

 **Soy feliz por fin tengo a Sirius fuera de azkaban... Y Luna también :D**

 **The Mad Doll: personalmente no me agrada Ron...**

 **jess Granger s: Pobre Draco, antes era uno de los pocos hombres en la vida de Hallie, ya para la próxima tendrá competencia y a quien rendir cuentas, aparte es su tío.**

 **Nataly SkyPot y Mar91: gracias por el apoyo :)**

 **Pd: HP no me pertenece y la "cultura sangrepura" es de Ell Roche.**


	16. II Vacaciones de Navidad

_**2.7 Vacaciones de navidad**_

 _\- Sorpresa cachorro, feliz navidad._

Quería correr y abrazarlos, a todos, a 'Cissa y Agus porque las había extrañado demasiado, aun hablando con ellas por carta, y a Sirius, no tenía claro el motivo pero necesitaba abrazarlo. No pudiendo controlarse corrió hacia ellos y se lanzó a los brazos de su padrino mientras miraba a las mujeres y les agradecía.

 _\- Augusta, ¿quieres ver las remodelaciones terminadas? Estoy segura que Kreacher ha mejorado bastante el jardín y el salón del té._

 _\- Démosles unos minutos entonces_

Durante casi 10 minutos el hombre no soltaba su abrazo, solo la miraba de arriba a abajo y volvía a sostenerla con fuerza mientras ambos sollozaban.

 _\- Te ves igual a Dorea en sus fotos de joven, la contextura de James y los ojos de Lily…-_ se detuvo un momento al quebrársele la voz _\- Augusta me comentó que te fuiste a vivir con Petunia… no pude protegerte… disculpa… por todo._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _\- No estuve estos años para ti. James, Lily, Dorea y Charles… todos confiaban en que te protegería y cuidaría si les pasaba algo, y yo…_

 _\- No eres culpable por eso. No podías cuidarme desde la cárcel Si…-_ se detuvo por unos momentos pensando en cómo llamarlo, pero decidió ser directa y preguntárselo, aunque fuese sin tacto _\- disculpa pero… ¿cómo te gustaría que te llamara? ¿Sirius, canuto, padfoot, padrino, señor Black, tío u otra cosa? La verdad nunca lo había pensado antes de verte, se suponía que para Halloween me dirían algo o podría ir a visitarte a askaban pero nadie me dijo nada y con lo que pasa en el colegio…_

 _\- Tranquila cachorro, llámame como prefieras-_ Sirius sonreía al ver a la chica divagar como lo hacía su padre antes de ella _\- Mi prima deseaba sorprenderte y muy pocos saben que se celebró mi juicio, sobre todo porque sería muy mala propaganda para el ministerio…_

 _\- Según lo que me dijo 'Cissa fuiste culpado por entregar a mis padres y matar a uno de tus amigos pero ella creía en tu inocencia_.

 _\- Algo así… pero eso quieren hablarlo cuando estemos todos… me sorprende ver a esas mujeres trabajando juntas, me intriga pero primero dime ¿cómo te relacionaste con ese par si vivías con muggles?_

 _\- Hagrid fue a entregarme la carta de admisión el día de mi cumpleaños porque pensó que no me estaban llegando, cosa que era cierta. Él me contó que era una bruja y me llevo de compras. Luego del banco me dejo ir sola a ver mi ropa, ahí conocí a Draco, nos hicimos amigos y 'Cissa se enteró de ello. Agus fue… ella misma. Me hice amiga de varios miembros de Slytherin y Neville, lo que la hacía dudar. Pero después de varias insistencias, mías y de Nev, sumado a las dudas que tenía sobre Dumbledore, nos dio una oportunidad. Vino a verme junto con Neville, después de varios días viniendo a diario, dijo que no podía ser indiferente y que ella ayudaría a 'Cissa. No podía abandonar a una heredera a su suerte en un mundo de hombres… o algo así._

 _\- jajaja suena como algo que diría ella- La risa de su padrino se parecía al ladrido de un perro, sin embargo era muy contagiosa.- Vamos a tomar el té con ellas antes que manden a alguien a buscarnos, guíanos pequeña._

Harriet lo llevo por el pasillo al salón del té, al parecer su padrino no reconocía la casa de su infancia. Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con las dos mujeres sentadas elegantemente cada una en un sillón personal, dejándoles libre un sofá de dos personas frente a 'Cissa. El salón estaba con un papel tapiz blanco con detalles en celeste y dorado, eso le daba un toque de femineidad.

 _\- Bueno mis damas, creo que ya podemos resolver las dudas que tienen estos leones._

 _\- Sirius Orión Black. Espero que no le hayas dicho nada, mira que nos ha costado bastante tener a los chicos callados estos meses._

 _\- Tranquila Augusta, no hablamos de eso… a todo esto ¿dónde estamos?_

 _\- ¿No lo reconoces primo?-_ Frente a las miradas cómplices de las tres mujeres el hombre observó atento todo el lugar.

\- _¡Imposible!-_ el shock comenzaba a cruzar la cara del hombre cuando lo sustituyo el enojo _\- ¡No puede ser que la hayan tenido viviendo sola en este lugar!_

 _\- Sola no.-_ dijo un indignado elfo que traía algunos dulces _\- ¡la nieta de la Señorita Dorea tenía a su servicio a Kreacher!-_ luego agregó bajito _\- y a Terri. No como el vago que deshonro a la señora…_

 _\- ¡Kreacher gracias por recordar mis pasteles favoritos!-_ le dijo animadamente la pelinegra para aligerar un poco el ambiente creado, haciendo sonrojar al elfo con su comentario, cosa que impresionó a su padrino _\- Y disculpa a Sirius, tanto tiempo lejos a veces uno olvida los modales…_

 _\- Bueno querida-_ interrumpió la anciana con voz seca concentrando la atención de los presentes _\- como sabrás, con tu tía estuvimos moviendo influencias y rumores que hicieron que se cuestionase la culpabilidad de este muchacho. Al presionar un poco, después de que varios fuesen confirmados, pudimos hacer que lo llevasen a juicio privado, solo unos pocos miembros se enteraron. Lo primero que arreglaron fue su declaración bajo veritaserum, cosa que a su tiempo nunca se realizó, gracias a que Dumbledore fue quien desestimo el caso; por esto último conseguimos que no se lo llamara ni informara por presunta parcialidad e irrupción a la justicia_. _Aunque varios se negaban al principio, no se los vamos a negar. Pero con antiguas clausulas para evitar la muerte de un patriarca de familia sin heredero, logramos mantenerlo dentro de las sagradas 28 y de ese modo Albus no entraría._

 _\- Finalmente, Sirius dio declaración después de Halloween y el veredicto del juez fue su libertad inmediata, su registro y el de sus amigos como animagos. Nos llevó todo este tiempo en San Mungo sanar todos los daños causados por los 11 años en prisión, no solo físicos y arreglar varios papeles legales y bancarios._

 _\- ¿Entonces limpiaron tus papeles? ¿Te encontraron inocente por completo?_

 _\- Bueno… encontraron que el hecho de que no estuviese inscrito como animago era comprensible si sabias la realidad del país… ahora buscan un modo para recompensar "la serie de eventos desafortunados" en mi causa._

Pasaron el día los cuatro y necesito poco tiempo para darse cuenta que su padrino era divertido, como una versión más aristocrática y mayor de los gemelos. Aunque al hombre no le agradaba la idea de quedarse en casa de sus padres, lo único que quedaba eran los retratos y el tapiz, las cabezas de los elfos las habían achicado y colocado en otra habitación, " _por si alguna vez necesitas demostrar tu poderío"_ habían dicho ambas mujeres. Augusta se quedó en la casa la primera semana para ayudarlos a integrarse, pero luego de dos días descubrió que eso no era necesario, Sirius con su carisma se había ganado la confianza de Harriet, parecían dos jóvenes, daba gracias a Merlín que la mente y personalidad no hubiesen menguado con la presencia constante de los dementores.

El único cambio en su rutina de vacaciones eran las lecciones compartidas con su padrino a la hora del té; ella practicaba como anfitriona y las mujeres les hablaban de la actualidad política y económica. El patriarca de la familia Black debía estar preparado para la batalla que se avecinaría cuando se hiciese pública su inocencia. Por ello practicaban encantamientos, defensa y transformaciones, su padrino se sorprendió al saber sobre su falta de conocimiento práctico en defensa, por eso es que le enseñaba en la remodelada sala de duelos por las mañanas después de sus ejercicios. Parecía que nunca fuese a tener unas vacaciones de ocio, o sin horarios, pero las clases de su padrino eran de todo menos tediosas y siempre terminaban con alguna anécdota de su padre.

Para navidad los visitarían sus amigos de Slytherin, junto con Neville a almorzar. Al conocer la personalidad de su padrino supo que el hombre no solo juraba que ella era miembro de su antigua casa, sino sus amigos también, lo que nadie le hubo aclarado, por lo que esa noche todos lucirían los colores de sus casas. Sirius esperaba que su comedor se llenase de gente en escarlata y dorado, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse en minoría contra los visitantes en verde y plata.

Otra cosa que afecto al hombre fue la reacción de su ahijada al ver aparecer por la chimenea al hijo de su prima, fue como volver a su época escolar y ver la exacta expresión de su mejor amigo cuando veía a entrar en algún lugar a Lily. Ironías de la vida, si James estuviese vivo sabía exacta la expresión que tendría y como intentaría alejar al chico, mientras la peliroja intentara calmarlo y con Remus estarían haciéndole burlas al pobre cornamenta que no podría hacer nada contra el chico más que vigilarlo de cerca. Slytherin + Malfoy + Black, no podía ser una buena combinación, nada bueno saldría de ahí… pero luchar contra los designios de la magia era como luchar contra la corriente, mejor aterrorizar un poco al chico y ver qué tan fuerte era para proteger a su ahijada, si iba a ser remplazado tan rápido y por un niño, mejor dejar algunas cosas claras. No era la mejor de las opciones y por si el fuera la encerraría en una torre lejos de chicos hasta unos 10 años más, pero sentía como la chica brillaba más cuando lo tenía cerca, aún sin hablarle o mirar, al chico. No estaba preparado para ser padre hace 11 años, menos lo estaba ahora para una preadolescente, pero era su deber y quería hacerlo bien. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que la familia de la hermana de Lily, pero él les debía más a la memoria de sus amigos. Tendría que aprender a ser como Charlus... si solo Remus estuviese no se sentiría tan perdido.

Draco había pasado unos días aburridos en el castillo. Vin y Greg se quedaron con él y la verdad es que ellos preferían comer que leer o ver estrategias, si sólo alguien interesante se hubiese quedado no estaría ansiando tanto el ver la expresión de Hallie cuando viera a su primo. Pero no todo era posible, además era preferible que lo encontraran a solas que usando a Blaise o a las chicas. Fue gracioso cuando el día antes de volver a casa su dúo de amigos actuó extraño frente al prefecto hermano de la comadreja; supo que esos no eran sus amigos cuando los llevo a la biblioteca y en vez de sentarse y pedir ayuda con alguna materia se quedaron de pie mirándose. Le extraño no ver alguna chica de Slytherin con ellos, después de todo Granger era la mente detrás. Después de unos minutos Crabbe se impaciento y le pregunto algunas cosas sobre la cámara, contestó sincero dentro de sus burlas pero luego de 15 minutos ya se aburría de la insistencia de los supuestos infiltrados. Al final los distrajo al pasarle un recorte " _para que se rían_ " inmediatamente ambos se pusieron pálidos y nerviosos. No era para menos en el recorte se leía lo siguiente:

 **INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

 **Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil muggle.**

 **El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley.**

 **«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los muggles debería ser retirada inmediatamente.»**

 **El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia.**

Weasley no podía controlarse, pero el muy estúpido no calculo bien el tiempo y tuvo que salir cuando el cabello de Crabbe se estaba volviendo pelirrojo. Unos minutos más y hubiese sido expulsado. Uso de pociones prohibidas y robo, sumado a su entrada a principio de año eran merecedoras de romper su varita… aunque esta ya estaba rota.

Volviendo al día de navidad no podía esperar ese almuerzo, no solo era la semana sin poder sentir la presencia de Harriet, necesitaba un poco más que los escasos minutos que le daba en las conversaciones nocturnas que se turnaba o compartía con Daphne. Tenía una mescla de ansiedad y nervios, esa noche no conocería a su primo; sino al hombre que había sobrevivido a azkaban y al cual tendría que convencer que ellos no eran mala influencia para su ahijada. Era realista, no era posible que el hijo mayor de una familia sangrepura no siguiese las tradiciones, eso no le preocupaba, pero siempre estaba el hecho que su madre estaba loca y el hombre había sufrido demasiado en manos de su propia familia… y todos fueron a la casa de Salazar.

Todo fue mejor de lo previsto incluyendo una conversación personal con su primo en el despacho del patriarca de la familia, la cual no comentaría con nadie hasta el momento indicado. Sirius Black III no parecía un adulto, creería que estaba con problemas psicológicos, pero su magia sería inestable y su madre jamás lo dejaría acercarse a Hallie en esas circunstancias; era como si los 11 años en prisión no hubiesen existido, se comportaba como un joven recién salido de Hogwarts, _"es como un hermano mayor"_ fue el comentario de Blaise en el baile navideño que se celebró esa noche en su casa.

Por otro lado Harriet disfruto de su segunda navidad, se sorprendío un poco con la alegría desmesurada de su padrino, quien se disculpó muchas veces por solo poder mostrarle fotografías de su padre en situaciones graciosas o de ella de bebé y no comprarle un regalo. El hombre no sabía que esas eran las únicas fotografías que tenía con ellos y eso era más que cualquier cosa que pudiese comprarle. Además de las fotos recibió varios regalos, el más extraño fue el de los Dursley: mondadientes y una nota en la que le pedían que averiguara si podría quedarse en Hogwarts u otro lugar durante las vacaciones de verano como ya lo había hecho; Hagrid caramelos de café con leche; Ron: el libro "Volando con los Cannons", que trataba de hechos interesantes de su equipo favorito de quidditch; Hermione le había comprado una lujosa pluma de águila para escribir y la señora Weasley el tradicional jersey tejido a mano y un plumcake. Las chicas y Sophie continuaron su tradición de regalarle ropa; Luna le envió aros y un cintillo de flores amarillas; Blaise unos zapatos de fiesta, Greg y Vin una cesta con comida italiana y otro libro sobre la cocina italiana, 'Cissa un talismán y 'Agus una túnica formal, Nev una Cala mágica para su nuevo jardín. Dejo para el final una caja del tamaño de zapatos que su padrino miraba de reojo sonriente, por la envoltura, era de Draco.

 _\- Con cuidado cachorro, tómalo firme_ \- le dijo su padrino al ver que solo lo iba a tomar con una mano. Y agradeció el consejo la caja pesaba bastante.

" **Una lechuza puede calificarse como necesaria, y no mascota, dado que no vive contigo durante casi todo el año. Espero que esto te haga más compañía en la guarida de leones"**

Con cuidado desato la cinta negra característica y levanto la tapa lentamente, al fondo se podía ver una almohadilla y una manta verde menta, al correrla las sonrisas de Harriet y Sirius crecieron significativamente ¡Draco le regalo un cachorro de kneazle! Era negro y dormía tranquilamente mientras lo miraban.

 _\- ¿Revisaste si vino con una licencia?-_ le preguntó, al no contestarle el mismo reviso el envoltorio y pegado a la tapa estaba el papel que la autorizaba a tener el animal.- _No debes perderla y te recomiendo llevarla cuando lo saques hasta que se acostumbren a él._

 _\- ¿Entonces me lo puedo quedar?-_ Estaba ansiosa, llevaba poco conociendo al hombre y si bien se sentía feliz y querida por él, no podía estar segura de su reacción a tener mascotas. Deseaba poder quedarse con el pequeño cachorro.

 _\- Harry soy un animago, me gustan los animales y este pequeño podrá acompañarte cuando yo no este. Son muy inteligentes, pueden diferenciar animales reales de gente trasformada en uno, ya sea por otros o si son como yo. Además si te da su lealtad reconocerán a la gente que es desagradables o sospechosa, no lo olvides. ¿Sabes cómo le pondrás?_

 _\- ¿Es ella o él?_

 _\- Según la licencia es un ella…_

 _\- ¿Te gusta Aster? Es una flor pero significa estrella y en lenguaje de las flores es paciencia…_

 _\- ¿Quieres seguir la dinámica Black en nombres?-_ pregunto divertido

 _\- Lo encuentro bonito, cuando conocí a Draco me gustó la idea, recuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue que si te alejas de tu familia o ya no están puedes mirar el cielo a la constelación o estrella y los puedes recordar. Por eso también me agrada cuando las chicas pintan flores en sus baúles según su nombre…_

 _\- Bueno entonces pintaremos una Cala en el tuyo cuando vuelvas. Por ahora podemos colocar algunas constelaciones en el techo de tu habitación ¿Qué te parece? Además adecuemos esa cesta de comida como cama para esta pequeña y busquémosle un lugar en tu cuarto._

Así termino el día entre risas con Sirius y Aster en su habitación, fue gracioso cuando al despertar la pequeña Aster olfateo a Sirius en su forma canina y lo observo detenidamente hasta que se transformó en humano otra vez. Disfrutó muchísimo sus vacaciones de modo que casi no quería volver y dejar a Sirius solo, de modo que el hombre tuvo que prometerle hablarle a diario a través de Terri sobre sus avances con su nueva varita, ya que estaba usando una varita de repuesto de su familia, los papeles del banco y su compensación con el ministerio.

Al volver Ronald le comentó con detalle como con Dean se transformaron en Crabbe y Goyle, junto con el incidente de Hermione que continuaba en la enfermería con rasgos gatunos. Otra cosa que le contó fue la nota que le enviara el profesor Lockhart a la castaña y que ella guardaba celosamente bajo su almohada. Estaba en eso cuando pasaban cerca del baño de Myrtle, al escucharla llorar se acercaron solo para salir de ahí con un cuaderno negro de un T.M. Riddle, que según Ron tenía un trofeo por servicios especiales al colegio.

* * *

 **anairamellark18:** Luna iba con lo colores de Ravenclaw y Astoria es su compañera de habitación, por ende ambas comparten casa. Sirius celoso está, acaba de recuperar a su ahijada y se la quieren quitar... no es para menos, pero le recuerda tanto a James que quiere que sea feliz... siempre que comparta más tiempo con él en vacaciones. Yo me pregunto que le dijo a Draco en su reunión privada... (y eso que yo lo escribí...) A mi parecer se complicaran las cosas más adelante... por ahora aún son niños, o casi.

 **jess Granger s:** aquí lo explicaron, sinceramente quería a Sirius pronto... y libre de cargos... no merecía cargar una culpa que no es de el...

 **The Mad Doll:** Me causo gracia lo de muerte o una simple paliza para Justin... yo le pegaría a Ron... o a su madre... jajajaj por cierto a mi también me encanta Luna

 **Mar91:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

 **AnataYume:** Por ahí va la cosa con Luna, en cuanto a las serpientes... bueno son bien jerárquicas y Harry les quito la copa el año anterior, su actitud es más bien ver como se desarrolla esto, además ninguno de ellos ha sido atacado. En cuanto a los gemelos solo espero al tercer año y que conozcan a Canuto.

 **Nancy:** Son tan bellos, pero a Sirius lo veremos en vacaciones o el tercer año según los libros :)

 **Nataly SkyPot** : Gracias :)


	17. II El diario de Tom Riddle

_**2.8 El diario de Tom Riddle**_

Cuando le mostró el libro a Hermione ella se entusiasmó creyendo que su contenido estaba oculto, intento con un revelador y con **¡Aparecium!** Pero no ocurrió nada; las páginas seguían tan inmaculadas como antes. Harriet no boto el diario por la curiosidad que le causaba lo que podía contener el diario y por los servicios especiales otorgados por Riddle. Cuando fueron a ver el trofeo descubrieron que había sido Premio anual y tenía una medalla al mérito mágico.

Con la salida del invierno y la llegada de la primavera los ánimos en el castillo estaban mejorando, sobre todo por el hecho de que no hubo ataques después del de Justin. Obviamente ese hecho Gilderoy Lockhart se lo atribuía a él mismo. Aún seguían aislándola pero eso ya no la molestaba, de hecho se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación con Aster que requería bastantes cuidados y no la podía sacar aún por el frío, Draco se la había regalado justo en las semanas que se podían alejar de la madre y era muy pequeña. Las chicas amaban su mascota y jugaban con ella cada vez que podían, Hermione la miraba como si se cuestionara por qué tenía 2 mascotas si el reglamento decía 1.

Para el 14 de febrero el mago de la sonrisa perfecta, Gilderoy, apareció con una túnica rosa igual a las decoraciones del gran salón. Cuando pidió silencio y comenzó a hablarles, el resto de los profesores se veían como si los hubiesen hecho probar una grajea sabor vomito. Harry no estaba sorprendida, probablemente ella tendría la misma expresión. El hombre daba las gracias por las tarjetas recibidas y traía enanos disfrazados de cupido que entregaban tarjetas de su parte y les hablaba de pociones y encantamientos amorosos. Los profesores de esas materias solo lo miraron con más asco y vergüenza. Hermione a su lado parecía revisar su bolso y no prestar atención cuando Ron pregunto si ella le había enviado una tarjeta.

Ese día intentó huir y esconderse de los enanos pero cuando iba a encantamientos uno llego con un mensaje musical para ella, corrió sin rumbo. Sim embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado y el enano logro agarrar el borde de su capa haciéndola caer y botar todas las cosas que estaban en su bolso. Inmediatamente se puso a guardar sus cosas agradeciendo tener su varita cómodamente guardada en su funda pegada al antebrazo. Escucho la voz de Draco y Percy cerca de ella, _"¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Por Morgana que Draco no escuche a este enano!_ " pero al parecer no la bruja no la escuchó porque el enano se puso a cantarle:

 _ **Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche**_

 _ **Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.**_

 _ **Quisiera que fuera mía, porque es gloriosa,**_

 _ **La heroína que venció al Señor Tenebroso**_ _._

Después de eso Percy los envió a clases pero pudo ver un deje de burla y enojo en la mirada del Slytherin, al mismo tiempo sintió como le colocaba una capa de su magia alrededor mientras recogía el diario de Riddle. Percy discutía con él para que se lo devolviera pero el rubio solo la molestó más hasta que llegaba el profesor y le lanzó un expeliarmus haciendo que soltara el diario. Percy le quito puntos y dijo que iba a informar que hizo magia en lso pasillos, la verdad eso no la molestaba sino el comentario del chico a Ron y Ginny " _Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de san Valentín_ " la chica se sonrojo y salió corriendo y Ron intentó atacarlo. Eso fue extraño.

En la noche cuando reviso sus cosas se percató que casi todo estaba lleno de tinta producto que una botella se volcó cuando cayó, sólo el diario no estaba mancado. Intentó limpiar sus cosas con el libro de hechizos **Mi casa sin elfos** , luego lo reviso con detenimiento. Le escribió encima su nombre y la tinta se absorbió. Pero luego apareció en la página con otra letra pero la misma tinta y apenas hubo terminado de leer las palabras desaparecieron.

\- **Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?** \- Harriet se preguntó si Tom se daba cuenta que era una chica o como todo el mundo mágico asumía que era un chico.

 **\- Alguien lo tiró al inodoro**

 **\- Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído**.

 **\- No comprendo a que te refieres-** ese tal Tom escribía como si él fuese la víctima, pero ella ya tenía tiempo tratando con gente que decía ser lo que no era, si le hubiese dicho eso el año anterior o antes de Hogwarts le habría creído sin dudarlo.

 **\- Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron ocultadas; cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

 **\- Bueno, en ese lugar nos encontramos y como dices suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?** \- intentó sonar descuidada pare ver qué información podía sacarle.

 **\- ¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos! En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el director, el profesor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso accidente. A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado**.- La letra ahora se veía algo más descuidada, como si le escribiese apresurado o emocionado por contar todo cuanto sabía. Se imaginó a Percy Weasley escribiendo.

 **\- Bueno, sucedió otra vez. Hemos tenido 3 ataques y no se sabe nada al respecto**.- escribió lentamente, como si estuviese aburrida del tema y continúo- **sería interesante saber quién está detrás. Podría sacar provecho, tú entiendes. ¿Quién fue en tu época? Si es descendiente sería fácil de rastrear.-** esta vez se demoró en contestar.

 **\- Te lo puedo mostrar, si quieres. No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé.-** busco en sus recuerdos como podría mostrarle una persona a otra sus memorias, habían varios modos, pero ¿un libro? No sabía cómo lo realizaría- **Deja que te lo enseñe**.

 **\- Ok, veamos que tienes** \- ante la insistencia aceptó, 'Cissa tenía razón "¡maldita temeridad Gryffindor!"

Fue como entrar en la televisión, sintió como el libro la absorbía, algo parecido a como le describieron el uso de un traslador. Se vio dentro del despacho del director frente a quien suponía era Dippet leyendo una carta. Luego como un chico de 16 entraba quitándose el sombrero tradicional puntiagudo. Ambos conversaban sobre si podía quedarse en el colegio en verano en vez de un orfanato muggle. Si ellos eran como los Dursley comprendía la insistencia de Tom Sorvolo Riddle. Además los argumentos se parecían demasiado a los de Dumbledore.

Salieron de ese lugar y vio cómo se encontraba con una versión más joven del actual director. Interesante Dumbledore tenía el cabello castaño rojizo. Envió a Tom a la cama y se fue. Tom bajo a las mazmorras y permaneció vigilante por casi una hora hasta que una sombra silenciosa cruzó frente a ellos murmurándole a una caja. Reconoció la voz, casi al instante y no dejó de pensar _"Por favor que no sea quien creo que es"_. Pero frente a ella lo que temía se hizo material.

Tom hablaba con un Rubeus que defendía un animal, por experiencia ella sabía cuan peligrosas podían ser las mascotas del hombre y cómo las defendía. En medio de la pelea Tom abrió la puerta tras Hagrid y salía atravesándola. Tom intentaba atacar con su varita a la araña gigante pero el semigigante se le lanzó evitándolo.

Eso fue lo último que pudo observar porque volvió a tener esa sensación de que giraba y aparecía en su habitación. En ese instante llegaron sus compañeras de clases y Aster comenzó a exigirle atención y a mirar con recelo el diario. Sirius dijo que ella podía sentir si algo era bueno o dañino para ella y si ahora se alteraba con el cuaderno, tendría que tener más cuidado.

Estuvo varios días pensando en Hagrid y la araña, era un buen hombre, pero los animales que amaba no eran tan indefensos como él los veía. Cuando se los conto a Herms y a Ron comenzó otra discusión, ella defendiendo a Tom y Ron al semigigante.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de semana santa Hermione se volvió ansiosa por las clases optativas que tendrían al siguiente año, y con ello las discusiones sobre las clases de Lockhart. Neville le mostró las cartas de sus familiares y lo que les recomendaba su abuela a ambos, Dean eligió al azar, Hermione optó por todas y Percy quería ayudarla como nadie más dándole una charla sobre el futuro y como cada una podían ayudarla según su preferencia. Finalmente marcó Adivinación, Runas antiguas y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pensando que las otras las podría estudiar en casa.

Un día al llegar se encontró con Lavender fuera del cuarto, lucía nerviosa y tenía en sus brazos a Aster, al entrar le explico que la había encontrado afuera rasguñando la puerta y al entrar vieron todas las cosas de Harriet esparcidas por la habitación. Sin perder tiempo dejo al Kneazel en su cesta y con una pequeña mirada saco su varita y con algunos encantamientos, por parte de ambas, la ayudo a ordenar el desastre. Al hacer un catastro de sus cosas observo que faltaba el diario. En otras palabras quien se lo hubo robado era de su casa y una chica.

Se despertó temprano para el juego de quiddich que tenía y en el desayuno les comentó sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Hermione decía que tenían que informarlo y Ron preguntaba cómo estaban tan seguras que era una chica de su casa. Estaban saliendo cuando escucho la voz siseante " _despedazar… déjame matar… esta vez despedazar_ " les preguntó si la escuchaban y Hermione corrió a la biblioteca sin decir nada.

Ambos se dirigieron al campo de juego, ella fue a cambiarse y estaba todo listo cuando se escuchó por megáfono que el partido era cancelado. La profesora Mc Gonagall se le acercó y como si de un dejavú se tratase le pidió que la siguiera junto con Ronald. Al llegar a la enfermería lo comprendió, Hermione y otra chica se encontraban petrificadas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el espejo que encontraron junto a ellas. Ciertos Slytherin tendrían que explicarle el motivo por el cual le decían que mirase el piso o un espejo; y justo su amiga se la encontraba con uno.

Al volver a la sala apareció un pergamino que abarcaba todo el fichero:

 **Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.**

Apenas unos segundos después de su aparición Lee Jordan se puso a hablar en contra de la casa de las serpientes, Percy se veía ausente y asustado. George le dijo que la chica de Ravenclaw era Penélope Clearwater, prefecta. Ron le decía que tenían que ir dónde Hagrid y preguntarle, pero ella tenía otros planes, esa noche le exigiría una reunión a Daphne.

Lavender y Parvati por primera vez se acostaron temprano sin conversaciones triviales y un escueto buenas noches antes de cerrar sus cortinas. Harry puso la canasta de Aster junto a su almohada, cerró sus cortinas y con ambos espejos uno al lado del otro llamo a los chicos. Luego de varias explicaciones y ante el enojo de Draco, Blaise le comentó que ellos creían que la criatura era un Basilisco, eso explicaba que todos los petrificados estuviesen cerca de una superficie reflectante y que ella escuchase una voz antes de los ataques, ya que era una hablante de pársel. Además Pansy le dijo que el motivo de su silencio era que no encontraban un modo de matar a la serpiente o como llegar a ella, era un animal extremadamente peligroso y ella tendía a atraer el peligro. Daphne agregó que si había modos de matarlo pero incluían armas corto-punzantes hechas con un tipo de metal especifico y no podían entrarlo al colegio sin ser sospechosos.

A la mañana siguiente Ron le contó su aventura con Dean y Seamus. El trio había ido dónde Hagrid y al ver que lo visitaba el director junto al ministro, Cornelius Fudge, se escondieron. El adulto decía que tendrían que llevarselo y el director aducía que era inocente. Luego llegó Lucius Malfoy buscando a Dumbledore y les leyó un documento del consejo escolar diciendo que Albus abandonase su cargo. El ministro le hubo alegado pero el colegio dependía de la junta y no el ministerio. El anciano dijo que dejaría el cargo pero continuaría viviendo en el castillo y antes de salir Hagrid les indico que _"Si alguien quisiera llegar al fondo de esto, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a Fang mientras estoy fuera."_

Era bastante contraste el humor de los estudiantes con el paisaje veraniego. Sus días ahora estaban llenos de chicos, Ron parecía no darse cuenta que le estaba incomodando la cercanía de Dean y Seamus que ahora lo seguían como a principios del primer año. Neville como buen "hermano" se dedicaba a alejarlos cuando se le acercaban mucho o evitar que se tomaran atribuciones como cuando intentaron abrazarla.

Draco cada día la molestaba más hasta puntos que era difícil recordar que en el fondo eran amigos. Se reía de Dumbledore y se regodeaba que su padre haya sacado a Dumbledore y se hayan llevado a Hagrid. No le extraño ver como en pociones adulaba a Snape, después de todo era su padrino, pero al ver la sonrisa cómplice en ambos se percató que nadie más parecía saberlo por como el resto parecía tomarlo enserio.

En herbología Dean comentó ver arañas yendo al bosque prohibido y esa noche el trio de hombres quiso que fueran pero Neville argumentó astutamente en su defensa y ambos se quedaron en el castillo sin que ninguno de los 3 varones se diese cuenta que ellos no querían ir. Los esperaron en la sala común con Aster y Terri acompañándolos y conversando sobre los avances de Canuto y las anécdotas de Neville sobre su abuela y familiares. Los chicos llegaron a la madrugada completamente asustados y no se percataron de la presencia de la elfina que se fue con un ruido sordo que los hizo saltar.

Les contaron sobre las arañas gigantes que hablaban y la mayor: Aragog, que era ciego. Al parecer no era el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos, fue un regalo de un viajero a Hagrid cuando era un niño y la araña estaba en un huevo, él la alimentó, cuidó, le encontró esposa (una tal Mosag) y lo visitaba. Además les explico que nunca atacó a nadie por consideración a Rubeus y que vivió en su armario cuando estaba en el castillo, mientras la chica murió en los baños. La araña sabía qué era pero no les dijo a ellos, sin contar que de no ser por el coche alterado del padre de Ron los 3 habrían muerto comido por los hijos e hijas de Aragog.

Después de unos días Ron asumió lo dicho por la araña y le contó sus sospechas sobre Myrtle y el monstruo, estaba en eso cuando Mc Gonagall avisó las fechas de los exámenes y casi todos sus compañeros alegaron contra ello. Si bien ella no estaba estudiando para los exámenes como debiera, su padrino le había enseñado algunas cosas prácticas.

Estaban comiendo luego del primer examen anunciaron que las mandrágoras estaban listas para hacer el antídoto. Ginny actúo extraño al escucharlo, como Dobby cuando tenía que reconocer sus malas acciones, y su hermano la miro preocupado. Estuvo varios minutos así y cuando por fin iba a hablar llego Percy y ella huyó. Cuando Ron lo increpó él mayor de los colorines asistentes al colegio les respondió que ella sabía algo sobre él pero no profundizó el tema.

Iban a ver a Hermione cuando los encontró su jefa de casa, Ron seguí diciendo que tenían que ir donde Myrtle pero se cayó al ver a la mujer. El chico estaba impresionado de llegar a la enfermería sin castigo y hablaba sobre lo inútil de ver a la chica si ella estaba petrificada, pero detuvo su discurso al ver que tenía un papel en su mano. Intentaron sacárselo varias veces sin ser vistos por la enfermera, era un papel de algún libro antiguo y confirmaba lo dicho por los Slytherin.

 **De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal.**

Luego con la letra de su amiga estaba escrito: **cañerías**.

Ron leyó varias veces la hoja, Harriet casi podía ver como los engranes de su cabeza se movían, y luego la miró como si esperase que ella también llegase a sus mismas conclusiones. Como ella no mostro ningún singo de entenderlo, por lo que el chico comenzó a explicarle que ese era el animal de Salazar pero aún no entendía porque no mataba sino que solo hubo petrificado a sus víctimas. Estaba tan emocionado que continúo diciendo que en el baño de Myrtle estaba la respuesta. Harry le dijo que quizás debían decírselo a algún adulto y ante la mirada de horror de Ron se dirigió a la sala de profesores.

No obstante nunca llegaron a su destino ya que escucharon la voz de la subdirectora enviar a los estudiantes a sus respectivos dormitorios y a los profesores a su sala. Esperaron por ellos cerca pero antes que llegara un profesor Ronald la jaló dentro de un armario. _"¡El muy miserable! ¡Llega a tocarme y no soy responsable de mis actos!... mejor cálmate Hallie, vamos inhala… exhala…"_ Ron no parecía consiente de la ira de la chica, le hacía señas para que no hiciese ruidos y escuchara.

Mc Gonagall dijo que encontró grabado **"** **Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre"** justo estaba por decir cuál era el estudiante que faltaba cuando entró Lockhart. Snape y los otros profesores lo instigaron a hacer realidad sus palabras de las últimas semanas, o sea, como él sabía: dónde estaba la entrada a la cámara y qué era lo que había adentro. Sumado a los lamentos que decía tener por no poder enfrentarse y hacerse cargo del asunto. Luego de atraparlo en sus dichos el adulto no se veía tan perfecto como siempre, no poseía su sonrisa radiante, su cuerpo temblaba, y su cabello estaba más desprolijo que nunca… a Harriet le recordó a un niño atemorizado por enfrentar su más grande miedo. Al irse Mc Gonagall dio instrucciones al resto de los profesores que fueron saliendo conforme le daba sus tareas.

Enojadísima por las acciones del colorín a su lado salió sin hablarle, ni mirarle, directo a sala común de Gryffindor. Al entrar no se fijó en lo callado o lleno del lugar, su único pensamiento en medio de su enojo era llegar a su habitación lejos de todo. Por lo que, en la cena fue cuando Neville le aviso que la chica desaparecida era Ginebra Weasley, la única mujer de la familia de pelirojos.

Ron decía que Ginny sabía algo y no era lo de Percy, y a causa de esto la habían raptado, según él era la única posibilidad al ser sangrelimpia. Harry no pensaba lo mismo, primero ellos decían ser traidores a la sangre y segundo la chica cumplía con el perfil para robar el diario de Tom, y él sí era un punto de quiebre en toda la situación. Finalmente con toda impulsividad Ronald no aguanto más su mutismo y fue, con Dean y Seamus, a contarle todo lo averiguado junto con sus sospechas a Lockhart.

Sin que el chico se percatara Neville y ella lo siguieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Gracias a eso vieron como el pretexto de adulto confirmaba sus sospechas: él no había protagonizado ninguna de sus historias realmente; sólo les robo el crédito a los magos y brujas que lo hicieron. Además el muy narcisista no le tembló la voz al contarles que él había buscado a las personas, preguntado sobre los sucesos exactos y luego desmemorizado. Estaba por lanzarles ese mismo hechizo cuando Neville hizo un ruido que ocultó el _**expelliarmus**_ de Harriet logrando que el trío escapara y Gilderoy mirase en su dirección lleno de miedo.

 _\- No se mueva-_ Neville dijo con voz ronca al verlo agacharse _\- lo estoy apuntando con mi varita, ahora se levantara y caminara lentamente rumbo a la pared con los escritos._

 _\- ¿Cómo hare eso si no lo veo?_

 _\- Lo sabrá porque tendrá mi varita pegada a su espalda-_ al pasar frente a ellos Nev se puso delante y apunto al profesor- _¿contento? ¿O desea ver quién soy?-_ antes que el hombre respondiera, el rubio lo obligo a caminar. Al llegar al lugar continuo con sus indicaciones _\- Ahora entrara al baño de chicas y se quedara quieto.-_ no supo qué fue pero al llegar y ver a Myrtle quieta Harry les quitó la capa y la guardo antes que el hombre volteara a verlos.

 _\- Hola Myrtle, ¿cómo estás?_

 _\- ¡Harry! ¡Tú me secuestraste!_

 _\- Tecnicamente fui yo profesor, Hallie simplemente me acompaña_

 _\- Eres tú Harry Potter… vienes acompañada diferente esta vez…_

 _\- Si Myrtle, disculpa por la interrupción. Verás necesito saber… si es posible necesito que me cuentes de qué modo moriste.-_ eso fue como si le preguntasen a Ron por su equipo favorito de quiddich o a Gilderoy por sí mismo. La fantasma les relato con todo detalle el suceso _.- entonces fue un chico quien abrió la cámara, y los ojos estaban justo frente tuyo.-_ camino al lavabo que estaba frente al retrete que mencionaba y vio una pequeña serpiente grabada en él _._

 _\- Si Myrtle dice que hablaba raro, es probable que se abra a un hablante de pársel Hallie._

 _\- Pero nunca lo he hablado consiente Nev_

 _\- Imagina que el grabado es de verdad, puede funcionar. Yo creo en ti, tú tienes que hacerlo-_ con eso la chica después de varios intentos logro hacerlo bien y vieron como el lavabo se hundía dando lugar a un túnel

 _\- Bien, Hallie danos permiso. Usted bajara primero._

 _\- ¿Pero sin varita de que les voy a servir?_

 _\- No es problema suyo eso, ahora entre._

El trio se deslizó por la tubería, a Hallie le recordó a un tobogán pero este tenía varias ramificaciones, además no recordaba uno tan largo. Cuando por fin llego al final vio a Lockhart lleno de barro y Neville a su lado con su varita en alto.

 _\- Debemos estar bajo el lago, ¿podrías alumbrarnos? Así yo sigo manteniendo vigilado a Gilderoy.-_ se escuchó el Lumos de la chica e hizo avanzar al adulto _\- recuerde si oye un ruido no mirar, a menos que quiera morir profesor._

Avanzaron pausadamente y con cuidado de no pisar los huesos de animales que se pudieron ver con la luz, al doblar una curva se llevaron un susto al ver la piel de una serpiente enorme. Eso casi hizo desmayar al adulto pero antes de que pudiesen reaccionar el hombre salto quedando frente a ellos y apuntándolos con la varita de Ron.

 _\- Suficiente aventura por hoy, verán ahora cogeré algo de esta piel, borrare sus recuerdos y diré que fue demasiado tarde para salvar a la chica y solo pude sacarlos a ustedes._

 _\- Yo no haría eso de ser usted profesor_

 _\- Oh niño, no puedes pararme ahora_ _ **¡obliviate!**_

Neville la tomó de un brazo y los escondió tras la piel justo a tiempo para ver la mini explosión creada por la varita de Ron, dejándolos adentro y al adulto del otro lado cerca del lugar dónde venían.

 _\- Bueno, yo le advertí al muy imbécil… ¿ahora seguimos?_

 _\- Por mucho que no me agrade no deberíamos dejarlo solo..._

 _\- Y es un hecho que no te dejare continuar por tu cuenta. Y no me pongas caras señorita, no me convencerás de lo contrario. Vamos._

 _\- Definitivamente esta actitud protectora y amenazante no es algo que se espere de ti... asusta un poco Nev..._

 _\- Conoces a mi abuela... puedo ser tímido entre chicos de mi edad, pero es porque mi vida entera me criaron adultos... casi ancianos, si me preguntas... Sé que me educaron lo mejor que pudieron.. pero deja huellas en uno el estar lleno de tradiciones antiguas y de moda del siglo pasado jajaja..._

La risa del chico fue relajante para ambos mientras caminaban, no era muy fuerte pero aligero un poco la tensión qe ambos tenían. El final del túnel era una pared tallada con serpientes gigantes con ojos de piedras preciosas.

 _\- Bueno... obviamente ya llegamos. ¿preparada?_

 _\- No sabemos quién esta adentro, ¿cómo voy a estar lista?_

 _\- Ok, entendí tu punto... pero no se te ocurra morir... no me atrevo a enfrentar a un ex-convicto, las serpientes, mi abuela, y Narcisa Malfoy._

Volvió a decir _¡ábrete!_ en pársel y observaron como las serpientes se movían dando paso a una abertura en el muro

* * *

¡Gracias por sus Reviews!  
Ojala este capitulo (más largo que los otros) les agrade... pronto viene el 2.9 y terminaríamos el segundo año de Harriet en Hogwarts!

 **Respuestas con Spoilers** o no tanto...

 **jess Granger s:** A mi también me molestaba era como si fuese mucho trabajo... pero le están haciendo justicia y lo compensarán. El capitulo llegó antes de lo esperado, espero les agrade :)

 **anairamellark18:** Son muy chicos aún... en el libr sabremos... y solo queda un capitulo más para terminar el 2.

 **Nataly SkyPot:** gracias (:

 **AnataYume** : Snape ya sabe que algo pasa entre la chica y su ahijado o con la familia Malfoy... además ya sabemos que en el fondo no es malo... En lo personal le tengo más miedo a la reacción de Narcisa cuando se entere los del diario... a sabiendas ¡puso en peligro a Draco! y a Harriet. no es un buen escenario para el hombre...

 **Mar91:** Para nada, pero eso lo veremos en el libro 3. Pero ahora me preguntó como mantendrá a Remus de su lado...


	18. II Explicaciones

_**2.9 Explicaciones**_

 _\- Alto. No entremos aún, tengo una idea.-_ saco de su bolso la capa _\- úsala tú. Pero recuerda no mirar hacia arriba a menos q yo te diga, y camina lo más sigiloso posible._

Ambos con al corazón latiendo vertiginosamente entraron a la sala. El lugar era silencioso y los pilares estaban decorados con serpientes talladas en la roca que parecían estarlo vigilando, posteriormente Neville le diría que no era la única en tener esa sensación.

Al llegar a la pared posterior vieron otra escultura, esta vez de un mago que ocupaba todo el alto y se encontraron a sus pies el cuerpo de Ginebra Weasley. Caminaron con cautela hasta la chica, Harriet la dio vuelta con cuidado, estaba inerte " _por favor que no esté muerta_ " intentó despertarla pero no pasó nada. Su pecho no se movía por lo que se humedeció un dedo y lo coloco cerca de la nariz de la chica.

 _\- Hagas lo que hagas no despertara- dijo una voz suave._

 _\- Puede que no, pero por lo menos respira, es casi imperceptible pero lo hace-_ levantó su mirada de la chica y vio a un joven alto de cabello negro, pero extrañamente borroso _\- No podría decir que me alegra verte en estas circunstancias Tom Riddle. Sin embargo me gustaría saber qué eres._

 _\- No recuerdo hablar con otra chica aparte de ella, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

 _\- Si no respondes yo tampoco-_ le repuso sonando desinteresada con su mejor cara de póker _\- veamos, no eres un fantasma… pero tampoco estas vivo… por lo menos no, hasta que ella muera._

 _\- Tienes razón. Soy un recuerdo guardado en un diario por 50 años-_ y apunto al cuaderno con cubierta negra que ella recordaba. Al volver la vista vio al chico jugar con una varita, le era algo familiar pero no sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía _– no pareces muy curiosa ni preocupada por dónde estamos… me intrigas…_

 _\- Es simple, ¿puedo decirte Tom?, estamos en la cámara de los secretos y la bestia que alberga, el basilisco, puede ser controlado por un hablante de pársel. He de suponer que tú lo hablas, ya que ella no lo hace._

 _\- Entonces tenemos tiempo para hablar, estoy esperando a alguien-_ se guardó la varita _\- ¿No te molesta?_

 _\- Supongo que la dejaras así, en el limbo, hasta que llegue quien esperas; sinceramente no me molesta siempre que respondas algunas preguntas directamente. No me gusta tener conversaciones soslayadas._

 _\- Pero tú no eres directa, es interesante que pienses como dices. Me recuerdas a algún Slytherin, pero vistes los colores de Gryffindor…_

 _\- Me adapto bastante bien, ¿Cómo la dejaste en ese estado?_

 _\- El diario, lleva escribiendo varios meses, me ha contado casi toda su vida. Peleas con sus hermanos, vestir con ropa de segunda, no ser suficientemente inteligente o valiente para ser amiga de Harry Potter… -_ cambio la voz a una un poco más chillona al imitar a Ginny _\- Harry nunca me querrá, ni siquiera como amiga; fueron sus palabras textuales. Es demasiado aburrido leer las palabras de una niña de 11 años, pero fui paciente, bondadoso debo decir, al contestarle por escrito. Eso hiso que me adorara, recuerdo sus palabras: Jamás nadie me ha entendido como lo haces tú… Soy feliz de poder confiar en ti… es como llevar a mi mejor amigo en el bolsillo…-_ Tom se pauso para reírse cruelmente _\- la chica hizo justo lo que deseaba, me abrió su alma. Me alimente de sus temores y secretos, con eso me hice más poderoso que ella y pude ir infundiéndole mis secretos, dándole un poco de mi alma._

 _\- En pocas palabras hiciste que ella abriera la cámara, pintara los mensajes y matara las gallinas de Hagrid._

 _\- Te faltaron los ataques de la serpiente-_ Hallie no pudo evitar quedar blanca ante lo dicho, eso no lo esperaba y Tom se rio al verla _\- evidentemente te cuesta creer eso de ella, pero debo confesar que fue muy divertido ver lo que me escribía después: Querido Tom creo que pierdo la memoria. Encontré plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo la noche de Halloween, atacaron a un gato y tengo manchas de pintura. Querido Tom, dicen que estoy pálida y no parezco yo. Sospechan de mí. Hubo un nuevo ataque y no sé dónde estaba. ¿Qué haré Tom? Me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Creo que yo soy la atacante! Tengo miedo Tom.-_ hiso una pausa para mirar la entrada _\- Le tomo bastante tiempo dejar de confiar en el diario y deshacerse de este. Ahí apareció Harry Potter, él lo encontró y eso me hizo feliz. Le mostré mi famosa captura del idiota de Hagrid para ganarme su confianza, pero no me creyó por completo._

 _\- Hagrid es su amigo._

 _\- Esa información no la tenía, pero tú entiendes, era la palabra de Hagrid contra la mía. Imagina por un lado estaba yo: un estudiante pobre, sin padres pero muy inteligente, prefecto, y estudiante modelo; por el otro Hagrid: peleaba con trolls, entraba al bosque de noche, criaba criaturas debajo de la cama, resumámoslo en estudiante problemático. No es muy difícil adivinar a quien le creería. Aunque me hirió algo en mi orgullo el que lo creyeran suficientemente inteligente para abrir la cámara que a MÍ me tomo 5 años ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios!, excluyendo a Dumbledore, él lo apoyo y convenció a Dippet que lo dejara quedarse y se le enseñara el oficio de guarda. A él nunca le guste… después, como me vigilaba, decidí dejar el diario conservándome a mis 16 para que algún día alguien siguiera mis pasos y completara la tarea de Salazar Slytherin. Aunque en este caso debo decir que eso ya no me interesa…_

 _\- Sólo quieres matar a la persona que esperas y de paso a nosotras._

 _\- Son solo daños colaterales, sin ofensas, me agradas bastante. Te diré mi nuevo objetivo es Harry Potter, no te sorprende, he._

 _\- Lo lamento, pero tiende a meterse en problemas además que dijiste que hablaste con él._

 _\- Si, imagina mi decepción cuando ella volvió a escribirme. Lo vio con el diario y temió que se enterara de sus secretos por lo que se lo robo cuando su habitación estaba sola. Pero dijo que su hermano y otra chica que eran sus amigos estaban buscando al heredero y supuse que vendría tras de mi intentando resolver el misterio. Además supe que era un hablante de pársel, por lo que me decidí a actuar hoy. No puedes juzgarme, apuesto que tú también buscarías conocer a quien siendo un bebé derroto al mago más grande de todos los tiempos, ¿cómo escapo con sólo una cicatriz mientras que Voldemort perdió sus poderes? Sumado a eso en 2 oportunidades fallo en matarlo... ¿cómo sobrevivió?_

 _\- ¿Eres el padre de Voldemort? ¿O algún tipo de familiar o seguidor?_

 _\- No pequeña yo-_ Escribió su nombre en la pared con la varita **TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE** y luego las cambio de lugar _-_ _ **SOY LORD VOLDEMORT**_ _. Ya lo usaba en la escuela con mis amigos íntimos, no usaría el nombre de un muggle siendo descendiente de Salazar por parte de mi madre. Voldemort es un nombre que todos temerían y recordarían al mago más grande y poderoso del mundo.-_ pasado un tiempo solo mirándola volvió a hablar _\- no veo que me refutas, pensé que nombrarías a Dumbledore pero no lo haces ¿por qué?_

 _\- Dumbledore intenta controlar mi vida, no sé si desde antes que naciera, pero por lo menos la manipulo bastante para dejarme viviendo con muggles que odian la magia, me obligaban a trabajar en la casa, me vestían con andrajos, con suerte me alimentaban y vivía en un almacén. Todo para que al llegar el pudiese manipularme, si fuese el más poderoso no necesitaría eso ¿no crees?_

Tom estaba por responder cuando escucharon un canto extraño ambos se giraron para mirar en todas direcciones mientras este se hacía más fuerte en un pilar, luego aparecieron unas llamas y de estas un pájaro carmesí, con una cola dorada larga, que con sus garras sostenía algo que parecían harapos. Voló hacía ella y dejó su bulto a sus pies para posarse en su hombro, dejando de cantar pero sin dejar de ver a Tom.

 _\- Tienes un fénix que te trajo el sombrero seleccionador del colegio. Eso es extraño, pero tú aún no me dices ni quien eres ni cómo sabias de mí._

Colocando todo en la balanza supo que ya era tiempo de aclararle algunas cosas a Tom que se volvía cada vez más corpóreo. Aún tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga que ni Ryddle ni Dumbledore conocían.

 _\- Así como tú te escondiste en tu nombre yo también lo hice Tom, me has estado esperando todo este tiempo. Yo soy Harry Potter-_ el chico se veía realmente sorprendido pero luego cambio su expresión a una neutra _-Verás mi nombre legal es Harriet Calla Potter, pero me decían Harry frente a todos, mi padre y mi padrino lo encontraban gracioso y nadie parecía darse cuenta que era una chica. Por lo que me entere hace poco la idea era ver cuánto tiempo le tomaba, a los otros amigos de mis padres y al resto del mundo, notarlo. Al matar a mis padres y enviar a mi padrino a Azkaban nadie fue corregido, ni siquiera Dumbledore que me abandono frente a una puerta en plena noche sin darme un segundo vistazo. En cuanto a tus poderes o qué pasó realmente no lo sé, Dumbledore dice que fue el amor de mi madre o eso dijo el año pasado. Actualmente apenas vives, eres una ruina, es la primera vez que hablas como un ser humano cuerdo. Notaras que tenemos cosas en común:_ _sangre mezclada, huérfanos, criados por muggles, hablantes de pársel_

 _\- No te veo dispuesta a luchar, y no refutare si dices que me sorprendiste, no me lo esperaba. Sin embargo no puedo dejarte ir sin luchar-_ se acercó más a la estatua del hombre y le dijo _\- Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts._

Entonces la escultura era una estatua de Slytherin, de la cual vio moverse la boca hasta ser una enorme abertura dóne algo se movía e intentaba salir. Harriet cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintió como el ave la abandonaba y como caía un gran peso sobre el suelo de piedra que tembló. _._

 _\- Mátala._

Espero sentir como se acercaba pero parecía alejarse, se animó a entreabrir los ojos pidiendo que no fuese por Neville. Una serpiente enorme verde brillante y gruesa, estaba alzada y luchaba contra Fawkes. El basilisco se lanzaba para morder al ave con sus colmillos largos y afilados mientras esta lo esquivaba pero luego se lanzó y con su largo pico de oro se hundió en alguna parte de su cara, con el reflejo del agua pudo ver que caían de dos partes. ¡El ave lo dejo ciego!

 _\- ¡No_ \- Tom gritaba- ¡ _Deja al pájaro! ¡La chica está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerla! ¡Mátala!_

 _\- No lo hagas, ¡no quiero luchar contigo!… estas ciego ya no puedes matar sin querer hacerlo y puedo traerte alimento, llevarte a algún lugar más grande o hacer esto más confortable…_

La serpiente se quedó quieta como si estuviese sopesando las opciones de los 2 hablantes de pársel. El sombrero había desaparecido del lugar, probablemente Neville lo tenía bajo la capa.

 _\- ¿Lo que dices es cierto chica?-_ era una voz siceante y ronca, como si hace mucho no la usara excepto para pedir comida _\- tráeme algo ahora a cambio de las 3 presas que me trajo él, si cumples lo que dices tendrás mi lealtad._

 _\- Ok, ¡Terri! ¡Kreacher!-_ gritó temiendo que ellos no pudieran entrar, pero se calmó al escuchar los característicos crujidos- _Chicos los retos y formalidades para más adelante, me gustaría que trajesen comida para la serpiente a cambio de nosotros 3, ojala carne fresca… ¿unas vacas pueden ser?-_ le pregunto y la serpiente movió su cabeza afirmativa _\- ¿cuánto se demorarán?-_ Terri la miro ofendida cuando les hiso esa pregunta

 _\- Yo iré por ello-_ dijo la elfina y desapareció, Kreacher miraba a Tom con reconocimiento y odio.

 _\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Mátala!_

Pero Neville lo petrifico sin que este se diera cuenta al estar ahora más visible. Esperaron unos 10 segundos que se hicieron eternos en el silencio reinante pero la serpiente no se movía y Fawkes planeaba sobre ellos expectante. Estaba por preguntarle algo al elfo cuando se escuchó el crujido nuevamente y 3 vacas enormes junto con lo que creyó era un montón de carne aparecieron en el lugar

 _\- Terri no sabía si lo quería así natural o solo la carne, pero como debe tener mucho tiempo sin comer traje solo la carne y órganos de otras 3 para más fácil digestión, espero le agrade-_ no hubo terminado de hablar cuando la serpiente engullo el montón de interiores de vacas y los trago. Pasaron unos segundos, Harry supuso que estaba acostumbrándose al sabor y a tener alimento cuando volvió a hablar.

 _\- Cumpliste tu prometido, trajiste comida suficiente para reemplazarlos dos veces y es mucho más que lo que me han traído mis otros dueños. No los matare y haré lo que me pidas._

 _\- Alguno sabe cómo deshacerme del diario._

 _\- El veneno de Basilisco es mortal ama. Si la serpiente bota un poco sobre el objeto este se destruirá, pero Kreacher sugiere que deje el objeto a medio camino, aún no debe confiar por completo, láncelo para que escuche dónde cayó._

 _\- ¡Dije que le sería leal!-_ siseo enojada la serpiente _\- pero entiendo los temores, hazlo como él dice._

Neville no espero respuesta o indicación de Harriet y al escuchar el siseo de la serpiente simplemente lanzó el diario sin dejar que Tom lo viese, y ante su cara aterrorizada de este último la serpiente enterró uno de sus colmillos lo suficiente para elevarlo y llenarlo de veneno. Escuchó un grito parecido al de Quirrell el año anterior, pero su vista estaba en el diario que ahora estaba en el piso. Le salía una mezcla de tinta y veneno desde el orificio dejado por el colmillo, de repente vio como Neville le clavaba una espada en ese lugar. Miró el resto de la sala y no vio a Tom, había desaparecido. Escucharon un leve gemido.

 _\- Creo que deberías esconderte, la asustarás si te ve… a ¿todo esto cómo te llamas?_

 _\- Salazar nunca me nombro, yo era muy pequeño. Si deseas puedes hacerlo, volveré a mi guarida. Me gusta aquí pero quiero sentir el sol y ciego no me adecuare bien a lugares abiertos.-_ La serpiente se elevó y entro a la boca de Salazar, justo a tiempo para ver a Ginny mover su cabeza en su dirección, Nev no estaba por ningún lado, tampoco los elfos ni las vacas. Guardo bien su varita en su brazo, el sombrero en su morral y con el diario y la espada se acercó a ayudarla a sentarse. Al ver el diario rompió en llanto.

 _\- Harry… Oh Harry… intente decirles que era yo…-_ Hallie quería irse pero la chica no la soltaba y parecía no querer huir de ahí _\- pero no pude, no podía… juro que no quería… Ryddle me obligaba a hacerlo… ¿dónde está? ¿Lo mataste?_

 _\- Ginebra si te calmas podré responder, pero tenemos que salir de aquí primero_.

 _\- ¡Pero Harry me van a expulsar! Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, desde pequeña soñaba con estudiar aquí y ahora no será posible... ¿Qué dirán mis padres? ¡Oh mamá! Ella estará...-_ Harriet dejo de escuchar a la chica mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y a caminar para salir del lugar.

Fawkes las esperaba y volaba en círculos guiándolas y protegiendo sus espaldas, como si no confiase por completo en el basilisco. Escucharon cerrarse las puertas tras de ellas y Neville le toco un hombro para hacerle saber que seguí con ellas. Caminaron por los túneles hasta el montón que los había separado de su profesor antes. Escucharon mover piedras y unas voces del otro lado pidiendo ayuda. Sin perder tiempo con el hechizo de levitación comenzó a mover rocas con Neville y una Ginny que no se dio cuenta e intentaba concentrarse en mover aunque sea una roca para ayudar.

 _\- ¿Quién está del otro lado?-_ preguntó una voz masculina

 _\- ¡Ron! ¡Viniste con Harry a salvarme!-_ dijo la pelirroja y del otro lado se escuchó un grito de alegría y como se apresuraba en mover piedras. Los hermanos conversaban felices hasta que tuvieron un espacio suficiente, para atravesarlo. Con ayuda de Ron y ella pasaron a su hermana y luego ella los guio para que Neville no se viera.

 _\- ¿Dónde está Gilderoy?_

 _\- Volvió atrás, no lo encont… no está bien… ¿y ese pájaro?-_ dijo señalando a Fawkes que salía en ese momento.

 _\- Es de Dumbledore, creo._

Caminaron hasta el túnel dónde vieron al profesor tarareando alegremente.

 _\- ¡Hola! Buenos días… creo… qué lugar más interesante… ¿vivo aquí?_

 _\- Ronald. Exijo explicación ahora mismo._

 _\- No te enojes-_ Ron levantó sus manos para demostrar que era inofensivo _\- No sé bien que le pasó pero no tiene idea de quién es, ni dónde está, y mucho menos quienes somos nosotros. Le dije que me esperase aquí. Encontré que es un peligro hasta para sí mismo._

 _\- ¿Cómo saldemos de aquí chicos?- ni bien Ginny terminó la pregunta Fawkes se puso frente a ella y a la altura de sus ojos para mirarla fijamente._

 _\- Si no supiera lo que pesas pensaría que quiere cargarte y llevarte ella, aléjate pájaro tonto._

 _\- no le hables así, Fawkes no es un ave normal, Ron dale la mano a Lockhart_

 _\- Ese es usted, vamos démela._

 _\- Ginny toma la otra mano de Ron, bien. Como veras no puedo dejar la espada y el diario asique tú tomaras una pata y yo la otra, ¿entendiste?-_ al ver como la chica asentía con su cabeza sintió la mano de Neville sobre la mano que contenía el diario y la espada _\- a la de tres: uno, dos, ¡tres!_

Fawkes se ilumino y comenzó a volar a una velocidad sorprendente por el túnel, escuchaba algunos comentarios de Lockhart, pero temía que alguno, y sobre todo Neville, se soltara. Su temor termino cuando Fawkes planeaba en el baño de Myrtle y todos saltaban al piso mojado. Sin mediar palabra el ave los guio hacia adelante, y contra las protestas de Ron fueron tras ella.

Se encontraban fuera de la oficina de Mc Gonagall y Ron no quería entrar y se quejaba al ver sus intenciones, pero sin pensarlo abrió la puerta. Debieron ser un cuadro muy impresionante porque los ocupantes de la oficina los miraron incrédulos. Aunque sin mediar palabras la Señora Weasley se lanzó sobre sus hijos. Harriet observó el lugar: Dumbledore la miraba sonriente, Mc Gonagall sorprendida y pálida, la señora Weasley llorosa no soltaba a sus hijos, su esposo estaba a su lado, Lockhart había optado por sentarse a mirar todo alegremente, Fawkes ahora estaba sobre el hombro del director y sabía que Neville la esperaba afuera.

 _\- Salvaron a mi pequeña… estoy tan agradecida… pero, ¿cómo lo hicieron?_

 _\- A mí también me gustaría saber eso-_ dijo con voz quebrada su jefa de casa.

Harriet se acercó a la mesa y dejo el diario junto con la espada mientras sacaba de su bolso al sombrero seleccionador para dejarlo sobre ella también. Aun temiendo que expulsaran a la pequeña Weasley prefirió comentarles del diario y de lo más relevante hablado con Tom, después inventó una batalla contra el basilisco, ya que, primero: sabía que nadie podría cuestionarla a menos que fuesen a la cámara de los secretos y para ello necesitarían que la abriese nuevamente, y segundo: no quería que mataran al basilisco que ya tenía algo controlado, uno nunca sabía cuándo podría ser necesario.

 _\- Me preguntó_ \- comenzó el director aprovechando su pausa _\- como es que Voldemort se las ingenió para embrujar a la señorita Weasley si mi última información es que está escondido en algún bosque de Albania,_

 _\- Estas diciendo que Ginny… no director, mi pequeña nunca, JAMAS…_ \- la señora miraba de su hija a los presentes buscando apoyo- _ella no ha sido embrujada ¿verdad?_

 _\- Respondiendo a su pregunta director, fue este diario que escribió a sus 16 años._

\- _Impresionante-_ dijo el anciano al revisar el cuaderno con páginas mojadas, quemadas y cortadas _.- Obviamente no podía esperar menos del mejor estudiante que haya asistido a esta escuela…_ \- luego les explico a los Weasleys presentes un resumen de lo que sabía de la vida de Voldemort después del colegio _._

 _\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi hija con ese diario y con él?_

 _\- Mamá yo estuve escribiendo en él y Tom me contestaba-_ dijo la niña volviendo a llorar.

 _\- Ginebra ¿Qué te he enseñado? Desde pequeña te hemos repetido que no debes confiar en objetos que no sepas dónde tienen cerebro y puedan pensar-_ comenzó despacio y serio pero para el final el señor Weasley estaba gritando _\- ¡Un objeto tan sospechoso debiste mostrarlo! ¡Es casi obvio que tenía magia negra!_

 _\- Yo no lo sabía no encontré entre los libros que compro mamá… ¿Cómo podía suponer que nadie más lo había visto?_

 _\- Creo que la señorita Weasley debería ir a la enfermería, es suficiente por ahora de reproches, pero primero deben explicar cómo salieron. No se preocupe, muchos otros magos más sabios fueron engañados. La experiencia debe ser terrible y no queremos castigarla por ello._

Esta vez Ginny tomo la palabra y explicó todo lo sucedido desde que despertó hasta llegar a la oficina, posterior a eso sus padres la llevaron a la enfermería dejándolos con Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall. Esta última, ahora más tranquila, los miraba seria.

 _\- Veo que salieron con vida-_ su voz ahora salía poco amistosa _\- esta historia la están contando sin los inicios y quiero saber ¿cómo encontraron la entrada?_

A la pregunta de la subdirectora Ronald comenzó a contar una historia desde que ella hablaba pársel, la investigación de Hermione, su visita con Dean y Seamus al bosque con Aragog y finalmente donde juntos enfrentaban a Lockhart y abrían la cámara hasta que un hechizo de memoria hecho con su varita rota le rebotaba al hombre. No podía negar que eso si era cierto y lo otro le daba igual.

 _\- Rompieron un centenar de reglas para enterarse de todo e ir por la chica…_

 _\- Yo creo que esto merece una celebración, ¿te parece un buen banquete, Minerva? ¿Podrías ir a avisar a las cocinas?_

 _\- Bien, entiendo las sutilezas Albus, pero espero que ajustes cuentas con Weasley y Potter, ella no parece estar tan al pendiente de los problemas como el. Yo me encargare de Finigan y Thomas_.- Eso fue lo último que dijo al salir.

 _\- Si mal no recuerdo, le dije al Señor Weasley que tendría que expulsarlo si volvía a quebrantar alguna regla o norma del colegio.-_ ante esto Ron emitio un grito de horror _\- lo que demuestra que soy humano y puedo equivocarme-_ siguió sonriendo _\- recibirán el premio por servicios especiales al colegio y…-_ Harriet no le estaba gustando hacía dónde se dirigía la conversación- _veamos… 200 puntos para Gryffindor cada uno.- Ron ahora estaba muy sonrojado y feliz._

 _\- Disculpe profesor, pero mi premio y los puntos no los acepto._

 _\- ¡Qué! –_ Ron no pudo evitar gritarle _\- ¿cómo dices eso? Ganaríamos la copa otra vez y te volverían a hablar._

 _\- Si no me creyeron antes no es mi problema, sin embargo no merezco reconocimiento por algo temerario y casi ridículo. No creo que sea un buen ejemplo recibir un premio por ello. Imagina las ideas que pondría en futuras generaciones. Simplemente no lo quiero, espero respete mi decisión director._

 _\- Definitivamente no te comprendo compañera-_ la voz de Ron era apagada y resignada. Dumbledore la miraba fijamente más atento a ella como si dudase de si era digna de confianza.

 _\- ¿Que te gustaría entonces Harry querida?_

 _\- ¿Puedo pensarlo y responderle luego?_

 _\- No hay problema. En cuanto a usted profesor no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que entro._

 _\- ¿Me habla a mí? ¿Soy profesor?_

 _\- Como Ron le explico antes, intentó hacer un hechizo desmemorizante con la varita de Ron, y al parecer actúo al revés._

 _\- Herido por ti mismo-_ soltó un suspiro _\- ¿te importaría ir a dejar al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería?_

Ron la miro curioso pero asintió y salió con el adulto. Dumbledore la guio a unas sillas frente a la chimenea.

 _\- Primero que todo quisiera darte las gracias Harry. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda Fawkes-_ Harry pensaba lo contrario pero no iba a decírselo al anciano _\- Has conocido a Tom Ryddle, ¿puedo sugerir que tenía interés en conocerte?_

 _\- De hecho sí. Menciono que tenemos algunas cosas en común como que somos mestizos y que hablamos pársel._

 _\- Tranquila tú hablas porque él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. Claramente no era su intención…_

 _\- Usted quiere decir que al yo estar en Gryffindor elegí no ser como él-_ el director no debía saber que ese no era el caso, pero ayudaría que lo creyese.

 _\- Correcto, lo que te diferencia de Tom es que tú decidiste ser distinta. Nuestras elecciones muestran lo que somos, pero si gustas una prueba de que perteneces a Gryffindor, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento.-_ le dio la espada manchad y al darle velta vio grabado bajo la empuñadura **Godric Gryffindor** _\- Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría haberla sacado del sombrero_.- pasaron unos minutos de silencio en el cual el hombre intentó entrar en su mente y ella solo le mostró el alivio de estar viva, de poder ver a Hermione y de no temer más por el basilisco _\- puedes retirarte, yo debo escribir a Azkaban por mi guarda y buscar un profesor nuevo._

Estaba por salir cuando Lucius Malfoy abrió la puerta junto a Dobby. Ella hizo una pequeña inclinación que el hombre respondió casi por inercia y salió del lugar. En verano tendría una charla con él y su esposa. _"¡oh! Como será interesante ver cuando suceda"_. La celebración fue enorme, duro casi toda la noche y la mayoría estaba con chandal sobre el pijama.

Lo que quedaba del año no fue digno de mencionar, con la particularidad de lo acontecido entre los señores Malfoy. Draco decía que su padre no entendía el motivo por el cual Narcisa se había cambiado de habitación y no le hablaba desde la noche que sospechó su relación con la cámara. El hombre estaba desesperado por recuperar a su mujer y no podía usar a los elfos domésticos, porque eran más leales a su mujer que a él.

Dumbledore intentó expulsar a Lucius del consejo escolar pero al no tener el apoyo de Harry para inculparlo o de alguno de los Weasley, que parecían haber olvidado el altercado del verano anterior, no pudo hacerlo.

Al igual que en navidad iba a hacer el recorrido completo hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego a su hogar en Grimauld place con Terri. En el pórtico Sirius la saludaba alegre junto a 'Cissa, dejó a Aster en el piso y corrió hacía ellos.

 _\- Bienvenida a casa cachorro_

 _\- Tranquila, ya todo termino Hallie_

* * *

Gracias por leer, estos últimos dos capítulos han sido un poco más largos de lo habitual

¡Llegaron las vacaciones de Harriet y con ello el libro 3!

Me agradan sus Review, es hermoso tener un feedback, acepto criticas y les respondo dentro de lo posible, aunque me di cuenta que al hacerlo doy demasiados Spoilers o se me vienen imágenes (o situaciones, imaginen como si vieran un vídeo) a la cabeza que aveces las palabras se hacen muchas, me alejo mucho de la historia original y no deseo eso.

 **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**

 **jess Granger s** : ya recompensaran a Sirius y Remus también aparecerá pronto. A Lucius lo están castigando y el pobre aún no sabe por qué... espero escribir sobre esa pelea... sería divertido, ya me la imagino xD

 **Mar91:** liberar a Dobby es muy peligroso por ahora, veremos si más adelante. en cuanto a Narcisa, ahora que están face to face es más factible, pero ella ya algo nota.

 **Nataly SkyPot:** Gracias por leer :)

 **Pd:** HP no me pertenece, yo solo escribo lo que mi imaginación comenzó a hacer cuando imagine que Harry era una chica y Dumbledore no era tan bueno como decían.


	19. III Lucius Malfoy

_**3.0 Lucius Malfoy**_

 _\- Y ¿cómo estuvieron tus meses de reacondicionamiento?-_ le preguntó a su padrino al entrar al salón de la casa, 'Cissa los seguía detrás pensativa y sin dejar de mirarla.

 _\- No voy a decir que han sido muy buenos, pero te puedes dar cuenta que he mantenido esta casa en funcionamiento junto con Kreacher y Terri. Además he estado practicando mis habilidades mágicas y mis opciones legales, como te comentaba en una de mis cartas. El problema ha sido que mi juicio recién se hará público en dos semanas…_

 _\- No hemos podido retrasarlo más, Augusta dice que es casi milagroso que aún nadie haya soltado información a Dumbledore.-_ dijo la rubia _._

 _\- Yo creo que es porque aún no se han percatado que las transferencias son ficticias, el banco ha hecho traspasos "virtuales" y no han querido hacerlo a mi cuenta "secreta", dicen que están esperando…_

 _\- Eso es por mi culpa-_ Sirius se veía algo apenado _\- si siguiese en Azkaban lo habrían hecho sin dudarlo, pero como se probó mi inocencia y ya se ha confirmado que estoy capacitado para llevar mis cuentas, los duendes creen que sería mejor que como tu padrino tome tu lugar para cuidar tu patrimonio hasta tus 15 años._

 _\- ¿15? Pensaba que era hasta los 17_

 _\- Eres una heredera sangrepura cariño, no debes olvidar nuestras costumbres… creí que esa parte ya lo habíamos pasado… bueno, te recuerdo que a los 15 por ser la última de tu familia puedes hacer uso de tu puesto en el wizengamont y en la sociedad mágica. Pero si no lo deseas puedes nombrar a alguien más, un abogado o tu tutor, aunque igualmente debes asistir. Además se nos hace más urgente que Sirius sea tú guardián pronto, ya que a los 14 se pueden firmar contratos de compromiso y ni Augusta ni yo le daremos ese poder a Dumbledore._

 _\- Es por eso que harán pública tu libertad, para poder tener mi tutela legal.-_ intentaba ver fríamente su situación, ahora veía que era más marioneta de lo que pensaba.

 _\- Tenemos que hacerlo Hallie, sino, es probable que te comprometan con alguien sin tu aprobación y conocimiento. La comunidad mágica sigue siendo machista…_

 _\- Cachorro, si llegan a hacerlo significaría que tu prometido se haría cargo de tus finanzas y propiedades._

 _\- ¿Es eso posible? ¿Dumbledore puede comprometerme a un mago sin yo saberlo?-_ estaba pálida y más asustada de lo que había estado en años _._

 _\- Lamentablemente si, como tu guardián mágico puede hacerlo. Con Augusta hemos buscado por todos lados, pero en tu caso las leyes son muy antiguas y no te favorecen._

 _\- Pero no lo dejaremos-_ Sirius la abrazó con fuerza _\- Conocemos al enemigo pero el no a nosotros. Tenemos esa ventaja y no la desaprovecharemos. Actuaremos según el plan._

 _\- Estamos trabajando a tres bandos, por un lado Sirius hará pública su inocencia e intentara tomar tu tutela legal; no sabemos cómo reaccionará a eso, por lo que estamos preparadas con Augusta. Ella apoyara a Sirius pública y legalmente. Por otro lado creo que ya es hora de incluir a mi marido y al padrino de mi hijo, es peligroso pero si no lo encontrase necesario no lo propondría._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres tía 'Cissa?_

 _\- Hallie cariño, tu sabes que en la guerra tus padres estaban con el bando del director- la chica asintió- Bueno, mi marido y nuestra familia estaban en el de Lord Voldemort._

 _\- Pero tú no me quieres muerta.-_ no era una pregunta, Harriet sabía que Narcisa Malfoy la quería como si fuese su hija _._

 _\- Nuestra familia y muchas otras creíamos que bajo su mando volverían nuestras tradiciones. Verás te hemos contado que la llegada de nueva sangre ha supuesto para nosotros cambios en la sociedad, varios han sido buenos pero otros nos han llevado a olvidar de dónde venimos. Creíamos que con él al poder se dejaría de ver la magia como buena o mala, todo depende del uso, aunque hay que tener la excepción de las 3 imperdonables, que por algo lo son. Buscábamos que liberaran las tradiciones mágicas ancestrales, que los muggles dejasen de cambiarnos a lo que para ellos era más sencillo de comprender. Entiendo que es difícil entrar en una cultura diferente y no se sientan cómodos deambulando de una a otra. No obstante, no creo que sólo nosotros tengamos que cambiar. El señor oscuro nos prometía eso. Nos prometía volver a nuestras raíces pero con posibilidades de avanzar. Pero la comunidad nos propuso como asesinos y tuvimos que comenzar a cubrirnos… no niego que varios eran felices al poder vengarse…_

 _\- Nuestro caso, en pocas palabras, era que nosotros apoyábamos lo que el director nos decía: ellos querían matar a los hijos de muggles. Y eso se corroboraba al ver los anuncios de muertes de nacidos de muggles. Aunque pensándolo más fríamente, mi familia siempre decía que se necesitaban niños, que la sociedad mágica necesita más hijos o moriría… me parece extraño que en el bando de "la luz" haya familias numerosas y en el "oscuro" no._

 _\- Eso es por la marca-_ Narcisa se veía abatida y Hallie no pudo evitar ir a sentarse a su lado e intentar consolarla _\- A los seguidores se nos marcaba en el brazo-_ levanto el brazo de su túnica y se sacó el guante para dejar ver una calavera y una serpiente _\- esto hace que el mago o bruja que lo posee sea infértil… no es la marca en sí, sino el ritual para hacerla… aunque gracias a las tradiciones, la madre magia nos ha dado herederos, uno o dos máximo y eso es cuando el primer hijo es mujer. En tu año están las Mac Dougal y Daphne…_

 _\- Me hace sentido-_ Sirius fue el primero en hablar, ambas mujeres estaban en sus pensamientos _\- Nunca entendí por qué solo tuviste un hijo, y menos que Lucius te dejara nombrarlo según nuestras costumbres, él es muy apegado a su familia y tú ya no formabas parte de la nuestra._

 _\- Soy tu prima Sirius Orion Black, te vi crecer-_ le dijo grave pero luego suavizo la voz _\- No supimos hasta que se estaba realizando el ritual, inmediatamente Lucius intentó evitar que me marcaran pero se lo impidieron, y Bella no me permitió huir. Mi marido se sentía demasiado culpable por negarnos la posibilidad de tener familia que cuando tuvimos a Draco, me dejó nombrarlo y educarlo en las tradiciones de mi familia.-_ Sirius las miraba preocupado y serio algo que Harriet no había visto en el hombre _\- Lo que me recuerda jovencita ¿Qué fue exactamente lo ocurrido en Hogwarts?- '_ Cissa la miraba penetrante y esperaba una explicación Harriet sentía en problemas _"¿Huir es una opción?"- y quiero los detalles señorita._

 _\- No me mires a mí-_ dijo el hombre y la muchacha se sintió traicionada, por lo que su padrino continuo _\- ella quería ir a la escuela a preguntar, agradece que te dio semanas y algunos minutos desde que bajaste del tren o entraste a la casa._

No tuvo más que contarle con detalles todo lo ocurrido en el año, para el final del relato su padrino se reía a carcajadas por la mirada fría de la rubia que ahora estaba quieta en su asiento. Cuando le preguntó por su risa, le dijo que ya se imaginaba la vida del "pobre hombre" que se había casado con la mujer, ningún mago oscuro se comparaba a la furia de una mujer de la familia Black. Se necesitaron 30 minutos para que Narcisa volviera a la normalidad y dejase de pensar en modos para matar al hombre que amaba, sin embargo tuvo que obligarse a recordarlo varias veces. Así pudieron concluir que ya que Neville fue quien pertenecía a la casa de oro, por haber sacado la espada, debían decírselo a su abuela o hacerle una celebración por ello; Terri seguiría llevándole comida a la serpiente y se la traería a Grimauld por unos días para que tomara sol y estuviese con Hallie.

Concluyeron la conversación con el programa de estudios y entrenamiento de Hallie para el verano, no era muy diferente del verano anterior. Esta vez se incluyó más oclumancia dados los intentos del director, y a regañadientes de todos, más visitas a los Dursley durante las primeras semanas que saliese al público la libertad de su padrino. Antes de irse Narcisa menciono que en 3 días traería a la serpiente, Severus y Lucius a la casa; la declaración hubiese sido extrañamente normal si no se observaba el brillo maligno de sus ojos y la leve mueca de burla de sus labios. El par de leones sintió un escalofrío bajar por la espalda y el hombre la guio a su habitación mientras pensaba en voz alta:

\- _Esa mirada me recuerda a mi madre… gracias a Merlín no soy yo el receptor de esa ira fría-_ Pensó en avisarle a Draco, pero su padrino continuo su monologo - _los Slytherin, y sobre todo los Black, tienen un modo extraño de vengarse y hacerte sentir culpable al mismo tiempo… recuérdalo Harry: nunca enojes a una serpiente ni te metas con sus crías, son peores que enfrentarte a un dementor o recibir un cruciatus…_

Al cabo de los tres días llegó el basilisco a la casa Black, Terri lo había alimentado y con su padrino habían creado un lugar en el patio para albergarla. Se veía pequeño, pero como la mayoría de las casas mágicas era más grande por dentro y además tenía encantamientos de calefacción. Aún no sabía cómo nombrar al basilisco pero no parecía importarle demasiado, además no era tan peligroso al tenerlo alimentado y se decía leal a ella, incluso su gatita parecía feliz al jugar con él.

Sirius le había comentado su animadversión a su profesor de pociones en su época escolar, incluso reconoció ser casi su abusivo personal junto con su difunto padre. No era que ella aprobase las burlas continuas sobre una persona pero no podía juzgar a su padre y a su padrino por cosas pasadas hace más de una década. Simplemente le dijo que esperaba que eso no ocurriese ese día porque la remodelación de la casa no llevaba ni siquiera un año, a lo que su padrino se rio estrepitosamente y siguieron jugando al sol con sus animales.

A la hora de almuerzo ambos se hallaban vestidos con túnicas formales con el escudo de sus familias en algún detalle, estaban a la entrada del comedor junto con un Severus Snape que balanceaba el contenido de su copa mientras miraba la chimenea.

 _\- 'Cissy ¿qué hacemos aquí?-_ La voz de Lucius Malfoy se escuchó apenas logró observar el lugar dónde se encontraba. Hallie pudo ver como los adultos con los que se encontraba se enderezaban y veían al rubio. Draco ajeno a su progenitor saludo a los hombres con una pequeña inclinación y se colocó a su lado ante la estupefacción de su padre.

 _\- Quiero que me digas en frente de nuestro hijo, su padrino, mi primo y su ahijada tu relación con los eventos del año escolar pasado.-_ Narcisa hablaba lento y pausado, casi sin desviar la vista de los ojos de su marido.

 _\- 'Cissa no entiendo a qué te refieres, ¿qué hacemos aquí?_

 _\- Lucius, no me case con un tonto, que desees parecerlo ahora es astuto de tu parte, pero olvidas que en esta habitación esta tu mejor amigo, mi primo, su ahijada, nuestro hijo y tu mujer... y todos conocemos…_

 _\- Dime que no…_

 _\- Estoy esperando…_

 _\- Hablen claro, llevo años sin hablar con serpientes… estoy algo oxidado-_ El jefe de los Black estaba aburrido del intercambio de los rubios.

 _\- Como si pudieses entender Black-_ dijo agriamente Snape _._

 _\- Severus…-_ A la voz de la mujer el profesor volvió su atención al contenido de su copa.- _Si no vas a decir nada, ¿puedo pedirle a Terri que traiga al nuevo familiar de Hallie?_

 _\- Yo creo que no sería buena idea tía 'Cissa, recuerda que quedo ciego y es un poco grande para este espacio, rompería los muebles…_

 _\- Tienes razón querida, un BASILISCO destrozaría la habitación. ¿No crees Lucius?-_ El hombre ahora estaba más palido de lo normal y no sabía si mirar a la chica pelinegra o a su mujer _\- ¿ahora entiendes cariño? O debo tratarte como a un…_

 _\- Dime que lo que había no era así de destructivo… Harriet Potter… dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto de mi mujer y su familia.-_ la voz casi no le salía, la realización y el shock eran muy grandes ¡Casi había matado a su propio hijo! Era obvio que su mujer lo sabía y la furia de los últimos meses era por eso, Lucius Malfoy no se estaba dejando ni siquiera pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si su Draco hubiese sido petrificado o muerto.

 _\- Lamento decirle Señor Malfoy que en el patio tengo al mounstro de la cámara de los secretos, un basilisco que quedo ciego gracias al fénix del director, pero aún vive._

 _\- 'Cissy querida- el adulto casi no podía hablar_

 _\- No diré que no estaba enojado por mi parte al saber que tenías algo que ver con lo sucedido, pusiste en riesgo a mis estudiantes. Pero no esperes mi venganza, creo férreamente en que tu mujer aquí presente es capaz de más daño que el que te podría causar yo…_

 _\- Pienso igual que Snape, además mi ahijada es fuerte, tiene buenos amigos y es más astuta que cualquier león, es por ello que no tienes ninguna acción legal contra ti, ni ella declaró para sacarte del consejo escolar. Creo que una serpiente con poder en deuda es mejor que ninguna. Sobre todo cuando se pronostican cambios en nuestra sociedad._

 _\- Estamos armando un tercer bando…-_ La voz del patriarca Malfoy salió pensativa y analítica, no era para menos, Sirius Black había sido inocentemente encarcelado por el bando de "la luz"; ellos eran del otro, pero se podía ver en la mirada de su mujer que consideraba a la muchacha Potter como familia y si eso hacía feliz a su Narcisa él la seguiría. Con decisión en su voz continúo _\- nuestra prioridad es proteger a la heredera Potter del señor oscuro y de Dumbledore._

 _\- Aquí no hay bandos, la guerra terminó…_

 _\- Hallie ¿qué hemos aprendido estos años?-_ Draco a su lado hablo por primera vez al sentirla con miedo e insegura, definitivamente eso no le agradaba al rubio que intentaba cubrirla con su magia para reconfortarla.

 _\- Que el director intenta manipularnos y que Voldemort intenta cazarme de un modo u otro…_

 _\- Exacto y tendremos que estar preparados para ver cómo actúa al hacerse pública mi libertad._

El almuerzo y el resto de la tarde la pasaron conversando las distintas opciones y tácticas de acción para pasar desapercibidos por ambos bandos si la guerra comenzaba, cosa que para los adultos sólo era cosa de tiempo. Se es unió Augusta en la tarde junto con Neville y la anciana no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza y sermonear a Nev al saber que él había sacado la espada del sombrero seleccionador. Al parecer nadie la había podido sacar en años.

Los jóvenes se separaron de los adultos para ir al jardín con los animales. El basilisco ocupaba todo el perímetro del jardín sin tocar las plantas para felicidad de Neville, Aster al verlos corrió hacia Draco que inmediatamente la tomo en sus brazos. Los tres se situaron en el pasto a ver las nubes mientras platicaban como Grimauld Place volvería a ser la escuela de verano para todos ellos. No les molestaría tanto el hecho si no fuese que durante el año deberían seguir tratándose como enemigos e intentar acostumbrarse a estar nuevamente juntándose a escondidas.

Al llegar la noche Lucius pudo volver a su habitación, aunque seguía sin poder hacer uso de su cama y de los elfos, veía el futuro cuesta arriba pero esperanzador. Harriet Potter estaba bajo la tutela de dos mujeres fieles a las tradiciones, no se veía fácil de manipular y era bastante analítica a la hora de formarse una opinión. Sin embargo no pudo evitar fijarse en como los otros adultos y el chico Longbottom miraban la forma en que su hijo y ella parecían pulular alrededor del otro, o como ambos actuaban protectores entre sí, o la forma en que estando separados los ojos de uno vagaban por el lugar hasta que encontraban al otro. Eran jóvenes, pero definitivamente tendrían que cuidarla, no dejaría a su hijo sin la mujer que la magia había decidido regalarle. Eran pocos los que reconocían los hilos de la magia correr y buscar a su compañero, a la persona que se había ido formando para él o ella. Incluso eran menos los que podían sentirlo antes de los 15 años y si ellos sin darse cuenta se estaban eligiendo era aún más indicio que la magia iba a cambiar los rumbos de su sociedad.

Se durmió en el sofá del cuarto viendo a su mujer: rubia y de ojos azules, recordando las palabras de quien sabía sería la siguiente matriarca Malfoy: " _Obviando las circunstancias en las que se encuentra por causas de sus creencias, usted, al igual que el resto de su familia, es bienvenido en esta casa… siempre que sus intenciones sean buenas"_ el hombre no pudo evitar soltar una risa tenue al recordar la despedida de la joven _"el cabello negro y los ojos verdes serían una buena diferencia cuando se exhibieran los retratos familiares… y una nieta rubia de ojos verdes haría muy feliz a 'Cissa_ " y con la imagen de su mujer feliz y con una niña en brazos pudo dormir tranquilo por primera vez en años.

* * *

Gracias por leer, no avanzamos mucho en la historia original en este capitulo, además me costo demasiado escribirlo (no sabía como continuar) pero espero que les agrade =)

Pd: HP no me pertenece y lo que está escrito son las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza al cambiar de genero a Harry, junto con querer sacar personajes que no me gustaban (cof!Roncof! cof!) o situaciones que encontraba extrañas.

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoilers**_

xAyarix: tuve que descargarlo, pero como deje a Charlus y a Dorea como padres de James lo hace un poco más sencillo... ademas ¿Fleamont? en serio es un nombre?

Nataly SkyPot: gracias :)

jess Granger s: yo me imagino su cara cuando vio al basilisco frente a él, pero era muy malo como para escribirlo xD

Mar91: el mejor de su vida hasta el momento, ya no esta sola :)

Guest: yo también he leído muchos, pero están en ingles.. de hecho me estoy basando en la "cultura sangre pura" de ELL ROCHE como escribí en los primeros capítulos, de hecho con ella me gustó mucho y quede aficionada a esta pareja.


	20. III Cumpleaños número 13

_**3.1 Cumpleaños número 13**_

La primera vez que fue dónde sus tíos le preguntaron el motivo de sus visitas y les respondió aduciendo que necesitaba algo de normalidad para no volverse loca. No le creyeron mucho pero como se limitaba a cocinarles y arreglar el jardín sin siquiera quedarse a dormir, se limitaban a hacer como que era un fantasma o un sirviente invisible. Aunque no pudo evitar notar que hasta en las noticias muggles salía la noticia de la inocencia de su padrino, aunque era sólo para desacreditarla. En sus paseos pudo ver como la Señora Figg parecía atenta a sus movimientos cada vez que pasaba frente a la casa o a ella, pero era normal verla una vez a la semana o cada dos, nunca habían dejado salir a Harriet más que eso, por lo que no era motivo de extrañeza para los vecinos. Sumado a que las barreras de Dumbledore seguían sin incluir la magia de los elfos domésticos lo que la ayudaba bastante.

Este año para su cumpleaños Sirius y sus tutoras no oficiales le habían organizado varias actividades. Comenzando con una noche de chicas en Grimauld a la que invitaron a Astoria y Luna lo que fue entretenido para todas, y no tanto para su padrino. Luego del desayuno todas partieron para la Mansión Malfoy dónde pasarían el resto del día con los chicos. Jugaron carreras y quiddich en escobas, pasearon por los jardines de la mansión, jugaron en un lago artificial, al atardecer Draco la llevo a conocer los pavos reales blancos que tenía su familia que con la luz parecían brillar. Esa noche hicieron una fogata y, alrededor del fuego, sus amigos y los adultos narraron alguna historia de cuando eran niños. Sin dudar las mejores eran las de su padrino junto con las de Pansy, por como las relataban o por la historia en sí. Cuando llego su turno no pudo evitar contar algunos cuentos muggles, varios quedaron fascinados al percatarse que muchos de los relatos cubrían hechos reales del mundo de los magos.

A cualquiera que le preguntara le diría que fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños que tuvo en su vida. El año anterior lo había pasado sola y si bien tenía los regalos (muchos de ellos ropa o libros de remodelación) la compañía de las personas que consideraba familia era algo por lo que de niña habría dado lo que fuese para conseguirlo. En los 2 últimos años su cuerpo había sufrido algunos cambios, estaba unos centímetros más alta y si bien seguía siendo bastante pequeña y delgada ya no estaba desnutrida, su estómago podía ingerir grandes cantidades sin causarle dolor, después de dos años con pociones nutritivas y para sanar los dejos psicológicos de su anterior vida con sus tíos; era una diferencia agradable ya no sentir temor en lugares confinados u oscuros, aunque cada que tenía que hacerlo daba gracias por no estar sola, siempre podía contar con sus amigos y familiares.

Al desayuno del 1 de agosto Terri le pasó los paquetes que habían llegado a casa de sus tíos, reconoció uno de Ron y otro del colegio. Abrió primero el que tenía el emblema de Hogwarts para asegurar que no existía ningún problema.

 **Estimada señorita Potter:**

 **Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos.**

 **A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen. También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso.**

 **Atentamente,**

 **Profesora M. McGonagall**

 **Subdirectora**

Era un poco extraño que le enviaran una nota así pero cuando Neville comentó que a él también le había llegado una, dejo los pensamientos paranoicos que ya la estaban acosando. Pensó en cómo haría para que los Dursley firmaran la autorización pero al no encontrar ninguna idea posible, concluyó dejarlo para después. Continúo desenvolviendo regalos y se encontró con un libro, estaba por abrirlo cuando Sirius se lo quitó de las manos y ante su mirada de enojo el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que leyese su correo primero.

 **Querida Harry:**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños! He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. De momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos. Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien.**

 **Con mis mejores deseos,**

 **Hagrid**

Bueno el libro era uno de sus textos escolares y si Hagrid lo sabía debía ser por algo, quizás Lucius le podría contestar luego de leer su correo.

 **Querida Harry:**

 **En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabía cómo enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?), ¡pero entonces apareció Hedwig! Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo de cumpleaños. El regalo te lo he compra do por catálogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en El Profeta (me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico). ¿Has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia hace una semana?**

 **Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me muero de envidia... los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes.**

 **Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de brujería. He tenido que reescribir completa la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado. Espero que no resulte excesivamente larga: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido el profesor Binns.**

 **Ron dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. ¿Podrías ir tú también? ¿Te dejarán tus tíos? Espero que sí. Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre. Mis padres te envían saludos y dicen que de ser posible te quedes con nosotros un día o nos juntemos al té.**

 **Cariños de**

 **Hermione**

 **Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual. Me imagino que Percy estará en una nube. A Ron no parece que le haga mucha gracia.**

Hermione estaba teniendo unas bellas vacaciones y obviamente Ronald no podía compartir la alegría de su hermano, si bien Percy no era santo de su devoción, el chico era ambicioso y quería surgir académicamente, no podía rebatir que era exasperante a veces, pero eso debía incluir a Hermione _"¿En serio dos pergaminos más del máximo? ¿Acaso no puede resumir o por lo menos identificar lo importante?"_ Sin embargo sonrió y le paso el paquete a Draco a su lado para que viera su nuevo equipo de mantenimiento de escobas (obviamente lo usarían esa tarde) Sacó un recorte del profeta junto con la carta.

 **Querida Harry:**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños! Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver to das las tumbas, y no te creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. Mi ma dre no dejó que Ginny entrara en la última. Estaba llena de esqueletos mutantes de muggles que habían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y cosas así.**

 **Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de El Profeta no me lo podía creer. ¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso.**

 **Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso. Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros. ¿Podríamos ver nos allí? ¡No dejes que los muggles te depriman! Intenta venir a Londres.**

 **Ron**

 **Posdata: Percy ha ganado el Premio Anual. Recibió la notificación la semana pasada.**

Era un poco extraño de analizar cómo era que una familia pobre y numerosa como la de Ron hubiese podido viajar toda junta a Egipto, no quería juzgarlos pero según los duendes se seguían transfiriendo una suma nada despreciable de su cuenta y aún no le decían nada. De verdad no quería imaginar lo peor de la familia de colorines, pero no se lo estaban dejando sencillo. Desenvolvió su regalo, un chivatoscopio con la respectiva nota explicativa y leyó el recorte venía con una foto de los Weasley.

 **FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

 **RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO**

 **Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta.**

 **El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta: «Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»**

 **La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.**

Bien ahí estaba algo que podía ser fácilmente rastreado, ojala fuese cierto, pero lo que más deseaba era saber el motivo tras esas transferencias. Sirius tomo el recorte del diario y todos en la mesa fueron capaces de ver como su rostro se volvía blanco y luego toda la sala temblaba con la magia apenas contenida del hombre. Sin saber cómo Draco y Neville la habían sacado de su lugar y llevado a un costado de la habitación haciendo de barrera, Narcisa ahora estaba junto a su primo y Lucius levanto levemente la vista de su correo despreocupadamente.

 _\- Black recuerda que estas en mi casa y no me gustaría tener que sacarte…_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Sirius?-_ la voz de Narcisa era preocupada.

 _\- …No creo que la foto de los Weasley sea tan espantosa para alarmarnos a todos y arruinar el desayuno…_

 _\- La rata… ¿'Cissa ves la rata?-_ Su padrino no dejaba de apuntar a la mascota de Ron.

 _\- Draco ¿podrías llevar a los chicos a la biblioteca?-_ El patriarca Malfoy se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigía dónde su mujer. Los chicos estaban curiosos, pero confiaban en que se les informaría luego. Al salir los chicos los adultos suspiraron aliviados _\- explícate ¿qué tiene que ver la rata de ese chico para tenerte así?_

 _\- El traidor era la rata… lo puedo reconocer en cualquier lado... incluso después de Azkaban…_

 _\- Sirius debes calmarte, ya una vez por actuar temerario terminaste…-_ Narcisa intentaba calmar al hombre, no obstante su magia seguía haciendo temblar la mesa.

 _\- ¡lo sé! Pero no puedo evitar pensar que ese… ese…traidor… ha estado todo este tiempo cerca de Harriet…_

 _\- ¡Suficiente! Te calmaras Black por el bien de la jovencita a la que debes criar, no creo que pueda soportar la perdida… no me gustaría repetirlo pero eres el único capaz de liberarla del destino que quieren que asuma en la guerra._

Hallie no podía estar más contrariada al finalizar el desayuno, no obstante tuvo que seguir las indicaciones de ese día y fue a la biblioteca con los demás. Daphne y Pansy comentaban animadamente sobre la visita de sus madres aquella tarde, quienes participarían en la primera tarde de té que Hallie haría de anfitriona. Ambas mujeres eran amigas muy cercanas de Narcisa, por lo que no había problema en que supiesen de la relación de la joven con la mujer.

Al finalizar la semana tuvo que ir a casa de los Dursley. Decir que fue una sorpresa como sucedieron las cosas ese día fue poco. Comenzando con tío Vernon que le informo sobre la llegada de "tía" Marge, sobre la escuela a la que se suponía que iba " **Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables** " y otras tantas mentiras que tuvo que aprender. Continúo con la mujer hablando pestes de sus padres y de ella, de como nadie la querría, qué sus caderas eran estrechas, jamás tendría hijos o que serían unos tontos, delincuentes o drogadictos, que esperasen un embarazo pronto ya que era una fácil… Esa era la razón principal por la que no toleraba a la mujer, su autoestima siempre quedaba hecha polvo con sus visitas y con solo un día logró hacerla dudar de tal manera que esa noche se durmió llorando como no hacía hace mucho tiempo. Su padrino al darse cuenta de esto intento animarla, pero nada parecía funcionar en ella, ni la presencia de sus amigas, 'Cissa, los chicos, ni sus mascotas parecían animarla. Fue sólo cuando a los tres días apareció Augusta cuando su ahijada dejó de parecer un inferí. No supo bien lo que hizo la mujer, pero se escucharon varios gritos de la anciana, el posterior llanto incontrolable de la joven con la aparición de cierto rubio desesperado, pero la mezcla de todo consiguió que Hallie saliera de su trance y la alegría volviera a Grimauld Place.

Draco llevaba días sintiéndose extraño, su magia parecía drenarse y alejarse de él con urgencia, pero con sus 13 años tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. A diferencia de las chicas, él como heredero debía saber cómo manejar el dinero familiar, las empresas y/o acciones, fórmulas legales y compromisos de todos los miembros que conformasen su familia. Si bien sólo sería cuando su padre decidiera cederle el título o sus padres muriesen, Lucius lo había hecho manejar su primera pequeña empresa a los 10, agrego otra a los 12 y le pedía los avances administrativos y varios asuntos legales cuando estaba en casa. Junto con eso debía ir a las sesiones del Wizengamont y aprender las leyes y su uso. Todo para cuando fuese mayor. Era por ello que para la mayoría de los jóvenes sangre pura las notas escolares y el torneo de las casas no era TAN importante, ellos debían aprender otras cosas, tales como: diplomacia, relaciones exteriores, economía, idiomas, culturas, en resumen cualquier cosa que los ayudase a desenvolverse como adultos lo antes posible. Esto era porque antiguamente morían o dejaban su cargo a edades tempranas, sobre todo por las guerras o los "magos oscuros", pero muchos patriarcas se sentían más seguros al tener a su sucesor debidamente entrenado y preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuere.

Estaba practicando algunos hechizos familiares cuando sintió el dolor de varios días incrementar, era casi insoportable, y entonces lo supo. No era como si fuese algo nuevo para él, lo había sospechado desde un inicio en la tienda de Madame Malkin, pero ahora no era algo que pudiese negar o disfrazar, su magia gritaba que algo le pasaba a Harriet. Cualquier otro mago habría estado feliz por reconocer la sensación y conocer a la persona que madre magia había hecho para él. Draco Malfoy no estaba feliz, quería a Harriet más de lo que incluso podía definir y eso lo asustaba ¿y si ella no lo quería? ¿O si no sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Qué pasaba si era sólo él quien la necesitaba y para ella él sólo era un amigo? O incluso peor: un hermano. Sus miedos se incrementaban exponencialmente con cada segundo que pasaba y no supo cómo su cuerpo se trasladó solo, ya que seguía pensando en ello, cuando escuchó la risa melodiosa de Harriet salir de su pecho, al bajar la mirada observo los ojos verdes brillantes y llenos de lágrimas de la chica. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco o, era tan poderosa la compatibilidad, que su cuerpo lo llevaba a ella sin su mente saberlo y al tenerla abrazada recién podía volver a su centro?

Muchas preguntas y preocupaciones que asumir, pero no le temía a eso; Sirius Black ya lo había aprobado como amigo y suponía que toda la charla y las pruebas que le dio eran para asegurarse del bienestar de Harriet y el adulto preveía algo. A lo que temía era el rechazo, a no ser suficiente o a que alguien se la quitase. Llevaba la sangre Black y Malfoy en sus venas, era un egoísta, no podría dejarla ir. Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó, él era un Slytherin, y la paciencia era una virtud de su casa, si tenía que esperar para demostrarle sus sentimientos lo haría, pero definitivamente Harriet Calla Potter sería su mujer.

 _\- Calla… tranquila, todo va a estar bien…_

 _\- Estoy rota… y si tiene razón… ¿y si no puedo…_

 _\- ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras!–_ la voz de Augusta era dura _\- lo que esos muggles te digan no es cierto. Creí que te había enseñado mejor.-_ Fue como si el desafío se hubiese instalado en los ojos de Harriet, dejó que Draco le secara las lágrimas y la ayudase a ponerse en pie.

 _\- Tienes razón, como siempre, ahora continuemos con las lecciones._

Ningún otro incidente sucedió hasta su ida en el autobús noctambulo a Londres desde la casa de sus tíos que estuvieron a punto de negarse a firmar la autorización. El mundo de los magos estaba dividido y especulaba miles de cosas sobre su padrino, pero ella tenía que actuar como si no conociese al hombre, cosa que no era difícil si la mayoría de las fotos eran de un Sirius recién liberado: desnutrido, ojos distantes y sucio. Él sí que estaba diferente, su pelo relucía, había ganado significativa masa muscular y sus ojos ahora mostraban resolución y por ratos gozo.

Al bajar se encontró con el ministro de la magia, Cornelius Fudge. El hombre se presentó, se mostró amigable con ella e intentó sacarle información de su padrino pero como ella solo respondió sobre lo salido en la televisión muggle y en El Profeta, la dejó ir.

* * *

¡Comenzamos con el tercer libro! en este capitulo expliqué un poco más sobre los magos, como he escrito desde el primer capitulo, me baso en la cultura que creo Ell Roche sumado a las cosas que se me vienen a la cabeza... espero les agrade

Fe de erratas: en un capitulo escribí Harriet Lily Potter, cuando me dí cuenta lo cambie, pero si quedan dudas su segundo nombre es Calla, lo elegí por su significado como nombre y en el lenguaje de las flores :)

HP no me pertenece escribo lo que se me viene a la cabeza y no siempre sé si lo leí en otro lado o no...

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 **anairamellark18:** La venganza de un Slytherin es larga, el pobre volvió a su cuarto pero solo eso...

 **Nataly SkyPot:** Muchas gracias

 **Dianeea** : Las opiniones no me molestan, encuentro entretenido el feedback que se produce. Sólo espero no decepcionarles si mi imaginación no va por el mismo camino que la de los lectores... sobre todo por las parejas que aparecerán luego del cuarto libro... Tengo escrito el primer capitulo del 5 año y cada capitulo que escribo acorta el trecho para llegar a él, estoy ansiosa por subirlo ya que fue el 2° o 3° que escribí... sé que es extraño, pero después del 1° capitulo fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza... y más raro es que luego de tantas cosas no este teniendo que cambiarlo...

 **jess Granger s:** yo creo que le pasó por sus creencias y por querer mejorar su mundo según ellas, no sabía lo que era con exactitud... no le quito culpa pero intento comprenderlo... es difícil, no lo negaré

 **LiaLestrange:** Yo igual! pero para mi desanimo necesito a esos personajes, me prometí no alejarme TANTO del canon, por lo que matarlos no es una opción (y tampoco enviarlos a Azkaban o San Mungo). Con respecto a Neville ya son bastante cercanos, de hecho creo que escribí que para él ella es como su hermana... lo revisaré. En relación a Hermione... bueno eso tomará más tiempo, por como entiendo a su personaje para ella si lo lee ES y los libros de este tipo no tienen publicación, son de las familias antiguas, además ya partió con el pie izquierdo al rechazar a la familia de Draco... los comprenderá pero como digo, le tomara tiempo.


	21. III ¿Dementor en el tren?

_**3.2 ¿Dementor en el tren?**_

Al bajar se encontró con el ministro de la magia, Cornelius Fudge. El hombre se presentó, se mostró amigable con ella e intentó sacarle información de su padrino pero como ella solo respondió sobre lo salido en la televisión muggle y en El Profeta, la dejó ir.

Como llegó temprano no vio a sus compañeros y se sentó en un rincón con Aster a desayunar. Mientras desayunaba releyó la lista de materiales y libros que necesitaría. El resto de materiales no serían un problema: su guardarropa era tema resuelto, en su cumpleaños Sophie ya le había tomado nuevas medidas y le había entregado sus nuevas túnicas escolares hacía una semana; tampoco era necesario pasar por los ingredientes de pociones, 'Cissa los había comprado luego que se les hubiesen acabado. Lo único que tenía ganas de ver eran los libros, terminó de comer lo más rápido que pudo y con Aster durmiendo en sus brazos salió feliz a buscarlos.

Busco por el lugar algún otro libro interesante pero la biblioteca de Grimauld era bastante grande como para saciar su curiosidad por unas temporadas. Al salir se encontró con Ronald y Hermione en la tienda de helados. Ron le mostró orgulloso su nueva varita y Hermione llevaba 3 mochilas con los libros que necesitaría al inscribirse en todos las asignaturas disponibles. Conversaron unos momentos y las chicas decidieron ir a la tienda de mascotas por una para Hermione y algo para Scabbers que según Ron estaba mal.

Con relación a la rata de Ron, la dependienta le vendió un tónico al ser una simple rata sin poderes, aunque estaba levemente sorprendida al saber que tenía más de 4 años. De todas las mascotas que pudieron ver en la tienda Hermione eligió Crookshanks, un gato atigrado que salto atacando a Scabbers, no era muy agraciado y por lo que comentaba 'Mione llevaba mucho tiempo en la tienda.

Se encontraron con el señor Weasley en El Caldero Chorreante, el adulto tenía el diario en su mano con la fotografía de Sirius Black, al verlos las saludó cortés. Ron hizo algún comentario sobre la presunta inocencia y su relación con el dinero de los Black, ella se tuvo que hacer la desentendida ante la poco cautelosa mirada del señor Weasley. Estaba en eso cuando llegaron los miembros faltantes de la familia de colorines. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en saludarla alegremente, Percy actuó como cualquier sangrepura haría si no la conociera, cosa que parecía pomposo al resto de sus familiares; Molly la asaltó con un abrazo, bastante incómodo para ella, pero no dijo nada; y Ginny la miraba de reojo sonrojada sin decir nada. La señora Weasley presumió la insignia plateada de Percy y los gemelos no dudaron en decir que sería su segundo y único hijo en recibir ese premio, ocasión que ella aprovecho para referirse a que ninguno de ellos fue nombrado prefecto.

Se sentaron todos juntos a cenar y el padre de Ron les informo que el ministerio dispondría para ellos un par de automóviles. Eso les extraño a todos, alguien lo verbalizó y la excusa que les dio el hombre fue que lo hacían como favor, ya que era funcionario del ministerio y no tenía uno. Su mujer comenzó a decir que eso era bueno dado la cantidad de equipaje "¿pero no es bruja? Un hechizo temporal para reducir el tamaño y otro para hacerlo liviano debía ser suficiente" y prosiguió despotricando instrucciones que Harriet no escuchó.

Era ya de noche y bajaba para buscar un té, cuando escuchó una pelea entre Ron y Percy, al parecer no encontraban la insignia y el tónico de Scabbers. Siguió su camino para escuchar otra discusión, esta vez entre los padres de Ron.

 _\- Molly no podemos ocultárselo-_ la voz del señor Weasley era firme _\- no tiene sentido ¡está incluso en el periódico!... se lo he dicho a Fudge, pero se empeña en tratar a Harry como a una niña. Ya tiene 13_

 _\- ¡Arthur! ¿Cómo dices eso? la verdad le aterrorizaría a la pobre-_ Molly parecía olvidar que estaban en un lugar público _\- ¿En verdad enviarías a Harry con esa inquietud? Está tranquila y bien sin saber nada del hombre._

 _\- No es asustarla, sino prevenirla… sabes cómo son los chicos… ella ya se ha enfrentado a peligros… recuerda lo ocurrido con la piedra y el año pasado con Ginny… podría haber muerto._

 _\- Pero no lo hizo, está viva y bien ¿de qué sirve contarle ahora?_

 _\- Molly: dicen que Sirius Black está loco, nadie puede estar bien de la cabeza después de tantos años en esa prisión…quizá lo esté. Su juicio fue hace mucho y no se ha visto por ningún lado. Dumbledore no está seguro que sea inocente, no lo ha visto…_

 _\- ¿Qué cree qué? No se ha acercado a la chica en todo este tiempo ¿por qué lo haría ahora que va a Hogwarts? Y la prensa…_

 _\- ¡Molly! No lo han dicho en la prensa porque querían mantenerlo en secreto, es muy mediático todo… pero Black reconoció bajo veritaserum que el verdadero traidor estaba en Hogwarts escondido en su forma de animago. Sumado a que es un fiel seguidor de…_

 _\- ¡Qué! ¿Dices que el verdadero traidor es un animago? ¿Y un seguidor de tú-sabes-quién?_

 _\- Si, y por lo mismo consiguieron que los guardias de prisión se apostaran en las entradas del colegio._

 _\- A Dumbledore no debe agradarle…_

 _\- A mí tampoco querida, pero si detienen los problemas…_

Los adultos al parecer se alejaron, siguió su camino pensando en lo escuchado, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la botella con el tónico de Ron en una mesa y a los gemelos riendo al escuchar la pelea de sus hermanos. Ellos tenían la insignia.

A la mañana siguiente Terri la despertó temprano, obviamente tenía todas sus cosas ordenadas y le traía una nota de 'Cissa con el desayuno. Terminado todo bajo con su baúl y le pidió a Tom que lo redujese por unas horas, a lo que accedió gustoso con su sonrisa sin dientes. Espero pacientemente sentada leyendo con su baúl en el morral, la jaula en la banca a un costado y la cesta de Aster sobre la mesa frente a ella. Poco a poco comenzaron a bajar ruidosamente los pelirrojos, pero ninguno se fijó en ella particularmente. Arthur leía el diario, Percy intentaba limpiar una foto de su novia, los gemelos felicitaban a Ron y Molly les contaba sobre un filtro amoroso que hizo de joven a Ginny y Hermione. Harriet no iba a opinar sobre el tema.

Sólo notaron su presencia cuando bajaron las cosas y tuvieron que ordenarlas en los coches, sin embargo no notaron la ausencia de su baúl. Definitivamente era impresionante la forma en que olvidaban hechizos sencillos. El viaje fue tranquilo y llegaron 20 minutos antes de la salida del tren, los conductores del ministerio descargaron los maleteros y les entregaron el equipaje en carritos. Al ser bastantes pasaron de a pares por la barrera. Percy se despidió rápidamente y fue raudo en busca de Penélope, cosa que causo risas en los miembros de su familia. Harry lo comprendía de cierta forma: con 17 años el chico debía apurarse, las propuestas para cortejo se hacían desde los 14; si no demostraba su interés duradero en la chica, esta podía comprometerse con otro mago.

El señor Weasley subió a buscar un compartimento con ella, casi al final del bagón encontraron uno con solo un ocupante por el baúl que se veía en la esquina. Recién en ese instante Arthur noto que ella andaba solamente con morral, cesta y jaula; antes que le preguntara ella dejo la jaula en el portaequipaje, sacó su baúl reducido del morral y lo dejo al lado del de Hermione que venía llegando. Bajaron para despedirse de los adultos, Molly beso a sus hijos y la abrazo varias veces, cosa que la incomodo bastante, pero fue un poco más incómoda la charla privada que pidió su esposo. Arthur Weasley repitió un poco de lo que le había comentado a su esposa la noche anterior, omitiendo que Sirius era su padrino, y le dijo que: no confiase en él, que era peligroso y la hiso prometer que no lo buscaría; ella asintió dócilmente y gracias al tren evito prometer eso al adulto, al subir lo primero que pasó por su mente fue _"Já, como si pensara hacerle caso"_.

Al llegar al compartimento vieron que había llegado el dueño del baúl y que estaba dormido. Harriet lo observo detenidamente se veía joven pero parecía enfermo, cansado, su cabello castaño tenía algunas canas y su túnica estaba algo desgastada y remendada. Ron interrumpió su análisis cuando pregunto quién era y obviamente 'Mione respondió leyendo el nombre que tenía la maleta **Profesor R. J. Lupin.** Ellos se dedicaron a especular del hombre casi todo el viaje, mientras ella pensaba en lo familiar que le parecía el adulto _"Me parece bastante familiar, lo vi en algún lado… ¿dónde lo vi?... ¡Sirius! Estaba en las fotos de Sirius… veamos Lupin… Sirius nombro ese apellido en algún minuto… R. Lupin… R… ¡Remus!"_ Miro al hombre unos minutos y luego tomo un libro de su bolso _"tendré que avisarle a mi padrino sobre el nuevo profesor de defensa. Me pregunto el motivo por el cual ni Lucius ni Snape le han dicho nada aún"._

Era casi la hora de almuerzo cuando el chivatoscopio que le regalara Ron comenzó a girar y sonar bastante fuerte, al no poder hacer magia en el tren lo guardaron en un baúl para no despertar al adulto. Eso desconcertó a Harriet, si era Remus debía tener los sentidos del oído y olfato mucho más desarrollado, además de estar más alerta que el resto de los magos ya que Remus Lupin era hombre lobo. Cuando volvió a prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos, Hermione estaba hablando de datos históricos de Hogsmade y Ron de la tienda de dulces que allí había.

Ella había logrado obtener la autorización firmada por los Dursley, sin embargo no pensaba decírselo a sus compañeros, los sábados eran su día para estar con los Slytherin y no entregaría la autorización hasta coordinarse bien con ellos. Por mientras les dijo que sus parientes no la habían firmado a lo que el par armo un alboroto, qué si la firmaba su jefa de casa, el director o si los gemelos le enseñaban a salir a hurtadillas. Se callaron cuando Crookshanks comenzó a moverse, Hermione intentó tomar su correa pero no fue tan rápida y el medio gato saltó de la cesta, se subió a las rodillas de Ron; el chico al sentir temblar el bulto de su bolsillo se quitó al gato irritado. Estaban por comenzar una pelea cuando Lupin se movió para acomodarse, lo que inmediatamente calló al par. Crookshanks se ubicó entre ellos con su cara aplastada hacia Ron, y los ojos amarillos fijos en su bolsillo.

Aster despertó pasada la hora de almuerzo, cualquiera podía decir que gracias a la lluvia, pero la presencia mágica de cierto rubio le dijo que su kneazel lo había escuchado acercarse. Por un momento temió que Aster saltara como siempre a los brazos del chico, pero ella se fijó en el otro gato un rato y luego en el bolsillo temblante de Ron, al parecer Aster tampoco confiaba en Scabbers y eso era más importante que el rubio. La puerta se abrió revelándolo junto con Vin y Greg tras él.

 _\- Al parecer el que no era de fiar no era yo comadreja…-_ los Slytherin rieron ante lo dicho y todos tenían una sonrisa burlona.

 _\- ¡Ni se te ocurra compararte conmigo! tu… tu-_ al no poder terminar su oración ellos volvieron a reírse.

 _\- ¿El ratón te comió la lengua? Vamos chicos, no vale la pena-_ estaban por salir cuando añadió sobre su hombro _\- yo que tú me cuidaría Potter._

 _\- ¡Ese maldito Malfoy!- Ron apenas contenía su rabia- Este año no le aguantare nada a ese idiota de Malfoy. Si llega a decir algo sobre mi familia o nuestras mascotas ¿lo oyeron? ¿Cómo puede decir eso?_

 _\- Tiene razón- la voz de la chica era mortalmente seria._

 _\- ¡Hermione qué dices! ¿Acaso te hechizo?_

 _\- No. Pero si bien Crookshanks es medio kneazle, Aster no lo es._

 _\- Es un cachorro y tu gato esta viejo._

 _\- Son criaturas mágicas Ron. Puedes no querer a mi mascota, quien por cierto está completamente dentro de las reglas a diferencia de la tuya, pero si Aster desconfía es por algo._

 _\- Porque es un maldito gato igual que el tuyo._

 _\- Ronald Billius Weasley_ \- Hallie ni siquiera levantó la voz ni cambio su expresión tranquila, pero logro asustar a sus acompañantes- _deberías investigar sobre animales mágicos, los libros no te van a comer, pero si no quieres hacerlo te recomiendo no hablar mal de ellos y sobre todo de mi kneazel._

Ron no se mostró arrepentido en ningún momento, solo se cruzó de brazos como un niño malcriado y miraba la puerta del compartimento. El silencio reino en el compartimento, Ron seguía mirando la puerta, Hermione cuidando a Crookshanks, el profesor durmiendo, y ella leyendo para el atardecer cuando el tren comenzó a detenerse. Hermione la miró preocupada mientras el chico hablaba de comida ¿acaso Ron no notaba que no podrían haber llegado aún? Las luces se apagaron. Comenzaron a conversar sobre el tema cuando Neville entró trastrabillando. El chico se estaba sentando entre ella y la puerta cuando entro la hermana de Ron y casi se sienta sobre su él. Estaban discutiendo cuando el profesor los callo.

El hombre conjuro unas llamas y se paró junto a la puerta abierta a pocos pasos estaba una figura alta y espectral toda cubierta por una túnica y telas negras, su cara no se podía observar al estar cubierta por una capucha. La figura aspiro fuerte y el aire del compartimento se congelo, todos podían sentir el calor abandonarlos. Pero la que peor se sintió fue Harry que sintió como de a poco perdía la conciencia, lo último que escuchó antes de perderla por completo fueron lejanos gritos suplicantes.

Al despertar se vio en el suelo con Neville a su lado, Hermione al otro, los Weasley estaban en el umbral del compartimento y el profesor Lupin detrás de su rubio amigo.

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso?-_ No intentaría levantarse, si se había caído del asiento se marearía al intentarlo.

 _\- Toma Harry_ \- el profesor le entrego un trozo de chocolate y luego les repartió a los demás _\- cómanselo, les ayudará. Eso era uno de los guardias de Azkaban, un dementor._

Dicho esto el adulto se excusó con ellos y fue donde el maquinista, sus compañeros comenzaron a hablar y Neville le hizo un gesto y con Aster en los brazos la ayudo a levantarse y salieron con el pretexto de respirar aire fresco. Utilizaron los minutos alejados para dar aviso, por medio de los espejos, a los Slytherin de que estaban bien y Hallie se sintió mejor cuando la magia de cierta serpiente la rodeo. Regresaron a tiempo para escuchar que alistaran sus cosas porque en menos de 5 minutos llegarían, aunque no pudo evitar escuchar como los chicos conversaban de las diversas reacciones que tuvieron frente al dementor. Ella no dijo nada, se sentía enferma, ya no tan mareada y débil como antes pero reconocía que de no ser por Nev no podría mantenerse en pie por sí misma por 5 minutos.

En la estación Hermione la ayudó cargando la jaula de Hedwing y su bolso, al no poder acercársele a causa de Aster Ron iba tras ellos refunfuñando, Neville la ayudaba a caminar mientras ella sostenía a Aster que se aferraba a su ropa y le gruñía a cualquiera que intentase aproximarse. El chico los guío por un sendero a los carruajes y cuando por fin pudo sentarse Hallie tenía la sensación de haber caminado kilómetros en vez de los pocos metros que había hecho. Tan cansada se sentía que no se fijó en los dementores apostados en la entrada a los límites del castillo.

En la entrada los esperaba la subdirectora quien en cuanto los vio llamó a Hermione y a Hallie a su despacho. Ron intento argumentar a su favor pero la mujer fue firme, no lo dejó acompañarlas, y cuando nombro al otro Gryffindor presente la mujer simplemente arguyo que estaba prestando el servicio de muleta/ camilla para la joven y Ron no. En el despacho de Mc Gonagall los esperaba la enfermera quien al verlos suspiro derrotada.

 _\- Supongo que otra vez te metiste en algo peligroso… ¿qué fue esta vez?-_ La enfermera se acercó a ella y comenzó su examen ahí mismo.

 _\- Un dementor Poppy, la chica se desmayó por culpa de uno ¿qué hay que hacer en su caso? ¿Debe descansar o estar en observación?_

 _\- Al menos debiera ingerir chocolate y guardar reposo unas horas…_

 _\- El profesor Lupin ya nos dio un poco a ella y a los que estábamos allí-_ dijo tímidamente el chico.

 _\- ¡Por fin un profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que sabe algo de lo que hace!_

 _\- Poppy si le das la venía a la señorita Potter la enviare a su sala común, señor Longbottom la llevaría usted mientras yo hablo con la señorita Granger, ella los acompañara cuando salga. Les enviare la cena a la torre._

Al llegar a la sala común vacía no perdieron tiempo y llamaron a Terri quien presurosa le entregó una taza de chocolate caliente y una poción para que se tomase antes de dormir. Conversaron durante un rato sobre los encantamientos y hechizos para enfrentarse a uno, si iban a estar conviviendo con ellos tenían que estar prevenidos. Hermione llegó casi al mismo tiempo que la cena, no les dijo nada de su conversación con Minerva y se limitó a hablar de las nuevas asignaturas que tendrían ese año. Terminaron de comer y ya más repuesta Harriet se despidió y subió a su habitación con Aster aún en sus brazos.

Por el castillo rondaba el rumor de su desmayo y a la mañana siguiente la recibió en el gran comedor la representación de este, protagonizada por nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Detrás de todas las burlas ella podía ver la ansiedad de sus amigos, obviamente estaban preocupados por su ausencia la noche anterior. Si los conocía bien algo tendría que inventar para contentarlos. Ron no la dejo pensar mucho en ello ya que se puso a discutir con Hermione sobre su horario durante todo el desayuno. Ya sin ánimo se levantó para ir en busca de la sala de adivinación que era en lo alto de la torre norte.

* * *

¡Hola! buen fin de semana a todos, les traigo un nuevo capitulo y antes que alguien salte con el color de cabello de Neville recordad que en la pelicula es negro pero en el libro lo describían rubio... lo cenizo fue para diferenciarlo del rubio de Draco.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco la cultura sangrepura de Ell Roche, y sólo escribo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

 **Reviews con o sin Spoiler**

 **jess Granger s:** Siii pensé en inflarla y estuve por escribirlo pero no me lo pude imaginar... ella ya se siente querida y ya la han engañado bastante. Sirius buscará pronto la custodia, pero esta preocupado ahora por el traidor... por cuidar a Harry. Ya verán algunos cuando arreglen cuentas...

 **Nataly SkyPot:** ¡Gracias!

 **Mar91:** No podía sacarlo si él ya sabía de la amistad de sus serpientes con ella y de la pseudotutela de Narcisa Malfoy. Además es un personaje entretenido al sentir dicotomía por la chica a causa de sus padres.

 **anairamellark18:** Siiii la pubertad y el no saber si sienten lo mismo... ¿has visto el musical wicked? al escuchar una canción el otro día, me imagine una escena...y por si preguntas la canción es "I'm not that girl", no diré más porque siempre escribo bastante xD


	22. III Nuevas Clases

_**3.3 Nuevas clases**_

Ronald comentaba que al parecer se habían perdido y el retrato de un caballero loco, Sir Cadogan, los guío hasta el rellano al final de las escaleras dónde se encontraban todos esperando.

Al finalizar la clase Harriet no estaba muy segura de su opinión de la asignatura, la profesora parecía un chiste igual que Loockhart el año anterior, pero no desecharía lo que dijo. El don de la "visión" no era algo esquematizado en el mundo de los magos y si bien podía estar llena de estereotipos debía darle una oportunidad. Puede que ella no fuere lo que se espera de una vidente pero si su taza decía lo que la profesora leía no podía ser una estúpida y olvidarlo. Un enemigo mortal, un ataque, peligro en el camino y el Grim, un augurio de muerte, bueno ese último podía descartarlo la profesora no sabía que esa era la forma animaga de su padrino.

Hermione no tenía su misma disposición, la profesora le había dicho que _"tenía poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro y muy poca aura"_ y la castaña se lo tomó personal. Después de eso era posible que quien los abandonase luego de semana santa fuese ella.

En transformaciones Mc Gonagall hablo sobre los animagos, quizás por el hecho que se estaba haciendo público que Sirius y varios otros magos se estaban registrando últimamente. No obstante su clase estaba silenciosa por lo ocurrido en adivinación y la bruja tuvo que preguntarles al no obtener ninguna reacción cuando ella se transformó. Her obviamente respondió a la duda de la mujer y así fue como toda la clase se enteró de la opinión de su jefa de casa en relación a esa rama de la magia. Escucharla los tranquilizó a casi todos. Ron por el contrario seguía asustado para el almuerzo y ese fue el tema de discusión del dúo.

Para la tarde estaba feliz de tener clases con Slytherin fuera del castillo y con Hagrid como profesor esperaba no ir a ver a Aragog, con su suerte era probable. Ron preguntó cómo abrir el libro y varios sacaron su texto amarrado con distintas cosas, incluso Hermione tenía el de ella amarrado con cuerdas. Los únicos que no eran los que habían estado en su casa durante el verano, y eso era cortesía de su padrino que les hubo enseñado como abrirlo acariciándolo como si en verdad fuese un animal. Hagrid se alegró bastante al saber que varios lo lograron abrir y, aún en contra de sus opiniones, le dio un punto a cada uno por realizarlo. Ron simplemente se quejó de lo complicado y ridículo que era abrir el libro haciendo a Hagrid desanimarse un poco e ir a buscar a las criaturas que verían ese día. Obviamente Draco lo aprovecho para burlarse de Ron y de ella.

Al terminar las clases del día se escabullo directo a su cama, necesitaba relajarse y si escuchaba a Ron hablar solo una palabra mandaría todos los esfuerzos de sus tutores a la basura. Estaba harta de que el peligro la persiguiera, de las quejas constantes de Ron, de la intransigencia de Hermione, de no poder ver a sus amigos, de Neville haciéndose el estúpido para que no lo apuntasen para la guerra, de tener que fingir no saber quién era su padrino y todas las otras cosas que omitía.

Aster sintió su estado anímico y simplemente se acostó al lado de su cabeza y de frotaba contra ella. Lloraba de rabia, se sentía incompetente como nunca antes, ver el cuerpo de Draco caer y luego a Hagrid llevárselo a la enfermería sin ella poder hacer nada, eso sumado a las actitudes de sus amigas para con el rubio era más de lo que podía soportar. Todo por culpa de Ronald, del maldito orgullo de Buckbeack y de Draco, no lo podía negar, Malfoy tenía un tercio de la culpa de lo sucedido. No obstante el único dañado era este último, según lo que vio el animal lo golpeo en su brazo, el tórax y además el chico se cayó, dando como resultado un brazo fracturado, algunas costillas rotas y el pie, sin contar con los moretones y arañazos en su cuerpo. Narcisa mandaría a matar al pobre animal, de eso estaba segura.

Pero nada de eso era su preocupación, los magos podían curar fácilmente los huesos rotos, lo que la tenía en ese estado era la expresión desolada de Daphne, su grito y su terquedad a acompañar al rubio hasta que llegase su madre. En ese momento varios sangrepura comentaron que quizás ella tenía un compromiso con Draco o que ambos se gustaban amorosamente hablando, y varias cosas de ese estilo. Harriet no había querido explorar los sentimientos que le producía el chico. No era ingenua y pensar que en las películas el amor de infancia se mantenía en la adultez era poco probable, si pensaba que luego de eso podrían ser amigos era más improbable y ella quería… no, ella NECESITABA a Draco en su vida. Con esa resolución se levantó de la cama, se lavó la cara y con la capa de invisibilidad puesta y Aster en su brazo salió rumbo a la enfermería.

Al salir se percató que era de noche, pero conocía el castillo y Aster se soltó para guiarla, estaba llegando a la enfermería cuando vio irse a los padres de Draco junto con Severus. Sin hacer ruido entro a la enfermería, como no había nadie más las cortinas no estaban cerradas y pudo distinguir al grupo de Slytherin rodeando la cama de Draco. Se iba a sacar la capa cuando vio a Daphne durmiendo en una silla con su cabeza sobre la cama, una mano del rubio entre las suyas con cuidado y la otra suavemente acariciándole el cabello. No pudo moverse, estuvo así por bastante tiempo al parecer ninguno la noto llegar y Aster tampoco hizo ruido, solo la miraba a ella y a los rubios. Cuando pudo asimilar lo visto, tomo a su kneazel del suelo y con mucho cuidado salió del lugar. Draco estaba bien, eso era lo importante.

No supo bien como pero no había avanzado más de tres pasos cuando Pansy salió de la enfermería.

 _\- Hallie… sé que estas aquí-_ su voz era suave y contenida, como si hubiese llorado mucho últimamente o como si fuese a llorar _-… por favor no te escondas de mí…-_ se giró para verla y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, no podía dejarla así.

 _\- ¿Qué-_ su voz apenas se escuchaba _\- qué pasa Pansy?_

 _\- ¿Vamos a mi cuarto? Hablemos ahí… por favor…-_ Lo pensó por unos minutos, su amiga se veía rota, quizás igual de rota que como se sentía ella.

 _\- E-está bien te sigo_

 _\- ¿Podrías… puedes darme la mano? por favor-_ cada palabra que decían les costaba un montón de autocontrol para no dejar caer las lágrimas ahí mismo.

Por el camino iba recordando su primera conversación con el chico, cómo cuando lo vio pensó que era igual a un príncipe de cuentos o a un dragón, de niña amaba lo que significaban esas criaturas. Vivir con los Dursley nunca fue algo grato, apenas pudo aprender a leer se refugió en los libros que le daban a su primo y no quería. Allí aprendió a imaginar cosas y eso le trajo problemas cuando se lo comentaba a sus tíos, después de la primera vez ella aprendió a guardarse sus pensamientos, si imaginaba cosas y sus tíos no se enteraban no pasaba nada. Por eso se pasó 5 años de su vida imaginando una vida alternativa, que alguien la salvaba y la quería, que no era un fenómeno. Narcisa y Augusta le dieron a Sirius, su padrino y quien en el poco tiempo que conocía ya lo sentía como una figura paterna, bueno mejor dicho como un hermano mayor o un tío joven, pero la cuidaba y la quería, era familia.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la habitación de Pansy, los Slytherin podían elegir si compartir habitación o tener una por sí mismos, al parecer este año su amiga dormiría sola como el primer año y no con Daphne como el segundo.

 _\- Ahora dime que te pasa Hallie-_ Pansy estaba sentada sobre la cama con la capa en sus manos, se veía más tranquila que hace unos momentos. Hallie se sentó sobre la cama frente a ella.

 _\- ¿Draco está bien? …digo, aparte de los huesos rotos no tiene nada malo ¿cierto?-_ no podía ver a su amiga a los ojos, Pansy era de emocionarse rápido, podía pasar de reír a llorar en segundos y si se enojaba con alguien podía ser demasiado hiriente _._

 _\- No, 2 costillas derechas, 2 huesos del brazo izquierdo, esquince de segundo grado en el pie derecho y varios moretones y rasguños en su torso y en la mano derecha… eso dijo la enfermera, pero no era por eso que quise que vinieras._

 _\- ¿no?-_ ya tenía practica fingiendo inocencia, ojala su amiga le creyese _\- Yo pensé que si_

 _\- ¿Enserio?-_ Pansy la miraba fijo, era obvio que no le creía. Suspiró cansada _\- si no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero yo te diré lo que veo, eres mi amiga y me preocupas, recuerda bien eso.-_ respiro hondo _\- Draco es mi amigo desde que tengo memoria junto con Greg y Vin, a los 6 apareció Blaise con Daphne y Astoria en el grupo. Antes de eso Draco era el que nos lideraba. Blaise al ser el único hombre en la vida de su madre y Daphne al ser la hija mayor estaban acostumbrados a dirigir, al final las cosas se resolvieron de modo que entre los tres discutían y con los chicos los seguíamos. Son más racionales y analíticos que el resto por lo que en caso de problemas o dudas acudimos a alguno de ellos, de eso yo creo que te has dado cuenta. Greg y Vin nunca han cuestionado el actuar de Draco, pueden no aceptarlo o comprenderlo, pero lo siguen igual. Desde niños que es de ese modo_

 _\- Entiendo… ¿Por qué me dices esto Pansy?_

 _\- Necesito que comprendas… una prima de Daphne estuvo meses en San Mungo por culpa de un hipogrifo…_

 _\- ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?-_ ¡malditas serpientes y sus conversaciones escondidas! No tenía ánimo para eso ahora _\- Si es todo regresaré a mi habitación._

 _\- Sé lo que te pasa, pero si no quieres decírmelo no te obligaré… pero recuerda que estoy aquí para ti y que sé guardar secretos… eres mi amiga, si podríamos pasar por primas o hermanas…_

No supo que la motivo o como llegó, sin embargo ya estaba llorando en los brazos de la otra pelinegra. Entre el llanto le contó lo que sintió al conocer al rubio.

 _\- Tío Vernon siempre me dijo que no soñara demasiado… que nunca olvidara quien era… un fenómeno… quizás tenía razón_

 _\- Hallie…_

 _\- Bueno, somos brujas así que no estaba tan equivocada ¿no?-_ una risa amarga salió de ella _\- pero no puedo cambiar la realidad… ni seguir pensando en lo que pudo ser…-_ su amiga miraba como toda ella emanaba a resignación _\- duele Pansy… duele muchísimo… ¿Sabes?-_ levantó la vista y pudo ver como sus ojos estaban rojos, vacíos y llenos de lágrimas _\- lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiarla. La admiro. Ella es mejor que yo, es poderosa, bonita, leal, inteligente… me encanta su cabello dorado… él la eligió, yo no soy ella…_

 _\- Hallie. No todo es lo que parece… no creo que-_ la Slytherin no pudo terminar su frase _._

 _\- No.-_ Harriet se decidió. Recordó a tía Petunia cuando la veía leer cosas románticas, ella le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones que no soñara, era inútil, ella no era una princesa y la imaginación no servía para nada. Era hora de dejar ir esa ilusión- _No voy comenzar a desear… ni soñar... eso sólo me dañará más. Mi tía estaba en lo cierto… yo no nací para las cosas bonitas… él no me quiere del mismo modo que yo. Tengo que asumirlo... Yo no soy esa chica._

 _\- Yo no pienso igual que tú…_

 _\- No quiero hablar más del tema. ¿Por favor?_

 _\- Bueno, respetare eso, pero dormirás aquí. Es muy tarde para que andes sola y no aceptare otra cosa._

Draco no volvió hasta las clases de pociones casi al final de la semana, Daphne estaba todos su tiempo libre con él y Hallie no pudo evitar hacérselo notar a su compañera _"Pansy él no me ama… ¿no lo ves? … no digas nada"._ Pansy veía como todo se complicaba cada vez más entre el rubio y la chica a su lado, observó bien la habitación y pudo notar a cierto gryffindor actuar extraño, otra vez, desde el incidente _"Si esos dos se siguen comportando así… no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión… mientras más dure mayor será el daño"_

Draco hizo a Ron cortarle sus raíces, pelar su higo y otras cosas que el colorín hizo mal; por ello Snape lo obligo a darle sus ingredientes al de ojos grises. No contento con eso, Malfoy le contó lo que estaban haciendo sus padres contra Hagrid y el hipogrifo; si bien ella sabía que lo hacía solo para molestar al colorín, y que él no creía que el actuar de su madre fuese el mejor, no pudo evitar enojarse con su actitud. Una parte de ella reconocía que era el despecho el que la embargaba y la hacía enojarse con él.

Antes que ella pudiese responderle algo Snape le advirtió a Neville que probarían su poción en Trevor, su mascota. Eso los preocupo bastante porque estaba naranja y debía ser amarilla. Hermione se puso a ayudarlo sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, aún sin que el chico lo pidiera. Neville por primera vez estaba demasiado distraído para preocuparse por las clases o cualquier cosa, se sentía como si su personaje fachada se hiciera cargo de él y no era algo que le gustará. Aunque fuesen pocos los que lo conocieran en realidad, se sentía humillado. Pero por lo menos Trevor se salvó.

Le estaba llamando la atención que Hermione desaparecía y aparecía en otros lados, llevaba muchísimos libros y cuando se juntaban a hacer los deberes tenía casi el triple que ella. Obviamente serían más que las de ella al tener todos los ramos, pero algo había detrás. En Hogwarts no se podían aparecer los magos y brujas, como diría su amiga estaba en **Hogwarts: una historia**. Exceptuando los elfos domésticos pero estaba segura que su amiga ni siquiera había visto uno en carne y hueso.

En la clase de defensa no usaron los libros, fue una clase práctica en otra sala con un Boggart. Fue memorable como el profesor se enfrentó a las burlas de Peeves que le decía " _Locatis lúnatico Lupin_ " y tenía puesto un chile en la cerradura del aula que usaron. El profesor con un ¡Waddiwasi! Saco el chicle y se pegó en la nariz del poltergeist. Al entrar vieron a Snape en el lugar y prontamente se fue no sin mencionar la torpeza de Neville.

Claramente Hermione fue la primera en decir que un boggart era un ser que cambia de forma y toma la de aquello que más miedo nos da, nadie sabe su forma cuando está solo, le gusta la oscuridad. El profesor les dijo que eso era una ventaja ya que ellos eran muchos y eso lo despistaría, además que si uno conocía su miedo podía convertirlo en algo gracioso y la risa vencía al boggart. El hechizo que lograba eso era **¡Riddíkulus!** Y aparte del miedo y la ansiedad inicial para enfrentarse al boggart la clase transcurrió en risas. Sobre todo después de ver a Severus con la ropa de Lady Longbottom.

Dio gracias a que era pequeña y logro escabullirse para ser la última, no sabía bien qué era lo que más temía y al parecer el boggart tampoco porque cuando llego su turno no hacía una transformación sólida. Lupin se pudo en frente luego de unos segundos, se transformó en luna llena y luego en un globo. Nadie se fijó mucho en eso. La clase terminó con todos alegres, la desaparición del boggart, puntos para los que lo enfrentaron y un informe para la siguiente clase.

Ese año por fin tendrían un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que valiese la pena, estaban aprendiendo y Remus Lupin lograba hacer que la materia fuese entretenida y que todos los estudiantes quisiesen ir a clases. Lo malo fue que se divulgo por todo Hogwarts que el boggart hubo tomado la forma de Severus y ahora parecía desquitarse más con gryffindor.

El profeta publicaba la búsqueda del "verdadero culpable" por las acusaciones de Sirius pero no decían nada sobre las declaraciones en el juicio o cuales eran las preguntas que le hicieron bajo el veritaserum aparte de si era inocente o no. El ministerio guardaba silencio sobre el caso y la prensa estaba como loca intentando contactar con Sirius o alguien que pudiese dar información ¡era la noticia del año! Su padrino no le decía mucho tampoco, decía que su forma animaga era de dominio público y que Dumbledore notaría si un perro enorme iba a verla, pero lo tranquilizaba saber que tenía un basilisco (bien alimentado y feliz) como mascota dentro del castillo.

Por culpa del incidente de Draco con los hipogrifos, las clases de Hagrid se volvieron más tranquilas, tanto que algunos incluso dirían aburrida. Hagrid había perdido la confianza y si bien querían que la recuperara ella estaba bien cuidando gusarajos, "¿quizá pueda proponerle kneazels?" eso ayudaría a Ron a entender la naturaleza e inteligencia de esas criaturas y a dejar de discutir con Hermione.

Eso la llevaba a pensar en la relación del colorín y la castaña con ella. Hermione fue su amiga primero, a ambas les gustaba leer, eran compañeras de habitación y al principio era la única que toleraba lo mandona que podía llegar a ser la castaña. Hallie creía que 'Mione necesitaba ser la mejor académicamente, eso le daba seguridad. Por otro lado Ronald era su amigo a causa de los consejos de ciertos Slytherin… ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente Ron al inicio quería ser amigo de HARRY POTTER el niño que vivió, no fue cortés con ella hasta saber su nombre y siempre era el que comenzaba a hablar mal de la casa de las serpientes, de hecho no aceptaba de ella ni de Hermione su gusto por la lectura y a Neville lo veía como un tonto. El año anterior incluso se incluyó e inventó una historia de cómo juntos se dirigieron a salvar a Ginebra. Mientras más lo pensaba más veía actitudes extrañas del colorín. Tendría que vigilar bien eso.

Otra cosa que cambio fue la actitud de Parvati y Lavender con ella producto de que adivinación era su nueva materia favorita y estaban tan encariñadas con la profesora que de verdad creían que ella moriría pronto ¡Si le llevaban pulseras-talismanes protectores por si acaso! Además, claro está, que evitaban enojarla y se preocupaban que estuviese cómoda. No negaba que le ayudaba a salir del dolor de ver a los rubios juntos a toda hora. Quizás a eso se refería la profesora porque se sentía como muerta en vida, como si le hubiesen sacado la alegría. Eso no podía llamarse vida, pero estaba decidida a apoyarlos y a superar ese dolor _"Por Sirius, por mis padres, por 'Cissa y 'Agus; no puedo dejar que me vean así"_

* * *

Me dio pena escribir este capitulo...Como dije en el anterior me inspire en la canción I'm not that girl del musical wicked, si quieren escucharla les dejaré el link de youtube, desde que la escuche me imaginaba una escena así.  
www. youtube watch?v=SdSM887rUIo

¡Feliz fin de semana a todos!

 **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**

 **jess Granger s:** Me agrada Remus, quiero que recupere a su amigo pero tiempo al tiempo, recién el publico lo de la inocencia de Sirius y con lo culposo que es Lupin...

 **Nataly SkyPot:** gracias por el review :)

 **Mar91:** Sirius lo sabe, el resto no. Esto porque no han hecho público, pero ya veremos como


	23. III Merodeadores

_**3.4 Merodeadores**_

Durante la semana antes de la visita al pueblo Ron estuvo insoportable con lo de su permiso, ¡incluso le había pedido a Mc Gonagall que lo firmase!, por lo que ella simplemente se pasó el tiempo ignorándolo en la biblioteca o en la cámara con Sutekh, como finalmente nombro al basilisco. Sucedía que el día de la visita concordaba con Halloween y casi todos los estudiantes de tercero a séptimo salieron a Hogsmade.

Hallie aprovecho lo solitario de los pasillos para pasear por el castillo con Aster cuando se encontró con el profesor Lupin. Este le pregunto por Hermione y Ron extrañado como si verla sin ellos fuese impensado, eso sumo puntos a su enojo, pero por lo que le contara Sirius puede que para él así fuera.

Comenzaron hablando sobre el té y otras cosas, el profesor le explico que no la dejo enfrentarse al boggart ya que pensó que se transformaría en Voldemort. Siguieron conversando sobre dementores y parecía que se ponía nervioso cada minuto, hasta que llegó el profesor Snape con una poción para él; " _Seguramente la poción matalobos..."_ y Remus le dijo que estaba enfermo.

Salió de allí pensando en cómo se celebraba otro aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, obviamente Neville se había ido el día anterior y se sentía bastante sola. Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que se encontró con Luna sentada en el alféizar de una ventana. La pequeña Ravenclaw se la veía descalza y sin sus accesorios excéntricos. Conversaron casi toda la tarde y le pidió a la rubia que averiguara sobre el fantasma de su casa, había pasado un año y se lo debía al barón sangriento, buscaría como hacer feliz a la dama gris. Cuando se despidieron Luna le dijo _"recuerda que no todo es lo que parece, Hallie"_.

Esa noche el retrato que custodiaba la Torre fue atacado por lo que los leones dormirían en el salón junto con las otras casas, cosa que definitivamente no le agrado en demasía. Se ubicó contra una pared colindando solo con sus compañeras de quiddich, podía ver a ciertos rubios buscándola pero se acostó y tapó por completo con su colcha. Dumbledore paso a las 3 de la mañana al parecer no sabían quién era el que había entrado y tampoco lo encontraban.

Luego del ataque los profesores parecían no abandonarla y al parecer Molly puso a sus hijos como guardaespaldas. Pasar tiempo con los gemelos era por lo menos entretenido y con Percy podía aprender cosas de cursos mayores pero Ronald y Ginny eran casi insoportables. El primero por sus constantes peleas con Her y su incesante necesidad de atención; la segunda por su fanatismo insano muy parecido al de Colin, que llegaba a ser casi aterrador.

Sin embargo la subdirectora se llevaba el premio al sobre proteccionismo, queriendo excluirla de los entrenamientos de quiddich. No estaba completamente segura de la inocencia de Sirius y si era alguien más el traidor debía estar furioso al ser buscado. Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, cada vez que saliese un profesor la acompañaría. No era justo para el cuerpo docente pero por lo menos podría entrenar.

Snape reemplazó a Lupin en su clase y los hizo investigar sobre los hombres lobo, quizás esperaba que todos uniesen la información y la asociaran al hombre. Sin lugar a dudas era un golpe bajo. "¡ _El tipo espera que lo despidan!"_ Quito puntos por no responder correctamente las preguntas que hacía y desprestigiaba a Remus, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando llamo _"insufrible sabelotodo"_ a Hermione _"Muy padrino de Draco puede ser pero me va a tener que escuchar"_

El partido de Quiddich tuvo un cambio de último minuto a causa de las lesiones de Malfoy. Cedric Diggory era el buscador de Hufflepuff, estaba en quinto año y al ser más grande y pesado le daba una ventaja contra ella en ese día de tormenta, era menos probable que él cayese de su escoba o desviase el rumbo. La lluvia casi no la dejaba ver, tuvo que colocarse unas antiparras con un hechizo que repelía el agua para poder buscar la snitch. Estaban 50 puntos sobre el otro cuando la vio en el cielo y comenzó la carrera ascendente por atraparla. Mientras más subía más aumentaba el frío del lugar, bajo la vista y se encontró con varios dementores, un escalofrío la recorrió y escuchó claramente:

 _\- A Harry no. A Harry no._ _A Harry no, por favor._

 _\- Apártate, estúpida... apártate..._

 _\- A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar..._

Era la voz de la mujer que escuchará gritar en el tren junto con la de Tom, eso lo podía asegurar. No se dio cuenta que comenzaba a caer de tan atenta que estaba a las voces.

 _\- A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad_...- luego la risa y los gritos de la mujer, eso fue lo último que reconoció.

Se despertó en la enfermería entre los comentarios del equipo de quiddich de su casa. Ellos le comentaron que había caído, y por ende perdido el partido. Estaba triste, no lo negaría, pero no tanto como ellos debieron temer _"Es sólo un juego al fin y al cabo"._ Cuando se fueron vio al resto del trío dorado. Comenzaron hablándole de la reacción del director y los hechos posteriores a su caída, luego cuando les preguntó por su escoba dudaron, tuvo que presionarlos hasta que le dijeron que choco contra el sauce boxeador y le mostraron una bolsa llena de ramas. Ya no quedaba nada de su escoba nimbus 2000.

Madame Pomfrey la mantuvo en la enfermería durante el fin de semana, dio gracias a Terri cuando le llevo a Aster pero no pudo evitar ver a ciertos rubios al estar confinada ahí, ellos la visitaban en la noche. Entre lo peor que le hubieron llevado estaban las flores con forma de col de parte de Hagrid y una tarjeta hecha a mano con una voz horrenda cada que se abría o no se la tenía muy bien sellada, de Ginny. Le tenía cariño al semi gigante y con un rápido hechizo para sacarle los insectos su regalo le daba alegría a la enfermería, pero no sabía cómo deshacerse de la tarjeta de la colorina sin dañar sus sentimientos, en realidad era horrenda.

Para la clase de defensa ya había vuelto el profesor Lupin. Estudiaron tranquilamente a los hinkypunks luego de que casi todos se quejaran de lo ocurrido con el profesor de pociones. Al salir le pidió que se quedara. Charlaron de lo sucedido en el partido con su escoba _"pusieron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que entro… ¿será justamente porqué entró al colegio?",_ la reacción de ella con los dementores y la del director.

 _\- Los dementores disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida-_ explicó el académico _\- no tienes que avergonzarte por caer de tu escoba._

 _\- No siento vergüenza por caer, por lo que sí lo hago es por la sensación que me causan cada vez que están cerca… usted nos defendió de uno en el tren ¿podría enseñarme?_

 _\- Harry no soy un experto en el tema, de hecho no…_

 _\- Pero es profesor y si bien es materia avanzada, necesito defenderme contra ellos. ¿Me ayudará?... si no acepta puedo investigar por mi cuenta… y no es una amenaza.-_ El hombre titubeo unos momentos, luego la miro con algo parecido a la añoranza.

 _\- De acuerdo, intentaré ayudarte. Como aún sigo enfermo deberá ser el próximo trimestre, después de las vacaciones._

Conforme llegaba el invierno sucedió que los ánimos de los leones mejoraron, Ravenclaw le ganó a Hufflepuff y eso aumentaba sus posibilidades de ganar la copa de las casas. Ron y Hermione comentaron que se quedarían en el colegio para navidad, lo que le llamó la atención. Pero lo que la puso alerta fue que comentarán sus motivos de ir a ver a sus tíos que claramente no la querían. Debió inventar la visita de otras personas y la necesidad de su tía de ayuda para las fiestas, iría como "sirvienta"; para su consternación eso tranquilizó a Ron.

Antes de las vacaciones estaba programada la última salida a Hogsmade y Hallie pensaba pasarla del mismo modo que la anterior o en la biblioteca. Wood le pasó antes de irse un ejemplar de **El mundo de la escoba** , ella necesitaba una, las del colegio eran siglos atrasadas. Paseaba con eso en mente cuando alguien la llamó.

 _\- Harry…-_ se giró buscando la voz _\- pss Harry-_ a mitad de un corredor se encontraban los gemelos haciéndole señas y actuando como si estuviesen siendo seguidos.

 _\- ¿Qué hacen aquí susurrando?-_ dijo imitando su actuar la pelinegra

 _\- Queremos darte un poco de alegría…_

 _\- Nos sentimos solidarios con tus penas-_ uno de ellos la invito a entrar en el aula vacía, pero dejaron la puerta abierta.

 _\- Esto es un regalo navideño adelantado_ \- Fred sacó un viejo pergamino sin nada escrito

 _\- El secreto de nuestro éxito-_ dijo acariciando el papel George- _Harry te cuidara…_

 _\- ¡Oh en cuantas cosas nos ayudaste!-_ Parecía como si los gemelos se estuviesen separando de un hermano _\- Te extrañaremos muchísimo, pero como ayer discutimos…_

 _\- …Harry te necesita más. De todos modos nosotros…_

 _\- … nos lo sabemos de memoria. Acéptalo…_

 _\- …Ya no nos hace falta_

 _\- Chicos no quiero sonar mal pero ¿por qué me regalan un pergamino vacío?_

 _\- Respira Feorge-_ al parecer sí los había insultado _\- Gred le explicará…_

- _Verás_ _cuando estábamos en primero y éramos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes...-_ los tres rieron ante lo dicho, nadie que los conociera podría creer eso- _Bueno, más de lo que somos ahora... no nos creerás pero tuvimos un pequeño problema con Filch._

 _\- ¿En serio?-_ dijo actuando sorprendida. Seguirles la corriente, era divertido _\- Jamás lo creería de ustedes-_ terminó seria.

 _\- ¡Ves Gred! un alma honesta que ve más alla_ \- George le palmeo un hombro risueño _\- continúa…_

 _\- … tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo…_

 _\- …obviamente se molestó…_

 _\- ... nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazar nos con el habitual castigo..._

 _\- ... de descuartizamiento..._

 _\- ... verás-_ suspiró dándole más dramatismo _\- fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivadores un cajón en que ponía: «Confiscado y altamente peligroso»…_

 _\- Claramente-_ a Harry le estaba costando mantener la fachada seria. Pero sería posible que los gemelos encontraran el pergamino del que le había hablado Sirius- _imposible de no verlo_

 _\- ¡Lo mismo dije yo! Por lo que Feorge lo distrajo…_

 _\- … magistralmente debo añadir…_

 _\- … con otra bomba fétida, yo abrí raudo el cajón y cogí..._

 _\- … sinceramente creemos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo._

 _\- Aunque probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado._

 _\- Pero ustedes si saben hacerlo. Y me enseñaran._

 _\- Correcto_ \- Fred le sonrió con complicidad- _Es nuestro favor a las futuras generaciones_

 _\- Esta pequeña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio_.

 _\- Nos harías los honores Feorge_

 _\- Por supuesto Gred-_ Sacó su varita y dijo tocando el pergamino las palabras que ella sospechaba que diría- _**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_

Fue como le dijera su padrino, desde el punto dónde tocase la varita parecía salir líneas de tinta que se unían a otras hasta que se podía leer:

 **Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta**

 **Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos**

 **Están orgullosos de presentar**

 **EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR**

El mapa detallaba todo los detalles del castillo y sus terrenos, pero lo que impresionaba eran los puntos de tinta que se movían por él, todas etiquetadas con un nombre escrito en letra diminuta ¡Incluía incluso a las mascotas! Podía ver el nombre de Aster junto al de Crookshanks, a la Señora Norris, Peeves. Además de 7 pasadizos a Hogsmade, ese era el motivo por lo que se lo estaban dando.

 _\- Bien Harry, como te diste cuenta esos te llevan al pueblo-_ George le indicó _\- estos 4 Filch los conoce._

 _\- Este-_ indicó uno Fred que era de la cuarta planta _\- está detrás de un espejo, pero olvídalo, está completamente bloqueado. Lo utilizamos hasta el invierno pasado…_

 _\- No te recomendamos este, ya que la entrada esta justo en el sauce boxeador- "ese es el de la casa de los gritos entonces",_ pensó Harriet.

 _\- Lo que deja este que te lleva directo al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado millones de veces y la entrada está a pocos metros de aquí…_

 _\- …En la joroba de la bruja tuerta-_ guardaron silencio, quizás para poder despedirse del mapa _\- Bien Lúnatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta… les debemos tanto._

 _\- Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley-_ Fred ahora actuaba solemnemente.

 _\- No olvides borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado-_ añadió George.

 _\- O cualquiera podría leerlo-_ Fred la advirtió.

 _\- No tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir_

 _-_ _ **¡Travesura realizada!**_ _-_ No pudo evitar decirlo al mismo tiempo que los gemelos, que ahora la miraban estupefactos. No pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa ante eso.

 _\- Chicos, he de confesarles que…_

 _\- Feorge creo que Harry nos ha escondido información…_

 _\- Chicos…_

 _\- Pienso lo mismo Gred…_

 _\- ¡Fred!_

 _\- ¿Nos habrá visto en algún minuto? Porque no es vidente Feorge_

 _\- ¡George!_

 _\- No, no es posible_

 _\- ¡Quieren que les diga o no!-_ la estaban ignorando completamente y eso la enojó bastante _\- Porque puedo irme y volver cuando lo resuelvan…_

 _\- ¡No!-_ los gemelos le bloquearon sutilmente el camino a la puerta- _¡queremos saber!_

 _\- Bueno..._ –sutilmente los rodeo y se fue acercando a la puerta con el pergamino en la mano.

 _\- ¿Si?-_ los gemelos parecían completamente atentos a sus palabras.

\- _Verán… yo conozco…-_ ya estaba en la puerta.

 _\- ¿conoces?_

\- Q _uienes son Lúnatico, Canuto y Cornamenta-_ dijo, casi ininteligible de lo rápido, antes de salir corriendo por el pasaje a Honeydukes dejando a Fred y George Weasley mirándola incrédulos.

Daba gracias que se había vestido con ropa cómoda y confortable ya que el frío era bastante fuera del castillo. El mapa le hubo ayudado a pasar por la bruja mostrando dónde colocar su varita y que hechizo decir para que se abriera. Luego de decir la frase estipulada lo guardo firmemente en un bolsillo interno de su chaleco. Después de demasiados escalones en la recta final pudo salir por el sótano lleno de cajas.

La tienda de dulces era impresionante, llena de colores, formas, olores y combinaciones de sabores que cualquier niño se volvería loco. Quizás ese era el motivo por el que estaba tan llena de gente. No la impresiono ver a sus amigos en la sección de sabores insólitos, ni que Ron sugiriese sabor sangre (claramente para vampiros) o cucarachas. Al verla le preguntaron cómo fue que lo hizo y al saber sobre el mapa Hermione comenzó la típica charla sobre la seguridad del pergamino, Mc Gonnagal, Sirius, etc. Ronald… bueno él se quejaba de que sus hermanos debieron darle a él el mapa y no a ella. Como cada vez que sucedía, ella simplemente los dejaba seguir a cada uno con su discurso sin entrometerse.

De ese modo salió del lugar, con el par tras ella, en busca de una tienda de libros o del bar para calentarse y beber algo tibio. Nunca había estado ahí por lo que intentaba observar lo más posible para no perderse o andar en círculos. Le llamó la atención que cada puerta o poste tuviese un pergamino en ella que citaba:

 **POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

 **Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores patrullarán las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. Se ha tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se levantará tras la captura del traidor de los Potter. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finalicen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche.**

 **¡Felices Pascuas!**

Estaba en **Las tres escobas** bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla cuando vio como entraban Flitwick, Mc Gonagall, Hagrid y Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de la magia actual. Antes que la empujasen bajo la mesa, ella se dio vuelta, se colocó un sombrero con una capa, de modo que si la veían de espaldas no la reconocieran y susurro " _ **Moviliarbo**_ " haciendo que el árbol de navidad terminase de taparla y separándola ficticiamente del par.

El grupo comentaba de la noticia del año: la liberación de Sirius Black. Iniciaron con relación de su padre, su padrino y su grupo de amigos, lo que los llevó a hablar de que era el padrino de bodas de sus padres y de ella. Continuando con el encantamiento Fidelius, que como dijese Flitwick: es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente; la información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, guardián secreto, y después es imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que este opte por divulgarlo.

Por ello involucraron a Dumbledore al asunto y de cómo el sujeto temía por la suerte de sus padres y desconfiaba de Sirius. Hagrid incluso llegó a insultarlo mientras el ministro y la subdirectora contaban la versión que creyeran por años. El semi-gigante relato haberlo visto llegar a su casa destruida, justo después de la desaparición de Voldemort, pálido y tembloroso le había pedido cuidarla, incluso discutió con él al saber los planes de Dumbledore pero perdió al final y le pasó su moto al guardabosque.

Harriet estaba ansiosa, esta era la parte que nadie quería contarle, por lo que se acercó más al árbol y se quedó quieta. Ahora el ministro parecía hacerse cargo del relato. Un nombre; sólo un nombre era lo que ella necesitaba para cuadrar la historia. Y Fudge sin darse cuenta se lo dio: Peter Pettigrew. Según Rosmerta un gordito rubio que los seguía a todas partes, que según Minerva parecía adorarlos y que no era tan inteligente como su padre y padrino. Ante esto la mujer casi llora y el ministro tuvo que recordarle que Peter había muerto como héroe, supuestamente encontraron una calle con un cráter enorme en medio de ella que reventó alcantarillas, cadáveres por todos lados, muggles gritando y Sirius riendo frente a una túnica manchada de sangre y un dedo. Entre 20 miembros del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales se llevaron a su padrino e invistieron caballero de primera clase de la Orden de Merlín a Petttigrew. Fudge comentó haberlo visto en su última visita a Azkaban y hubo conversado con él, estaba mejor que muchos otros reclusos y podía mantener conversaciones razonables aún con dementores en su puerta a toda hora.

Terminó comentando que sólo Amelia Bones, Inefables y miembros de los sagrados 28 realizaron un juicio hacía casi un año y se determinó su liberación con posterior indemnización pero fue tan cerrado, y con rituales especiales, que no se podía decir nada de lo que se escuchó en este. Lo que lo molestaba era no tener la certeza de primera mano y lo que los hacía dudar de "la supuesta inocencia" de Sirius. Ninguno estaba seguro de ello y menos al no estar Albus presente. Eso la molesto bastante _"¡Por amor a Morgana que el anciano no es un súperheroe! Y ¡Sirius no había tenido un juicio por su culpa!... ¡Merlín! No pueden ser tan ciegos"_

Fue tanta su furia que aprovecho que pasaban una Hufflepuff para escabullirse del lugar y volver al castillo. La última parte del acertijo estaba completa, llegó a su cuarto en tiempo record y gracias al mapa sin encontrarse con nadie, tomó su bolso y fue a ver a Sutekh. Ya en la cámara buscó un cuaderno dónde mantenía registro de las cosas que iba aprendiendo que se suponía no debía saber según el director y otras cosas. En la última hoja tenía escrito:

 **Padfoot = Canuto = Forma animago: Perro = Sirius**

Luego gracias a las historias que le contaba sobre sus amigos, se le escapaban apodos como: Moony y Prongs. Moony sonaba a luna y supuso que Remus al ser hombre lobo ese sería su apodo, pero ahora con el mapa tenía más relaciones, o deducciones, que escribir.

 **Moony = Lúnatico = Hombre lobo = Remus**

Lúnatico parecía tener más relación a la luna que los otros dos, y por ser un hombre lobo no tenía forma animaga. Quedaban colagusano y conamenta con Prongs y Wormy. Wormy le recordaba al inglés gusano y Prongs era púas o patas, por lo que al descarte debía ser

 **Prongs = Cornamenta= Forma animago: algo con cuernos = ¿?**

 **Wormy = Colagusano = Forma animago: ¿gusano? ¿Algo con cola? = ¿?**

* * *

¡Un nuevo capitulo! nos vemos en el siguiente que lo más probable es que sea uno por semana desde ahora ya que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, lo lamento :(

 ** _Respuestas a reviews (con o sin Spoiler)_**

 **Nataly SkyPot:** ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Mar91:** Pienso lo mismo... incluso me sentía mal escribiéndolo...

 **jess Granger s:** No todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas lamentablemente... ¡queda poquito! muy poquito. Me aferre al canon para la entrega del mapa y la mayor parte de las cosas de este capitulo, no quise cambiar mucho la verdad. Sobre Draco... bueno ya veremos como avanza ;)

 **anairamellark18:** Sobre Draco... ya veremos como se siente el y porque hace lo que hace. Ronald... casi siempre causa problemas, no esperaría menos de él. Desde el primer día busca la popularidad que viene con Harry Potter, le tiene envidia, no creo que se interese realmente de modo romántico.


	24. III James Potter

_**3.5 James Potter**_

Antes de ir a casa por navidad, el dúo le dio una charla sobre: no ir a buscar a Sirius, lo peligroso que era para ella y que si los adultos cercanos no le tenían confianza el hombre no era de fiar, etc. Antes de perder la paciencia y gritarles alguna cosa dio por terminado el tema simplemente diciéndoles adiós y dirigiéndose a otro lugar ignorando la cara roja de furia de Ron y la estupefacción de 'Mione. Sabía que estaba mal dejarlos con "las palabras en la boca" pero no realmente su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Sinceramente lo mejor fue llegar a casa, no sólo por la bienvenida que le dieron Kreacher y Sirius, sino por la libertad de no tener que cuidar sus enojos. Aprovechando que ese día estarían solos aprovecho para contarle a su padrino todo lo que escuchase de los profesores y la actitud que tomaran sus amigos. Al desahogarse de eso se sintió bastante mejor y aprovechando el buen estado anímico de su padrino le mostro el mapa del merodeador.

Los días siguientes los pasó como era común, con visitas de 'Cissa, Agus y sus amigos. Si bien sentía la confianza para contarle sus problemas a los adultos; su vida sentimental sólo la podía conversar con Pansy y Luna, aunque a esta última no le contaran siempre parecía saber, era un misterio el cómo se enteraba de las cosas. Otra cosa que aún no se sentía completamente libre de preguntarle a Sirius era sobre Peter. ´Cissa le había advertido que era un tema delicado para el ex presidiario, y que estaban haciendo lo posible por atraparlo sin levantar sospechas de ningún lado. Harriet podía leer entre líneas que ya sabían dónde estaba el traidor, y que a su padrino le estaba costando enormidades no ir a torturarlo él mismo.

La confirmación a sus sospechas sobre el futuro del hipogrifo le llegó por medio de una carta de sus amigos una mañana al desayuno.

 **Querida Harry:**

 **Esperamos que tus familiares no te estén molestando mucho y puedas respondernos, no te guardamos rencor por tu falta de consideración mostrada en nuestra última conversación, sólo queremos cuidarte.**

 **Con Ron fuimos a ver a Hagrid ayer y nos mostró una carta que citare textualmente más adelante. Es bastante injusto a nuestro parecer ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo? ¡No pueden salirse con la suya! Ron ha estado de muy mal genio y refunfuñando sobre los Malfoy, yo mantengo la esperanza que con un buen argumento podemos salvarlo. Bueno no podrás saber bien de lo que hablo hasta que te lo cite… quitaré el inicio, ahí va:**

 **En relación con nuestra indagación sobre el ata que de un hipogrifo a un alumno que tuvo lugar en una de sus clases, hemos aceptado la garantía del profesor Dumbledore de que usted no tiene responsabilidad en tan lamentable incidente.** **Sin embargo, debemos hacer constar nuestra preocupación en lo que concierne al mencionado hipogrifo. Hemos decidido dar curso a la queja oficial pre sentada por el señor Lucius Malfoy, y este asunto será, por lo tanto, llevado ante la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. La vista tendrá lugar el día 20 de abril. Le rogamos que se presente con el hipogrifo en las oficinas londinenses de la Comisión, en el día indicado. Mientras tanto, el hipogrifo deberá permanecer atado y aislado.**

 **Lo firmó el comité y la verdad Hagrid está de luto anticipado, intentamos darle esperanzas de que Buckbeak sobrevivirá pero no tiene ninguna, creemos que si tú lo apoyas sería más efectivo para animarlo. Dice que el señor Malfoy tiene comprada a toda la comisión ¿puede ser posible? De ser así es una bazofia de ser humano.**

 **Recuerda hacer los trabajos que dejaron los profesores, acá Ron no ha avanzado demasiado. Saludos.**

 **Hermione.**

 **Pd: espero no estés buscando a Sirius Black ¡Es peligroso! Por favor confía en el juicio de Dumbledore en esto, los profesores están de su lado y si aún no está seguro de la inocencia es por algo. Ron dice que recuerdes que sólo dejo un dedo de Pettigrew.**

 _\- Bueno, no era de extrañar que 'Cissa tomara en sus manos el castigo del animal_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres pequeña flor?-_ su padrino entraba a la cocina vestido para hacer ejercicio, definitivamente Sirius no se parecía a las fotos que exhibía El Profeta _._

 _\- ¡Sirius! No me asustes de ese modo… lee esto y entenderás a qué me refiero_ \- Su padrino extrañado tomo el papel que le tendía.

 _\- Bueno-_ dijo serio al terminar de leer _\- si te hubiesen dañado a ti yo estaría igual o peor que 'Cissy… Harry… ¿cuándo me ibas a contar que te enteraste de Peter?-_ su padrino la miraba del otro lado de la mesa con actitud indescifrable.

\- _No quería traerte malos recuerdos, si no querías contarme…_

 _\- Espera ahí cachorro.-_ suspiro- _Primero que todo tienes que saber que puedes confiar plenamente en mi…_

 _\- ¡Y lo hago Sirius!_ \- Él era una de las pocas personas en las que se sentía libre y querida como era.

 _\- No me interrumpas pequeña. Como te iba diciendo… no debes temer en hacerme preguntas, reconozco que mi carácter es algo explosivo y puede que algunas cosas me enojen bastante, pero no te haré daño nunca ¿lo sabes cierto?-_ ella asintió _\- No soy tan frágil como me cree mi prima, y estoy seguro que a ella si le contaste. No voy a negar que eso me da un poco de celos, pero entiendo que ella es mujer y fue el primer adulto que demostró valer tu confianza…_

 _\- Sirius por favor no te enojes conmigo…-_ conforme él le hablaba peor se sentía.

 _\- No estoy enojado, mas bien, algo decepcionado. Es mi culpa en todo caso, nunca te conté la historia completa o nombre a sus protagonistas. Pero veamos ¿qué preguntas tienes? quizás sea más sencillo de ese modo ¿no crees?-_ si bien le sonreía su lenguaje corporal era defensivo y algo cauteloso.

 _\- Sobre eso, me gustaría dejar claro que no dudo de tu inocencia- eso pareció relajarlo- digan lo que digan confío en ti Sirius, y te quiero mucho, por eso no quería dañarte. Sé qué dirás que eres fuerte ¿pero si puedo evitarte el dolor?_

 _\- No pequeña, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar que duelan_

 _\- Pero tampoco debieras seguir culpándote. Yo no te culpo de la muerte de mis padres y si lo que me han contado es cierto, dudo que mis padres lo hicieran. Tu error quizás fue intentar vengarlos ¿por qué eso fue lo que intentaste con Peter no? ¿Él era el guardián?_

 _\- Yo era la opción obvia, como debiste escuchar, con James éramos como hermanos, todos sabían eso. Tu padre fue uno de mis primeros amigos, si bien era una especie de tío*, ya sabes enredos de la familia Black. Mi madre nunca fue capaz de ir en contra de Dorea, ya que: era su tía, no estaba borrada del tapiz familiar y era mayor. Todo eso le hacía imposible ir en contra de su juicio y por ende en contra de nuestra amistad._

 _\- ¿Somos familia de cuanta gente?_

 _\- La mitad y algo más del mundo mágico, sin contar las ramas repudiadas. Pero eso no es tema ahora… como ya te conté en el colegio nos hacíamos llamar merodeadores._

 _\- Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Con ellos te hiciste animago ilegal en quinto si mal no recuerdo, ya que uno era hombre lobo, según creo ese debe ser lunático, en otras palabras Remus Lupin._

 _\- Exacto, Lunático… -_ Miraba un punto a la distancia, como si viese lo que le contaba- _Remus en ese entonces estaba algo extraño, desde que habíamos salido de Hogwarts que no era el mismo, desconfié de él… sabíamos que había un traidor en nuestras filas y yo creí que podía ser… James no lo creyó, Lily tampoco, pero cuando les dije sobre la apariencia débil de Peter y yo ser el anzuelo, tomaron la decisión…-_ Para esta parte la voz de su padrino era apenas audible, cualquiera podía notar como esto, esa sensación de culpa lo corroía por dentro _\- no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido todos estos años…_

 _\- Por eso fuiste a perseguirlo… él era el verdadero traidor_

 _\- ¿Te contaron de la explosión?-_ Sirius ya no hablaba con culpa, era casi sarcástico _\- Yo no pude dejar de reír, tenía mucha rabia Harry, rabia y culpa. Cuando comenzó a gritarme todo lo que él era en verdad responsable frente a esos muggles, no pude evitar reír ante la ironía… quizás la locura Black hizo mella en mí en ese momento de debilidad, no lo sé; pero eso afecto mucho la opinión de los aurores, nadie vio más allá. Simplemente me llevaron a Azkaban. No revisaron mi brazo, no me dieron veritaserum, no me pidieron un abogado, nada. Después de unos años me dijeron que Dumbledore había atestiguado en mi contra y mi madre estaba más preocupada por la desaparición de Regulus, desaparición que según sé ahora fue antes que me encarcelaran y nadie me dijo en su minuto._

 _\- Por eso fue que pidieron un juicio sin el director._

 _\- Correcto, 'Cissa reviso en el banco y no era legal mi repudio, o por lo menos no era cien por ciento oficial, lo que me dejaba como jefe de familia. Y si le sumas todo lo que te dije fue sencillo sacarme de ahí. No puedo quejarme me han devuelto mi dinero, el dinero y bienes de la familia, mi libertad. Tal vez no al completo pero de a poco…_

 _\- Sirius… tengo una duda… ¿Prongs? ¿Wormy? Pude deducir más o menos pero no sé con exactitud quién es quién…_

 _\- Tu padre nunca podría ser una rata florecilla.-_ hizo un silencio y luego algo dudoso continuó _\- Harriet, no tengo muy claro si mi prima o Augusta te han dicho algo al respecto, pero quiero que sepas que estoy intentando adoptarte. Puede que no sea lo que quieras, reconozco no ser muy maduro y esas cosas pero si lo logro me gustaría que no te guardases estas cosas ¿Qué dices?_

 _\- Yo…-_ la chica no sabía que decirle, jamás pensó que podía ser adoptada, estaba en shock.

 _\- Si no quieres lo entenderé…-_ el pelinegro se notaba decepcionado

 _\- ¡No! Sirius no es eso-_ corrió hasta él y lo abrazo llorosa _\- gracias_.

Después de eso pasaron la mañana conversando de los preparativos navideños y de las opciones a futuro de su padrino. Amelia le había ofrecido volver al cuerpo de Aurores si hacía un curso intensivo para actualizar sus conocimientos pero en contra de lo que ella y cualquiera pensase, el jefe de la familia Black tenía otras aspiraciones que por el minuto consistían en ordenar las acciones familiares, visitar las casas de la familia para hacerlas habitables nuevamente y sus sillas en el Wizengamont.

La navidad le trajo los casi típicos regalos: sus amigas y Sophie volvieron a regalarle ropa; Luna pinturas mágicas para toda superficie; la madre de Ron un suéter rojo con un león en la parte de adelante y comida; Blaise un libro de cuentos mágicos en italiano; Vin y Greg postres navideños con su respectivo libro; Agus un diario mágico; Nev un libro ilustrado de botánica; Draco una mochila nueva que tenía pintadas unas pequeñas flores de día, que representaban a sus amigas con nombres de flor, y la luna con algunas constelaciones de noche; y 'Cissa con Lucius una cámara. Sirius, bueno el regalo de su padrino según el resto de los adultos era desmedido, pero el adulto se defendió diciendo que: tenía dinero de sobra, era el patriarca de su familia, no tenía hijos propios sumado a que le debía 12 años de cumpleaños y navidades; viéndolo así una Saeta de Fuego no cumplía ni la mitad de su deuda.

Para cuando volvió al castillo su ira con los leones, a causa de sus juicios contra Sirius, estaba controlada. Una cosa ajena que la ayudo bastante a controlar su ira fue el no ver tan juntos a lo rubios y que Draco pasara casi todo el día en Grimauld Place como todas las vacaciones anteriores. Ronald no pudo evitar comentar al verla con la escoba nueva y no quiso mentirles, ante lo que Hermione comenzó un discurso sobre los peligros de aceptar regalos de Sirius Black. Lo que por supuesto llevo a la chica a contárselo a su jefa de casa, quien ahora se encontraba pidiéndole la escoba para un desmantelamiento revisor.

 _\- Disculpe profesora pero no veo el problema en relación a la escoba, si hubiese estado maldita lo hubiese sabido al tacto, además venía envuelta y sellada con los logos de la tienda y si mal no recuerdo la casa de mis tíos está protegida o eso fue lo que me dijo al termino de mi primer año cuando pedí quedarme en el castillo.-_ Minerva se novio levemente incomoda al decir lo último.

 _\- Potter, tardaremos solo unas semanas y te la devolveremos cuando estemos seguros que no está embrujada-_ al parecer estaba siendo terca la mujer aunque intentaba sonar conciliadora no daba su brazo a torcer _\- sea razonable señorita Potter._

 _\- Seamos sinceros profesora, solo me quiere quitar la escoba porque no confían en Sirius Black, y por confían me refiero al director y las personas que lo siguen. Pero siguiendo el juicio del director Dumbledore es que ningún objeto maldito pudo entrar a la casa de mis tíos.- sigamos redundando hasta que lo entienda, eso sí, evitando que dude de mi lealtad al anciano- Si quiere estar tranquila no usare la escoba hasta que usted junto con la profesora Hooch y el profesor Flitwick la analicen en mi presencia, pero si quieren desmantelarla lamento informarle que tendrán que entregarme una nueva ya que el colegio no tiene autorización para desmantelar pertenencias de los estudiantes. Si no lo hicieron mi primer año cuando mi escoba anterior actuó por sí sola, veo poco profesional hacerlo ahora._

 _\- ¡Señorita Potter! ¡Cómo se atreve a hablar de ese modo! Sólo queremos protegerla no puede desconfiar de ese modo de nosotros._

 _\- Yo no estoy desconfiando profesora, es usted quien cuestiona el juicio del director.-_ le respondió lo más inocente posible Sirius estaría orgulloso de ella, estaba segura _._

Al parecer eso convenció a la mujer de no romper su escoba nueva en pedazos aunque la miraba reticente cada vez que la veía y en sus clases revisaba con más detenimiento su trabajo. Wood estaba alucinando con verla volar en las prácticas en la Saeta de Fuego, era como un niño en navidad o su padrino ya sea el caso. Ron no le hablaba a Hermione luego de saber que ella le había dicho a Mc Gonagall y del posible desmantelamiento. Hablando de la chica esa misma noche Harriet se le había acercado y antes que comenzara las explicaciones la miró con una expresión digna de Daphne y le dijo " _Para la próxima vez que vayas contando mis asuntos puedes dar por terminada nuestra amistad. Un amigo no sólo se preocupa por el otro, también confía en el juicio de la otra persona y en estos años yo no creo haberte dado la impresión de una persona estúpida. Si crees que puedes comportarte como mi madre te diré lo mismo que le dije a la Señora Weasley en su minuto: actúa como un adulto._ \- tomó una pausa- _Una vez te dije que debías aprender sobre el mundo de los magos, ahora es imperativo para ti. Si lo hubieses sabido no habrías hecho lo que hiciste. Actuar a mis espaldas es un acto que cualquier mago o bruja verá como traición y debe ser pagada, yo no te lo cobrare esta vez porque sé de tu ignorancia, no obstante debieras entrar a preocuparte ya pronto tendremos 15_." Y sin decirle nada más se alejó de ella.

Mc Gonnagal con varios profesores asistieron a su primera práctica, como habían quedado. Cada uno hizo una comprobación exahustiva sin desarmarla y al no encontrar nada malo en la revisión ni al verla volar se fueron sin decir nada. Sobra decir que ahora tenía que colocar especial atención en sus tareas y trabajos para transformaciones. Ronald le pidió muchas veces usarla pero siempre veía el modo de negárselo sin que se notara que no quería prestársela, el más utilizado fue que no podía hacer preferencias de él con relación al resto de sus compañeros y amigos de casa.

Remus Lupin comenzó sus clases un jueves a las 8 usando un boggart que se convertiría en un dementor para practicar el encantamiento Patronus. Encantamiento que según le explicara era un guardián hecho de fuerza positiva, una proyección de esperanza, alegría y las sensaciones de las cuales se alimenta un dementor; y este hace de escudo entre el dementor y la persona. Como no podía sentir desesperación no podía ser herido por esas criaturas. La forma del guardián dependía del mago que lo invocaba, así que tendría que probarlo para saber cómo era el suyo.

Con el primer recuerdo elegido, su primer vuelo, no logró mucho más que una niebla y al ocuparla con el boggart termino desmayada. Al volver en sí por tercera vez le comentó al adulto lo que escuchaba cada vez que estaban cerca los dementores y que con cada desmayo escuchaba un poco más de la escena llegando a escuchar a su padre diciendo " _¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré"_.

 _\- ¿Escuchaste a James?-_ el hombre intentaba secarse las lágrimas junto con el sudor con la túnica.

 _\- Si. Escuche a James Potter, mi padre._

 _\- Harry deberíamos dejar esto para otro día ¿te parece?_

 _\- Un último intento profesor-_ pensó en el día que 'Cissa le dijo que era su familia- _**¡Expecto Patronum!**_

Con ese intento salió una sombra plateada grande que se mantuvo entre ella y el dementor, Remus con un _**¡Riddíkulo!**_ Lo envió a su escondite y ella cayó rendida en una silla. Conversaron unos minutos y casi no comentó de su padrino ni de su padre.

En ámbitos más triviales Ravenclaw perdió por poco contra Slytherin lo que hizo que Wood aumentara sus entrenamientos a cinco por semana. No le hubiese molestado de no ser porque con las clases extra de Remus y el entrenamiento físico que le diera su padrino sin contar los libros que le dijera 'Cissa y Agus casi no tenía tiempo libre. Otra que manejaba peor el estrés era Hermione que andaba de un lado para otro con dos mochilas cargadas y no se la veía sin dejar de estudiar, Ron se preguntaba como lo hacía con todas las clases.

Para febrero su patronus no había tomado forma corpórea aún, cosa que la desanimaba bastante de no ser porque Remus constantemente le decía que era bastante para una bruja de su edad. Además de eso ahora sabía que el "Beso del dementor" era cuando ellos se bajaban la capucha y absorbían el alma de la persona, no lo mataban pero los dejaban sin conciencia, memoria, nada.

Scabbers hubo desaparecido en algún momento entre mediados de febrero y el partido contra Ravenclaw, Ron decía que sólo encontró una sábana con sangre y pelos de gato naranja. Como ella no creía que el medio gato fuese culpable o condenable en caso de que si sea Ronald se había enojado con ella y se juntaba con Dean y Seamus. Así sin ellos ahora pasaba más tiempo con Neville y las otras chicas y chicos de su año.

Su escoba el día del partido fue sensación y si no fuese porque ciertas serpientes ya la habían visto, y algunos probado, hubiese creído las reacciones al verla esa mañana en el comedor. El partido termino a favor para los leones y sin mayores percances. La fiesta fue enorme esa noche pero estaba tan cansada que pasó apenas unos 10 minutos en ella antes de subir a dormir.

Al día siguiente circulaba el rumor de que un hombre había intentado subir al dormitorio de las chicas e iba con un cuchillo. Estaba por preguntar cómo logró entrar pero llegó el correo y Parvati le susurro mientras Neville corría fuera con un vociferador en la mano, el hombre había entrado con una lista de las contraseñas de esa semana, lista que solo alguien tan olvidadizo como el rubio podía hacer. Suspiro fuerte ante aquello y escuchaba la voz de una enojada Augusta gritándole al chico, definitivamente ellos se llevaban el Óscar a mejor Actor y Actriz de reparto. Su correo ese día constaba de una escueta nota de Hagrid.

 **Queridos Harry y Ron:**

 **¿Os apetece tornar el té conmigo esta tarde, a eso de las seis? Iré a recogeros al castillo. ESPERADME EN EL VESTÍBULO. NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA SALIR SOLOS.**

 **Un saludo,**

 **Hagrid**

Al parecer el semi gigante no se daba por enterado que ella y el menor de los Weasley ya no hablaban. No estaba muy cómoda con ello pero igual fue con el colorín. En la cabaña Hagrid les hablo del juicio del hipogrifo y luego comenzó a hablarles de Hermione. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre pero dejó de escuchar como Rubeus abogaba por la castaña y Ron defendía la supuesta muerte de su mascota. Al volver al castillo Ronald le preguntó qué haría el día de salida a Hogsmade a lo que respondió un escueto estudiar y el chico ya no volvió a hablarle.

Hermione que no le había hablado durante todo ese tiempo y esa mañana solo se acercó para amenazarla con contarle a su jefa de casa sobre el mapa si llegaba a ir al pueblo, estaba por responderle cuando agregó _"Lo hago por tu bien Harry. Debes dejar de ser tan infantil"_. Eso colmó su paciencia y la abofeteo, la castaña no reacciono de la impresión y tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero eso no la conmovió para refutarle.

 _\- Deja de creerte superior Hermione Granger o la próxima vez perderás a la única amiga real que tienes en este castillo. Te he permitido muchas cosas pero no dejaré que digas cosas así de mí, te lo dije hace un tiempo y no estaba jugando ni siendo infantil. Tengo muy claro en quienes confío y esa lista la encabezo yo. No acepto amenazas, si vas a ser así piénsalo porque ahí termina nuestra amistad. Ya te lo había dicho una vez, esta es la segunda… compréndelo bien, no creo que necesites que te lo escriba ¿o si? Ya que no habrá una tercera._

Hermione no alcanzó a responderle ya que Snape apareció por el pasillo, al ver a la castaña llorar le quito puntos a Harriet y se la llevo a su oficina para hablar de lo sucedido. Si bien sabía que no era del completo agrado del hombre, no era tan malo después de saber que era protegida de Narcisa Malfoy. Intentó controlar su genio mientras la sermoneaba por lo acontecido con la nacida de muggles pero finalmente terminó por explotar y compararla con el "engreído, arrogante, quebrantador de reglas" que era su padre. Le dolió bastante lo dicho por el profesor de pociones pero conociendo la historia de su padre y como eran los hijos únicos de familias sangrepura, ejemplo de ello Blaise y Draco, lo que decía Severus era bastante lógico.

Al no responderle ninguna de sus ofensas le contó cómo fue que por causa de una broma de los merodeadores casi muere y que su padre a último minuto se acobardó y detuvo la broma. Esto si no lo creyó por completo, por las anécdotas de 'Cissa y su padrino sabía que Remus nunca había sido asiduo a las bromas y que la mayoría salían de su padre y Sirius… esa debió ser idea de su padrino, ya que las más descabelladas siempre se las atribuía a el mismo. No era muy correcto pero por lo que conocía al patriarca Black, casi nunca pensaba antes de actuar. Menos habría medido las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

*Usando a Dorea Black (1920) hermana menor de Pollux Black, padre de Walburga.

¡Feliz Octubre!  
Disculpen la demora pero la pagina me tuvo 5 días o más sin poder ver sus comentarios... veía que aumentaban pero solo podía ver los de capítulos anteriores... no sé bien qué pasó.

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoilers**_

 **jess Granger s:** creo que este capitulo responde algo a tu comentario, ¡yo también odio a Albus!

 **LuxzBelle:** aquí hay 3 mil y algo palabras más :)

 **Mar91:** Le contaba historias de su padre y sus amigos pero nunca revelo el secreto por completo por eso ella fue atando cabos. De hecho aún no le dice la forma animaga de su padre, solo que es Prongs o cornamenta por descarte ya que menciono que su padre no era una rata...

 **Nataly SkyPot:** gracias por leer (:


	25. III La casa de los gritos

_**3.6 La casa de los gritos**_

Snape estuvo a escasos segundos de revisar sus pertenencias, pero se detuvo al percatarse que ella no hubo respondido de ningún modo a su descontrol emocional. Se miraron por largo rato, ambos con rostros inexpresivos. Después de lo que parecieron horas el académico la dejó ir. _"Espero que ´Cissa no se entere de lo que acaba de suceder… ¿cómo perdí los estribos tan brutalmente?"_

Hallie ya no sabía que hacer sus días se la pasaba con sus mascotas en la cámara de los secretos o en la biblioteca. No podía negar que aún después de todas las semanas que llevaba viendo como Daphne y Draco cada día se veían más cercanos le dolía; sin embargo le daba ánimos el saber que no tenían ningún compromiso firmado. Otro que se observaba relativamente inquieto al verlos era Nev, ¿quizás el sentía algo por la mayor de los Greengrass? Tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos de lado al ver como una Hermione le tendía una nota y se iba.

 **Querida Hermione:**

 **Hemos perdido. Me permitirán traerlo a Hog warts, pero van a fijar la fecha del sacrificio.**

 **A Buckbeak le ha gustado Londres.**

 **Nunca olvidaré toda la ayuda que nos has proporcionado.**

 **Hagrid**

Su primer pensamiento fue que no podía esperar menos de 'Cissa, pero igualmente sabía que era injusto a los ojos de sus amigos _"Si Hagrid hubiese partido con algo simple o si Draco no estuviese empeñado en hacer creer que es mi enemigo… pero ya de nada sirve. Quizás pueda liberarlo pero tendría que planear bien detenidamente eso"._

Posiblemente lo peor era ver como Hagrid sollozaba por los pasillos, era triste verlo y debía admitir que causaba lastima. Camino a clases Hermione logró sacarle algo de información.

 _\- Todo fue culpa mía. Me quedé petrificado. Estaban todos allí con sus togas negras, y a mí se me caían continuamente las notas y se me olvidaron todas las fechas que me habías buscado, Hermione. Y entonces se levantó Lucius Malfoy, soltó su discurso y la Comisión hizo exactamente lo que él dijo..._

Ron intentaba animarlo diciéndole que podían apelar, a lo que el adulto le respondía que era imposible ya que Lucius tenía a la comisión de su parte por lo que simplemente haría feliz al hipogrifo hasta que lo matasen. Iba caminando cuando escuchó a ciertas serpientes llamar patético al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Vio como Ron se le acercaba a ellos pero Hermione fue más rápida y abofeteo a cierto rubio ante la mirada atónita de los que estaban cerca.

Harry podía sentir como su magia y la de él parecían perder el control, al parecer no fue la única porque Daphne y Pansy retenían a los chicos, Lavender a Hermione, Parvati a Ron y Neville a ella. No alcanzó a suceder nada ya que Flitwick apareció y los hizo entrar al aula. Neville tuvo que forcejearla para poder moverla y obligarla a entrar a clases. Extrañamente Hermione no entro y tampoco apareció al almuerzo, cosa que la ayudo a controlar su enojo. En adivinación supo que se olvidó de la clase por lo que le comentó Lav. Estaban conversando sobre eso cuando Trelawney comentó sobre el bloqueo de las vibraciones clarividentes cerca de la mesa de Ron y Hermione para luego mencionar "El Grim"; causando que cierta castaña volviese a perder los estribos, le gritara y decidiera irse de la clase.

Las vacaciones casi pasaron desapercibidas entre los trabajos y estudios que tuvo que hacer, no obstante igual fue a casa a ver a Sirius, 'Cissa y Agus. Al volver Wood estaba insoportable ya que tenían menos de una semana antes de enfrentarse a Slytherin, quienes estaban a 200 puntos sobre ellos. Le repitió docenas de veces que no atrapase la snitch a menos que estuviesen 50 puntos arriba, jamás antes de eso, era exasperante.

La noche antes soñó con que Slytherin ganaba el partido y Draco con la emoción del momento se le proponía a Daphne y esta lo besaba. Se despertó a mitad de la noche llorando y no pudo evitar revisar en el mapa que ambos estuviesen en lugares separados. Si hubiese soñado eso dos años atrás o no le habría importado o no lo entendería, pero ahora era consiente que el primer beso de una bruja era la respuesta a una oferta de compromiso. Si un muggle lo veía de afuera era bastante retrogrado como los magos veían las demostraciones de afecto, pero según las tradiciones la magia que habitaba en cada uno tenía una contraparte, una especie de ying-yang pero ayudaba a encontrar a tu alma gemela. Eran pocos los que tenían esa opción antes de entrar en su herencia mágica y obtener un control completo de ella, cosa que tendía a suceder al llegar a los 15 años más o menos, por ello que fuesen tan cautos a la hora de relacionarse.

Sin haber descansado bien entro al gran salón a desayunar, lo primero que busco fue a cierto platinado que se veía igual o peor que ella. En el campo 3/4 estaba con los colores de los leones pero podía ver como Astoria y Luna usaban el verde Slytherin junto con otras águilas. Como recuento del partido se podía decir que fue uno con las mayores trampas vistas en los últimos años, Draco no se despegaba de ella y tendía a empujarla, cosa que la colocaba nerviosa y con un triunfo para los leones. Ganaron la copa de Quiddich y eran punteros en la copa de las casas.

Las celebraciones no duraron mucho debido a los exámenes, toda su casa se había puesto de cabeza en los libros producto que Percy tenía los Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test (N.E.W.T.) y no permitía que nadie alzara la voz en la sala común. Su actitud tenía a todos preocupados por sus estudios para consternación de Ronald. Hermione estaba de su parte producto de la enorme cantidad de materias que cursaba ese año; incluso Fred y George que tenían los Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L.) parecían dejar las bromas de lado. Fue tanto que pasaba sus horas en la biblioteca o en la cámara cuando necesitaba distraerse. Definitivamente fue un alivio cuando fue a dar el penúltimo.

Logró acabar la carrera de obstáculos que preparo el profesor Lupin casi sin problemas y en un tiempo record gracias al entrenamiento físico que le diera su padrino. Estaba persiguiendo a Hermione, por petición del académico luego que saliera llorando del tronco del boggart, cuando se encontró con el ministro de la magia. Esa noche matarían a Buckbeak.

Trelawney les hizo pasar de a uno para dar el último examen, lamentablemente le tocó al final. Al ver la bola de cristal en el centro dio gracias el haber meditado y tener la mente abierta para poder distinguir formas sin prejuicios. Vio la forma de Sirius y lo que parecía un lobo junto al hipogrifo, la profesora escribió lo que ella decía pero no pareció reparar en nada más que su hipogrifo tenía cabeza, por consiguiente estaba vivo. Estaba por salir cuando escuchó una voz extraña salir de la mujer adulta.

 _\- Sucederá esta noche-_ se giró a verla y tenía la vista perdida _\- El Señor de las Tinieblas está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo..._

Después de eso volvió en sí y actuó como si no pasara nada, no queriendo alterar a la mujer se fue del lugar sin mencionarle nada de lo que predijo. Ya en la torre se lo iba a comentar a Neville cuando llegó un mensaje de Hagrid.

 **Apelación perdida. La ejecución será a la puesta del sol. No se puede hacer nada. No vengáis. No quiero que lo veáis.**

 **Hagrid**

Hermione fue la primera en decir que deberían ir a acompañar a Hagrid en ese terrible momento. Con ayuda del mapa los guio hasta la cabaña del guarda bosques. Decir que estaba destrozado era poco, no lloraba simplemente se veía como si le hubiesen quitado la razón de su vida, lo que era más desgarrador. Estaban intentando reconfortarlo cuando algo cayó sobre un jarrón rompiéndolo y mostrando a Scabbers. En medio del alboroto escucharon como el director, junto con la comisión, golpeaban la puerta; por lo que silenciosamente tuvieron que salir por la puerta trasera para que no los vieran.

Scabbers intentaba escapar y chillaba para liberarse de las manos del colorín lo que no los dejó escuchar que sucedía tras ellos en la cabaña. Harry intentaba callarlos cuando vio como Aster y Crookshanks se acercaban sigilosos hasta ellos. Con todo el jaleo Ron cayó y Hermione intentaba controlar a los gatos, ella no sabía que hacer solo miraba como la forma de su padrino salía de las sombras. Estaba por decir algo cuando Canuto mordió la ropa del chico y comenzó a jalarlo rumbo a la entrada del sauce boxeador.

Sirius se había contenido demasiado tiempo. Meses de papeles jurídicos, análisis administrativos, exámenes de toda índole para poder corroborar su bienestar cognitivo, físico y emocional lo hacían sentir enjaulado de cierto modo. Era mejor que Azkaban no podía negarlo pero saber que su ahijada estaba en peligro al tener tan cerca a la rata traidora no lo dejaba dormir en paz. 'Cissa y Augusta decían que tenía que controlarse y dejar las cosas pasar, si ya llevaba 2 años y no hubo movimiento de parte de Peter, el peligro no era inminente. Debían vigilarlo para que no se fuera a esconder a otro lado. Pero fue mayor a él, no pudo evitar escapar cada cierto tiempo al bosque prohibido o a la casa de los gritos, sobre todo en la luna llena. Snivellus, o sea Snape, le dijo que Lupin bebía la poción matalobos antes de encerrarse en la casa de los gritos cada luna llena. Con esa información supo que su amigo lo necesitaba nuevamente, el lugar no era muy alegre para Remus y le debía una compensación por su desconfianza. Asique cada luna llena se transformaba cerca de la casa y cuando su amigo ya no era consiente, aparecía a hacerle compañía hasta antes del amanecer, de modo que no recordara nada. En sus incursiones se topó con Crookshanks y Aster, quien al reconocerlo no se alejó de él y ambos gatos se unieron a los juegos nocturnos con Lúnatico.

Hermione después de meses le hablaba, o mejor dicho gritaba pidiendo ayuda para salvar a Ronald. Hallie sabía que algo andaba mal para que Sirius actuase así de imprudente. Con suerte y fruto del entrenamiento, lograba esquivar las ramas del sauce, Hermione a su lado no la tenía y por la cantidad de golpes era casi un milagro que no tuviese ningún hueso roto. Crookshanks al ver a su dueña siendo brutalmente atacada por el sauce fue a tocar el nudo en el tronco para calmarlo, Aster ya no se veía por ningún lado. Caminaron por el pasadizo hasta la casa de los gritos siguiendo la cola atigrada del medio gato. Al entrar en ella pudieron ver los restos de muebles y daños causados por Moony en luna llena. Entraron a una habitación al final del segundo piso y encontraron a Ron acurrucándose en una esquina.

 _\- ¡Ron! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ \- Hermione miraba todo el lugar _\- ¿dónde está el perro?_

 _\- No hay perro. Esto es una trampa_

 _\- ¿Qué…_

 _\- Es un animago. Él es el perro-_ dijo apuntando a un hombre en las sombras. Si Harriet no lo hubiese conocido con anterioridad pudo haber sentido miedo, ahora era improbable. Sirius estaba expectante y con furia contenida en la mirada, mirada que en ningún instante se fijó en ella o en sus acompañantes mas que para un escaneo rápido. No, su vista estaba fija en la bola que se retorcía en las manos de Ron.

 _ **\- ¡Expeliarmus!-**_ la varita de Hermione voló de su mano y la chica miro al hombre mayor con algo de admiración extraña. Mejor guardaba esa información para después pero Sirius se había sacudido un poco al tomar la varita de la chica del suelo.

 _\- Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo… me hubiese gustado que no lo hicieras. Esto complica un poco las cosas._

 _\- ¡Si quiere matar a Harry tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros!-_ grito Ron. Hermione no apartaba la vista de su padrino que lo miraba confuso _.- ¿Me escuchó? ¡Tendrá que matarnos a los tres!_

 _\- Solo habrá un asesinato esta noche…_

 _\- ¿Por qué? No le importó la última vez, ¿no? No le importó matar a todos esos muggles y a Pettigrew... ¿Qué pasa, se ablando en Azkaban?_

 _\- ¡Ron cállate!- Hermione tenía una expresión fría en sus ojos, como si estuviese analizando algo._

 _\- Harry ¡el mató a tus padres! ¿O lo va a negar?_

 _\- ¡Callate Ronald!-_ esta vez gritaron juntas las chicas.

 _\- No lo negare, pero deberías saber toda la historia…_

 _\- ¡Por favor! Él los entrego a tu-sabes-quién eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber.-_ Ante lo dicho por Ron Crookshanks fue donde Black, lo escalo y se aferró a su túnica a nivel de su pecho.

 _\- Vete-_ ordenó el hombre y se intentó sacar al animal pero este le enterró más las garras. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir repitiendo la orden con más fuerza pero el gato sólo lo miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Estaban todos tan sumidos en la escena que no escucharon los pasos que subían ni como abrían la puerta hasta que Lupin entró y apuntó para desarmarla.

 _\- ¿Dónde está Sirius?-_ la emoción del hombre era apenas contenida pero le apuntó a su padrino quien no mostraba ninguna expresión y lentamente elevo su mano izquierda y señaló a Ron _\- Pero entonces… ¿por qué no se manifestó antes?... A menos…_ \- Harriet supo que ese era el momento exacto en que comprendió la situación _\- A menos que fuese él quien… a menos que te transmutaras… sin decirme…-_ sin apartar los ojos del hombre lobo su padrino asintió.

 _\- Profesor Lupin ¿qué sucede?-_ se podía casi palpar la duda que tenía Hermione al ver como ambos adultos se abrazaban como hermanos después de un largo tiempo sin verse.

 _\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Usted… usted y él!_

 _\- ¡Ronald por amor a Godric podrías callarte!_ \- al parecer la castaña había perdido la paciencia, definitivamente no actuaba como ella últimamente.

 _\- Hermione ¿qué dices?_

 _\- ¡Intento comprender esto y con tus gritos es imposible!-_ respiró hondo y continuó con tono imperativo _\- Ahora me van a explicar lo que sucede…_

 _\- Hermione escúchame por favor… puedo explicarlo…_

 _\- Yo confié en usted profesor, no le dije a nadie, y eran amigos todo este tiempo…_

 _\- Te equivocas-_ dijo pesaroso _\- no he sido su amigo durante 12 años, déjame que se los explique…_

 _\- ¡Usted lo dejó entrar al castillo! Y yo nunca dije que era un hombre lobo…-_ Ante esto Remus palideció pero seguía tranquilo.

 _\- Te equivocas nuevamente con lo primero, pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo.-_ En ese momentoRon se quejó adolorido y Remus intentó acercarse.

 _\- ¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo!_

 _\- Di eso otra vez Ronald y olvídate que me conoces-_ No pudo evitarlo, eso era demasiado cruel. Se podía ver en la expresión corporal cuanto le costaba a Lupin no sentirse afectado _._

 _\- ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?-_ se giró a Hermione _._

 _\- Desde el trabajo del profesor Snape._

 _\- Le encantará saberlo-_ ya el desánimo era evidente en su voz _\- Les puso ese trabajo para que alguno se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna?_

 _\- Las dos cosas- susurro._

 _\- Nunca he conocido a una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente._

 _\- No lo soy tanto, Harriet no se ha mostrado impresionada cuando lo dije, lo defendió recién… ella debió saberlo. Recuerdo que estaba enojada cuando vio la asignación-_ Ante esto las miradas se posaron curiosas en ella _._

 _\- Estudié libros de criaturas mágicas después de que me regalasen a Aster y del encuentro con el basilisco. Si quiere después le explico todo, pero creo que fue de pésimo gusto de parte del profesor. Sobre todo cuando sólo los académicos sabían.-_ intentó restarle importancia al asunto.

 _\- ¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un licántropo?-_ Ron volvía a acotar con voz ahogada _\- ¿Está loco?_

 _\- Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar._

 _\- Ronald ¿en serio crees que el mismo que coloco un árbol para ayudarlo a asistir a clases no lo sabía? No puedes ser tan denso… pero bueno creo que iban a explicar algo. Puede comenzar con cómo llegó._

 _\- Estaba en mi oficina cuando recordé que ejecutarían al hipogrifo de Hagrid. Supuse que irían a verlo así que decidí mantener una vigilancia en los alrededores. No negare que me sorprendió el verlos bajar furtivamente._

 _\- ¿Se sorprendió? ¿Cómo iba a sorprenderse si nos esperaba?-_ Ronald preguntó.

 _\- Yo responderé eso- "No me queda de otra, igual y en algún punto tendía que saberlo"- Porque él creyó que usaríamos la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre, por eso se sorprendió al vernos._

 _\- Cómo dijo Harry, me sorprendí al verlos ir y luego de veinte minutos volver al castillo, pero acompañados..._

 _\- Volvíamos solos profesor_

 _\- No Hermione. Inicialmente creí que mis ojos fallaban, ¡no podía ser! Corrobore con el olor, aún después de todos estos años podía reconocerlo. Entonces sentí a Sirius llegar y se los llevaba por el pasadizo del sauce._

 _\- ¡Me trajo sólo a mí!_

 _\- Colagusano…_ \- susurro ante la mirada confusa de casi todos, su padrino la veía feliz y orgulloso- _¡Viniste por colagusano! ¡Eso fue lo que te hizo venir!_

 _\- Correcto-_ aun estupefacto se giró al único chico de la habitación _\- ¿me dejas ver a tu rata?_

 _\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué tiene que ver mi mascota en todo este lío?_

 _\- Todo. ¿Podría verla por favor?-_ Ron reticente saco a Scabbers de su túnica que se agitaba como loca. Crookshanks cómodamente desde los brazos de Sirius bufó al verla. Lupin la observaba detenidamente.

 _\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi rata en todo esto?_

 _\- No es una rata-le respondió Sirius._

 _\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¡Obviamente es una rata!_

 _\- No lo es Ron…-_ Harry intentó sonar lo más comprensiva para con el chico, después de todo era su mascota _\- es un mago… o más correctamente, un animago igual que Sirius… él es Peter Pettigrew._

 _\- Es absurdo Harriet… los libros dicen que está muerto, lo mató hace doce años._

 _\- Esa fue mi intención, pero el pequeño Peter me venció. ¿Podemos apurarnos? Me gustaría cometer el asesinato por el que fui encarcelado, si no les molesta._

 _\- E-Están locos… l-los dos… yo mejor me voy… ya he tenido bastante.-_ Intentó levantarse pero Harriet fue más rápida.

 _\- ¡Petrificus Totalus! Lo siento Ronald pero quiero escuchar todo lo que tienen que decir sin interrupciones absurdas._

 _\- Harry-_ la voz de Hermione era apenas un susurro, pero estaba segura que si ella podía oírla los dos adultos también _-Hubo testigos que vieron morir a Pettigrew, una calle llena de testigos._

 _\- ¡No vieron, creyeron ver!-_ respondió Black, vigilando a Scabbers, que se debatía en las manos de Ron. _\- Todo el mundo creyó que maté a Peter._

 _\- Profesor Lupin: Scabbers no puede ser Pettigrew... Sencillamente es imposible, lo sabe-_ Harriet podía notar como su amiga intentaba ignorar a su padrino.

 _\- ¿Por qué no puede serlo?-_ Remus actuaba como si estuvieran en clase _._

 _\- Si Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido un animago, se habría sabido. Estudiamos a los animagos con la profesora McGonagall. Los estudié en la enciclopedia cuando preparaba el trabajo. El Ministerio vigila a los magos que pueden convertirse en animales. Hay un registro que indica en qué animal se convierten y las señales que tienen. Yo busqué «Profesora McGonagall» en el registro, y vi que en este siglo sólo ha habido siete animagos. El nombre de Peter Pettigrew no figuraba en la lista._

 _\- Debió ser antes que mi juicio fuese publicado entonces, ahora se sabe de cuatro o cinco más. Aunque se sabe que no todos saldrán en los libros- Hermione ante esto se ruborizo, algo raro en ella. Estaba pensando en ello cuando se escucharon ruidos y la puerta se abría sola._

 _-No hay nadie- dijo serio._

 _\- Este lugar está encantado profesor._

 _\- No lo está Herms-_ mejor se lo explicaba ella y los adultos revisaban _\- La Casa de los Gritos nunca ha estado embrujada… Los gritos, aullidos y demás que oían, los hacía Remus al transformarse… por eso el sauce está a la entrada del túnel._

 _\- Con eso empezó todo... cuando me convertí en hombre lobo. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no me hubieran mordido... y si no hubiera sido yo tan temerario-_ su voz ahora era distante _-Era muy pequeño cuando me mordieron. Mis padres lo intentaron todo, pero no había cura. El profesor Snape me ha estado dando una poción que se descubrió hace poco, me vuelve inofensivo… hace que conserve mi personalidad al transformarme... Sin embargo, antes me convertía una vez al mes en un peligroso lobo adulto. Era imposible que pudiera venir a Hogwarts. Ningún padre querría que sus hijos estuvieran a mi merced. Cuando Dumbledore llegó a director, se hizo cargo de mi problema. Dijo que mientras tomáramos precauciones, no había motivo para que yo no acudiera a clase…- Remus suspiró- Cómo dijo Harry… plantaron el sauce porque vine a Hogwarts para que nadie se encontrara conmigo. Esta casa… el túnel... se construyó para que los usara. Una vez al mes me sacaban del castillo y me traían para que me transformara. En aquella época mis transformaciones eran... eran terribles. Es muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo. Se me aislaba de los humanos para que no los mordiera, de forma que me arañaba y mordía a mí mismo._

 _\- En el pueblo oían los ruidos y los gritos, y creían que se trataba de espíritus especialmente violentos. Dumbledore alentó los rumores... Ni si quiera ahora que la casa lleva años en silencio se atreven los del pueblo a acercarse.-_ Añadió el de ojos grises.

 _\- Aparte de eso, yo era más feliz que nunca en mi vida. Por primera vez tenía amigos: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter._

 _\- Obviamente notamos sus desapariciones mensuales. Lo hubiesen visto… inventaba todo tipo de historias: que su mamá estaba enferma, que su abuela… incluso creo que agregaste visitas a médicos muggles una vez.-_ Sirius se rio al recordarlo y continuo con añoranza _\- Estabas aterrorizado de nuestras reacciones, al principio creías que nos iríamos en cualquier momento e incluso nos alentabas a hacerlo. Creo que sólo logramos convencerte cuando nos hicimos animagos.-_ A esta parte la castaña prestó mayor atención.

 _\- Les costó tres años averiguar cómo hacerlo. James y Sirius eran los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio y tuvieron suerte porque la transformación en animago puede salir fatal. Esa es la razón por la que el Ministerio vigila estrechamente a los que lo intentan. Peter necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener… Eso convirtió mis metamorfosis no sólo en soportables, sino en los mejores momentos de mi vida._

 _\- ¿Cómo es eso?_

 _\- Al no poder acompañarme como seres humanos, lo hacían como animales._

 _\- Un licántropo sólo es peligroso para las personas, Kitten. Salíamos bajo la capa de James, Peter al ser el más pequeño pasaba hasta tocar el nudo que deja inmóviles las ramas; de ahí el túnel y nos encontrábamos con Remus._

 _\- Bajo su influencia me volvía menos peligroso. Mi cuerpo seguía siendo de lobo, pero mi mente parecía más humana mientras estaba con ellos._ _Abandonábamos la Casa de los Gritos y vagábamos de noche por los terrenos del colegio y por el pueblo. Sirius y James se transformaban en animales tan grandes que eran capaces de tener a raya a un licántropo. Dudo que ningún alumno de Hogwarts haya descubierto nunca tantas cosas sobre el colegio como nosotros._

 _\- Así hicieron el mapa del merodeador ¿cierto?_

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes del mapa Harry?_

 _\- Después Moony, ahora hay otras cosas más importantes.-_ Sirius lo interrumpió.

 _\- ¡Cómo pudieron hacerlo! Era peligroso ¿Qué tal si no podían controlarlo y mordía a alguien?_

 _\- Hermione ¿en serio?... eran jóvenes y querían ayudar a un amigo… imagina a los gemelos en su posición._

 _\- No nos defiendas Harry… era irresponsable y cada mes me llenaba de remordimientos pero los olvidaba cuando planeábamos la siguiente aventura… me enoja el saberme cobarde. Verán nunca dije que eran animagos, eso suponía reconocer que traicionaba la confianza de Dumbledore, el hombre que me dejó entrar a Hogwarts de niño y que ahora me dio un empleo remunerado cuando todos me han rehuido por mi condición…_

 _\- Por eso Snape decía que no era de fiar profesor…_

 _\- ¿Snape fue su compañero cierto? Supe que casi lo matan, supuestamente fue una broma de mi padre pero al escucharlo tenía toda la firma Black en ella._

 _\- En mi defensa nos tenía aburridos… Siempre husmeando, queriendo saber lo que tramábamos... para ver si nos expulsaban._

 _\- Severus pretendía averiguar adónde iba cada mes, no nos caíamos bien, especialmente James… Me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio con Madame Pomfrey hacia el sauce boxeador. Sirius pensó que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo._

 _\- Entonces él lo hizo, pero no llego hasta acá…_

 _\- No. Tu padre había oído a Sirius, fue tras Snape y lo obligó a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Snape me entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era..._

 _\- Ese es el motivo porque lo odia entonces…_

 _\- Yo no diría odiar Potter._

* * *

Uff quedo... como decirlo ¡Enormemente largo!

No lo pude acortar más... lo lamento... y eso que inicialmente tenía un "POV" de Draco... pero lo reciclare más adelante... ¡nos vemos!

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

The Mad Doll: he pensado durante días la forma de su patronus y no sé que hacer de él... inicialmente pensé en un Dragón al ser su animal favorito y que lo relaciona con seguridad... además de lo obvio, claro está. Luego en mantenerlo como un ciervo, por James y Lily. No sé los patronus de Augusta ni el de Narcissa...

Nataly SkyPot: gracias

Mar91: me imagine eso cuando leí tu coment jajaja

jess Granger s: Hermione me aburre también, pero soy feliz porque apareció Sirius, y si leyeron mi perfil ya saben a dónde voy con eso xD... Con Draco y Harry ¡yo también quiero avances en su relación! me odio a mi misma cuando termino de leer lo que escribí y no avanzan nunca... es frustrante... me tranquiliza saber que ya viene el torneo de los tres magos y con ello la aparición de varias parejas, no formales porque aún no tienen 15, excepto Hermione por el giratiempo.


	26. III Un recuerdo feliz

_**3.7 Un recuerdo feliz.**_

 _\- Yo no diría odiar Potter._

 _\- Severus…_

 _\- No ahora Lupin. Olvidaste tomar tu poción anoche, fui a dejarte una copa y me encontré a cierto kneazle entrando al colegio, supuse que Potter estaba afuera y te vi entrar por el pasadizo. Dos para Azkaban esta noche._

 _\- Ya me encontraron inocente Severus… ¿lo olvidas?-_ Algo raro estaba pasando, ambos hombres ya se habían encontrado y según sus tutoras pelearon durante horas antes de ser detenidos, y presumiblemente regañados, por ellas.

 _\- ¡Profesor Snape! no perdería nada escuchando lo que tienen que decir…_

 _\- Señorita Granger. No hable de lo que no comprende… La venganza es muy dulce…_

 _\- ¡Expeliarmus!-_ Ambas chicas habían intentado desarmar al adulto, el problema fue que al mezclarse habían lanzado al hombre fuera de la habitación.

 _\- ¡oh no!-_ Hermione gimoteaba hiperventilando y parecía que iba a tener una crisis de pánico en cualquier minuto _\- Hemos agredido a un profesor... Harry… ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...!_

 _\- ¿Remus podrías obtener a Peter?-_ Sirius se había acercado a la castaña lentamente e intentaba calmarla _._

 _\- Sostenla fuerte Ron_ _ **¡Finite incantatem!**_

 _\- Cómo… ¿Cómo sabía, estando en Azkaban, cuál era la, que buscaba? Hay millones de ratas._

 _\- Esa es una buena pregunta Sirius, ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?_

 _\- ¿Qué nadie recuerda que llevo libre un año? y yo que creía que mi cara llevaba meses en las primeras planas… -_ saco una hoja del diario y se las mostró. Era la foto de Ron y su familia que había aparecido en El Profeta el verano anterior. Sobre el hombro de Ron estaba Scabbers _\- irónicamente lo vi en uno, muy sencillo de reconocer para alguien que lo vio transformarse muchas veces, y en el artículo decía que volvería a Hogwarts, con Harry…_

 _\- Su pata delantera… le falta un dedo. Bastante ingenioso ¿se lo cortó él?_

 _\- Poco antes de transformarse, gritó de modo que toda la calle oyera que yo había traicionado, abrió la calle con la varita en su espalda matando a todos a siete metro a la redonda y se metió a la alcantarilla… como la rata que es._

 _\- El mayor trozo que encontraron de Pettigrew fue un dedo_

 _\- Hermione, Scabbers pudo haberla perdido en una pelea o algo así. ¡Ha estado con mi familia desde siempre!_

 _\- La dependienta dijo que doce años era mucho y ya debería haber muerto… y su salud empeoro este año…_

 _\- ¡Por culpa de sus gatos locos! Hermione, ¿de qué lado estas?_

 _\- Este gato no está loco-_ Sirius acariciaba lentamente a Crookshanks _\- Es el más inteligente que he visto. Reconoció a Peter inmediatamente. Y cuando me encontró supo que yo no era un perro de verdad. Me las arreglé para hacerle en tender qué era lo que pretendía, y me han estado ayudando..._

 _\- ¡Ronald por amor a quien quieras dale la maldita rata y terminemos con esto!_

 _\- ¡Pero él confeso matar a tus padres!_

 _\- Es como si los hubiera matado yo-_ la misma voz y expresión que tuvo cuando le contó por primera vez, y ella no quería ni verlo ni escucharlo así nuevamente- _Persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento de que utilizaran a Peter como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé. La noche que murieron había decidido vigilarlo, deseaba asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Fui a su guarida, no había nadie y tampoco señales de pelea. Me asuste, la situación no me era alentadora. Sin pensarlo y lo más rápido posible llegue a la casa… la vi destruida y sus cuerpos... me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho. De lo que YO había hecho._

 _\- ¿Podrían obligarlo a transformarse rápidamente? Tenemos toda una vida de explicaciones después._

 _\- ¿Ronald? No la dañaré si es una rata de verdad.- Ronald se la pasó trabajosamente ya que chillaba y se retorcía para que no la atraparan- ¿Sirius?... ¡ahora!_

Un momento la rata se retorcía fuertemente, cayó al piso, y comenzaron a crecerle extremidades y la cabeza. En pocos segundos Scabbers no estaba, y en su lugar un hombre regordete encogido se retorcía las manos. Ron miraba en shock al hombre regordete en que se había transformado su mascota, que al parecer fue tanto que termino desmayado.

 _\- Hola Peter, demasiado tiempo sin verte…_

 _\- Si- Sirius… R- Re- Remus… A-amigos míos, queridos amigos…-_ su voz sonaba chillona y no dejaba de mirar la puerta, intentó aproximarse al hombre lobo pero al ver su expresión _\- no puedes creerle ¡intentó matarme! ¡Tienes que cuidarme Remus! ¡Mato a James y a Lily! ¡Vino a matarme!_

 _\- Y dime Peter ¿qué lo motivaría a hacerlo? Cuesta creer que un inocente pase doce años escondido en su forma animaga._

 _\- Los seguidores de Voldemort me perseguían por encarcelar a Sirius Black, el mejor…-_ el discurso fue interrumpida por la risa estruendosa del pelinegro.

 _\- Dime ¿cuándo me junté con los que eran más fuertes o poderosos para que me protegieran?... Sin duda el mejor momento de tu miserable vida fue cuando, por mi estúpida idea, le dijiste a Voldemort que podías entregarle a los Potter._

 _\- Pero lleva escondido en la torre estos tres años y no nos ha hecho daño- se veía como Hermione intentaba colocar todas las piezas en su lugar._

 _\- Porque no le beneficiaría… Voldemort lleva años escondido y dicen que está medio muerto. Asesinar frente a Albus por servirá alguien que ha perdido todo su poder. Primero saber quién es el más fuerte para apoyarlo ¿para qué viviste en una familia de magos? Para estar informado, por si tu viejo protector recuperaba las fuerzas y volvía a ser conveniente estar con él... Habría muerto antes de traicionar a James._

 _\- ¡Remus! Tú no le crees ¿cierto?-_ el hombre estaba arrodillado frente a ellos y Harriet odiaba admitirlo pero ni siquiera podía sentir lástima por su pose humillada e implorante _\- ¡Él te habría contado si cambiaban el plan!_

 _\- Si pensaba que el espía era yo, no.-_ Sirius se veía algo culpable ante esto pero Lupin lo tranquilizó _\- Estamos a mano Sirius, yo te perdono por creerme el espía y tú por creerte culpable._

Al ver que en ellos no encontraría la salvación quiso dirigirse a las chicas pero la mirada fría de Harriet lo detuvo de acercarse a ella y Ron aún estaba inconsciente, sólo le quedaba Hermione. Intentó hablar con ella pero al noescucharlo terminó por volcar sus ruegos, aún en contra de su intuición, pero le fue imposible ya que Remus y Sirius lo callaron de inmediato. En vista que ambos adultos querían matarlo, intervino para que lo llevasen con los dementores y al ministerio; de ese modo ya no habría ninguna duda de la inocencia de Sirius. Sin embargo no pudo evitar querer dañarlo cuando el pretexto de hombre excusó sus acciones diciendo: _"¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? no tienes ni idea... Estaba aterrado, yo nunca fui valiente, nunca quise que sucediera... El Que No Debe Nombrarse me obligó. ¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose a él?... Me habría matado"._ Menos mal Sirius lo amordazó para que dejase de hablar y de moverse, Remus entablillo la muñeca de Ron y lo levitó dándoles instrucciones a las chicas que hiciesen lo mismo con el profesor que seguía tendido fuera de la habitación.

Al salir, Crookshanks orgulloso lideraba la marcha detrás de él Peter con la varita de Sirius pegada a su nuca, Ron, Lupin, Snape, Hermione y Harriet al final. El camino fue tortuoso pero cuando salieron del túnel les esperaba una noche oscura levemente iluminada por las luces del castillo. Harriet daba gracias que Sirius fuese animago ya que veía mejor, al igual que… ¡Remus! Era luna llena y según Severus no había tomado la poción… si llegaba a salir la luna estarían en serios peligros. Fue cosa de pensarlo para que sucediera, pero gracias a que estaba de última logró gritar a tiempo.

 _\- ¡Canuto!-_ su padrino inmediatamente comprendió lo que sucedía y se transformó _\- ¡Hermione corre con Ron al castillo! Sirius lo mantendrá a ralla por unos minutos…-_ como la chica no se movía la empujó y con eso reacciono, ella tenía que despertar a Snape para poder controlar a Peter que luchaba por liberarse _\- ¡Corre!_ _ **¡Enervate! ¡**_ _Profesor corra!_

No podía fijarse en la rata, era imperativo salvar a quienes se lo merecieran, además Sirius ya estaba libre. Estaba casi por llegar cuando escucho un grito se su padrino y sin pensarlo cambio su dirección hacía la voz. A lo lejos escuchó como Snape le gritaba mientras sentía la presencia de dementores cercanos al área. Al mirar un poco más pudo percatarse que eran cientos los que se iban acercando a ella y al cuerpo dañado de Sirius. Intentó pensar en algo alegre y lanzar el encantamiento patronus pero aparte de la niebla blanca nada salía de su varita. Cambió de pensamiento y lo lanzó de nuevo una y otra vez, cada una con un recuerdo diferente; pero le costaba concentrarse con la voz de su padre, los gritos de su madre y la risa de Voldemort detrás. Logró llegar hasta su padrino pero los dementores estaban a escasos metros de ellos, como si esperasen que ella se rindiera o se le acabasen las fuerzas. Realizó muchas veces el hechizo sin mejores resultados y con cada vez perdía algo de terreno entre uno y otro, si no pasaba algo pronto ambos recibirían el beso del dementor y no quería morir sin resolver sus problemas sentimentales. Estaban a menos de 30 centímetros cuando el frío, el cansancio y los gritos se hicieron insoportables y ya no pudo realizar el encantamiento, podía sentir como estaba perdiendo la conciencia pero antes de que sucediera vio un animal plateado rodearla y alejar a las criaturas.

Su conciencia fue la primera en despertar y sin hacer ni una señal de ello comenzó con el escrutinio de su cuerpo intentando sentir como se encontraba y dónde. Por el olor se encontraba en la enfermería acostada y su cuerpo al intentar moverlo estaba pesado. Se concentró en las voces a lo lejos y el testimonio que daba Severus al ministro en ningún momento revelo la presencia de Sirius. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver el cabello rojo de Ron a unas camillas de distancia y el castaño de Hermione a los pies de la de ella, ambos durmiendo. La enfermera al ver sus ojos abiertos le llevo una taza de chocolate caliente y no se movió hasta que se la devolvió vacía. Estaba por hablarle a la otra joven cuando entró el director a la habitación. Le realizó preguntas mientras intentaba invadir su mente y corroborar la historia de Snape, con lo que no contaba era que ella hubo escuchado la versión del hombre y le mostró las imágenes de Buckbeak, cómo salieron para salvarlo, la intervención de Remus para detenerlos, el reconocimiento de Peter con la subsiguiente pelea y luego Severus intentando atrapar en un "delito" al otro profesor. Al este salir, Hermione levantó su cabeza y la miró con una mezcla de determinación y confianza que nunca antes había visto.

 _\- Si de verdad esperas que nos crea, tenemos que salvar al hipogrifo. No sé porque Snape no dijo la verdad; pero después de lo de las pasadas semanas, y hoy, tengo que reconocer que mi juicio me ha fallado mucho más que el tuyo. Tenías razón. No espero que me perdones… investigue sobre lo que me dijiste… le pregunté a Neville y quiero pagar mi deuda mágica contigo… siento que es lo correcto, aunque te hayas desligado…_

Vio como sacaba una cadena de debajo de su blusa, se le acercaba para poder colocársela a ella también, y le dio 3 vueltas al reloj de arena unido. Un giratiempo. Esa era la respuesta a cómo la nacida de muggles asistía a casi todas las clases impartidas. La sensación era como volar a toda velocidad pero de espaldas, cerró los ojos ya que se estaba mareando al ver manchas y colores borrosos. Cuando volvió a estar estable los abrió y se encontró con la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas. Se escondieron en un armario y mientras Harry revisaba el mapa, Hermione les colocaba encima la capa. _"Menos mal que se acordó de traerlas"_

El plan era: salir por un lado alejado para no encontrarse con nadie, dentro del bosque dirigirse a la cabaña del guardabosque, esperar a que sus "otros yo" salieran de la cabaña y que la comisión viese al hipogrifo; dándoles un minuto para liberarlo. Sacaron el animal con bastante esfuerzo y se internaron en el bosque prohibido justo a tiempo. Sabiendo que no podían avanzar las horas, y se encontraban seguras mientras no fuesen a la cabaña de los gritos, se ubicaron en una de las riberas del lago. Discutieron lo que debían hacer después para que el animal huyese, y ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión: la mejor opción era que Sirius se fuese con, o en, el animal.

En el caso de los recuerdos de Ronald, Hermione menciono solemne que la dejaría actuar sin criticar absolutamente nada. Ante esas declaraciones la estuvo mirando por largo rato intentando buscar sus motivos detrás, y siguiendo sus instintos optó por revelarle algunas verdades a la castaña en los siguientes días. Inicialmente tendría que pedirle a Snape que cambiase uno que otro recuerdo de la mente de Ron, de modo que Sirius no apareciese en ellos. Reviso el mapa y ciertos Slytherin en la entrada más cercana al sauce, no podía decir que le extrañaba. No obstante ni el rubio ni su kneazle estaban con el grupo, al preguntarle al mapa lo mostraba con sus mascotas bastante cerca de dónde estaban. Sabiendo que el basilisco podía asustarla, la envío con el mapa a tranquilizar a los chicos, ya ellos podían contarle de Sutekh y ayudarla a esconderse en los baños de la enfermería.

Draco Malfoy ya no se sentía el mismo al mirarse al espejo, su imagen le reflejaba algo que hace tiempo no sentía que era él. Llevaba años fingiendo una enemistad con una de las chicas que más quería y los celos lo habían consumido a tal grado que se podían contar en meses el tiempo que llevaba fingiendo interés en la heredera de los Greengrass. No podía negarlo, le molestaba a niveles máximos el que dudara de su palabra después de tantas pruebas de su lealtad y que su interés era su seguridad.¿Cómo podía perdonar a ese colorín tan fácilmente?

Pansy le había dicho que estaba dañando a Hallie… no, Harry. Hallie era su amiga, la chica que hacía a su magia vibrar que le alegraba los días con solo verla y que confiaba en que la protegería contra cualquier cosa. Hallie era la que lo hacía querer mejorar, ser más fuerte por y para ella. Harry por otro lado era esa que no le creía, que ponía las opiniones de Weasley antes, a veces olvidando los prejuicios o intereses del chico _"¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que con apenas 11 años la había buscado para ser amigo de la celebridad Harry Potter y la había insultado por verla comportarse con propiedad?"._ Sus esperanzas que estaban a punto de perderse se habían incrementado en las vacaciones, y con la falta de propiedad mostrada por Granger pudo ver que seguía preocupándose por él. Su magia lo había cubierto por vez primera y la sentía vibrar con tal furia que Neville fue el único que pudo acercarse a calmarla, aunque ella no se había movido para ni siquiera parpadear. Ver sus ojos llenos de furia apenas contenida hizo a su corazón saltar con renovada ilusión. Ese nivel de emoción debía significar algo, puede que aún no confiara, pero si era capaz de causarle tal nivel de emociones tenía una posibilidad con ella.

Llevaba bastantes sopesando todos los hechos y reacciones cuándo cierta kneazel exigió su atención. Aster iba a verlo a diario pero nunca era tan obvia ni exigente, algo debía de pasarle a su dueña para tenerla así. Vigilo a su alrededor y al ver que estaba solo llamó a Terri, la elfina la rastreó y saber que estaba en la casa de los gritos con un hombre lobo en luna llena le drenó la sangre del cuerpo. Respiró profundo para no actuar desprolijo por desesperado y le pidió a Terri que llevara a Sutekh al bosque prohibido, él iría por sus medios para poder calmarse, ya en el camino usaría los espejos para informarle a Blaise el lugar dónde podían esperarlos, confiaba en su amigo él correría la voz con las chicas y su madre. Harriet era su prioridad en ese instante.

Estaba llegando al sauce cuando sintió su firma mágica cerca del lago, y sin comprender bien lo sucedido cambió el rumbo de búsqueda justo cuando el basilisco apareció cerca de él. Conociendo al animal esperó que se le acercara y al ver que se ofrecía a llevarlos, se subió. Si alguien podía encontrarla más rápido que él, eran sus mascotas.

Corrió en cuanto ella entró en su línea de visión, a penas registrando el peligro que suponía tener a Sutekh cerca de Buackbeak, _"¡Merlín gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias gracias! Quien sea que haya hecho que este a salvo, gracias"_. La tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, ella le respondió de igual modo para su deleite. Cualquiera diría que estaban intentando fundirse. Eso hasta que Malfoy sintió como su magia era drenada desde el otro lado del lago que apenas lograba verse.

Harriet sintió una avalancha repentina de magia a su alrededor, sabía que el rubio era protector con ella pero su magia no sólo la cubría más gruesa que nunca, era como si la revisase por todos lados e intentase ahogarla dentro de él, siendo sincera consigo misma la alegraba y emocionaba de tal modo que apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que comenzaba a ocurrir en la costa contraria. Fue sólo cuando el platinado la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos y luego allá que comprendió.

 _\- Giratiempo-_ Eso respondía lo que ocurría con su magia _\- Estoy en el otro lado del lago con Sirius..._

 _\- Envía al hipogrifo a esa costa, Snape debe estar por llegar pronto…_

 _\- Necesito un patronus Draco, no creo que resista lo suficiente hasta que llegue...-_ ambos tenían miedo, lo podían sentir.

 _\- Creo en ti-_ dijo lentamente mientras ella volvía a mirarlo y se sonrojaba por la posición en la que seguían _\- hazlo, yo no me iré de tu lado._

 _\- Pero yo nunca lo he logrado… jamás he hecho uno corpóreo…-_ le aterraba el ver como su anterior yo perdía poco a poco la fuerza, esperanzada se giró a ver al muchacho a su lado _\- ¿tú puedes?_

 _\- Es tu batalla Calla-_ suspiró,luego le beso la frente _\- Si me dejas yo estaré aquí, contigo, para siempre._

Lo miró intentando descifrar lo que había dicho, sus ojos irradiaban calor y confianza. No la estaba salvando como ella deseaba e imaginaba de niña, no, le daba la oportunidad de rescatarse. A sus ojos no era una damisela en peligro en necesidad que la salvase, ella era lo suficientemente poderosa para hacerlo por sí misma. Sin embargo, fue en su búsqueda y se quedaría con ella mientras enfrentaba el peligro, apostaría su vida a ello. Sonrío, si iba a enfrentarse a cientos de dementores necesitaría un pensamiento extremadamente potente y feliz rápido. Ya luego enfrentaría sus temores, sería imprudente una vez más. Con el plan ya fijo y sin pensarlo una segunda vez, para dar marcha atrás, tomo la cara del rubio y posó sus labios sobre los de él.

Fue instantáneo, en el segundo que sus labios se tocaron una cinta salió de ella y rodeo el brazo izquierdo del joven y viceversa. Era como si un poco del núcleo mágico del otro ahora estuviese con ellos. ¡Draco le correspondía! Y no solo eso, ¡Madre Magia les había regalado una pre-unión! Sintiéndose poderosa y extremadamente feliz se giró sin abrir los ojos, ni perder tiempo, para lanzar el encantamiento con lo recién sucedido en su mente.

 _\- ¡Expecto Patronum!_

De su varita emergió una figura enorme que cruzó el lago hasta dónde su otro yo estaba. Pero eso no le importó, estaba concentrada en los brazos que la rodeaban con firmeza y los ojos brillantes que la miraban.

 _\- Te dije que podías hacerlo._

 _\- Draco…-_ la culpa llegó sin aviso: acababa de romper varias costumbres y quizás el corazón de unos amigos _\- sobre lo que acaba de pasar…_

 _\- Ni se te ocurra arruinarlo Harriet,_ \- Su expresión alegre había cambiado en el instante que ella hablo y ahora estaba mortalmente serio- _no pienses por un instante en que romperás esto.-_ Miró a la otra orilla como Snape llegaba y el hipogrifo estaba al lado de los dos cuerpos _\- Snape despertará a tu padrino y a ti a la enfermería. Entremos al castillo, ahí hablaremos. Lupin puede venir en cualquier momento y la idea es que Sutekh salga sin daños. Vamos._

No la dejó decir nada, con movimientos agiles colocó la capa sobre ambos y con paso firme los llevo al interior del castillo siguiendo a Aster. El basilisco sabía cómo volver a la cámara por sí mismo. Hallie se dejó llevar, necesitaba todo el tiempo que pudieran darle antes de enfrentarse a la realidad. La cual significaba que: 1 beso a Draco, 2 por lo primero ahora estaban comprometidos, 3 se veía contento con la situación, 4 si él estuvo con Daph ya no era posible. Debería sentirse culpable, pero después de analizar un poco sus palabras, y recordar su expresión luego del beso, llegó a la conclusión que al igual que ella Draco Malfoy deseaba que eso pasase. No supo ni por dónde ni cómo llegaron a un pasillo cercano a la enfermería, ahí se detuvieron.

 _\- Blaise y los demás se encontraron con Granger y la ayudaron a esconderse.-_ tan pensativa estaba que le tuvo que señalar el espejo en su otra mano _\- Mi padre está adentro con el ministro y el resto… yo entrare a buscarlo, tendrás que entrar detrás-_ su tono cambio levemente _\- Me diste… mejor dicho robaste, nuestro primer beso. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no te dejare ir, menos ahora que por fin sé que sientes algo por mí.-_ Rozo levemente sus labios y le dejó el espejo _\- Hablaremos luego. Acostúmbrate a tenerme contigo siempre Calla…-_ se quitó la capa, se la acomodo sin verla, caminaron a la puerta de la enfermería y estaba abriéndola cuando susurró- _…y hazte a la idea que apenas podamos dejaras de ser una Potter._

Casi en shock logró entrar y caminar al baño sin toparse con nadie. Hermione estaba en el último con el mapa firme en sus manos y la puerta semi abierta para ella. Inmediatamente la cubrió con la capa, al verse cruzaron una mirada de reconocimiento y confianza. Escucharon como de apoco todos salían del lugar, inclusive ellas mismas, cautelosas retomaron sus posiciones antes que la enfermera lo notase. Por fin, sin la adrenalina corriendo por sus sistemas y en un lugar seguro, sus cuerpos les pasaron factura. Casi en sincronía se les acercó Poppy con chocolate y varias pociones. Se la escuchaba molesta, refunfuñaba sobre algunos magos que no la dejaban hacer su trabajo en paz. Las chicas se miraron entre sí intentando ser empáticas con la mujer pero no pudieron evitar reírse levemente.

Era media noche cuando Terri la visito, no pudo evitar mirar con cariño la cara gruñona de la elfina mientras revisaba cada rasguño de su cuerpo y la escaneaba para comprobar su salud. Tuvo que escuchar durante casi una hora como la regañaba en nombre de sus tutoras. En medio de todo lo que dijo supo que al llegar a casa estaría presumiblemente castigada por tenerlas preocupadas por salir en luna llena con un hombre lobo que no tomó su poción y enfrentarse a Petter. Lo que no previó fue el abrazo apretado, el giño y la carta con la caja que le entregó sonriente antes de irse.

 **Calla:**

 **Primero que todo debo confesar que tu amistad con la comadreja me tenía al borde de los celos, no lo repetiré. Odio como puede tocarte, estar contigo a la vista de todos, sentarse a tu lado en las comidas; y, en contra de nuestros esfuerzos, sigues demostrando más confianza en él que en mí. Da rabia ¿sabes? Con todos los hechos de nuestra parte, de mi parte, siempre lo prefieres a él.**

 **Segundo, mis padres están contentos con nuestra nueva situación. Espero no te moleste que les haya contado y no puedes culpar mi inseguridad, por lo menos no aún. La tradición dicta que le envíe la redacción del contrato de compromiso a tu tutor, no creo que AD. merezca ese honor. ¿Black, Agusta, mi madre o los tres? Piénsalo, lo hablaremos luego.**

 **Los chicos notaron inmediatamente tu magia en mí y están felices por nosotros, sobre todo las chicas. Debo prevenirte sobre la cantidad de chillidos ensordecedores que harán al verte. Pansy fue insistente en que pensabas que D y yo estábamos comprometidos, si tienes esa idea, sácala de tu cabeza. No sólo ella alberga sentimientos hacía otro mago, sino que los míos nunca estuvieron con ella.**

 **Espero mi regalo te guste, creí que te sentirías más cómoda al sabiendo que te ayudará a ocultar nuestra relación a quien no quieras. Por mi parte lo publicaría, sin embargo, no soy estúpido y sé que sería contraproducente.**

 **Tuyo, DLM.**

Releyó la carta hasta casi memorizarla esa noche. Comprendía su punto de vista y se sentía algo tonta al desconfiar tanto de las serpientes, al parecer Hermione y ella no eran tan disimiles como pensaba. No pensaría en lo que se venía al enfrentar las reacciones de los adultos, por ahora disfrutaría de la alegría apenas contenida. Draco debía quererla bastante para regalarle algo que iba contra todos sus impulsos sólo para tranquilizarla. Contenta sacó de la caja un dije antiguo con una piedra turquesa incrustada en oro blanco igual que la cadena. La observo por unos instantes antes de colocársela y esconderla bajo su ropa. La sensación fue extraña, podía sentir la magia del joven dentro y alrededor de ella pero la de afuera se difundía y se hacía difícil reconocer la firma mágica.

Hagrid fue feliz durante días después de la huida del hipogrifo, al contrario Remus se veía culpable por lo acontecido. Al parecer Severus hubo conversado por horas con el académico para ver su lealtad con el director y al no sentirse cómodo ocultándole cosas presentó su dimisión para final del año escolar. Sintiéndose levemente culpable con el amigo de sus padres fue a verlo.

Intentó convencerlo de quedarse pero por más argumentos que dio, fue inútil, estaba decidido a irse. Le comentó sobre sus planes a futuro próximo, que incluían una larga conversación con Sirius, para luego hablar de su patronus. Estaban en ello cuando Albus entró e hizo un comentario sobre lo terrible de perderlo como educador, eso le hizo recordar a Harriet lo dicho por la profesora Trelawney. Al ver su expresión extrañada ambos adultos preguntaron qué pasaba, mientras ella sentía el familiar tirón en su mente por parte del director. No encontrando ningún motivo para ocultarlo les comentó lo sucedido en su examen a lo que el anciano respondió que le debía un aumento de sueldo a la mujer.

Lo que quedaba de año se la pasó en peleas ocasionales con los Slytherin que aparentaban estar enojados por la liberación de Buckbeak, pero Hermione y ella veían el leve brillo travieso en sus ojos. Con relación a la chica ahora estaban más cercanas que nunca y para enojo de cierto colorín pasaban horas en su habitación o en la biblioteca. Su enojo además se acrecentó al saber que la hija de muggles tuvo un giratiempo en secreto todo el año y el sólo se enteró cuando lo entrego y dimitió de Estudios Muggles.

Harriet estaba contenta con la chica, era notorio que estaba más tolerante. La castaña se había propuesto aprender lo máximo posible de la cultura de los magos, incluyendo lo que Lav y Parvati tenían que decir, eso ya demostraba que lo estaba intentando. Además le había prometido "abrir su mente", sobre todo después de la ayuda, de los que recordaba, habían sido los primeros amigos que tuvo Harry.

Los resultados de los exámenes llegaron el día antes de volver a casa y felizmente habían aprobado todas las materias. Por tercer año consecutivo Gryffindor ganaba la copa de las casas y el gran comedor vestía sus colores, incluso los estudiantes y profesores. Era hilarante ver a Severus en rojo y dorado, pero lo que más la alegraba era ver a cierto rubio usando los colores de su casa al otro lado del salón. Debía agradecerle a Sirius por enseñarle a hacer esa broma.

En el viaje de regreso a casa Ron las invitó a su casa antes de ir a ver el mundial de quiddich, a lo que no sabía cómo responder pero Nev la salvo diciendo que él la hubo invitado primero. Hermione comento contenta que pasarían juntas una semana o dos en la biblioteca muggle y que mejor no llamara por "fetétono".

* * *

Espero que les guste este capitulo, es más largo que todos los que he escrito hasta ahora, pero ya finalizamos el tercer año. ¡Se viene el torneo de los tres magos!

Lamento no escribir la forma de su patronus, pero me fue imposible decidir. Ya veremos qué es más adelante...

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 **The Mad Doll:** Hermione ya va a tener 15, por el giratiempo, de modo que es normal que crezca. Ronald no me agrada, pero no por ello lo puedo sacar de la trama sin argumentos plausibles… por más que me moleste debe seguir ahí. En cuanto al patronus busque información en Pottermore y leí que no hay muchos animagos que logren hacerlo o viceversa, por lo que no está definido. Además que podía reflejar a su persona interna o a un amado, y en casos especiales a su animal favorito… Obviamente esto aumento mis problemas… sumado a que no tengo ni idea si podrá ser animago en algún momento futuro (cercano o lejano).

 **Mar91:** Inicialmente lo mismo que en los libros: se salva y huye con Sirius :)

 **Nataly SkyPot:** ¡gracias!

 **LuxzBelle:** Fue un corte melodramático el anterior… este ya está más normal. Y son casi 5000 más.


	27. IV Vacaciones y Quiddich

_**4.0 Vacaciones y quiddich**_

El llegar a casa se sintió extraño, sobre todo por la cantidad de nervios que con suerte podía controlar. Sirius era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía, y si bien se comportaba como un adolescente, el hombre había vivido la no despreciable cantidad de 21 años más que ella, lo que merecía su respeto. Además que le quería, el adulto hubo perdido todo en la vida y tenía fijo en su memoria la adoración que le profesaba al mirarla, como si fuese su tabla de salvación para expiar sus culpas. En definitiva decirle al hombre que era su única familia, que dentro de unos pocos años ya no estaría con él, no era sencillo. Le dolía de solo pensar en el sufrimiento que le causaría.

Por las voces que escuchaba del interior de la casa, Sirius tenía a una leve comitiva en el salón esperándola. Siendo realista no esperaba otra cosa de su novio, era obvio que no desperdiciaría ni un solo minuto fuera de Hogwarts para asegurar su futura unión. Recordó sus expresiones durante el corto tiempo que llevaban juntos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Asumía que cargaba muchas inseguridades encima pero de una cosa podía estar segura: su compromiso no sería para nada común. Iniciando por sus edades, que incluso en la cultura de los magos un compromiso antes de los 14 años era inusual; no así una unión, que podía realizarse desde esa misma edad en adelante siempre que ambos fuesen fértiles. _"Leyes de concepción fijadas en tiempos de guerra"_ fue lo que le explicaron sus amigas. Quitando ese factor de lado, quedaba que: estaban en bandos contrarios, "no se soportaban", se podrían llamar parientes lejanos, y compartían "madre". En definitiva era este último el que le complicaba a ella. Narcisa Malfoy la trató como una hija cuando no tenía a nadie, la instruyo para desenvolverse en una sociedad que esperaba nada menos que perfección de su parte, aún sin saber las condiciones en las que se había criado. Decepcionarla no era una opción, y si bien Draco dijo que su madre estaba contenta con el desarrollo de los hechos, hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos no lo creería.

Por eso se encontraba sola frente a la puerta abierta de su hogar sin atreverse a entrar, dudando e intentando reunir todo el valor que podía sólo para enfrentar las consecuencias de su actuar impulsivo. Respiró hondo varias veces y se reconfortó al sentir la magia de su novio a su alrededor, obviamente sabía que ya estaba en la casa pero le estaba dando su tiempo. _"Menuda Gryffindor que salí… sí me vieran mis padres… ¿puedo enfrentarme a un troll y a un basilisco y no puedo enfrentar a alguien que me quiere? Es un ex convicto… pero es inocente… Harriet respira hondo y vamos"_ Entró directo al salón con todo el aplomo que pudo encontrar.

 _\- Buenas tardes a todos, es un gusto volver a casa_ \- Miró a todos los presentes sin saber cómo actuar o a quien dirigirse primero.

 _\- El placer es mío de tenerte devuelta cachorro-_ Sirius no pudo evitar reírse al sentir la inseguridad de su ahijada. Draco le hubo escrito al mismo tiempo que sus padres para avisarle lo sucedido, no iba a negar que le dieron ganas de gritar, aún sin reconocer si era risa o rabia, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo. Incluso verla frente a ellos así de vacilante le recordaba a James.

 _\- Hallie querida, ¿Por qué no te sientas? Estoy segura que después de tratar cierta materia podremos saludarnos de modo más apropiado-_ Al parecer no la impaciencia del rubio venía por el lado de la familia paterna. Lucius quería dejar resuelto el tema lo más pronto posible, no sólo por lo relevante del caso, sino porque así se aseguraba no escuchar a su hijo hablar a todas horas del mismo asunto.

 _\- Bien, ¿qué es lo que tenían que tratar con nosotros apenas se bajasen del tren?-_ Agus estaba impaciente al igual que el resto- _No nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes…_

 _\- Lady Longbottom, Lord Black, les he pedido esta reunión en vista que ambos representan a los padres de la Heredera Potter. Sé que es raro que haga esto, sobre todo porque dentro de unas semanas Hallie cumplirá los 14 años. Sin embargo, en vista de las circunstancias creo que debo hacerles presente mis intenciones con Harriet…_

 _\- ¿Qué circunstancias?-_ La voz del último Black sonaba dura y controlada _"No se la puedo dejar tan fácil, además será una buena historia para contar luego Jajaja"- explícate._

 _\- Verá…_

 _\- No tú. Harriet, tendrías la delicadeza de contarnos. Quiero tu versión.-_ Su voz era fría y dura, como se esperaría de un Lord sangre pura y nadie en la sala se movió, sus padres estarían orgullosos. Agus estaba sería pero le dio una leve sonrisa que solo el patriarca Black pudo ver, al parecer los años ayudaban a ver a través de las máscaras.

 _\- ¿L-la mía?-_ su padrino asintió lentamente _\- Bien… eh… ¿recuerdas la noche que fuiste al castillo?_

 _\- Creo que todos recordamos eso querida.-_ La voz de 'Cissa era casi igual de cortante que la de Sirius, pero no logro efecto visible en el hombre.

 _\- Ok, ¿les comente que nos atraparon los dementores en el lago?_

 _\- Hallie quiero que me cuentes no que me interrogues… ¿a qué quieres llegar?_

 _\- ¡Bien! Hermione tenía un giratiempo que utilizamos para liberar a Bucbeack y que el director nos creyese que ese era nuestro motivo para estar fuera, retrocedimos tres horas o algo así. Lo liberamos y teníamos que esperar para volver a entrar a la enfermería. Sabiendo que Remus se transformaría revise el mapa y vi a mis mascotas con Draco acercarse, por lo que envié a Hermione al interior con los chicos. Un basilisco es mucho que explicar.-_ sus palabras se podían distinguir trabajosamente, era como si intentara botar toda la información en escasos segundos _\- Draco me acompaño y enviamos al hipogrifo al otro lado del lago, pero se estaba infestando de dementores… y… y… y bueno, entre en pánico… No sabía qué hacer, Draco menciono el patronus pero nunca hice antes uno corpóreo, por lo que no estaba segura. Al final decidí crear un recuerdo feliz que fuera potente y me sirviera, así que sin pensarlo ¡lo bese! Y así pude crear un patronus corpóreo…_

El silencio del lugar se podía cortar, las mujeres disimulaban su risa y orgullo, Lucius estaba complacido con la elección de su hijo _"una mujer con iniciativa y decisión"_ , Sirius, bueno a él parecía que le iba a dar un ataque. El hombre no se decidía si era por: lo atrevida que había sido su ahijada, o la ironía de comprometerse con un Malfoy.

 _\- ¿Q-que hiciste que cosa?_

 _\- L-lo bese_

 _\- Calla, quítate el collar un momento. Eso explicará mejor el contrato de unión que vengo a presentarles._

 _\- Yo no necesito eso, pero parece que el joven Black sí._

Al final después de varias casi crisis de pánico de parte de Harriet, y de toda la vergüenza que sintió durante la reunión, lograron acordar los términos de su futura unión. Términos que incluían el traspaso de los títulos, administración de bienes, cosas políticas y finalmente que su unión se realizaría cuando fuese mayor de edad y pudiese hacerse cargo de su patrimonio por sí misma. Por lo que le dijera su padrino a solas esa tarde, la igualdad que Draco ofrecía no era muy común en el mundo de los magos.

'Cissa los convenció a todos de celebrar su compromiso en la casa esa primera noche, al parecer a Agus no le molestaba y el resto de los hombres… bueno ninguno quería enfrentarse a la mujer ya que Lucius apenas volvía a estar en buenos términos con su esposa por el diario y Sirius aún tenía algunas marcas del ultimo duelo por entrar al castillo. En el transcurso de la noche su novio le comentó que era posible el rechazo de su amiga, podía deberse a que sus padres ofrecieron auspiciarla y por ende incluía un contrato de unión que ella encontró indignante. Además le explicó que por lo menos la animadversión de su parte se debía a que ella representaba todos esos mestizos o hijos de muggle que abolían las tradiciones e intentaban llevar al mínimo las diferencias con su mundo.

Como la castaña ya sabía de los chicos y de su padrino, estaba invitada a unirse a su rutina de verano, con las clases y panoramas recreativos. Decir que se adecuó perfecto era un eufemismo. La primera semana se notaba cuanto se esforzaba por no juzgar sus actos, ni a los demás, sobre todo por la cantidad de omisiones que hacían en el colegio. Su cara de sorpresa fue hilarante al ver como Neville actuaba en realidad y la cantidad de información que estaba dispuesto a darle. Para la nueva sangre fue volver a conocer el mundo mágico, sobre todo después de sus primeras lecciones con Daphne y Terri sobre percibir su núcleo mágico.

Kreacher en un principio no estaba muy contento con las visitas constantes de la castaña, pero luego de unas semanas se mostraba más amable. Y hablando de los elfos, la joven al principio no entendió su funcionamiento, despotrico sobre esclavitud y no sé qué otra cosa más, sin embargo se calló al ver como la miraban Daph, Pan y Hallie. Después de eso Agus se encerró con ella una tarde entera y en sus palabras " _la hice entrar en razón, ahora no deben andar en puntillas_ " a lo que Her simplemente miró con renovado respeto al nieto de la anciana.

Al que a penas y podía mirar, aparte de los señores Malfoy, era al dueño del lugar. Raras eran las ocasiones en las que se cruzaban, menos las que conversaban y en esos casos la joven no le hablaba directamente más que monosílabos o frases cortas, jamás una oración completa. Sirius tampoco actuaba muy normal a su alrededor, si había que decirlo, si bien podía argumentar que era mayor, tenía entrenamiento de auror y experiencia a su favor para ser más discreto.

Aprovechando que las chicas estaban en la biblioteca Sirius se reunió en la sala con los adultos y los muchachos. Estaba preocupado por las pesadillas y el dolor en la cicatriz que tuviese Harry. Debatieron durante horas y finalmente decidieron que necesitaría un rompe-maldiciones de gringotts para evaluar la cicatriz. Por mientras cualquiera que tuviese información la compartiría con el resto, ya al volver al castillo Nev incluiría a Hermione.

Se acercaba la fecha del mundial de quiddich y Molly Weasley cometió el "error" de enviarle una carta a sus tíos para invitarla al evento. Fue un poco extraño volver a entrar a la casa, pero en vista que el jardín estaba mejor que nunca y no la veían en demasía, ignoraron la falta de la mujer al enviarle una carta llena de sellos ahí. Harriet por otro lado no pudo evitar enojarse con ella ¿cómo se atrevía a desestimar la invitación de Neville al mundial? Era casi inconcebible, igual que la posterior carta de Ron informándole que pasarían por ella a las 5 ¡Por Godric que iba con Neville! Sin poder contenerse les envió sus respuestas informándoles su itinerario para esos días antes del mundial sin ocultar la irritación que le provocaba tener que rendirles cuenta.

No le gustaba no poder disfrutar del mundial con los Slytherin, no obstante estaban en tiendas cercanas al pertenecer a los sagrados 28 y con Hermione se estaban quedando con los Longbottom. Era interesante ver como el lugar se iba llenando de tiendas de distintas formas y colores, distintos atuendos y pancartas que buscaban animar a un equipo determinado. Las que más se repetían eran de Víctor Krum el buscador de Bulgaria, que parecía alguien serio y no muy hablador. No muchos se acercaron a ella mientras caminaba con Agus y parecía que los encargados del ministerio ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlas, por lo que pudo disfrutar de las primeras horas como una chica relativamente normal. Lady Longbottom les hablaba de los distintos países y emblemas escolares que les veían a otros jóvenes, Hermione la escuchaba atenta mientras pasaban una pancarta **"Instituto de las brujas de Salem"**.

El no ir al evento con los pelirrojos no significaba que no fuese a verlos, sobre todo si debía guardar las apariencias. Por lo que conoció a Bill y a Charlie, ambos bastante distintos al resto de sus hermanos, el primero mantenía un look bastante rockero, el pelo colorín era largo recogido en una coleta baja, mientras que el segundo era mucho más curpulento, estaba bronceado y se veían una que otra quemadura en sus brazos. Con ellos estaba Cedric Diggory, buscador de Hufflepuff y su padre Amos, el hombre estaba orgulloso de su hijo y no paraba de hablar de que su hijo se mantuvo en la escoba mientras que Harry no a lo que el joven intentaba razonar con su progenitor sobre la verdad de los hechos pero este hacía oídos sordos.

Le estaba aburriendo horrores el tema por lo que fingió sed y se fue a la cocina para hablar con los gemelos que comenzaron a mostrarles distintos artículos de su fabricación y le dieron algunos "para que se los muestres a canuto" con la esperanza de que al adulto le gustasen y pudieran conocerlo. Estaba segura que Sirius estaría más que feliz de ver, probar sus inventos e incluso darles algunas ideas o ayuda. Escucharon un gong informando del inicio de la apertura del evento y se fueron con la familia de pelirrojos hasta el estadio.

El lugar era impresionantemente gigante y estaba lleno de anuncios y puestos comerciales. Ellos estaban en la tribuna más alta y al parecer los Weasley tenían asientos cerca, cosa que no podía significar nada bueno. Fue una gran actuación la realizada, merecían un óscar por lograr fingir rechazo por los Malfoy pero sólo los que ya sabían la verdad pudieron ver detrás de todo. Agusta controlaba incluso al ministro con la mirada y para rabia de la matriarca Weasley todo procedió con calma y casi se llevó una reprimenda de la anciana.

El show comenzó mostrando a las mascotas de cada equipo y fue casi indignante ver que trataban de ese modo a las veelas, eran mujeres hermosas y con gran poder mágico no una mascota; los leprechauns fueron interesantes, no los denigraban. Bien quizás su pensamiento estaba marcado por que era una chica y no le agradaba ver como intentaban por medio de la belleza de esas mujeres atraer seguidores. Agradeció internamente que los hombres cercanos de su vida no actuasen distinto al final del baile de las veela, de ser distinto, estaba segura que si no era ella alguna de sus tutoras los haría picadillo.

El partido estuvo lleno de faltas, peleas y lesiones pero terminó como apostaron los gemelos Bulgaria 160 v/s Irlanda 170, con Krum atrapando la snitch. Cada participante subió a estrechar manos con el ministro antes de la entrega de la copa y la celebración parecía que sería hasta tarde. Con eso en mente festejaron unos momentos y luego se fueron a dormir, o ese era el plan ya que de pronto se escucharon ruidos extraños y gente gritar. Fuera de las tiendas una multitud de magos con máscaras marchaba y destruía las tiendas que estaban en su camino. Además llevaban flotando sobre ellos a la familia del muggle dueño del camping. La gente gritaba por todos lados e intentaba aparecerse en otro lado, varios trasladores de emergencia eran activados, nadie quería permanecer ni un segundo más en el lugar, contrario a una hora atrás.

Como resultado de todo el alboroto estaba en el bosque con sus amigos y una multitud de gente apuntándola y creyendo que ella hubo conjurado la marca tenebrosa que surcaba el cielo. Barty Crush creía que uno de ellos la conjuro y mientras los interrogaba su rostro mostraba su rabia. Lo que el hombre no contaba era que Agusta los defendiera con vehemencia, bajara todas y cada una de las teorías que el hombre creara para inculparlos; y también que se encontrara a su elfina cerca desmayada con la varita de Harriet en su mano.

Finalmente el hombre se desligo liberando a Winky, apenas llegaron a la tienda Nev se llevó a Hermione a la cocina para darle "un té" y apenas se lo entregó le dio una mirada bastante significativa que comprendió cuando el cuerpo de su amiga se desfallecía. Una cosa era que la castaña comenzara a entender el mundo mágico y otra era pedirle estar callada o ver cómo según ella un elfo se volvía esclavo. Esperaron unas horas para asegurarse que la elfina no estuviese cerca de empleados del ministerio, luego la llamaron. Realizaron una ceremonia que transformaba a Winky en una elfina personal de Harriet, lo que significaba que sólo aceptaría sus órdenes y de quien expresamente le dijera, todo para mejor control de la situación.

Al día siguiente Sirius los esperaba en la entrada, luego de que le explicasen toda la situación les mostró una carta de su abogado y otra del ministerio. Al parecer el encontrarla cerca, sumado a algunos comentarios sobre su cuidado dichos por los colorines, ayudaron a que se decidiera pasar su cuidado de modo inmediato a su padrino. El abogado decía que era el primer paso para la adopción y que estaba preparándose en caso de que Albus se enterase y quisiese refutar, lo que no sabía era que se comenzarían con una inspección administrativa a todas las cuentas de su familia y eso le jugaría en contra al sacar dinero mensual y al ya estar informados algunos miembros del wizengamont. La segunda carta era de un inefable que quería hacerlo participe de una investigación y que con ella el ministerio buscaba pagar su deuda. Esa los intrigaba, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo qué hacía un inefable, y menos como se llamaban de verdad ya que era peligroso. ¿Qué querrían con Sirius?

* * *

Me atrase nuevamente... quede falta de ideas sobre como continuar esta parte, ya que para mi era un mero tramite antes del torneo, pero intente alargarlo un poco para ustedes...  
Ya el próximo capitulo será un poco más largo o lo intentare entregar a tiempo...

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 **jess Granger s:** Yo también creo que intentarán eso… que no te frustre, lamentablemente (para él) va a seguir teniendo celos. Si el compromiso pudo ser en 4… pero se escribió solo aquí y al leerlo tenía sentido en mi cabeza para las cosas que vendrán. Desgraciadamente para algunos, nunca he imaginado a Cedric como interés amoroso de Hallie.

 **LuxzBelle:** un poco más de palabras, aunque no tantas como la anterior jajaja

 **The Mad Doll:** me imagine tu golpe xD no te preocupes, me hiciste pensar en opciones que no tenía en mente. No creo que haya quedado tan épico…

 **Mar91:** Poco antes de la situación con el cáliz… los Weasley… no sé :)

 **Nataly SkyPot:** ¡gracias!

 **Evangeline Dark:** No te preocupes (: en cuanto a Cedric y las parejas que propones... creo que desilusionare a varios en ese ámbito, mi mente se fue por opciones poco convencionales (por lo menos para mi) ya verán más adelante... pero te aseguro que antes del 5 año las parejas estarán definidas :D


	28. IV Pansy, el torneo y el hurón

_**4.1 Pansy, el torneo y el hurón.**_

Rita Skeeter era el nombre de la mujer que publicaba intrigas y falsedades en el diario más leído por los magos: "El Profeta" y si no lo sabía por las cosas publicadas luego del mundial, se podía hacer a la idea por la cantidad de cartas y trucos que hacía para lograr comunicarse con Sirius. Es que luego de publicar sobre las faltas del ministerio en el torneo, la desaparición de Bertha y ahora su nueva afición eran las visitas del ex convicto a las oficinas del ministerio. Según Agus la mujer no tenía ni una pizca de ética o moral en sus huesos por lo que intentaba o exageraba las declaraciones o hechos, así que tendría que aprender a leer entre líneas y no ser ilusa si se la encontraba _"Si te la encuentras evítala, nunca pierdas la postura o te muestres inferior porque te comerá viva, sonríe, y si no tienes opción usa la frase: sin comentarios"_.

Todo era alegría, exceptuando por los pensamientos extraños que rondaban últimamente su cabeza, Luna la miraba extraño y la hubo intentado encarar para que exteriorizara sus preocupaciones pero no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien para ser verdad _"y es que cuando la limosna es grande hasta el más santo desconfía"._

Lo que la tenía peor era que casi nadie actuaba más extraño de lo normal: Luna seguía con sus excentricidades con Astoria acompañándola y protegiéndola de sus compañeros de casa; Daphne siendo la de mente fría ayudando a Hermione que continuaba su entrenamiento (para percibir su núcleo mágico); Crabbe y Goyle menos de pensar y más de acción intentaban bajar de peso; Blaise, Neville y Draco en ejercer bien su lugar como futuro patriarca de familia. En fin casi nada diferente, la que no rondaba mucho por su casa, o si lo hacía ya casi ni se notaba, era Pansy. Generalmente era la primera en llegar y hacer un alboroto pero desde lo sucedido en el mundial estaba cada día más retraída. Se lo comentó a los demás y nadie tenía claro qué era lo que le sucedía, de hecho ninguno se hubo dado cuenta hasta que lo mencionase una tarde.

 _\- Estamos tan metidas en nuestros horarios y cosas que la olvidamos…-_ la mayor de las Greengrass comentó con un leve tono de culpa.

 _\- Puedo entenderlo de Granger, ella se absorbe cuando tiene que leer o aprender algo, sin ofender…_

 _\- No te preocupes, es cierto de todos modos Blaise._

 _\- … ¿Pero cómo olvidas a alguien que siempre se hace notar?-_ continuó el italiano.

 _\- Ella ya no se está haciendo notar…-_ comentó distraída Luna mientras tranzaba su cabello.

 _\- Se supone que la conocemos desde infantes ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta?-_ Al parecer la culpa de Daph era mayor de lo que dejó ver en un inicio.

 _\- Todos estábamos en nuestros propios asuntos, preocupados por lo sucedido en el mundial y en lo que ello implicará…_

 _\- Longbottom tiene razón, y con criticarnos no solucionamos nada. Tenemos que ver que podemos hacer…-_ Hermione no se atrevía a opinar sin conocer bien a la chica, los Slyherin pensaban en maneras de hacerlo sin que la chica se diera cuenta _\- ¿sugerencias?_

 _\- ¿Y Si le preguntan directamente?_

 _\- No ella funcionaría 'Ria, las serpientes son más complicadas que el resto de nosotros._

 _\- Neville tiene razón, pero si lo hace Hallie puede que funcione. Después de todo Pansy la apoyo cuando ella pasaba por lo mismo._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres Luna?-_ Draco verbalizó lo que el resto se preguntaba pero la chica miraba a la pelinegra.

 _\- No te preocupes Draco, creo que sé sobre qué habla Luna… déjenmelo a mí, se lo debo._

Ya con un plan fijo todos volvieron a sus actividades, no querían que Pansy lo notase, cosa que a algunos les costaba más que a otros, sobre todo a Hermione que venía recién integrándose y Luna que tendía a olvidarse o abstraerse de la realidad. Luego de dos días pudo encontrarse a solas con la otra pelinegra y verdaderamente su amiga estaba diferente, como si le hubiesen quitado la alegría _"exactamente como yo estaba cuando Draco fingía salir con Daphne"._

 _\- Apesta ¿cierto?-_

 _\- Si-_ suspiró _\- pero no es lo mismo que en tu caso._

 _\- Explícate, no soy la mejor en casos del corazón y lo sabes- ante el comentario ambas rieron._

 _\- Como habrás supuesto me gusta alguien… y no es lo mismo que en tu caso ya que esta persona no está con nadie, tampoco finge estarlo; de hecho, tengo la certeza que no ha enviado ninguna carta de cortejo, menos aún un contrato…_

 _\- ¿Entonces lo que te molesta es que…?_

 _\- ¡Qué no me nota! ¡El muy imbécil sólo me ve como la chica molesta que siempre está ahí!_

 _\- En pocas palabras es Crabbe, Goyle o… Blaise. Me inclino por el último sólo porque a los primeros los tratas como niños pequeños._

 _\- ¡Urg! El muy estúpido vive diciendo lo molesta que soy, lo exagerada e infantil que me comporto, más toda la sarta de críticas sobre mi carácter y varias actitudes, y cito, "poco Slytherin" que tengo. ¡Lo odio! O quiero odiarlo ya sea el caso.-_ al principio sonaba llena de rabia pero su actitud cambio a desesperación para el final. Era obvio, para todos, que Pansy no controlaba sus emociones a diferencia del resto de las serpientes, más porque eran fluctuantes y arduo para quien intentase seguir el ritmo _\- ¿Estoy muy mal Hallie?_

 _\- Depende a qué te refieras. Si es a querer a cierto extranjero, te diré que no es malo querer a alguien, tu misma viste todo lo que sufrí por meses antes de estar con Draco. En cambio, si es a cambiar tú forma de ser… del único modo que lo veré como algo positivo es que lo hagas porque TÚ quieres, jamás por alguien más, menos por un chico, sea quien sea. Pans, esta no eres tú y no sé qué rayos hiciste con mi amiga pero la quiero de vuelta._

 _\- ¿Nunca te han llamado insoportable? Así, en tu cara, sin siquiera pestañar-_ sus ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas acumuladas _\- o tus tutoras te han dicho, constantemente, "tranquilízate" o "no te hiperventiles" cuando salen contigo y te emocionas por algo… -_ no resistió y la abrazó con fuerza, podían decir muchas cosas de la heredera Parkinson, sin embargo escuchar que su propia madre la criticaba era algo que no estaba bien en ningún modo.- _O ¿tus amigos se olvidan que existes por semanas y cuando lo notan es simplemente porque estas callada?_

 _\- No, no lo hacen… ¿puede que no valga mucho si digo que si no que valoran como eres no te merecen? Ok, estamos de acuerdo en que no eres lo que se espera de ti. Y antes de que te deprimas más, eres mejor que eso. Estas ahí para todos, aligeras el ambiente cuando Draco y Daph se ponen muy serios; les diste motivación a Vin y a Greg para que bajasen de peso; me apoyaste cuando me sentía fatal, actúas tan bien y sabes una cantidad de insultos que toda la escuela cree que me odias a muerte; Tori te considera su otra hermana; todos se acercan a ti con sus problemas amorosos… o por lo menos eso dice Luna… -_ suspiro _\- no eres mala chica, eres diferente nada más, tal vez vives demasiado a fondo tus emociones, pero así eres tú. Ellos se pierden todo el cariño que puedes darles._

 _\- Ja. Si Lu lo dice es mejor escucharla.-_ Ambas rieron. Era claro que no superó toda la pena con la charla, sin embargo era el primer paso para que su amiga volviera a ser la misma de antes.

Muy pocos sabían del cambio de tutela de Harriet Potter, en gran medida por las repercusiones políticas y porque necesitaban pruebas de las manipulaciones del director, cosa que les llegó por medio de una carta de Ron avisándole que le enviase a Hedwing o que fuese con Hermione a visitarlo en vista que su madre le había comprado los materiales escolares y sacado oro de su bóveda. Sirius estaba enojadísimo al saber que no era la primera vez que la mujer lo hacía y que su supuesto amigo lo viese como normal, no obstante 'Cissa se mantuvo con la mente fría y pidió que la carta se adjuntara a las pruebas y que la auditoría a sus cuentas se realizara rápido y de modo en extremo minucioso.

Sin querer levantar sospechas fueron a verlo esa misma tarde y le costó de sobremanera no reírse al ver la túnica de gala que la señora Weasley le comprara a Ronald, con la cantidad de volados parecía un feo vestido de chica. Al ver el que le comprara a Ginebra pudo terminar de apreciar el pésimo gusto en túnicas formales ¿Cómo le compraba un vestido en tonos rojos casi neones y ajustado a una niña de 13? El suyo no era mejor tampoco, la falda enorme tipo princesa hasta el suelo podía usarse de carpa, aunque se podría mejorar al cortarla a un largo más razonable. Definitivamente usaría uno de los vestidos que le dieran sus amigas o Sophie. En vista de ello le dijo a Ginebra que no se preocupara, sin que su madre lo notase, ya en el colegio arreglaría su vestido para que ella lo usara _"Además el verde botella se ve mejor en colorinas"._ Hasta el minuto la chica no merecía la culpa por la madre que le toco.

Estando en "La madriguera" se enteraron de que un tal Ojoloco Moody (auror retirado, viejo, loco, amigo de Dumbledore, paranoico) había creado un alboroto la noche anterior a causa de que, supuestamente, intentaron entrar a su casa. Otra cosa interesante fue cuando Ronald le presento oficialmente su nueva lechuza Pigwidgeon a Crookshanks y a Aster _"Si ellos la aprueban me la quedo, no quiero hombres gordos adultos asesinos en mi cuarto"._ Era un poco preocupante que a Ron mayormente le molestase que fuese hombre, luego gordo, después adulto, y finalmente asesino. Algo debía estar mal en su cerebro si lo primero en su lista no era la parte de asesino, una mujer perfectamente podía ser algo de temer.

Fue al andén con la familia de Hermione, Sirius decía que hasta que fuese su guardián mágico o su padre adoptivo no revelarían nada al público para disminuir las probabilidades de fallo. No era grato en ningún sentido para la gente con magia, los señores Granger eran harina de otro costal, estaban encantadísimos con pasar tiempo en su casa con Hallie. Llegaron temprano a la estación, dejaron sus cosas en un compartimento y salieron al ver las señas de los gemelos. Escucharon como Charlie misteriosamente le decía a su hermana que la vería pronto, obviamente los gemelos quisieron indagar en el tema a lo que Bill simplemente agregó que intentaría hacer tiempo para ir. Era extraño, incluso la señora Weasley dijo que quería invitarlos para navidad pero ellas preferirían quedarse en el colegio. Estaba actuando igual de extraño que los padres de Draco.

Durante el lluvioso viaje en tren, con Nev, Ron se quejaba de haber escuchado a Malfoy decir que su padre quería enviarlo a Durmstrang, su madre no quería que fuese lejos y otras cosas más. Por supuesto no era una novedad para ellas, y era obvio el motivo detrás de ambos Malfoy, 'Cissa era sobreprotectora a muerte y Lucius estaba enojado con la falta de respeto mostrada por Hermione a su ofrecimiento. Como su primera prueba real de actuación Herms citó el libro "Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa" mostrando desagrado a la otra escuela y al rubio. Así comenzó la lección de la castaña sobre las tres escuelas europeas, los encantamientos para ocultarlas y como eran vistas por muggles.

A mitad del viaje Draco fue a su compartimento con Vin y Greg, estuvieron burlándose un poco sobre su falta de información. Neville no pudo evitar decirle a la primera oportunidad que su novio estaba preocupado por si participaba de lo que sea que fuese a pasar ese año, a lo que los tres pensaron que si era malo, mejor se iban preparando porque con su suerte le tocaría. Ron simplemente estuvo molesto el resto del viaje murmurando cosas como que su padre "podría ascender en cuando quisiese, solo que no quería" y otras cosas que no se alejaban mucho de la misma línea de pensamiento.

Al llegar al castillo la lluvia era casi una tormenta, definitivamente no envidiaban a los de primer año teniendo que hacer la última parte del trayecto en bote. Sinceramente el día estaba cada vez peor, no podía estar con Draco y sus amigos, Peeves les lanzó globos con agua, estaba con el cabello mojado, tenía hambre y frío. Deseaba que la selección fuese rápida, poder comer pronto y secarse el pelo para no enfermarse. Pensaba en lo cómodas que estaban sus mascotas y lo que tardaba en llegar su prometido al gran salón cuando Colin se le acercó para informarle, con demasiada energía, que su hermano Dennis entraba ese año y le pidió que cruzar los dedos para que estuviese en su misma casa. Ella sólo pedía que no fuese igual de acosador que su hermano, nada más.

Se sintió mal al ver como los primeros años entraban tan empapados que cualquiera diría que cruzaron el lago nadando y no en bote. Su lástima se iba a dirigir al que llevaba el abrigo de Hagrid hasta que vio el intercambio de señas del chico con Creevery, no era simplemente su hermanito, el niño estaba encantado con haberse caído al lago. Esa no era una reacción normal en un frío día lluvioso en un castillo de piedra ¿dónde está lo genial en congelarte?

La selección fue normal y ella no podía evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar los comentarios de Ron sobre cada chico que tenía verde en su uniforme. Nick comentaba lo que según Nev era la razón de la broma de Peeves, Her no dejaba de mirar los asientos vacíos en la mesa de profesores hasta que Nick menciono a los elfos domésticos. Su amiga no terminaba de procesar que la escuela mantenía a más de un centenar de elfos domésticos en las cocinas y ella llevase tres años viviendo ahí sin verlos. Lo que la dejó fuera de sí fue que el fantasma desestimase que ellos necesitasen seguros, vacaciones, bajas por enfermedad, pensiones y paga. Definitivamente Neville era más consiente de la personalidad de su amiga de lo que ella era al hacerla dormir la noche del mundial.

La novedad para ese año llego al final de la cena: no habría torneo de quiddich. La voz del director que intentaba explicarles se perdía bajo las de los estudiantes que se quejaban, eso hasta la entrada del profesor Moody. Fue como la confirmación de que algo malo iba a suceder. Algo que no se hizo esperar y que llego como el anuncio del anciano director: eran sede del torneo de los tres magos. No escuchó la explicación detallada del viejo, tampoco los comentarios emocionados de los pelirrojos, ni siquiera podía decir que veía a alguien o sentía algo; estaba en shock. Neville casi esperaba que se desmayase al ver que no reaccionaba a nada. En un inicio pensó que era una reacción lógica y no se movió, pero Dumbledore estaba por acabar su extensa explicación y seguía igual. Le estaba preocupando a tal grado que incluso mandaría todo por la borda y llamaría a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas, o a Sirius, a cualquiera que lograra que reaccionara, daba igual. Estaba a segundos de gritar cuando Luna se sentó al lado y le coloco a presión una golosina en la boca _"Moody mira… Lo lamento, puede que esto no sea lo más ortodoxo a hacer"_ fue lo que dijo antes de volver a su mesa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Al parecer que ella estuviese en peligro era más que la esclavitud de los elfos a ojos de su castaña amiga, por lo que en la noche las chicas discutieron los detalles que ella no escuchó por estar en shock, y a pesar de todas las medidas que aseguraban que ella no saldría nombrada, todas sus compañeras de cuarto pensaban lo contrario. Dentro de las cosas que la animaron fue saber que las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarían antes de Halloween; eso junto con las cartas de Sirius, Agus y 'Cissa. Sus tutores en pocas líneas la tranquilizaron, le aseguraban que harían un escándalo digno de mención si intentaban meterla en el torneo sin su consentimiento.

Las clases comenzaron sin novedades, Hermione se descolocaba al ver las interacciones con las serpientes por esa razón evitaba hablarles, era más sencillo fingir indiferencia que desagrado. Discutieron e intercambiaron algunos hechizos hasta la aparición de Moody que transformo al rubio en un hurón y mientras se acercaba a ella lo levantaba y dejaba caer más de tres metros. Al ver que rebotaba lo tomo con cuidado y lo acuno contra su pecho, la preocupación era más fuerte que cualquier otra emoción.

 _\- ¡Déjalo en el suelo! No me gusta la gente que ataca a una chica indefensa. Es bajo, indignante e irritante._

 _\- No. Profesor creo que puedo luchar mis batallas contra Malfoy sola...-_ Moody intentaba soltar su agarre o ver alguna parte del hurón blanco pero Harriet lo mantenía entre las mangas de su túnica firme.

 _\- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-_ Minerva se acercaba con un aura de peligro a su alrededor, con solo verle daba miedo. Al no tener respuestas pregunto por segunda vez a lo que Hallie decidió tomar como la pista para contar lo sucedido. Estaba por decir algo cuando Vin hablo.

 _\- ¡D- draco!-_ apuntó a sus brazos y el animal comenzó a retorcerse como si estuviese ahí contra su voluntad, contrario a segundos antes.

 _\- Señorita Potter, debo suponer que eso que sostiene es el Señor Malfoy-_ al tener la mirada fría de la mujer sobre ella solo logró asentir- _¡Profesor Moody! JAMÁS, y repito jamás, transformamos a nuestros alumnos ni por demostración ni por castigo. Creo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo explico. Para castigos se los deja sin salir, se informa al jefe de casa o se les da trabajo sin magia._

 _\- Pensé que un buen susto era mejor-_ Terminó susurrando al ver que la mujer parecía al borde de maldecirlo.

 _\- Señorita Potter –_ antes que le dijese algo dejó a su novio en el suelo al que la mujer rápidamente volvió a su forma original _\- como castigo por su pelea con el Señor Malfoy lo llevara a la enfermería sin ayuda. Ya va siendo hora que aprendan a tolerarse._

Se dieron expresiones de exasperación y la gente cercana les daba miradas de compasión o asco dependiendo de a cuál de los dos apoyaban. Ellos simplemente aprovecharon de disfrutar la sensación de estar abrazados, incluso discutieron un poco en el camino al muchacho negarse a apoyarse por completo en su prometida. Conversaron de la situación y ambos llegaron a las mismas conclusiones debían cuidarse de Alastor Moody, mantener la enemistad circundante e investigar sobre el torneo.

 _\- Tienes un imán integrado para los problemas Potter y debo ser muy estúpido, o estar muy enamorado, para ofrecerme a firmar una sentencia de muerte segura._

 _\- Tu vida era muy aburrida antes de conocerme y te faltaba algo que proteger dragón._

* * *

Y sin saber como avanzamos 145 paginas de las 502 del cuarto libro.

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 **LuxzBelle:** A Sirius le llegó una notificación del ministerio para pagarle los 12 años de cárcel y las injusticias de su caso. A parte de la autorización para que Harriet viva con él.

 **jess Granger s:** Los celos de Draco son casi imposibles de sacar, por algún lado tiene que salir su posesividad jajajaja

 **Mar91:** Me daba un poco de lástima el que se volviese alcohólica por algo que no merecía…

 **Nataly SkyPot:** ¡gracias!


	29. IV Cuatro en vez de Tres

_**4.2 Cuatro en vez de tres**_

La clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras fue una prueba para la cordura de varios. El loco de su profesor ni siquiera los dejó sacar el libro correspondiente a la clase " **Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección** ", en vez de eso comenzó con las tres maldiciones imperdonables y la demostración de su efecto en arañas. Se las llamaba de ese modo ya que su uso contra un ser humano era motivo de cadena perpetua en Azkaban y el motivo para enseñárselas era prevenirlos y que practicaran la ¡Alerta Permanente!

La primera de ellas era la Impeirus que daba control total sobre el ser vivo que se maldecía al decir **¡Imperio!** Y se podía combatir con mucha fuerza de voluntad. La segunda era Cruciatus utilizada para causar torturar por medio del dolor, la demostración y el intercambio del adulto con Nev dejaron con dudas a las chicas. La ultima era la maldición asesina, o Avada Kedavra, la peor de las tres al no poder interceptarla ni existir contramaldición, sólo podía llevarla a cabo un mago o bruja poderoso; y tenía como única sobreviviente a Harry Potter. Al ver la luz verde de la exposición comprendió por fin que pesadillas eran un vago recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres.

Al salir de la clase el profesor abordó a Nev y se lo llevo a tomar el té, cosa que dejó bastante intrigada a las chicas. Ronald por otro lado mencionaba el renovado interés de las chicas, y el nuevo de Neville, por la biblioteca pues pasaban ahí casi todo el tiempo libre. Hallie leía las recomendaciones de su padrino para transformaciones, defensa y oclumancia en caso de que le tocase participar del torneo, Neville tenía el mismo objetivo y revisaba libros de encantamientos, criaturas mágicas y el libro que le pasara Moody **"Las plantas acuáticas mágicas del Mediterráneo y sus propiedades".**

Mientras Hermione estaba ahí por su nuevo proyecto: **Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare** ( **S.P.E.W** ) o en español **Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros**. Les explicó que su primer nombre era: **Detengamos el Vergonzante Abuso de Nuestras Compañeras las Criaturas Mágicas y Exijamos el Cambio de su Situación Legal** , pero como era muy largo lo dejó como el título del manifiesto que estaba escribiendo. La castaña ya tenía escritos los objetivos: cambio de la legislación sobre el uso de la varita mágica, conseguir que haya un representante elfo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, lograr un salario digno y unas condiciones laborales justas para los elfos domésticos. Y su plan de acción dependía de buscar afiliados, que estos pagasen una cuota de 2 sickles a cambio de una insignia y con el dinero recaudado hacer panfletos.

Para cuando les comentó sobre su iniciativa Harry y Neville se desentendieron del tema, simplemente se limitaron a decirle que primero debía escuchar a los que pretendía proteger antes de formularse juicios tan duros _"sin toda la información es más probable que tus resultados estén erróneos"._ No obstante no les hizo caso y le presentó el proyecto a los Weasley, quienes no se les hubo instruido, ni habían tenido un elfo doméstico en la familia.

Draco se había preocupado y enfurecido de sobremanera, así que para calmarlo no le quedaba de otra que verlo todas las noches o temprano por las mañanas. Al principio creyó que sería molesto, pero después de pasar casi todos los días juntos y no poder verlo en clases, terminaba ansiando pasar unos minutos a solas y sin caretas. Además no podía negar que besar a su novio se estaba volviendo casi adictivo y la relajaba mucho más ver que estaba bien después del incidente con Moody.

Las semanas pasaron con una rutina bastante relajante en la biblioteca para los tres leones, con su ocasional aparición de Ron. Eso hasta que Moody probo la fuerza de voluntad de cada uno lanzándoles un imperius. Ese día descubrió que después de cuatro intentos una voz en su cabeza, que no era ella, la hacía inmune a la maldición. Después de ese día los profesores aumentaron la carga académica con el argumento de sus O.W.L. cosa que a casi todos los descoloco, producto que esos serían a finales del siguiente año. Ese fue el tema principal de las quejas y conversaciones de su curso hasta que informaron de la fecha y hora de llegada de las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Eso genero una lista de candidatos, adivinaciones y apuestas sobre quién sería el representante de su escuela; sin contar sobre los rumores de las diferencias con los otros estudiantes y las pruebas del torneo en sí.

En medio del caos formado por la carga académica y la ansiedad, se sumaba el reciente trastorno del celador y los elfos domésticos por la limpieza. Era imposible negar que para el día de llegada tenían el castillo con todos sus objetos relucientes y en un estado que se podría comparar a recién elaborado. Fue una alivio para todos que quedase tan poco para que sus interrogantes, y la histeria del celador, acabasen.

Los ordenaron en dos filas, una de chicas y otra de chicos, que iban por estatura y por nivel. Lo que dejó a Hallie dentro de las primeras de su año pero con dos o tres chicas delante que no las dejaba ver lo que pasaba delante de ellas. Estaba por decirle a su jefa de casa cuando el director anunció la llegada de Beauxbatons, y todas las miradas se fueron a lo que parecía unos puntos blancos tirando algo grande y celeste. Al estar más cerca distinguieron lo que eran pegasos del tamaño de un elefante tirando una carrosa del doble de altura de una normal. El tamaño quedo explicado al bajar la directora de la escuela, Madame Maxime, presuntamente semi-gigante al igual que Hagrid. Los estudiantes que la acompañaban eran unos 24, todos parecían mayores de edad y temblaban a causa de que el uniforme de seda fina no era apropiado para esa época del año en Hogwarts. Luego de una conversación entre los directores sobre el cuidado de los enormes animales, la comitiva entro al castillo.

Estaba entrando el último estudiante cuando se escuchó un ruido parecido a una succión enorme proveniente del lago, olas azotaron la costa y en el centro del remolino creado surgió una nave espectral, luego todo se calmó. Los estudiantes que desembarcaron daban la impresión de ser de contextura gruesa al usar mullidas capas de piel, el único diferente era el que encabezaba la comitiva al tener una en color blanco, el director Karkarov. Por medio de los estudiantes pudo ver como hacían pasar a uno de ellos adelante por estar resfriado, pero al ver la expresión de deleite en los ojos de Karkarov supo que era premeditado, cosa que se confirmó al ver que Viktor, el chico enfermo en cuestión, era nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krumm el jugador de quiddich profesional.

La ubicación de las delegaciones fue casi natural, Beauxbatons se ubicó en la que fuese más semejante a sus colores, en otras palabras Ravenclaw; y Durmstrang con las serpientes algunos dirían que por sus pensamientos similares y otros por su cercanía al elemento agua (las ventanas de Slytherin daban al lago y ellos vinieron en un bote). Debido a la ropa y al clima más frío que acostumbraban, los estudiantes de Durmstrang estos se encontraban cómodos revisando el salón mientras que los de la escuela francesa intentaban no temblar. Lo que causo risa en el estudiantado fue la reacción inmediata de ellos al ver entrar a su directora, todos saltaron de sus asientos y se mantuvieron lo más erguidos y quietos posibles hasta que la mujer se sentó.

No se dijo nada del torneo hasta el final del banquete, dónde aparecieron señor Bartemius Crouch, director del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, y el señor Ludo Bagman, director del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, ambos formarían parte del jurado con los directores de cada institución educacional presente. Luego de una introducción sobre el torneo, los jueces y lo que deberán pasar los campeones; el celador llevó una caja de madera antigua adelante, de la cual se extrajo el cáliz de fuego. Ese objeto sería dónde ingresarían sus nombres y quien juzgaría imparcialmente quienes serían los participantes, siempre que pasaran la raya de edad colocada a su alrededor. Disponían hasta la cena de Halloween, o sea de veinticuatro horas, para pensar y colocar su nombre en el cáliz, debían meditarlo muy bien porque de ser elegidos no había vuelta atrás. Poner su nombre en el cáliz creaba un contrato mágico vinculante, si se intentaba romper significaba convertirse en squib.

Los gemelos hicieron caso omiso de la advertencia y a la mañana siguiente intentaron introducir sus nombres después de beber unas gotas de poción envejecedora. Eso dio como resultado un viaje a la enfermería con unas barbas que asimilaban mucho la del director. Según los rumores toda la delegación de la escuela nórdica ya hubo puesto sus nombres y Ron no le quitaba la vista a una chica que el día anterior les pidió llevarse un plato de bouillabaise. Según su parecer la chica era veela, Hermione opinaba lo contrario y ella estaba en el medio, sin darle la razón por completo a ninguno de los dos. Vieron como todos cruzaban la línea y colocaban sus nombres sin ningún problema antes de volver a salir del castillo rumbo al carruaje en el que llegaron.

Al ser sábado decidieron pasar un rato con Hagrid afuera antes del almuerzo y la tarde en la biblioteca. Lo que no esperaban era ver el intento del hombre por arreglarse. Hallie salió del lugar sin saber cómo ayudarlo sin herir sus sentimientos y su castaña amiga un poco desanimada al escuchar las opiniones del guardabosque sobre su iniciativa con los elfos domésticos. Por la tarde Lavender y Parvati le llevaron una poción tranquilizante a la biblioteca y les dieron unas flores a ella y a Neville ante la miraba interrogante de Hermione y Ronald.

Durante la cena nadie pareció comer mucho, Harry con poción y todo tenía un nudo enorme en el estómago, y para distraerse comentaba con sus compañeros el cambio de vestuario de Hagrid, junto con la mirada que le dirigía a Madame Maxime.

Conforme desapareció la comida de los platos Dumbledore se levantó e indicó lo que debían hacer las personas cuyos nombres salieran del cáliz. Apagaron todas las velas y en un instante las llamas azules y blancas cambiaron a rojo, saltaron chispas, salto una llama que emulaba una lengua de fuego, soltó un pedazo de pergamino a medio quemar y volvió a la normalidad. El director tomo el papel y solemnemente leyó el nombre del campeón de Durmstrang: Viktor Krumm. En medio de aplausos el joven salió a la habitación lateral como habían mencionado. El proceso se repitió y por la escuela ubicada en Francia iría Fleur Delacour, la chica por la que el colorín babeaba, aunque no mostraba mucho apoyo por sus compañeros, dos de las cuales lloraban.

El ambiente se tensó al solo quedar un competidor que nombrar y ser justo del establecimiento anfitrión. Hallie se aferraba a su asiento y retenía el aire al ver que nuevamente el cáliz eliminaba un pergamino. Albus lo tomo y anunció a Cedric Diggory como campeón de Hogwarts. La sala estalló en aplausos de la mesa de Hufflepuff y costo en demasía acallarlos. Hallie estaba por relajarse al escuchar al director dar por terminada la selección cuando el cáliz volvió a cambiar el color de sus llamas. Neville tomo su mano con fuerza intentando animarla, pero ella podía ver como él también estaba blanco como una hoja de papel. Harry Potter, leyó el anciano y todas sus esperanzas se fueron a la basura.

No escuchó las protestas, ni los aplausos de su casa, ni como su jefa de casa discutía con el director, ni a sus compañeras de cuarto diciendo que ella no hubo puesto su nombre. Estaba a escasos segundos de desmayarse cuando le dijeron que fuese con el resto de los campeones, sin embargo al ver que no reaccionaba ni se ponía de pie Minerva con expresión adusta fue a buscarla y la llevo al salón adyacente, haciéndola entrar pero ella quedándose en el salón.

Los presentes la miraron curiosos, con el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea los tres resultaban imponentes. Ella solo sentía como le fallaban las fuerzas y se desplomaba sin gracia en el suelo. Fleur fue la primera en reaccionar, se le acercó y le ofreció apoyo. Ludo Bagman ingreso con una expresión de felicidad enorme y anunció lo que para Hallie era su desgracia. Krum ensombreció más su semblante, Diggory estaba desconcertado y Fleur la miraba sin decidir si era un chiste o la verdad ¡no podían tener a una niña en el torneo! ¡Era muerte segura!

Iba a decir algo cuando entró la comitiva de directores con Snape y McGonagall discutiendo fervientemente. Se dirigieron hacia ella y la cuestionaron sobre si hubo puesto o no su nombre en el cáliz. Después de varios intentos su voz salió como apenas un murmullo al negarlo pero eso no aplaco a los adultos, en su cabeza ella repetía los hechos con sus compañeros de casa consiente que alguien intentaba leer su mente. Alguien le cuestiono si pidió a alguien que lo hiciese y nuevamente negó, generando una discusión mayor en los adultos presentes.

Moody al entrar encaró a todos, ante las críticas y quejas por su inclusión diciendo que la que debía quejarse era ella y no lo hacía. Todos respondieron que ella no tenía motivos para quejarse, inclusive Fleur que hacía de apoyo desde que entró al lugar. Moody les dijo lo que ella pensaba: querían que entrase para matarla; cosa que obviamente los empleados del ministerio refutaron, los extranjeros desestimaron e Igor comenzó una disputa personal con Alastor.

En vista que no llegaban a ningún lado, el señor Crouch dio las indicaciones de la primera prueba la cual sería el veinticuatro de noviembre, irían sólo con su varita y después de terminada tendrían información para la segunda. Dentro de las reglas indicaba que no estaba permitido solicitar, ni recibir ayuda, de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores. Y el único plus que les daba era que los eximía de los exámenes de fin de año.

Al terminar de informarles se fue raudo al ministerio sin darle opciones de refutar, y todos salieron a sus cuartos no muy felices. Fleur le dio una mirada de disculpa antes soltarla e irse con su directora. Minerva al notar que no se movía la ayudo a llegar a la torre y la dejó frente al retrato abierto de la señora gorda. Al verla en la puerta sus compañeros de casa la tiraron dentro y la cuestionaban alegres como logro la hazaña de colocar su nombre para participar. Decir que alguien le creía que ella no lo hubo hecho era pedir demasiado para los que no eran sus amigos, bueno sus amigos cercanos, ningún Weasley le creyó.

Finalmente después de varios intentos logro escabullirse para ir a su dormitorio. Ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto le dijeron nada cuando cerró sus cortinas ni cuando escucharon un encantamiento para aislar el sonido dentro de las cortinas. Al saberse segura sacó los espejos, a modo de resumen les contó estaba obligada a participar, lo que los tenía casi en histeria de preocupación. Ellos a su vez la informaron de que Sirius ya sabía todo, y junto con su abogado vendrían por la mañana a ver el tema de cambio de guardián y del torneo. Eso la tranquilizó bastante pero no pudo evitar usar el dije que le diera su novio para dejar de camuflar su magia dentro de ella y se aferró a Aster para dormir.

A primera hora de la mañana se podía ver a dos magos elegantemente vestidos caminar por los pasillos rumbo la oficina del director junto a una asombrada Minerva McGonagall. Todos ya sabían del juicio e inocencia del actual Lord Black, y si bien esperaban verlo desde hace bastante tiempo, no podía estar por completo segura ya que según Albus había fracasado en contactarse con él. Mirándolo de soslayo notó que el hombre no era el joven que recordaba de la escuela, ni tenía el aura bromista y seductora que antes lo acompañaba; este Sirius Black imponía respeto y decisión, Albus tendría una pelea ardua para explicar lo acontecido con la chica Potter. Le informó a la gárgola quienes buscaban hablar con el director y los dejó frente a la oficina antes de despedirse de los hombres.

 _\- No te vayas Minerva, según sé eres la subdirectora y jefa de casa de mi ahijada. Puedes quedarte, de hecho creo que deberías hacerlo. Me tome la libertad de enviarle una lechuza para citarla aquí._

 _\- ¡Sirius muchacho que gusto verte!-_ el anciano director los invito a pasar _\- Te estuve buscando cuando me entere de tu inocencia… el wizengamont no me informo de tu juicio, sino te habría acompañado_

 _\- Fue privado por ciertas razones Albus. De las cuales creo que te imaginas, o de otro modo no estarías intentando leer mis pensamientos frente a un abogado._

 _\- ¡Sirius!-_ la mujer estaba escandalizada por la afirmación de su ex pupilo _\- No puedes decirle eso al director._

 _\- Lo siento Minerva pero tendrás que disculpar mi desconfianza, tengo motivos después de todo. Y Albus, es Lord Black legalmente desde hace unos meses, si gustas los duendes pueden ratificártelo.-_ Se sentó frente al hombre y aún desde una posición más baja desprendía poder _\- Les presento a mi abogado el señor Shafiq._

 _\- No es necesario que vengas con abogados para hablar con viejos amigos Sirius-_ intentó sonar condescendiente el anciano _._

 _\- No opinamos lo mismo lamentablemente. Como detesto perder el tiempo le dejare las cosas legales al experto en el tema_

 _\- Mantengo que no era necesario un abogado para que te dejásemos ver a tu ahijada-_ interrumpió el director a lo que Sirius soltó una leve risa sin alegría.

 _\- No necesito autorización para verla, pero me alegra que no lo impidas. Shaquif, por favor, ¿les informas tú? Creo que a ti no te interrumpirá._

 _\- Señor Dumbledore y Señorita McGonagall. Como ya sabrán mi cliente, Lord Sirius Orión Black III, permaneció 12 años en Azkaban, fue liberado hace casi dos años a causa de la falta de pruebas y un juicio sobre los hechos que se le acusaban. Por ello el tribunal del wizengamont formado por los sagrados 28 tomó cartas en el asunto e investigo si mi cliente u otro mago fue víctima de injusticias. Los primeros en la lista fueron Lord y Lady Potter al no cumplirse la lectura de su testamento y vulnerar sus deseos para con su hija, lo que llevó a una investigación exhaustiva del caso de la Heredera Potter. Los duendes informaron del bloqueo del testamento por un mago lo que la corte revocó y se procedió a la lectura. Además se realizó un seguimiento médico, económico, y social de la joven en cuestión resultando en la tutoría inmediata de mi cliente y luego del incidente del mundial. Los resultados de la auditoría, que estaba en proceso desde que se abrió el caso hace dos años, llegó el día de ayer y el tribunal dictó que de modo inmediato mi cliente pasaba a ser Guardián de la Heredera Potter y se aprobaba la adopción mágica pedida por este._

 _\- ¿E-está hablando en serio señor Shakif?-_ la mujer presente estaba lívida de asombro y lo único que podía pensar era que se pondría peor cuando hablasen del torneo en el cual la chica participaría.

 _\- Les puedo presentar una copia legal de las resoluciones del caso junto con algunas pruebas que trajimos, pero los pergaminos médicos eran bastantes y sólo trajimos los más relevantes junto con un resumen de los abusos monetarios que ha sufrido por su anterior guardián mágico.-_ Dumbledore intentaba leer o ver algo en las mentes de sus acompañantes pero solo podía ver sus expresiones serias, era como chocar con una pared.- _El resto se encuentra protegido ya que será usado cuando llamen a los involucrados a juicio._

 _\- ¿Saben ya quiénes son?-_ Intentó sonar despreocupado pero su mirada no era convincentepara Black y su abogado.

 _\- No te preocupes Albus, si son inocentes se les informará a su tiempo y les darán derecho a defensa… no como en mi caso. Ahora me gustaría llevarme a Harry por el día._

 _\- Me temo que eso no será posible-_ el director necesitaba hablar con el ex presidiario a solas para ver su lealtad, reorganizar su dinero y analizar como afectaban estas circunstancias a sus planes _\- verás, Harry se ha visto incluida en el torneo de los tres magos, y como campeona hoy tienen la revisión de varitas._

 _\- Tenía entendido que ella es menor de edad y que por eso estaba excluida._

 _\- Si, pero su nombre salió del cáliz ayer, ya nada se puede hacer._

 _\- Es mi turno entonces para decir que ella no lo hará a menos que ella desee…-_ le interrumpió un golpe en la puerta y al abrir pudo observar que Harry tuvo una mala noche.

 _\- Buenos días profesora, director… ¿e invitados?-_ cuestiono al ver quienes estaban presentes. Sirius por fin podía participar del show. _\- ¿Me mando a buscar señor?_

 _\- En realidad no fue el director, fui yo. Encontré que ya era hora de presentarme y dejar de estar en las sombras. Me presento soy Lord Sirius Black, tu padrino_.- Se acercó galante, se inclinó y le giño un ojo- _y recientemente nombrado tu padre adoptivo._

 _\- Solo hasta que se haga la ceremonia, si ella quiere, Sirius._

 _\- ¡oh! Disculpa mi atrevimiento Albus pero creo que eso sería si mi cliente, LORD BLACK, y la Heredera Potter quieren una adopción de sangre. Por ahora es correcto decir que legalmente es su hija desde hace unas horas._

 _\- ¿No tengo que volver dónde los Dursley?-_ debía de hacerlo creíble pero no esperaban la respuesta del director que tapo la de su padrino.

 _\- Podemos ir por tus cosas pero Albus ¿Por qué tendría que ir a un lugar si ella no quiere?_

 _\- Los chicos necesitan disciplina y hasta ahora sólo haz dicho que se hará lo que ella desee. No creo que seas buen material para padre…_

 _\- Si Lord Black es o no apto lo decidió la corte, y en vista de todo lo acontecido en la vida de la señorita un poco de mimos no le harían daño.-_ el hombre los tomo de los hombros y los guío a la puerta sin cambiar el tono de cordialidad _\- Si quiere puedo quedarme a conversar más plenamente con los académicos Lord Black mientras ustedes van al pueblo, yo me reuniré luego de aclarar las dudas que puedan tener e informarme de la nueva arista que es el torneo. No se preocupen, veré que podemos hacer. Hasta luego._

Sirius se puso a reír cuando se vio fuera y ofreciendo su brazo a la joven que lo acompañaba la llevo a Hogsmade, por fin podría conversar con ella. En unos minutos u horas arreglarían lo del torneo y si no era posible los medios harían un escándalo y jugarían a su favor. Mejor dejar claras sus intenciones sobre su imparcialidad no tan neutra en la guerra.

* * *

¡A tiempo! Uff costó pero se logró. Muchas palabras, poco dialogo y el comienzo de los dolores de cabeza para Albus…

200/502 aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar y por fin podré publicar el primer capitulo que escribí xD

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 **Mar:** Yo igual, como que las ideas aparecen mientras escribo y me he preguntado sobre eso desde que terminó el tercer libro…

 **The Mad Doll:** No sé si alguien ya se habrá dado cuenta quien es el interés amoroso de Neville… intenté poner indirectas sobre cada pareja desde que se conocían, aun hay algunos que no se conocen. Tienes razón, Hallie es más cercana a Pansy por como ella es. Sirius+ luz pública+ Rita= escándalo. Es como adolescentes+ hormonas+ adrenalina... Ya pronto dejara de ser para todo público y tendrá sentido la clasificación xD

 **jess Granger s:** Yo nunca he entendido: como iba por allí gritando sobre la plataforma justo cuando Harry necesitaba, porque le sacaba el dinero ella si la bóveda era de Harry, y el motivo por los cuales los magos "sangrepura" tenían solo un hijo si querían hacer un ejercito y Molly 7 jajaja. Actualice a tiempo (¿bonus para mí?)

 **Mar91:** Jajaja estaba tranquilo y con su cabeza muy bien ubicada ;).

 **Nataly SkyPot:** ¡gracias!


	30. IV Lord Black y Rita Skeeter

_**4.3 Lord Black y Rita**_

Sirius la llevo a pasear por el pueblo contándole historias sobre sus días en el colegio en las cuales participaban sus padres. Cualquiera que los viese dirían que se estaban conociendo, de hecho varios magos y brujas intentaban escuchar lo que conversaban, no era para menos pero era la primera vez que veían al hombre en catorce años, dos de los cuales estaba libre y casi nadie lo hubo visto.

El abogado estuvo una hora con los académicos, dos revisando las leyes y reglas del torneo, una analizando la situación. Cualquier otro habría renunciado al caso simplemente por tener que enfrentar a Albus Dumbledore y al ministerio, pero Samuel Shakif no era cualquiera. Tercer hijo de la rama principal de una de las familias pertenecientes a las sagradas 28, neutral, de bajo perfil con ganas de hacerse un nombre por sí mismo. Era inteligente y supo distinguir la oportunidad que le ofreció Narcisa Malfoy al presentarle el caso de su primo Sirius Black. El caso en sí dependía de poderes políticos, manipulaciones, prejuicios y supuestos que atentaron contra la justicia. Cada que avanzaban y botaban alguna pared o injusticia en su contra aparecían otras. Era un cliente que le estaba resultando no sólo lucrativo, sino atrayente y desafiante. Para el almuerzo supo que tenía ya dos opciones viables para la chica, pero no estaba seguro de que les gustarían.

 _\- Lord Black, heredera Potter. Conociendo sus intereses he desarrollado dos planes de acción, sin embargo tengo malas noticias en cuanto a su participación en el torneo. Verán eran relativamente comunes las inscripciones falsas hasta antes del cáliz lo que supone que quien coloco su nombre lo sacó de algún pergamino pudo ser una carta, examen o ensayo… al ser tan antiguo el reglamento las clausulas para poder salir del torneo tienen que incluyen si está embarazada, es Lord o Lady de su familia, si cumple condena en la cárcel o si está incapacitada física o psicológicamente. En el caso de incapacidad física está debe ser por más de 4 meses y debe dejarla postrada o al borde de muerte._

 _\- Harry es la única heredera de la familia Potter, eso debe servir ¿no?-_ el abogado suspiro, ya hubo pensado en ello _._

 _\- Podría ser usado, sí, pero habría que comprobarlo y según los registros de los duendes…_

 _\- ¿Qué encontraste en los registros?-_ Sirius lo miraba suspicaz _"no puede ser… después de todos estos años… ¿podrían estar vivos?"_

 _\- En el ministerio está como Heredera la señorita Harriet. Y como no podemos usar ninguna de las opciones, mi primera propuesta es obviamente seguir el plan de adopción y luego darle la emancipación; de este modo, podrá abrir y administrar las posiciones familiares y hacerse cargo de sus puestos en el wizengamont._

 _\- Dijo planes, ¿cuál es el otro?_

 _\- Puede no ser factible que ganemos usando el argumento del título, pero podemos usarlo a nuestro favor. El ministerio está lleno de mentiras y publicidades, quien maneja los medios maneja al pueblo._

 _\- Tengo una consulta señor Shaquif, ¿Qué otra cosa necesito para ser Lady Potter estando emancipada?_

 _\- Para efectos económicos, ninguna. Por eso necesitamos realizar la adopción hoy. Para efectos legales u otros, necesita casarse. Es una pena decirlo pero nuestras leyes no están muy a favor de las mujeres._

Salieron rumbo a Grimauld Place, dónde los esperaba ´Cissa, para realizar los ritos de adopción que la harían miembro de la casa Black. Al realizar los rituales los elfos de la familia la reconocían como miembro y podría entrar a la mayoría de las otras propiedades. Antes de irse la rubia le entregó unas capas con el emblema Black para que las usase en ocasiones importantes, por ejemplo la revisión de varita que tendría en unas horas. Antes de irse 'Cissa se fue a un lado con su padrino con una expresión bastante preocupada, al parecer algo extraño encontraron en su magia algo que también su novio lo hubo sentido. Fueron unos pocos minutos que los vio discutir hasta que Sirius la llevo de vuelta al castillo. Según él quería darle tiempo a que juntara con ciertas serpientes, hasta él consideraba que tenía que tranquilizarlos y contarles los planes a seguir.

En el castillo un grupo de chicos en verde, y un par de chicas en azul, esperaban en un aula vacía a que les llegasen noticias. Al principio conversaron del ambiente en la escuela al tener dos campeones, era obvio que se dividiría después del anuncio, cada casa apoyaría a su campeón lo que dejaba a Slytherin y Ravenclaw en la disyuntiva. Las águilas eran imparciales en su mayoría por lo que tenderían a cualquiera de los 4 que mostrara ingenio u otra cualidad con la que se identificasen. Slytherin era más complejo; no apoyarían abiertamente a Hallie, su orgullo les impedía ir con "el perfecto Cedric", por lo que era probable que apoyasen a Krumm. Luego cada uno se alejó a meditar en grupos separados, exceptuando Daphne que en un rincón sola intentaba analizar sus variopintas emociones. La joven llevaba bastante tiempo analizándolo y no tenía idea de cómo se sentía en aquellos momentos. Entre ellos: tranquilidad por la "vuelta a la normalidad" de Pansy, preocupación por la difícil situación de Draco y H, intriga por las miradas extrañas que les daba Theo desde unos meses, esperanza por las palabras de Lu, y algo extraño cuando cierto mago estaba cerca.

Pansy notó el comportamiento extraño de su amiga pero se sentía culpable al no contarle su interés amoroso en cierto italiano, así que conversaba amenamente con las Ravenclaw. Greg y Vin miraban como Draco intentaba hacer un agujero en el piso al no dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, y se preguntaban cómo era que el joven no se mareaba _"¿será tan complejo estar enamorado?"._ Blaise intentaba buscar modos de ayudar a sus amigos y el modo de evadir las constantes pullas de su madre sobre su inexistente vida amorosa. De un momento a otro Draco se detuvo, los miro fijo unos segundos y salió presuroso del lugar sin decirles nada. Todos comprendieron que Hallie por fin estaba dentro del castillo, ahora era solo cosa de tiempo para que la ansiedad los dejara y tener claro el camino a seguir.

Malfoy apenas sintió la presencia de su prometida en el castillo salió en su búsqueda, llevaba más de doce horas con la necesidad de sentirla entre sus brazos, de reconfortarla. Recordar su expresión al escuchar su nombre, verla salir apenas sosteniéndose con ayuda de la subdirectora y luego conversar por el espejo no era suficiente. Necesitaba tocarla, saber que estaba ahí, sentir su corazón palpitante y su respiración contra la suya. En momentos como ese que temía por la vida de la joven que amaba le daban ganas de tirar todo por la borda e irse lejos con ella. Espero cerca de un pasadizo y en el instante en que ingresó, la atrajo hacia él, la abrazó fuerte, con ganas de poder fundir su cuerpo al suyo durante unos segundos antes de besarla con desesperación.

 _\- No puede ser… me estás volviendo loco Potter-_ tenía la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos y sentía el roce de un pergamino _"el mapa seguramente"- ¡no puede ser! ¡Maldita sea! ¿No es posible que tengas un año tranquilo?_

 _\- Puede que sí, si nosotros… eso es algo relativo… ya sabes_

 _\- ¿Qué es relativo?_

 _\- Es probable que tu vida sea más sencilla sin mí o…_

 _\- Sin cierto anciano diría yo_.- Se sentaron con cuidado en el piso uno al lado del otro abrazados- _Lo que nos lleva a lo que ha pasado desde la cena de ayer hasta ahora…_

 _\- Por ahora es lo que hay nada más dragón._

 _\- Entonces no hay manera de salir Calla-_ suspiró resignadosin dejar de acariciar sus manos o su rostro _"ya imaginaba que no sería sencillo"- Viene Rita, la periodista de El Profeta, no podrás no hablarle. Te recomiendo que nunca te quedes a solas con ella, si llega a pasar…_

 _\- Le hablo de Sirius, de cómo acabo de conocerlo y que me acaba de adoptar mientras busco una salida. Si llegase a insistir o a hondar en el tema le sonrío, pregunto si ya hablo con Lord Black o el señor Shakif sobre una futura entrevista y el uso de nuestras imágenes.-_ dijo lo más inocente posible, a lo que su novio le sonrío y la beso nuevamente.

 _\- Mi Calla… Eres brillante…-_ Hallie lo miraba directo a sus ojos plata que brillaban de emoción, como si tuviese un mar de emociones luchando por salir. Estaba tan inmersa en ellos que casi perdió la sonrisa burlona _\- brillantemente problemática, pero brillante._

Estuvieron así conversando de todo hasta el momento que tuvo que ir a reunirse con los otros campeones. Les costó separarse sabiendo que ella tendría que enfrentar no sólo el torneo, periodistas, el ministerio sino el día a día conviviendo con las pullas de los tejones y las escuelas invitadas.

El lugar de reunión era una sala pequeña a la que corrieron sus muebles a un costado dejando sólo 5 sillas en un lado con Lugo sentado en una que conversaba con la que supuso era la periodista vestida en fucsia, Krumm se encontraba en una esquina solo, y Fleur con Cedric al otro lado. Antes que el resto se percatara de su presencia la francesa dejó su conversación, se le acercó con expresión preocupada y susurro en una mezcla de ambos idiomas, francés e inglés, si estaba bien, a lo que respondió igualmente en susurros _"dentro de lo posible"_ a lo que ambas rieron. Ludo las interrumpió informándoles sobre lo que pasaría y presentándoles a Rita Skeeter, la cual las saludo con un tono demasiado dulce para ser sincero. Sobra decir que ninguna de las dos le creyó.

 _\- Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la ceremonia-_ dijo con el mismo tono a Bagman sin apartar los ojos de Harry _\- La más joven de los campeones... Por darle un poco de gracia a la cosa_

 _\- ¡Claro!-_ afirmó animadamente Bagman _\- No creo que Harry tenga inconveniente… es decir ¿no lo tienes cierto?-_ terminó cuestionándola por primera vez y Fleur los miraba analizando la situación.

 _\- Lamento contradecirlo señor, pero creo que debió informarle a mi padre que deseaban entrevistarnos, El director sólo le informó que serían unas fotos y un artículo de los cuatro en general, no una entrevista._

 _\- ¿Padre?-_ los ojos de la mujer que al principio se apagaron, resplandecieron al advertir el término _._

 _\- Señorita Potter podría aclararnos eso por favor, todos los presentes conocemos su historia…_

 _\- ¡Oh! Disculpen, hoy se realizó la resolución del wizengamont en relación con mi tutela. No sé mucho a ciencia cierta, aunque les puedo asegurar que desde esta mañana Lord Black es para todos los efectos, mi padre.-_ les sonrío a los adultos _\- Me dijo que se quedaría a la revisión de varitas… podrían preguntarle luego a él._

 _\- ¿Segura que no tiene algo que contarnos señorita Pot- quiero decir Black?-_ preguntó inquisidora la mujer.

 _\- No se preocupe, por asuntos legales, ya sabe por el título de mi familia sigo siendo la Heredera de la familia Potter al mi padrino poder engendrar hijos propios._

 _\- Pero señorita, Sirius Black tiene casi cuarenta años, trece años fuera de la sociedad, sin contar los doce en prisión… no debe estar en todas sus facultades…_

 _\- Recuerde sus palabras cuando lo vea señorita Skeeter. Yo sólo le hare la siguiente lista: treinta y cinco años, soltero, Lord, jefe de una de las más antiguas y nobles familias, rico, generoso, gracioso, animago desde los 15 años, por lo que no es tonto, y el ministerio tiene una deuda con él. Yo diría que cualquier bruja desearía ser la madre de sus hijos._

 _\- Disculpen, pego ¿ese es tu padrino Hagry?_

Ante la mirada atónita de Rita Sirius Black se acercaba a ellas con la apariencia de un hombre entre 25-30 años, porte aristocrático, elegante y sobre todo a sus acompañantes con cortesía y las jóvenes pudieron ver como la mujer se volvía torpe de los nervios ante su presencia. No lograron conversar mucho ya que Dumbledore las llamó a sentarse y dar comienzo a la revisión de varitas. Ollivander fue quien revisara que sus varitas estuviesen en buenas condiciones para el torneo.

La primera fue la de Fleur que al girarla lanzó chispas rosas con oro, 25 centímetros, rígida, madera de palisandro y su núcleo era un pelo de la cabeza de una veela. Ollivander murmuro que nunca había usado uno y que resultaban en varitas temperamentales. Fleur orgullosa dijo que era de una de sus abuelas, eso dilucidaba la duda del aura que emitía. Terminó la revisión conjurando un ramo de flores (¡ _ **Orchideous**_!) para la rubia y se lo entregó junto con la varita.

La segunda fue la de Cedric, el hombre se veía bastante más emocionado al decir sus características: 30, 5 centímetros, agradablemente flexible, madera de fresno, un solo pelo de la cola de unicornio. Alago el cuidado que le daba el chico a la varita junto con comentarles que el ejemplar de unicornio casi le enterró el cuerno al cortarle la cola. Terminó sacando unos círculos de humo plateado con la varita y se la entregó.

Tercera fue la varita de Krum, el cual no se alejó mientras el anciano la sostenía y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Dijo que era de un tal Gregorovitch, 26 centímetros, bastante rígida, madera de carpe, fibra sensible de dragón, y bastante más gruesa de lo usual. Con un **¡Avis!** produjo un ruido similar a un disparo y salió una bandada de pajarito piando hacía la ventana abierta.

Finalmente pidió su varita nuevamente entusiasmado, 28 centímetros, madera de acebo, una pluma de cola de fénix. Estuvo bastante tiempo analizándola sin decir nada y termino conjurando un chorro de vino antes de entregársela anunciando que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Dumbledore con eso dio por terminada la revisión y Ludo pidió que dejasen que sacaran algunas fotos a los campeones del torneo con los miembros del tribunal, a lo que la periodista agregó que primero eran esas y luego individuales. Sirius se río al ver cómo el fotógrafo intentaba hacer coincidir el cuadro de la foto con la altura y la luz a causa de madame Maxime, apiadándose del hombre conjuro unas luces extra para iluminar a las chicas que apenas se veían con la sombra que generaba la mujer. Terminado todo el ajetreo su padrino se despidió de ella con la promesa de regresar el próximo fin de semana a verla y con la espantosa periodista a la siga.

El día que salió el periódico le tranquilizó leer que trataba casi por completo de Sirius y era menos de una hoja lo que mencionaban del torneo. Se enfocaba en su mayoría en las cualidades físicas y se parecía en demasía a la revista "corazón de bruja" que leían con Lav y Parvati. Hermione se enojó muchísimo al ver el periódico por lo que era común escucharla hablando pestes de "El Profeta", Rita Skeeter y sobre como materializaban a Sirius sin tomar en cuenta que era una persona con sentimientos. Para tranquilizar a la castaña, o en palabras de su cómplice cambiarle el tema, inventaron una escena en la cual pelearían y la hechizaría "por accidente" haciendo crecer sus dientes con ¡ **Densaugeo**!, así con el enojo de la situación su enfoque iría a otra cosa. A modo de resultado la castaña no les habló durante las sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca e intentaba estudiar con las Ravenclaw o Ginebra.

Fleur se estaba comportando como una hermana mayor para ella, le confesó que sus compañeras no le tenían mucha estima al ser siempre el centro de atención por su belleza y que rara vez un chico veía más allá de eso, todos la creían tonta, esta era su oportunidad para demostrar que se podía ser poderosa sin importar el aspecto físico que tuviera. La rubia era una de las pocas que creía que ella no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz _"cualquiega con un poco de inteligencia se hubiese dado cuenta el veg como casi te desmallabas ese día"._ La ayudaba a practicar y le recomendaba algunos hechizos avanzados para que realizara en caso de ser necesarios en alguna prueba.

Otro que pasaba mucho en la biblioteca era Krum, no hablaba con nadie pero se dedicaba a mirar su grupo de estudio. Lo que la intrigaba era que no tenía claro si miraba a cierta castaña, o a la pequeña rubia a su lado que apenas se veía detrás de las pilas de libros y las gafas extrañas que últimamente llevaba. El buscador pasaba casi tanto tiempo como ellas y su sola presencia aumentaba la cantidad de personas presentes, junto con las risas tontas de algunas chicas.

Con Ronald las cosas no cambiaban para disgusto de sus hermanos y Hermione que la instaban a perdonarlo, por lo que tuvo que dejarles las cosas bien claras a todos los miembros de su casa: solo volvería a hablarle cuando le pidiese perdón por llamarla mentirosa y que admitiese que ella no se había postulado a participar del torneo.

El fin de semana antes de la primera prueba pudieron visitar Homegsmade. Visitó varias tiendas con Nev, se estaba divirtiendo con el chico cuando se encontraron con Hagrid que la invitó a ir a su cabaña esa noche junto con su capa. No pensaron mucho en eso dado que los hermanos Creevey los interrumpieron para comentarles que cambiarían las insignias que hiciese Draco con los lemas " **Apoya a Cedric Diggory** " y " **Potter Apesta** " a " **Apoya a Harry Potter** ". Nev no pudo evitar comentarles que el rubio era de los mejores de su generación y que los hechizos usados eran avanzados pero aun sabiendo eso ninguno de los chicos se desmotivó.

Esa noche fue bajo la capa con Draco a ver al semigigante, su novio no quiso dejarla ir sola de noche al bosque. Con cuidado salió de ella para entrar a la cabaña sin que Rubeus se percatara que alguien más estaba bajo ella. Al ver lo complicado que estaba al intentar arreglarse le ofreció su ayuda con su cabello. Después de algunos hechizos de limpieza "Por favor que no se entere que son para eso", y otros para el cabello, Rubeus Hagrid tenía uno de los mejores aspectos que hubiese visto en su vida. Luego de agradecerle varias veces por la ayuda la instó a colocarse la capa y seguirlo sin hacer ruido. Esa noche ratifico el interés amoroso de Hagrid por la directora francesa, también descubrió que su primera prueba serían dragones, en palabras de Charlie Weasley eran: colacuerno húngaro, galés verde común, hocicorto sueco y bola de fuego chino. Mientras volvían al castillo vieron como Karkarov se adentraba en el bosque, solo quedaba Cedric para que todos los campeones estuviesen preparados para el martes.

Desde esa noche Terri la llevaba a la habitación de Pansy para que se tranquilizase y lograse dormir, era casi imposible no temer el enfrentarse a dragonas en periodo de incubación. La noche anterior sus nervios fueron tantos que rompiendo todas las normas del decoro fueron a la habitación Draco a conversar todos juntos y relajarse.

* * *

¡Rayos! Casi logro subirlo a tiempo… día y medio de retraso... bueno, por lo menos lo intente. Próximo capitulo la primera prueba y si todo sale bien el baile de navidad :)

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 **Anghara Clockworker:** Si, ya partieron los problemas :) me pregunto cuántos Weasley habrán implicados…

 **The Mad Doll:** Rita Skeeter siempre metiendo mano para hacer todo interesante ;) En el tema parejas ojala adivinen algunas ya he puesto bastantes pistas para ver si alguien dice algo jajajja

 **Mar91:** Estamos claros que por lo menos con abogados no contaba xD.

 **jess Granger s:** Espero que te haya gustado su reacción con el torneo… yo quiero saber cómo reaccionara a la primera prueba y al resultado que participe en el torneo Jajaja. Tópico lago: lo sabremos pronto.

 **Nataly SkyPot:** ¡gracias!

 **AnataYume: ¿** La protesta es contra mí? :(… Tienes razón en que son dos personas distintas si comparas a la Harry que aquí describo con el original de JK, o si usas la diferenciación de Draco para ella con Harry, Hallie y Calla. Sirius declaró su lado marcando un tercer bando, ya veremos las consecuencias…


	31. IV Hechos inesperados

_**4.4 Hechos inesperados**_

En el desayuno intentaba recordar la estrategia que utilizaría esa tarde, tenían todo arreglado para que nada fallara. Sabía con certeza que Fleur ya sabía a qué se enfrentarían, Lu decía que Krumm leía sobre dragones hace unos días por lo que Cedric era el único que faltaba. Su conciencia le decía que por lo menos le advirtiese ahora, "más vale tarde que nunca". Luna salió al mismo tiempo que Cedric del comedor logrando chocar con él haciendo que sus compañeros avanzasen al ver que sus cosas estaban en el suelo. Se acercó a ofrecer su ayuda para recoger el desastre junto con 'Ria, Fleur y extrañamente Krumm; y usando la distracción le dijo que era un dragón para cada uno. Cedric los miró con incertidumbre y le cuestiono su modo se saber a lo que Fleur le dijo que se contentara con que Hallie se lo dijese, antes de alejarse con Lu. Estaba por inquirir en el motivo por el cual se lo contaba a lo que Krumm le respondió que mejor se preocupase de otras cosas, ahora todos lo sabían.

Lo que no contaba era con que Moody los escuchase y la llamase a su oficina. Le preocupaba el hombre de un modo parecido al de Dumbledore, sobre todo después de que Sirius le envió una carta comentándole que tuviese cuidado con Igor y Moody, este último lo dejo extrañado al percatarse de las inconsistencias y errores en sus anécdotas. Por ello la chica levantó sus defensas y preparó su mejor expresión de inocencia.

Alastor la felicitó por lo recién ocurrido con Cedric, lograr usar a "la chica rara" con el resto de campeones y demostrar que la trampa que era algo común en el torneo para avisarle al joven lo encontraba loable. Habló del juego limpio que buscaba su director, a diferencia de los otros dos. Dentro de los consejos estaba que aprovechara su punto fuerte, que emplease encantamientos sencillos para conseguir las cosas que necesitase. El hombre esperaba que ella conectase las dos opciones y que usase el encantamiento convocador para llamar a su escoba y usar sus habilidades en el aire para enfrentarse a su dragón. Al salir de la oficina de lo que estaba más segura era que actuar como boba se le estaba haciendo innato.

Paso las horas hasta el almuerzo sin prestar especial atención a las clases y luego de este se reunió brevemente con su novio antes de juntarse con el resto de los campeones. Fleur estaba sentada sola en un rincón, se la veía más pálida que de costumbre; Vicktor estaba más huraño que de costumbre y Cedric parecía animal enjaulado. Ludo era el único entusiasmado con lo que se avecinaba y luego de explicarles que su objetivo sería obtener un huevo dorado fue en busca de una bolsa roja de la cual sacarían su turno y espécimen _"Claro, cómo él no tenía que enfrentarse sólo a una dragona en periodo de incubación y sacarle un huevo"_. Por la leve expresión de su rubia amiga era obvio que pensaban lo mismo. Escucharon lo que parecía una multitud pasar cerca gritando emocionada, se oían discusiones sobre quien apoyaba a quien y pronosticaban al mejor de los cuatro.

Bajo la indicación de _"las damas primero"_ Fleur fue la primera en meter su mano en la bolsa, sacando una miniatura del galés verde con el número 2 atado. Obviamente la suerte no estuvo de su lado, su miniatura era el colacuerno húngaro y sería la última en presentarse. Vicktor sacó el bola de fuego chino con el tercer turno y a Cedric no le quedaba otra opción que enfrentarse al hocicorto sueco azul primero.

Antes de irse Bagman se le acercó antes de salir, a ser comentarista de la prueba, para ofrecerle ayuda al ser "la más débil" a lo que ella se negó sonriendo "Ya verán todos lo frágil que soy". Cedric estuvo casi quince minutos fuera antes que anunciaran el final, y los comentarios de bagman sólo servían para aumentar los nervios de los tres que esperaban en la tienda. Fleur salió luego de un abrazo que compartieron, se veía con más seguridad que antes, y después de diez minutos escucharon los aplausos del final. Su amiga lo logró en menos tiempo que Cedric, eso debía servirle para demostrar su valía. Vicktor fue rápido, por los comentarios su táctica era como él se mostraba: osado.

Respiro hondo antes de salir, podría sentirse insegura y con miedo, pero no le daría el placer, a quien fuese que coloco su nombre en el cáliz, de verla flaquear. Evito ver las graderías, su enfoque principal era el ejemplar de dragón al que se enfrentaba. Con cuidado sin dejar de mirarla se fue acercando conjuro dos ilusiones de dragones recién nacidos lo más lejos posible y llamó a su escoba. Hunga, como en su mente llamaba al animal, se acercaba lentamente a la ilusión para luego jugar con ella, que no tomo en cuenta la corriente de viento de la escoba al pasar cerca. Con escoba en mano evadía a Hunga y se acercaba lo más sigilosamente posible al nido, y usando otro pequeño encantamiento copio el aroma del animal para colocárselo. Justo a tiempo, porque la ilusión del pequeño dragón desaparecía y Hunga volvía su atención al nido. Su cabeza pasó alrededor de ella y no dejaba de olfatearla. Hallie sentía la respiración del animal que casi la botaba sobre los otros huevos, y con cuidado se agacho para tomar el dorado y dar por finalizada la prueba.

Fue cosa de tenerlo entre sus manos para que Charlie con su equipo durmieran al animal, recién en ese momento escuchó a la multitud aplaudirle. Su adrenalina bajo en picada, sintió como sus piernas y brazos tenían cortes sangrantes, producto de los cuernos, y quemaduras causados por la respiración caliente de Hunga. Casi se cae de la tensión que guardaba en el cuerpo pero la escoba actuaba de apoyo evitándolo. Observo con más detenimiento el lugar y con la fuerza que le quedaba camino a la tienda donde supuso estaba la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey indignada la ayudo a entrar y comenzó su tratamiento refunfuñando mientras curaba sus heridas. Her y Nev fueron los primeros en entrar a verla, pero no dijeron nada ya que tras ellos venía cierto colorín.

 _\- Quien pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo, que quería matarte.-_ dijo serio _._

 _\- ¿Lo entendiste tú solo o alguien te ayudo?-_ Her los miraba nerviosa, era seguro que deseaba que todo volviese a ser como antes. Nev simplemente inspeccionaba el ambiente y a Ron.

 _\- Yo no debería haber… ¿no vas a decir nada?-_ Se veía extrañado al ver que ella no intentaba detenerlo.

 _\- Sinceramente Ronald no._

 _\- ¡Cómo se pone! Vamos Harry, van a darte la puntuación.- intentó alivianar el ambiente._

 _\- Her ¿me acercas una capa por favor?, ¿Nev?-_ Sus amigos sabían a qué se refería, si Pansy llegaba a ver sus heridas la llevaría a San Mungo sin importar nada. Y el rubio la ayudo a caminar, porque ni qué decir de lo que haría Draco si la viese abrazada a Ron. _– Cuando puedas terminar una oración, o tenga horas para escucharte terminarla, nos veremos Ronald._

 _\- Harry no deberías tratarlo de ese modo, está arrepentido…_

 _\- ¿Estás segura Herms? A mí no me pareció. Creo que soy una excelente compañía y partido, cómo dice Rita: con tres títulos, rica, y con altas probabilidades de morir a edad temprana. Cualquiera que quisiese escalar en escala social se casaría conmigo._

 _\- Jajaja ¡Hallie! Si es por eso yo también lo soy._

 _\- No Nev… Agus es lo suficientemente aterradora para quitarte de encima a esas jovencitas oportunistas. Cualquiera que se enfrente a ella es porque en realidad sus sentimientos son profundos._

 _\- Mejor te resumo. Cedric transformó una roca en un perro para que el dragón no lo atacase a él, consiguió el huevo pero el dragón lo quemó bastante. Fleur logró dormirlo, algunos silbaron cuando de un ronquido quemo parte de su falda, pero nada grave. Vicktor embrujo sus ojos causando que el dragón aplastase alguno de los huevos de verdad, por lo que le restaron puntos por los daños._

Salieron de la tienda y la llevaron a la arena ahora vacía. En el otro extremo se hallaban los jueces en una tribuna dorada. Máxime de su varita salía una cinta de plata enrollándose como un ocho, Crouch proyecto un nueve, Dumbledore otro nueve, Bagman un diez, y al final Karkarov un cuatro. Supuso que para él sus quemaduras importaban más que para bagman. Ron alegaba y refunfuñaba a su favor a cualquiera que quisiese escucharlo.

Charlie se le acercó a felicitarla por el empate en el primer puesto. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados, al parecer a ninguno se le hubo ocurrido camuflarse con el dragón. La abrazó con fuerza de improviso mientras alegre comentaba que le escribiría a su madre para comentarle su hazaña, ella tendría que esperar con el resto de los campeones. Se fue sin dejar de mencionar lo alucinante de su presentación.

Entró al mismo tiempo que Fleur quien le mostró la quemadura de su pierna y la miraba para ver las suyas. Ludo les informó que la segunda prueba sería a las 9:30 am del 24 de febrero y que al abrir el huevo debían resolver el acertijo que estaba dentro. Rita estaba a la salida e intentó abordarla pero Fleur fue más astuta y con unas simples oraciones la alejó de la mujer.

 _\- Segugo que tu novio no estagá feliz si se entega de ella._

 _\- ¿Mi novio?_

 _\- Pog favog Hagry, no segé veela completa pego soy mujeg.-_ la miró inquisidora y le guiñó un ojo- _Es obvio que ya hay alguien en tu cogazón, su magia es débil en ti, pego nunca se va. Supongo que la tienes camuflada paga que no molesten._

 _\- Fleur yo…_

 _\- ¡Calla!-_ La voz de Draco era casi un susurro, pero la lleno como lo hacía su presencia cada vez que estaba cerca.

 _\- Yo… este…-_ no sabía dónde esconderse, no era que desconfiase de Fleur pero…

 _\- No, tgranquila. Ahoga entiendo tus motivos paga ocultaglo, no muchos lo aceptagrian. No te pgreocupes pog mí._

 _\- Merci Fleur, le estaré muy agradecido por ello mademoiselle Delacour._

 _\- ¡oh! ¡parlez vous francais! No te pgreocupes Malfoy, yo les ayudage-_ se alejó por el pasillo con una sonrisa que asemejaba al gato de Sheshire _\- ¡oh l' amur!_

 _\- Ahora a lo nuestro_ \- Sin darle tiempo a prepararse tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y la beso con fuerza, casi traspasándole su desesperación al verla enfrentarse a la dragona y no poder ayudarla. Una de las peores sensaciones de su vida y ver cómo a varios se les caía la baba al verla con esas túnicas ajustadas… digamos que fue una prueba también para él. Hallie vio a los ojos plata de Draco que parecían más una tormenta en ese instante, su cabello desordenado, al igual que su antes pulcro uniforme; sintió su magia que los rodeaba a penas contenida como una burbuja a punto de estallar. Podían decirle loca, pero jamás lo había visto tan peligroso y a la vez, de una manera bastante extraña, excitante. Su voz sonaba ronca cuando volvió a hablar, ella era capaz de distinguir el esfuerzo que le estaba costando calmarse. _\- Verás Calla… pensé… y sabes bien que sinceramente lo creí… que sería capaz de verte pasar por estas estúpidas pruebas sin exponernos. Pero la realidad es que no solo no soporto ver la baba cayéndose de tu club de fans, ni verte al borde del peligro estando a ínfimos metros tuyo y sin nada que me detenga… no. No puedo tolerar que el anciano y los miembros de tu casa te alejen de mí. Si fueran sólo una de todas las cosas en nuestra contra sería manejable, pero en estas circunstancias a penas y me reconozco. ¡Pansy tuvo que tirarse a mis brazos para quitarme la varita!_

 _\- "Sabía que este día llegaría"-_ con la cabeza gacha retrocedió un paso, Harriet se preparaba para lo que creía sería el fin de esa conversación- _"es algo obvio que pasaría en algún momento. Draco ya se aburrió de nadar contra la corriente por algo que no merece la pena"_

 _\- Calla- suspiro- Sé que somos jóvenes… y nuestras vidas no han sido para nada normales… entiendo que cada uno tenía planes para el futuro, o bueno yo los tenía… por otro lado nuestro lema desde que nos conocimos, ha sido según tus palabras:_ _ **Si**_ _, logramos pasar este año… Estamos en guerra amor, y no por eso quiero apresurar las cosas pero…_

 _\- Dragón, ¿a qué quieres llegar?-_ A medida que el chico hablaba se estaba volviendo todo más confuso en su cabeza ¿quería o no terminar con su relación? _\- no logro comprender de qué va todo esto. Sí estamos en guerra. Sí soy el trofeo principal al parecer. Y Sí con suerte puedo pensar en terminar este año._

 _\- ¿¡Harriet Calla Potter por una vez en tu vida me dejarías terminar!?- Seguían frente a frente pero el rubio la sostenía de los hombros con ambas manos- lo que intento decirte es que no creo poder esperar años de compromiso- "ahí está el final de mi felicidad"_ pensaba ella apenas conteniendo las lágrimas _\- quiero hacer los rituales de unión antes que termine este año contigo. No creo poder esperar más._

Pasaron unos segundos en los que él la miraba expectante, ansioso por su respuesta, temiendo haber acelerado demasiado las cosas y que por ello llegasen a su fin. Amaba a la pelinegra, sin embargo no podría vivir con la angustia que le creaba el saberla en peligro o creer que lo estaba sin tener la certeza de lograr ayudarla o que estaba bien. Ahora comprendía un poco más la sobreprotección de su madre, claramente era enfermiza, no obstante también era incontrolable e irracional. Dentro del abanico de posibilidades para una unión mágica, la que lo tranquilizaría a ambos era la del tipo completa, no sólo mágica o legal, sólo así tendrían la certeza que el otro vivía. Sumado a eso estaba esa pequeña porción mágica q se anclaba a ella y nadie estaba seguro de qué era.

 _\- ¿Q-qué dijiste? ¿E-estás seguro de ello?...-_ del shock pasó a la incredulidad. Draco no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿Se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era unirse a ella? Una cosa era ser novios y esperar al final de la guerra, pero en ese instante era ponerle precio a su cabeza _\- p-piénsalo bien… no tienes que apresurarte_

 _\- No tengo que pensar nada amor, es sencillo para mí. Lo que siento por ti no cambiará… puedes tomarte un tiempo para pensar. Lo único que quiero que tengas claro en esa hermosa cabecita tuya, es que te amo por sobre todas las cosas, situaciones y personas._

Después de decirle eso volvió a besarla y se alejó rumbo a las mazmorras. No se detuvo ni volteó a ver a la joven que dejaba atrás, su corazón no soportaría ver ni siquiera un atisbo de rechazo. Le expuso su deseo más íntimo y si ella no soñaba con lo mismo no se creía capaz de seguir adelante. Pansy tenía razón cuando le decía que el amor era para todos diferente y la admiraba por como ella amaba a su mejor amigo: desde la distancia y simplemente deseando su felicidad aunque no fuese con ella. Ahora que sufría algo parecido se sentía con el deber de ayudarla y abrirle los ojos al estúpido de Blaise que no veía más allá de su nariz.

Por el otro lado Harriet no se movió de su lugar hasta que Lu la encontró. La rubia le explico que se encontraba buscando sus botas nuevamente, al parecer desde el uso de sus nuevos anteojos sus compañeras de pieza encontraban particularmente divertido esconder sus zapatos en invierno y verla caminar descalza por los pasillos, cosa que no era posible gracias a 'Ria que le prestaba uno que otro par. Caminaron juntas por el castillo sin rumbo fijo buscando los objetos perdidos, para la noche luna tenía siete zapatos y ninguno del mismo par aunque eso no parecía afectarle. Antes de despedirse la rubia la felicitó por la prueba y le dijo "Vive, no pienses en vivir; eso sería una pérdida de tiempo y energías que no van a ningún lado".

Fueron dos semanas las que se las pasó pensando en la propuesta de su novio. Estaba más que claro para ella que lo amaba, y que era necesario en su vida, pero ¿una unión completa? No sólo su magia reconocería a la otra como una sola, sino que era una unión de almas podía ser peligrosa al estar eternamente unidas. Cualquiera podría usar al otro como extorsión o la muerte de uno significaría la muerte del otro a menos que tuviesen niños. No era algo que se fuese de su cabeza tan fácilmente ¡tenían 14 años, por Godric! Ella estaba en su derecho de analizar la situación y sobreanalizarla si era el caso. Eran muchos los argumentos para respaldar su actuar, o no actuar como decía Lu, sin embargo, cada día que pasaba sentía como la culpa abarcaba más espacio al ver que el rubio no hacía intento por sacar el tema ni por su respuesta. Era obvio por como sutilmente evitaba estar a solas con ella, o si lo estaban su materia de preocupación era el baile de navidad, la organización de Her o el huevo.

De atrás para adelante, gracias a la fiesta "sorpresa" que la recibió en la torre al llegar esa noche, ya sabía que adentro del Huevo dorado había un mensaje que en el aire sonaba como gritos si los escuchaba en un ambiente normal. Criaturas mágicas pero ¿cuál de todas?... ya después del baile lo averiguaría.

Hermione esa noche se enteró de la entrada a las cocinas por lo que tuvo que acompañarla, para su desgracia con Ron que no paraba de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. No le sirvió de nada a la castaña y ella se ganó una taza de chocolate con mashmellows y galletas durante las cenas de invierno, para sorpresa de sus acompañantes y admiración de su comelón acompalante que no supieron cómo lo logro.

Y lo más cercano a suceder: el baile. Por el vestido no se preocupaba, ya arreglado el que le comprase Molly se lo regalo a Ginny que desde hace días se lo restregaba a Colin. Ron intentó invitar a Fleur al igual que muchos otros, pero su amiga tenía decidido ir con Neville, nadie se lo esperaría y _"no cogro peligro yendo con tu hegmano Hallie, Daph dijo que sabía guiagr en el baile, pog lo que no tgropezagremos"_ fueron sus palabras.

El problema se suscitó entre las serpientes, Draco iría con Pansy y al parecer Blaise estaba extrañado con esta decisión ya que encontraba obvio que los rubios fuesen juntos. Lo que más le complicó de la situación era que al dar por sentado ese punto también había dado por hecho que él sería el acompañante de la pelinegra. Lo que Hallie notó al ver cómo se formaban las otras parejas 'Ria iría con Theodore Nott, para disgusto de su hermana quien iría acompañada de Greg y Lu con Vin. Lo que dejaba a Her con un acompañante misterioso y a Blaise sólo por el momento. A diferencia de Ronald el italiano sabía comportarse caballerosamente y su ascendencia italiana era un plus para algunas.

* * *

¡Rayos! no lo logré ni siquiera con una semana de retraso… mis disculpas a todos, mis problemas no les interesan pero las cosas con mis compañeros de casa no andan bien por lo que espero conversar pronto el tema y cambiarme de lugar... ojalá pueda terminarles el siguiente a tiempo o antes para no estar al debe con un capitulo. Odio cuando me pasa eso y yo soy la que lee, creo que los entiendo un poco. Gracias por leer la historia :)

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 ** **jess Granger s**** : Cedric no tiene mucha personalidad hasta ahora... y Hallie esta absorta en problemas (en lo personal encuentro que son mas maduros que los catorce que tienen y recuerdo que hace menos de cien años era común casarse a los 15...) yo también quiero verlo celoso, pero por lo menos en este capitulo no se dio...

 ** **Mar91:**** Ella es más lógica que el original, no lo perdonara de la nada xD.

 ** **Nataly SkyPot:** ** ¡gracias!

 **Dianeea:** ni yo lo sé... por ahora me guío con las apariciones originales de los libros... cambiándoles el reportaje jajaj

 **The Mad Doll:** jajajja ¡después de verlo cualquiera! ya estaba con ejercicio y vida sana, imagina que para el baile hablaremos del regalo del ministerio... y me callo por que es spoiler. Pensé que era injusto para ella que todos la tratasen mal, incluso cuando deja su país por amor nadie parece apoyarla. Narcisa Malfoy es una mujer de armas tomar, por muy de sociedad que sea es una Black, si Bella es capaz de matar y Andromeda se alejo de todos, no espero menos de su hermana. Entenderás sus motivos entonces para unir sus almas... el pobre quiere tranquilidad y certezas en su vida xD


	32. IV El Baile de Navidad

_**4.5 El Baile de Navidad**_

Las clases de baile que dictaba su jefa de casa eran bastante buenas, si sus compañeros dejasen de lado las burlas. Ron con sus secuaces lograban poner nerviosos a los más pequeños y a los que no sabían bailar. Era remarcable la paciencia de la mujer para enseñarle a esos neardentales a bailar. O quizás tenía que ver con que no deseaba pasar vergüenza frente a los demás profesores sobre las pocas habilidades sociales y artísticas de sus estudiantes. Dado que era tradición que los campeones y sus parejas abriesen el baile, se empecinó con verla bailar para asegurarse que lo hacía bien. El problema surgió cuando recomendó a Ronald en vez de Neville, a lo cual tuvo que comentarle en privado que prefería hacerlo con Neville porque él también abriría el baile. El rostro incrédulo e impresionado de Minerva era algo que atesoraría en su memoria.

Ronald simplemente se sentaba al lado de ella intentando hacer que ambas chicas dejasen de estudiar y refunfuñaba cada vez que sus hermanos se acercaban. Era obvio que le hubo molestado que rediseñara el vestido que eligiese su madre junto con regalárselo a su hermana y la atención que recibía de sus hermanos. Los gemelos le llevaban libros o comentaban ideas descabelladas sobre el acertijo del huevo con el fin de que ella les aclarase por fin quienes eran sus ídolos, pero esa tarde se acercaron con una duda que al parecer varios chicos se cuestionaban y que Ron nunca hubo pensado. ¿Quién era su pareja para el baile?

 _\- ¿Por qué lo preguntan? No pensé que las chicas fuesen de compartir… ¿es para los dos lados?_ \- les dijo despreocupada.

 _\- ¡Harry!-_ gritaron los pelirrojos con Hermione.

 _\- No es para nosotros…-_ ¿los gemelos estaban sonrojados? Esta conversación se estaba volviendo interesante.

 _\- … alguien nos pidió que preguntásemos...-_ definitivamente estaban avergonzados y algo tímidos. Extraño.

 _\- Si no es capaz de preguntarme por el mismo no creo que pueda responderles._

 _\- ¡No es que no quiera!-_ Al parecer esa persona era especial para ellos.

 _\- No es estudiante pero sí va a asistir…_

 _\- …y tampoco es profesor-_ contestaron antes que su amiga castaña interviniera _._

 _\- Chicos- suspiró- primero no me agrada decirles esto, no me mal entiendan, al parecer es un amigo muy cercano suyo… hace mucho decidí quien será mi pareja en el baile de navidad._

 _\- Lástima- le respondieron ambos_

 _\- tendrá que ser para la otra…_

 _-… ni modo Gred, ¿quién será tu acompañante entonces?_

 _\- Si, ¿quién acompañará a la pequeña flor?_

 _\- Nadie que deban preocuparse…-_ y fue ahí que se le ocurrió una idea para "matar dos pájaros de un tiro" _\- de hecho… -_ los gemelos retrocedieron un paso previendo el peligro _\- creo que ustedes serán muy felices esa noche con mi elección de acompañante…_

 _\- ¡Hallie! No seas mala con ellos- intervino su amiga- ella irá con…_

 _\- … con una de las personas que ustedes son fan, y que me han estado pidiendo conocer desde hace un año._

 _\- ¿Enserio? –Fred y George se miraron en shock- ¿No es muy viejo?_

 _\- ¿Quieren conocerlo o no? Si siguen así no se los presentaré…_

 _\- ¡NO!_

 _\- ¡No, por favor!_

 _\- Prometemos comportarnos ¿no es así Feorge?-_ su gemelo asintió eufórico, no era para menos aunque la pelinegra fuese con un "anciano" en sus términos, hacía posible conocer a uno de sus ídolos. Si lo pensaban bien ellos podían conversar con la pareja de la chica y así dejarle libre a su amigo para que baile con ella.

 _\- ¿De qué hablan chicos? ¿Tienes pareja Harry?-_ Ron se veía confundido y más al verla asentir _\- ¿ustedes también?_

 _\- Yo iré con Angelina-_ Fred respondió sencillamente.

 _\- ¿Ustedes? ¿Neville?-_ al parecer Ron se estaba impacientando al saberse sin pareja.

 _\- Yo pensaba en ir con Hermione pero ella ya tiene pareja y no alcance ni a preguntar cuando me pidieron ser acompañante…- el rubio al parecer estaba algo avergonzado por como Fleur pasó rauda de la pregunta a los argumentos de que lo mejor para ambos era ir juntos._

 _\- ¡Te preguntaron!-_ Al parecer no se le podía pedir discreción al pelirrojo- _¡qué suertudo!... oye… tienes razón Neville-_ se giró a la castaña con realización en su rostro _\- eres una chica…_

 _\- No Ronsie Hermione es una mariposa_

 _\- ¿no le ves las alas hermanito?_

 _\- ¡no lo ven! Podemos ir juntos…_

 _\- Ron-_ interrumpió fred

 _\- … así ninguno hará el ridículo yendo solos._

 _\- Ron-_ ahora era George

 _\- Ya dijo Nev, tengo pareja._

 _\- Vamos Hermione, todos sabemos que lo dijiste para librarte de él.-_ Neville simplemente apretó una de sus manos con fuerza. Lo que más odiaba de su cubierta era tener que soportar ese tipo de comentarios de estúpidos como Ronald Weasley.

 _\- ¡Ronald! No porque tu pequeño cerebro le haya costado tres años darse cuenta que soy una chica significa que a los demás también. Además…_

 _\- Ya, ya, ya ¿a qué hora crees que estarás lista?_

 _\- ¡RON!-_ Su voz antes contenida ahora sólo irradiaba rabia _\- ¡YA DIJE! Tengo. Pareja. Para. El. Baile.-_ eso fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

 _\- Es mentira. Y está exagerando, ya verán cuando llegue el día y no tenga con quien bailar._

Fleur la tenía a dieta desde que le mostró la túnica que usaría cosa que a Her le molestaba de sobremanera. Su compañera de cuarto a duras penas soportaba a la rubia francesa cuando hablaba de cosas "superfluas". Ron las evitaba o se escondía cada que Fleur estaba cerca, lo que aligeraba el mal humor causado por sus constantes preguntas sobre la pareja de 'Mione. Draco aprovecho uno de esos momentos para burlarse de ellos, haciendo que Ron y los demás también notasen la disminución del tamaño de los dientes de la castaña.

Despertó la mañana de navidad con una feliz Winky que le llevaba un regalo hecho por ella junto con una pila de regalos envueltos en verde, plata y negro. Ron una bolsa de bombas fétidas, Hagrid una caja con distintos dulces, Hermione _"Equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda"_ , 'Cissa un peine con esmeraldas, Sirius una navaja para abrir cerraduras y desatar nudos, Lu una pulsera de perlas coloridas, las demás chicas ropa, Greg y Vin libros de autodefensa (ahora que estaban a dieta no podían regalarle comida), Blaise uno de cuentos en italiano, y los Dursley un pañuelo de papel. Al bajar los gemelos le entregaron el habitual paquete de la señora Weasley de pasteles caseros más el jersey verde, que este año tenía un dragón en el frente. Por mucha enemistad entre su prometido y los colorines, estaba segura que a él le encantaría verla por el castillo con el jersey puesto.

Nev la separo del grupo para entregarle su regalo y el de su abuela, la anciana le enviaba un velo antiguo de encaje blanco con detalles en azul y verde con una nota.

 **Harriet querida:**

 **Alice estaría feliz de entregártelo ella misma, es el velo que usamos en nuestros rituales de unión. Por favor acepta esto en su nombre y en el nuestro.**

 **Te quiere Agus**

 _\- Harriet… Mi abuela y yo lo conversamos mucho este verano… te lo quería decir desde hace mucho pero no podía… no es que no confíe en ti, sabes que eres mi hermana…_

 _\- Neville relájate… Te quiero y lo sabes, nada va a cambiar eso. Sin embargo el regalo no puedo aceptarlo, esto debería tenerlo tu novia._

 _\- Mi madre es tu madrina, estoy seguro que ella querría que tú lo tuvieses. Mira quiero que sepas que nosotros te apoyamos en tu relación con… bueno ya sabes. La abuela dice que en cualquier minuto el anciano te puede comprometer con otro si se ve muy acorralado…_

 _\- No lo haré sólo por estrategia Nev…_

 _\- Lo sé, es por eso que no quieres contestarle aún. Hallie te ama, no querrá perderte, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es paciente. Me sorprende que no te haya dicho nada desde la prueba, pero es TÚ turno de dar el salto. En cualquier minuto podemos morir… ¿no crees que sería mejor disfrutar con la persona que quieres tu vida?..._

 _\- Nev…_

 _\- No dejes que el miedo te paralice…-_ su hermano de repente estaba ido, como si estuviese viendo algo más allá de ella, hasta que sonrió de medio lado y volvió a verla con un brillo en los ojos- _¿sabes lo gracioso de esto Hallie?_

 _\- ¿No? ¿Nev?_

 _\- Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Te estoy diciendo que confíes cuando yo no he tenido el valor de decirle a la mujer que quiero lo que siento. Ya no más, voy a pedirle un baile hoy y ya veremos lo que pasa si acepta. No tengo miedo de casarme Harriet, tengo miedo de que me rechacen, pero si no le pregunto nunca lo sabré ¿cierto?... él es valiente y será un buen compañero, no lo dudes._

La tarde la pasó pensando en lo dicho por su amigo-casi hermano mientras junto a sus compañeras de cuarto se alistánban para la noche. Por primera vez Hermione parecía encontrarle utilidad a los conocimientos de sus compañeras de cuarto cosa que a las chicas les parecía gracioso de ver sus expresiones al compararlo con lo que hacían en las películas muggle. Al estar listas todas bajaron al comedor, Parvati iba de rosa brillante, Lavender en distintos tonos de lilas, ambas con accesorios dorados, Hermione en azul y ella en burdeo con accesorios de plata.

Vio llegar a varios Slytherin con su novio a la cabeza, se veía impresionante en su túnica negra con detalles en verde y plata _"¿ese es el chico que quiere casarse conmigo? ¿Y yo soy la que no se decide?"_ aunque algo ardió dentro de ella al verlo con su amiga del brazo. Se calmó al ver como su amiga le giñaba levemente un ojo en dirección a la entrada dónde su padrino la esperaba. Si no hubiese visto sus fotos de joven no lo habría reconocido, se veía como si tuviese como mucho 20 años. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y orgullo al verla, era como si los años en Azkaban no hubiesen existido, después de todo el tiempo en terapia psicológica, estilo de vida saludable y la intervención de inefables: Sirius Black estaba de regreso.

Para casi todos fue una sorpresa verla acercarse corriendo al hombre y el abrazo que compartieron. Ronald fue el primero en acercarse con su túnica desteñida del siglo pasado, intento alejarla del hombre y hacerla su acompañante del baile pero la intervención de Minerva para juntar a los campeones impidió que el colorín cumpliera su cometido al ver quién era el acompañante de Fleur. Por primera vez la población masculina de Hogwarts miraba con respeto a Neville Longbottom. La otra sorpresa fue la acompañante de Vicktor, nadie esperaba que la rata de biblioteca que era Hermione fuese su pareja y menos el verla así de arreglada. Por los murmullos que se escuchaban la población femenina se debatía entre quien de los tres era el más afortunado, si Hermione, Neville o ella.

En el salón se podían ver varias hadas volando por allí entre las decoraciones de navidad que hacían que se viera como de cuento. En la cena Percy les comentaba que Crouch lo había ascendido a su ayudante y no podía asistir y antes de que Igor lo detuviese, su campeón les comentó que Durmstrang era un castillo de 4 pisos con terrenos más amplios y menos confortable. Fleur continúo con el tema de la decoración comparándola con Beauxbatons, tenían: brillantes estatuas de hielo y diamante, coros de ninfas cantando mientras ellos comían; Elegante y soberbio. El resto de la conversación entre los 4 campeones y sus parejas fue bastante entretenida, exceptuando a Cho y Ceddric que no lograban entender la familiaridad con la que se trataban los tres leones con los dos campeones extranjeros y "el soltero más codiciado del año" según la revista corazón de bruja.

La cena terminó, el director hizo desaparecer las mesas para hacer una pista y convoco un escenario con instrumentos. Frente al escepticismo de los jóvenes presentó al grupo que cantaría esa noche: las Brujas de Macbeth. Iniciaron el baile y todos los que esperaban que sus amigos fallaran en un paso se vieron decepcionados. Ronald miraba como un hambriento a un pedazo de carne a su amiga, y a ratos a ella, como si verlas en vestidos confirmase que eran mujeres y al ambas estar acompañadas por sujetos importantes fuesen más tentadoras.

Lo que la inquietaba un poco eran las miradas, que intentaban ser disimuladas, de algunos. Lu en su vestido amarillo de falda vaporosa se asemejaba a las hadas que la rodeaban, y Vicktor cada tanto posaba sus ojos en ella _"Será que a la que miraba era a Luna y no a Her?"_. A su amiga castaña no le molestaba o no se daba cuenta al estar más pendiente de su acompañante y las chicas que los rondaban para hablar con él. Eso hasta que un par de colorines se les acercaron con sonrisas enormes.

 _\- Harry, Harry, Harry…_

 _\- Creemos que te estas olvidando de algo, ¿no es así Gred?_

 _\- ¿Estos son los que lo encontraron cachorro?-_ ella asintió y él sonrió travieso _\- un gusto Lord Sirius Orión Black, Canuto o Padfoot para los entendidos.-_ se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo a lo que los gemelos lo miraban asombrados.

 _\- ¿U-usted es…?_

 _\- Pensamos que era un poco mayor…_

 _\- Bueno, si quieren me voy y vuelvo en unos años_

 _\- ¡No! ¡No por favor! No es eso… es…_

 _\- Es sólo que… cómo estuvo en la cárcel…-_ al decirlo Fred ambos se miraron preocupados con miedo a que se fuera.

 _\- ¡Ah! era eso. Bueno esto-_ se señaló a sí mismo _\- es una mezcla de buena genética, ejercicio, comida saludable y el pago del ministerio para deshacer los efectos del tiempo y los años en prisión._

Sirius se quedó conversando con ellos sobre las bromas que realizó con sus amigos durante sus años en la escuela. Estaba segura que a ningún profesor le agradaría saberlo Se le acercaron el rubio y la castaña para conversar un rato, momento que Ron aprovecho para gritarles lo mal amigos que eran y cómo él era el único que la apoyaba de verdad y otras cosas que prefirió no escuchar. Lo mejor fue verlo palidecer cuando otro colorín, objetivamente mucho más guapo, se le enfrentó con una mirada que denotaba ira. Charlie Weasley sabía cómo callar a su hermanito.

 _\- Espero que no te haya molestado_ \- comentó luego de comenzar a bailar.

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?-_ se enfadó con ella misma por su descortesía, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a causa de que se le hacía cada vez más difícil ocultar la magia de Draco. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad fue que logró notar cómo su actual pareja se ruborizaba- _¿Te disculpas por pedirme un baile?_

 _\- No, me disculpo por el mal momento que seguro te hicieron pasar mi dúo favorito. Cómo no podía venir al castillo hasta hoy le pedí al par de enanos que te preguntasen por mí, aunque no creo que haya sido una buena idea._

 _\- Ahhh… tú eras ese amigo que no tenía voz. En verdad te respetan mucho, te defendieron con vehemencia_

 _\- Si, no era que no quisiese preguntarte yo, de ser así ¿Qué clase de griffyndor hubiese sido?- ambos se rieron en eso- de verdad me has sorprendido_

 _\- ¿En qué sentido?_

 _\- Molly habla mucho sobre ti, generalmente menciona lo desprotegida, vulnerable, pequeña y desvalida que eres. Fue por eso que me sorprendió mucho como te enfrentaste a la primera prueba… nunca lo había visto._

 _\- ¿Lo del camuflaje con Hunga? Lu me mostro algunos libros y me contó algunas historias sobre los que buscan criaturas mágicas, supuse que ocultando mi aroma y aprovechando que tienen problemas de visión junto con el instinto maternal exacerbado por la incubación se creería las ilusiones y no me vería como ente extraño._

 _\- ¿Hunga? ¿Le colocaste nombre?_

 _\- Era más sencillo llamarla así que "dragón colacuerno húngaro de género femenino en proceso de incubación"._

Charlie se rio de su razonamiento y continuaron hablando un momento, no obstante se le estaba haciendo un poco incómodo como la miraba, no era como el resto de sus amigos. Comparándolo con ellos se asemejaba más a Draco… pensando en él ya tenía un tiempo sin verlo. Con disimulo lo busco entre la multitud sin resultados, cambió a intentar buscar su magia pero ya casi no la sentía. Respiró profundo e intentó relajarse; estaba por darle pánico.

Luna sintió el cambio de ánimo de su amiga y supuso que tenía que ver con la expresión de derrota de su novio al abandonar el salón unos momentos antes. Vin se encontraba con Milicent bailando por lo que ir dónde se encontraba su amiga no era complejo. Con lo que no contó fue con que un chico de mirada hosca se le cruzara en el camino. Lo observó unos segundos intentando recordar quien era pero al no hacerlo murmuro una disculpa e intentó seguir su camino. Por el acento del chico era extranjero, se ofreció a acompañarla a lo que no objeto al ver como las hadas intentaban jugar con su pelo. El chico no parecía contento con eso pero a ella no le importo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Llegó a tiempo antes que su amiga se rompiese y al saber que el chico a su lado no comprendería por completo, compuso una excusa algo extraña sobre los campeones, el huevo, hadas y nargles que Charlie con suerte comprendió que necesitaba llevarse a Harriet. Se la llevó fuera del gran salón para que le diese mejor el viento y la abrazó unos segundos antes de que el chico llegase a su lado.

 _\- Ya estoy mejor Lu… gracias por todo… -_ se giró al muchacho a su lado _\- a ti también Krumm por acompañarla ¿y Hermione?_

 _\- Herr… mío… ne fue a separar a Sirius de unos pelirrojos, dijo algo de peligro pero no quiso que la acompañase._

 _\- Si… puede que tenga razón, pero nada que haya que preocuparse.-_ Hallie se alegró un poco con la actitud de su amiga y del chico. Sin embargo el ceño fruncido de la rubia a su lado hizo que dejara de reír _\- ¿Lu? ¿Luna? ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?... sucede que estas a punto de perder lo que has ganado por tu sobre análisis lógico…_

 _\- ¿Vi-viste algo?-_ Al parecer Hallie estaba tan absorta en su dolor que le costaba medir sus palabras, cuando se fuese hablaría con el chico a su lado… era cosa de nombrar un par de criaturas o cosas inexplicables y la creería loca como todo el resto. _"Tan estrechos de mente que sean los humanos, incluso los magos son incrédulos"_

 _\- Es más lo que no veo lo que me preocupa, y estoy segura que a ti también sino no estarías de este modo._

 _\- Lu… no me digas eso…_

 _\- Si quieres hacer algo es hoy, como decidas comenzar el año será tu decisión…-_ dijo sin mirarla _\- ¿viste cómo las hadas bailan más cerca del agua? ¡Mi zapato!-_ y con eso se alejó en dirección contraria al salón siguiendo un punto amarillo detrás de una armadura.

 _\- ¿Zapato?_

 _\- Desde que comenzó a actuar más excéntrica de lo "normal" sus compañeras de cuarto esconden sus cosas por el castillo. 'Tori, o 'Ria, la chica que siempre la acompaña le presta sus cosas e intenta cuidarla pero ahora es casi toda su casa la que tomó la costumbre…_

 _\- ¿Ningún profesor hace nada por pararlo?_

 _\- No-_ suspira- _Ni siquiera sé si se los ha dicho, ella lo toma como un juego con los elfos domésticos. Ya viste la afinidad que tiene con las criaturas mágicas… -_ se levantó _\- En vista que me despacho te pediré si la puedes acompañar devuelta al salón. No me gustaría hacerlo pero ya la hice enojar suficiente por un día, si me ve aquí para cuando regrese se molestará más._

Se fue del lugar con intenciones de hacer lo que su amiga le hubo recomendado. No contó con que Cedric la detuviese unos 10 minutos, para celos de Cho, y le cuestionase sobre su huevo. Al responderle que al abrirlo supuso que no se entendería en un ambiente como la torre de su casa el chico la instó a bañarse. Cuando le recomendó el baño de prefectos fue que su frustración salió a la luz. " _Si quieres dar una pista puedes aprender de las serpientes y ser sutil. Agradece que soy yo y no lo tomaré a mal, pero tu comentario fue indiscreto y fuera de lugar. Aun así gracias por el tip"_ fue lo que le respondió antes de entrar a un baño para revisar que tenía el mapa con la capa.

* * *

Les sigo debiendo un capitulo...

Creo que para ser un simple baile pasaron muchas cosas interesantes… no sé... díganme que piensan ustedes o si dedujeron algo de las parejas que aparecerán :)

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 **jess Granger s:** ¡No te esperabas que fuese con Sirius!... excepto yo creo que nadie lo hacia jajaja

 **Nataly SkyPot:** ¡muchas gracias!

 **Ryogana:** ¡gracias! Que bueno que te guste la historia, espero no decepcionarles. En el tema de mis problemas por lo menos ayer logramos conversar que nos iremos ya que no se apareció hasta ayer...

 **The Mad Doll:** Sinceramente no lo sé... no entendí lo de amor al publico... sobre Fleur te comprendo completamente, no merecía el trato que le daban los Weasley...

 **Mar91:** Espero esto satisfaga tu ¿inquietud? ¿curiosidad? ¿ganas?... bueno, eso xD!  
Ron es obtuso, no creo que se de cuenta.


	33. IV ¿Pequeños? Cambios

_**4.6 ¿Pequeños? cambios**_

Encontró el punto de Draco en su habitación en las mazmorras, sin dudarlo se tapó con la capa y decidida bajo a con su objetivo fijo. Draco ya había esperado mucho por su respuesta, y aunque una noche no hiciese mucha diferencia para él, ella ya no quería hacerlo esperar más por miedo a perder el valor. Se sabía el camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin y Ravenclaw casi de memoria y con el mapa era casi imposible perderse. Considerando si algún cuadro miraba, y la poca afluencia de estudiantes por los pasillos, espero a que un grupo dijera la contraseña para entrar.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba casi vacía exceptuando a lo que parecía ser Pansy en su vestido de fiesta sentada en una esquina mirando el fondo del lago. Se veía serena, resignada y alejada de la realidad; un poco preocupada quiso cambiar su rumbo para acercársele cuando casi choca con Blaise. En un instante sopeso sus opciones y supuso que el chico podría ser mejor compañía que ella para su amiga. Al adentrarse en el pasillo de las habitaciones masculinas sólo esperaba no haberse equivocado de decisión al dejar sola a Pansy con el chico que raramente la hubo mirado en toda la noche. No obstante, era seguro que si se hubiese quedado la pelinegra le habría gritado por horas al saber su real motivo para no estar en su torre.

Era un ejercicio que al principio le costó, pero al ser casi todos sangrepura significaba que los miembros de la casa de Slytherin estaban acostumbrados a reconocer firmas mágicas, por ende la magia que debía camuflarse y ocultar era la de ella. A causa de esto no tuvo necesidad de golpear la puerta de la habitación de su novio, ya que se abrió al sentirla. Tampoco se sorprendió al ver cómo apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar esta se cerró mientras su novio le quitaba la capa sin ninguna duda.

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí Harrie-_ suspiró _\- Calla?-_ su ropa estaba desprolija y su mirada se veía rota y con una resignación extraña en él. Al no tener respuesta fue a sentarse sobre su cama dejándola lo más alejada de él posible y prosiguió con un tono de voz quedo _\- ¿Para qué viniste?_

 _\- Necesitaba decirte algo-_ intenté acercarme pero no alcancé a dar ni siquiera un paso cuando alzó sus ojos grises para verme.

 _\- No puedo... hoy por lo menos no.-_ sin quererlo el dolor se filtraba por sus palabras _\- Quizás mañana…. en casa, o, durante la semana… pero hoy no puedo… por favor._

 _\- Sí.-_ lo dijo con la mayor fuerza que pudo juntar.

 _\- Gracias por entenderlo… si quieres te llevo con Pansy, ya es muy tarde.-_ se levantó para guiarla al ala femenina pero ella no se movió.

 _\- No, me quedo.-_ sus ojos verdes miraban fijo a los grises intentando decirle con ellos a qué se refería _\- Sí._

Durante unos segundos el rubio platino se mantuvo a distancia intentando controlar sus emociones, no quería dañarla si perdía el control. Era consciente de que esa noche sería una prueba al verla rodeada de tantos admiradores, pero verla en brazos de ese Weasley mientras este le coqueteaba y ella reía fue demasiado. Se sentía roto por dentro, necesitaba espacio para poner sus sentimientos aparte y analizar la situación con calma. No obstante, Calla se veía determinada a quedarse con el _"¿qué fue lo que me dijo? Sí ¿a qué se refiere con un sí? Será..."_

 _\- No me gustaría llegar a conclusiones erradas, no hoy. ¿Podrías ser directa Calla?_

 _\- Sí. A tu pregunta de hace semanas, la respuesta es sí._

La magia del de ojos grises vibró con fuerza a su alrededor en cuanto comprendió a qué se refería. Lu y el resto tenían razón al decirle que dejara de pensar, al ahora sentirse en los brazos de su prometido y ver la alegría de sus ojos supo que sus objeciones eran simplemente prejuicios y miedos que se mezclaban para dejarla en "stand by".

Lo primero que hicieron al volver a casa la mañana siguiente fue comunicarles a los adultos y el resto de los chicos. Sirius la miro largo rato con añoranza y le pregunto si era lo que ella quería, al comentarle todas sus dudas y miedos el adulto la abrazo con fuerza y la tranquilizo como supuso sólo un padre lo haría. Como era obvio, casi todas las chicas se autoproclamaron las organizadoras del evento junto con 'Cissa. Her la miraba de reojo con la duda escrita en todo su ser, de hecho sus padres se aparecieron al día siguiente y exigieron una charla con los Malfoy, Agus y Sirius. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Lucius fue a buscarlos para que ellos mismos le explicasen a los muggles, y su hija, como eran las cosas _"No sé cuánto tiempo pueda tolerar sus aires de autoridad moral y 'Cissy en cualquier minuto los maldice"._

Les costó casi tres horas hacerlos comprender que no era una cosa apresurada, ni por miedo a que su relación terminase, ni que los adultos los obligasen, ni que estuviese embarazada, ni otro tipo de cosas que ellos imaginaron. Además los dejaron invitados para la celebración que sería la noche del 31 aprovechando la magia circundante a la fecha para que madre magia los bendijese. Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza para el término de la conversación por lo que prefirió sacarla a un lado para conversar un rato con ella.

 _\- Her... creo que te dije una vez que no me gustaba que me "acusaras" con adultos sin antes consultarme bien tus dudas antes. Te pudiste avisar si tenías alguna duda, o alguna de las chicas..._

 _\- Me preocupas y no entiendo ¿cuál es el apuro por casarte? ¡Tienes 14 años!_

 _\- Hermione... ¿Has leído los libros que te pase? O mejor aún ¿cómo vas con tu reconocimiento de núcleo o firmas mágicas?_

 _\- No entiendo a qué quieres llegar, pero no muy bien, o mejor dicho no creo en lo que leí. No es posible que la magia nos tenga a alguien elegido ¿dónde queda el libre albedrío?_

 _\- Queda en que tú eliges si lo quieres o no, la magia te guía a un prospecto, no te obliga a ello. Aunque si le preguntas a la mayoría de los que siguen las tradiciones, te dirán que aún con papeles firmados siempre es mejor seguir la guía de la magia para que la unión sea más bendecida._

 _\- ¿Pero no crees que es iluso creer que un núcleo mágico reconoce a otro sólo con rozarlo? ¿Qué lo que sientes va ligado a algo que no controlas ni puedes elegir?_

 _\- Dime Herms, y ¿tú eliges de quien enamorarte? Porque si estas con todas estas inquietudes es que tú te sientes en duda... y simplemente estas usando mi caso con Draco para reflejar lo que piensas de lo que tú sientes. ¿Es eso?_

 _\- ¡No sé! ¿Cómo creerlo Harry?-_ para este punto la chica lloraba y sacaba toda la angustia que guardaba.

 _\- Reconociste el núcleo de un mago y no te gusto saberlo.-_ después de unos segundos ella afirmó con su cabeza.

 _\- Soy una niña para él... cómo puedo decírselo o reconocérmelo, si sé que mis padres lo entenderán._

 _\- Por el giratiempo ya tienes 15. A mi parecer si tu herencia no te ha llegado aún, y puede ser más adelante cuando cronológicamente los cumplas... Si gustas saber ya estás en edad para firmar un contrato de unión... piénsalo._

Para realizar los ritos de unión estarían presentes los chicos con sus algunos de sus padres (no estaban seguros de la lealtad de todos) junto con Remus, Sophie, Snape, Fleur y algunos tíos abuelos de Nev. La mañana la paso entre cremas y cosas que las chicas planearon para alistarla. Sirius habilitó la mansión ancestral Potter para realizar los ritos y Lu se hubo encargado de la decoración con Fleur. Al 'Cissa formar parte de la familia del novio Agus haría el papel de su madre para los rituales y de ser necesario la firma mágica de Alice, Nev canalizaría su firma.

Estaba por atardecer en el jardín de los Potter y Draco se hallaba esperando a su novia. Los adultos formaban un círculo alrededor de un arco de ramas y flores en el centro, sus padres detrás de él y los representantes de la familia de Calla en frente. La nieve caía fuera del círculo creado por los magos y las hadas revoloteaban por todos lados. Las chicas descalzas usarían vestidos ligeros druidas con coronas de flores de un solo color; la primera en ver fue Luna de amarillo, Astoria de lila, Pansy en naranja, Daph verde, Her rojo y Fleur azul; rodeaban a su novia. Cada una se sacó una flor y le impregnó un poco de su magia a modo de bendición y buenos deseos para su unión.

La primera parte, y más corta, de la ceremonia era la unión mágica. La harían los patriarcas de las familias, o sea, Sirius y Lucius, ellos debían extraer una porción de la magia de cada uno, fusionarla y luego dividirla para que volviese a fluir en cada uno. Era un proceso meticuloso ya que equivocarse podía costar la cordura o la magia de uno de los novios además de ser doloroso. Sin embargo la sensación de sentirse en el cuerpo del otro después de recuperarse del agotamiento sería fascinante y en tiempos de necesidad podrían hacer un reconocimiento mágico en el cuerpo del otro.

La segunda parte era el ritual de unión normal, en el cual 'Cissa y Agus sacaron una copa y un cuchillo, y les hicieron un leve corte en un dedo de la mano izquierda dejaron caer unas gotas al cáliz y presionar sus dedos cortados. Al cáliz le realizaron algunos hechizos y luego les pidieron un recuerdo para unirlo a su sangre combinada, Draco les mostró el día que la conoció y ella el día de su primer beso. Luna al ser la menor se acercó con un hada y ambas se cortaron un mechón de cabello como símbolo de inocencia y luz. Agus y Sophie al ser las de más edad unieron unas lágrimas a símbolo de sabiduría y resistencia. Con eso, otros hechizos y hierbas encendieron un fuego en el cual hirvieron el contenido del cáliz que brillo como una columna en medio de la noche para luego caer como lluvia alrededor de todos.

Al final Lucius y Sirius, ya compuestos, dijeron las palabras finales para culminar los ritos de unión y los presentaron como Lord y Lady Potter. Al hacerlo una luz tenue violeta iluminó la mansión y con un crack aparecieron varios elfos junto con una pareja de ancianos ambos con expresiones extrañados miraron a la joven pareja y a sus acompañantes. La primera en reaccionar fue la mujer que con una agilidad extraña en gente de su edad se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

 _\- Disculpen a mi mujer pero acaba de saber que tiene una nieta,- dijo despreocupado mientras sacaba una pipa y la encendía- a todo esto te mantienes muy bien Sirius, lo mismo para ustedes Agusta y Sophie_

 _\- ¿Charlus?-_ Sirius los miraba incredulidad, como si esperase que desapareciesen en cualquier instante _\- ¿Dorea?_

 _\- Hace muchos años te dije que era mamá para ti jovencito-_ la voz de la mujer sonaba con cariño pero dura _\- mira que conservarte en tal estado cuando yo apenas y puedo mantener mi juventud en la memoria._

 _\- Señores, creo que debemos continuar esta charla en otro lugar. Tenemos la fiesta en casa y los invitados pueden disfrutar mientras conversamos. 'Cissy querida..._

 _\- Señores Potter si gustan ir con nosotros-_ se les acercó para hacer una aparición conjunta- _¿o prefieren viajar con traslador?_

La reunión con sus abuelos fue lo que terminó por convencer a Remus de que Dumbledore no era tan confiable como él creía. Al ver como el director manejaba la situación del mundo mágico, y a su hijo, prefirieron pasar a la clandestinidad con esperanza de que su título pasase a su hijo; al eso nunca hacerse legal pensaron que su línea estaba muerta por lo que no tenía sentido volver a la sociedad. Ahora al Harriet casarse sus elfos sintieron la magia de la unión y al ser proclamados como Lord y Lady Potter la magia los traslado al lugar sin ningún aviso.

Sirius junto con Remus eran los más felices al ver a la pareja con vida y se quedaron largo rato hablando con ellos. Hallie no sabía que pensar o qué sentir de todo lo acontecido pero Dorea le dijo que se relajase y viviese tranquila sus primeras horas de casada. Logró relajarse mientras bailaba con sus amigos y charlaba con las chicas. Terminó la noche bailando con Draco y era extraño reclamarlo como suyo cuando era ella la que legalmente cambiaría su apellido. Cosas extrañas de sucesión de títulos, su primer hijo sería un Malfoy pero el siguiente sería un Potter y así mantener las líneas familiares de ambas casas.

Se fueron de la fiesta en la madrugada y se sentía nerviosa al saber que consumaría su unión con Draco. No era tonta y sus hormonas funcionaban bastante bien, lo que la atemorizaba era que la viese desnuda y no ser lo suficiente para él. Eran miedos estúpidos si tenía en cuenta que su conexión pasaba lo corporal, no obstante ella seguía siendo una adolescente. Draco le dijo que no tuviese miedo y le dijo que si no quería no pasaría nada, a lo que ella se llenó de coraje y lo besó con pasión intentando demostrarle que ella si quería ser de él en todos los sentidos posibles. La noche fue todo lo que ambos pudieron soñar que sería, le dolió al principio pero después de acostumbrarse el placer con sus instintos tomaron control de ambos cuerpos.

Volvieron a Hogwarts con la alegría de saberse juntos y que sus amigos estaban un paso más cerca de un compromiso. Hermione en su boda le hubo confesado sus sentimientos, o su conflicto de ellos, a Sirius y este le dijo a todo el que pudiese escucharlo que ese era el día más feliz de su vida; recupero a los que sentía sus padres, veía a su ahijada feliz y la chica que lo volvía loco sentía lo mismo por él. Ellos quedaron en salir y ver como avanzaban sus sentimientos y la relación antes de hacerlo formal.

Por otro lado Nev se le acercó al Señor Greengrass y pidió la mano de Daphne para sorpresa de los presentes. Decir que la novia y su familia no estaban sorprendidos era mentira, pero Daphne irradiaba alegría desde que su padre lo autorizó a cortejarla. La madre de Blaise al ver a Pansy sola, la tomó bajo su amparo y dijo que en adelante pasarían juntas las vacaciones _"Al carajo lo que diga tu madre, tú y yo seremos la sensación en Milan cariño"_ Su hijo no se inmutó al escucharla para tristeza de los que sabían de los sentimiento de la chica.

Después de la primera noche en el castillo, en la cual ninguno logró dormir bien, idearon un plan para dormir juntos y así lograr descansar. Supuso que tenía que ver con los ritos de unión pero ninguno estaba completamente cómodo al estar mucho tiempo sin verse o sentirse cerca. El estar bajo el lago recordó lo que le dijese Cedric y para seguridad fue con su esposo al baño de los prefectos y juntos escucharon lo que decía el huevo dorado. Ninguno salió cómodo de esa situación al ver que Myrtle los saludaba, lo peor fue verla coquetearle al rubio o insinuar algunas cosas. Para salir del momento incomodo abrieron el huevo bajo el agua y escucharon unas voces hermosas cantar.

 _ **Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,**_

 _ **Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos.**_

 _ **Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,**_

 _ **Pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:**_

 _ **Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,**_

 _ **Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora.**_

 _ **Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!**_

 _ **Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida.**_

Con eso todo quedaba más claro y se abría la investigación para ayudarla a pasar la prueba sana y salva. Las sirenas en el lago sumado al calamar gigante eran motivos para salir a nadar. Lo que acababa de agregar problemas era el vestuario que usaría en el agua, no existía modo de evitar los celos de Draco si usaba traje de baño, ya fuese un traje de buzo o un biquini, se pegaría como segunda piel a su cuerpo.

Lo que la preocupó fue leer en el periódico un artículo sobré Hagrid en el cuál se comentaba sobre su expulsión del colegio, su trabajo como guardabosque y su "misterioso" ascenso a profesor. Agregaba datos sobre los "escregutos de cola explosiva", que al parecer eran fruto del cruce de mantícoras y cangrejos de fuego, y algunas lesiones sufridas por los estudiantes en sus clases. Continuaba comentando algunas frases para terminar en el hecho que era un semigigante y las brutalidades que estos hacían.

Lo peor llego al ver el reemplazo de Hagrid una mujer de apellidos Grubbly-Plank que les hizo ver los unicornios de Beauxbattons, casi todas las chicas estaban complacidas al dejar a los chicos atrás y ver criaturas poco peligrosas. Hallie ni se inmuto por las reacciones alteradas de la mujer al preguntarle cuando volvería Hagrid, ni cuando la llamaba para acercársele a los unicornios sencillamente dijo que prefería estar en igualdad de condiciones con los chicos y hasta que ellos se acercasen ella no lo haría. Casi le da detención por su "impertinencia" pero varios le recordaron que al ser una campeona Harry no estaba ligada a asistir a las clases.

En la primera salida a Hogsmade se encontraron con Ludo y unos duendes y cuando este se fue entró Rita la cual comenzó a hablar los duendes para sacarles información. Eso la molestó en demasía quiso maldecirla pero sabía que los medios creaban a los buenos y a los malos por lo que simplemente sonrío y la saludo de lejos. Lo que no contaba era con que la mujer se le acercase a hacerle preguntas sobre su padrino y su vida amorosa. Hermione fue la que exploto y la encaró antes de que Neville las sacase de ahí. Habría que prepararse, Rita ahora era enemiga de Hermione.

Fueron a ver al guardabosque y se encontraron con el director en la cabaña. El semigigante estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. Les costó un rato largo calmarlo y más aún convencerlo de que volviese a dar clases. Salió del lugar con la certeza de que Hagrid le era fiel con su vida al director por todo el apoyo prestado y que tenía fe en que ella ganaría "para demostrar que no era necesario ser sangre limpia". Al salir comprendía más a fondo la vida del hombre que nunca nadie le enseño las costumbres mágicas y que su padre no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo por miedo a que rechazasen a su hijo.

* * *

¡Muchas cosas en pocas palabras! No supe como alargar las situaciones por lo que me disculpo por eso… espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y aprovecho de decir que descubrí que no se me da bien eso de escribir lemons... u.u lo intenté y no salió ni relativamente decente.  
320/502... me quedan menos de 200 paginas del original! y pasamos al 5 año :D

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 **Nataly SkyPot:** Thanks!

 **jess Granger s:** jajaja tienes razón, pero no me imagine que fuese con alguien más que Sirius ahora que estaba libre. Siempre creí que Luna era más que solo una soñadora.

 **Sara:** muchas gracias, espero que te agraden los cambios que he hecho :)

 **Ryogana:** gracias por un comentario más xD


	34. IV El lago

**4.7 El lago**

Bajando a las mazmorras una noche se encontró con un punto moviéndose por el despacho de Snape con la inscripción "Bartemius Crouch", lo que era extraño, ya que, supuestamente estaba enfermo para el baile de navidad, según Ludo hacía mucho que no se veía y era entrada la noche. Fue a investigar que sucedía, se encontró con Filch y Snape frente al despacho conversando del robo de suministros. Se escondió lo más posible al sentir los pesados pasos de Moody acercarse pero no lo vio en el mapa. Algo extraño escondía el hombre y por la conversación ninguno confiaba en el otro.

Ron intentaba por todos los medios hace como que nada hubiese sucedido, por lo que se sentaba a su lado y hacía caso omiso de las miradas de descontento, o las no tan indirectas de que se fuese a otro lado a pasar el rato. Se autoproclamó su espía e informante oficial, Nev decía que era el único modo de evitar la biblioteca y continuar diciéndole al resto que eran tan amigos como siempre. Una tarde les comentó haber visto casi todas las tardes a Krumm nadando en el lago lo que confirmó sus sospechas, el chico ya sabía y estaba practicando.

Lo que la llevaba a su plan para la segunda tarea. Su primera idea fue crear una especie de copia del mapa del merodeador. Bastante más arcaico este mostraba el lago en su totalidad con todas sus criaturas peligrosas o humanoides, no especificaba de cuál se trataba exceptuando al calamar gigante. Eso la ayudaba en sus prácticas para reconocer a las criaturas y si retenían a alguien se deberían congregar más manchas en un sector. Se sentía mal por no mostrárselo a Fleur, sin embargo su amiga le había dicho que no comentaran sus estrategias entre ellas a menos que fuese sobre lo que usarían para realizar la prueba y como se defenderían de las criaturas vivientes en el lago. Sobre el segundo tópico: desenvolverse en el agua por una hora; Sirius le hubo encargado un equipo de buceo, branquialgas y libros sobre investigaciones marinas para informarse de los encantamientos y transformaciones parciales que hacían los investigadores. En cuanto a su entrenamiento físico, lo traslado al agua, de modo que se fuese adaptando a la temperatura del lago y para mejorar sus capacidades de nadadora. Después de unas semanas ya podía incluir la práctica de hechizos de comunicación para entender a las distintas criaturas que lo habitaban. Fleur a veces la acompañaba pero las criaturas marinas no eran de su total agrado, lo que hacía de su estrategia evitarlas a toda costa.

Por los nervios de qué haría en la prueba, y el poco tiempo que tenía para decidir el modo en el que sortearía pasar una hora bajo el agua, celebraron el día de San Valentín con sólo una cena en la recamara del rubio. El romance entre Neville y Daphne avanzaba a su propio y extraño ritmo, según su hermano la reina del hielo no era tan fría como aparentaba ser. Her intentó ser lo más sincera posible y decirle a Viktor lo que le pasaba con Sirus, el chico simplemente le respondió que no haría nada para comprometerla y que hasta que ella se aclarase existían probabilidades a su favor. Lo que Harriet no entendía por completo, producto que desde el baile el búlgaro actuaba de forma protectora con Lu; lo que repercutió en sus compañeros de Durmstrang que tomaron como una misión el castigar a cualquiera que escondiera las cosas de la estrambótica rubia. Eso sumado a la información que conseguía Nott hacía que las águilas se pensasen dos veces el meterse con Loovergood. Theodore Nott era un punto y aparte en ese aspecto, como buena serpiente intentaba "sutilmente" acercarse a Astoria; sim embargo Daph no se la estaba haciendo fácil y para Tori era menester que ella aprobase al chico.

A fuerza de voluntad logro colocarse el traje especial de neopreno negro con rojo que ocultaba su colgante, el mapa y braquialgas. Sabía que Fleur vestía un traje similar a ella en celeste y que a ambas las cubriría una capa hasta que tuviesen que entrar al lago. No obstante eso no la tranquilizaba por completo.

Ya en una plataforma al lado del lago se lograba observar a todos los presentes en tribunas " _si tuviesen televisores o pantallas como los muggles podrían ver lo que en realidad pasa y no estar una hora sin hacer nada_ ". Otra vez Percy reemplazaba al ausente señor Crouch en el jurado. Ludo las vio llegar juntas y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que vestían similar, estaba por decir algo cuando Percy se le adelanto preguntando a lo que Fleur le respondió agría que los ingleses con suerte tenían una modista por pueblo y que eso sería impensado en Francia. " _Oh Merlín como voy a extrañar a esta mujer cuando se valla_ " reía internamente la pelinegra.

 _\- Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!_

Sin ver lo que sus compañeros hacían se adentró hasta la cintura antes de sacarse la capa, se puso tapones para oídos, unos lentes hechizados para no empañarse, una mascarilla de buceo y conjuro una mochila con oxígeno en su espalda. Ya lista se adentró al lago sin mirar nada más que la profundidad del agua. Bajo tres metros antes de sacar el mapa para revisarlo, el agua estaba demasiado turbia para ver más allá de dos metros a la redonda. Con presteza esquivo a los grindylow antes de que la viesen, se hundió varios metros más revisando que no hubiesen criaturas por el sector. Con lo que no contaba era la aparición de Myrtle, se asustó bastante y lamentó no poder responderle adecuadamente cuando le dijo que dirección "podía" tomar. Las horas de nado rendían su fruto, su cuerpo no estaba tan afectado por la presión y tampoco sufría falta de oxígeno.* Escuchó las voces del huevo que se hacían más fuertes conforme avanzaba. Así distinguió que o era la misma letra que la que tenía su huevo dorado.

 _ **Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora...**_ _ **ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas...**_

Se adentró en la ciudad de los tritones y sirenas a diferencia de los otros días que la miraba de lejos. Si no las hubiese visto antes o estudiado, se habría sorprendido al ver lo distintas que eran de los relatos muggles. De cola plateada, piel cetrina, cabello verde oscuro, ojos y dientes amarillos; distaban bastante de las beldades que mostraban los cuentos.

En la plaza estaba la mayoría de ellos y pudo observar a los 4 rehenes que parecían dormir: Hermione, Ronald, Cho Chang y la que debía ser la hermanita de Fleur, Gabrielle. Supuso que le tocaba salvar a Ron y no estaba muy contenta por ello, al no tener señas de que otro campeón estaba cerca intentó entablar conversación con los guardias o con la gente reunida. Al principio la miraron extrañados pero al responderles _"se supone que debo salvar a quien no era capaz de disculparse por una falta grave...prefiero esperar a que salven a la gente que si lo merece primero. Si les parece, claro"_ los presentes se rieron.

Cedric fue el primero en aparecer con una burbuja alrededor de su cabeza. _"Yo que me invento todo este extraño sistema y pude simplemente ¡ponerme la burbuja en la cara!... bueno por lo menos no se me ve la cara más grande"_ Sin contratiempos saco un cuchillo, la miró extrañado, " _Nos perdimos, Krumm y Fleur vienen detrás_ " supuso que dijo sin emitir sonido antes de irse con Cho.

Pasaron varios minutos más antes que la multitud se removiera alarmada. Por el bañador, supuso que era Viktor con un hechizo de transformación parcial, que cambiaba su cabeza por una de tiburón. Él froto varias veces sus dientes contra la cuerda sin obtener muchos resultados, si perdía la paciencia podía llegar a dañar a la chica. Vio como el chico buscaba algo para acelerar el proceso y recordó que llevaba la navaja que le regalase Sirius en navidad. Con cuidado nado hasta el chico y se la entrego. Como no se podían diferenciar las características faciales del búlgaro, no supo si estaba extrañado o encontró normal que ella apareciese de entre los tritones y no terminase la prueba. Con un movimiento fluido y lleno de fuerza corto la cuerda, le entregó la navaja, tomo de la cintura a Hermione y nado hacía la superficie sin mirar atrás.

Pasaron otros minutos y no se veía a Fleur, preocupada por el tiempo y el oxígeno que le quedara, cortó la cuerda de ambos, ante las amenazas de los tritones al ver su actuar soltó la de Ron y con un trozo de la cuerda se amarro a la pequeña a la espalda rogando por que la rubia apareciese. Al no verla saco su varita y con movimientos agiles conjuro agua mientras tomaba la cuerda de Ron, con ayuda del agua que los ayudaba como propulsor se le hizo más rápido el nadar hasta la superficie. Durante una fracción de segundo temió que la atacasen al ver como las sirenas y los tritones la rodeaban, sin embargo ninguna se le acercó más de un metro ni obstaculizó su ascenso.

Su palma fue la primera en salir del agua y con alivio respiró del aire frio, sus acompañantes aparecieron lentamente y era extraño ver sus cabelleras verdes fuera del agua. Sintió removerse a la pequeña en su espalda y el cuerpo de Ron, que flotaba, se hundía ligeramente. Además de eso sintió un alivio inmenso inundarla.

 _\- Esto está muy mojado ¿no?-_ fue lo primero que escuchó del colorín al sacarse los tapones, y antes de notar a la niña _\- ¿Para qué la trajiste?_

 _\- No responderé a tu ineptitud. Si ya estas despierto puedes nadar hasta la orilla..._

 _\- ¡Harry! ¡Qué ingenua! ¿Acaso te tomaste enserio la canción?-_ Sin tomar en cuenta al colorín que seguía hablando comenzó a nadar _\- Si era obvio que Dumbledore no nos dejaría ahogarnos..._

 _\- Tranquila si te mueves mucho nos hundiremos-_ le dijo a la chica que se removía en su espalda con el chico despotricando algo sobre hacerse la heroína.- _Si quieres puedes desamarrarte pero afírmate bien ¿sí?_

A causa del cansancio lentamente se desplazó hacía la orilla con una comitiva que suponía estaba cantando, pero al no estar bajo el agua era un ruido bastante irritante el que producían. Madame Pomfrey se diferenciaba a la distancia y por la cantidad de cuerpos estaba atendiendo a los campeones y sus rehenes. Otra que se distinguía era Madame Maxime con una Fleur histérica que intentaba volver al agua. Estaban a pocos metros de la orilla cuando la francesa logró liberarse y corrió a su encuentro.

 _\- ¡Gabguielle! ¡Hallie! ¿Están heguidas? Tengan-_ les acercó dos mantas grandes.

 _\- No, pero te agradecería que tú la cargases-_ su voz sonaba cansada y Fleur las revisó con la mirada. _\- No sé si pueda..._

 _\- Tgranquila... fue pog los guindylows, ellos me atacagon de impgroviso-_ le murmuró antes de alejarse con la niña.

Pomfrey la llamó para revisar su temperatura y apretar el agarre de la manta. La llevo con firmeza hasta una silla y la hizo beber una poción que le ardió al tragarla. Hermione a su lado no dejaba de hablarle, a su lado Krumm la interrumpió para decirle que tenía un escarabajo en el pelo, pero ni eso la desconcentró de su monologo. El director habló con la que parecía la jefa de las sirenas en su lengua estridente antes de ir a conversar con el resto de los jueces. Así pudo observar que Percy sostenía fuertemente a su hermano menor y sólo lo libero a causa de la mirada de la enfermera. Fleur se negó a ser atendida antes que su hermanita, su rostro y ropas estaban rasgados pero no le importaban sus cortes sangrantes. Una parte de ella la comprendía, si estuviese en su lugar ella estaría igual o peor que su amiga.

La voz de Ludo resonó en el lago explicando que Murcus, la jefa sirena, les comentó todo lo ocurrido en el lago y que en base a eso se puntuarían a los campeones con un máximo de 50 puntos.

" _ **La señorita Delacour, aunque ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos 25 puntos"**_

 _\- Meguezco un cego pog no tegminagr la prueba_

 _\- Difiero de tu postura Fleur... sé cuánto le temes a las criaturas marinas..._

" _ **El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco-burbuja, ha sido el primero en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora. Por tanto le concedemos 47 puntos."**_

 _"¡Rayos! Si Cedric llegó tarde significaba que yo también..."_ ¿Tanto se hubo demorado en salir? Draco tenía razón al celebrar la unión antes de sus 15, de no ser así él no habría estado seguro de su bienestar y se habría lanzado en su rescate. Ahora tenía más sentido el alivio que sintió al salir a la superficie... no era de ella, sino de él.

" _ **El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el segundo en volver con su rescatada. Le concedemos cuarenta puntos."**_

Hermione volteo a verlo impactada.

" _ **La señorita Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito una variante del encantamiento casco-burbuja. Volvió en último lugar, y mucho después de terminado el plazo de una hora. Pero la jefa sirena nos ha comunicado que la señorita Potter fue la primera en llegar hasta los rehenes, si hubiese seguido adelante habría terminado antes del plazo de una hora, y que el retraso en su vuelta se debió a su firme decisión de salvarlos a todos, no sólo al suyo, llegando a prestar ayuda a los demás competidores."**_

Supo al instante que eso le acarrearía problemas con sus amigos y las miradas de Her y Fleur le confirmaban sus sospechas. Ron la miró exasperado y Krumm algo similar a la intriga.

" _ **La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal están de acuerdo en que esto demuestra una gran altura moral y que merece ser recompensado con la máxima puntuación. No obstante... la puntuación es de 45 puntos."**_

No tuvo plena certeza pero estaba segura que los otros campeones y el jurado la aplaudían con fuerza. Bagman terminó por anunciar que la fecha de la última prueba era la noche del 24 de junio, y que les informarían un mes antes en qué consistiría.

Ya no le interesaba nada de eso, era consciente de que la adrenalina bajaba y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado y adolorido; también le estaba costando cada vez más mantenerse atenta. Dio gracias a la terquedad de la enfermera por obligarlos a todos a permanecer la noche en observación, de otro modo no sabía cómo habría llegado hasta su habitación en la torre.

Ronald era el más contento al día siguiente al poder ser protagonista de las historias de lo ocurrido bajo el agua, aunque su versión nunca era completamente la misma. De hecho una de ellas implicaba un secuestro y al colorín enfrentándose a 50 tritones armados antes que lo pudiesen amarrar. Hermione al no poder soportarlo le replicó mordazmente al escuchar esa historia, lo que causo que el chico se apegase un poco más a la realidad.

* * *

* Para el cuerpo humano es más peligroso el cambio de PH que provoca el aumento de concentración de CO2 en la sangre que la falta de O2…  
¡Me cambie de casa! estoy con la Internet móvil pero espero subir el próximo antes del miércoles.  
Disculpen por la espera... lo positivo: ¡Se juntaron varios review y más lectores!  
Pd: Aclaro que no fue a propósito.

 _ **Respuestas con o sin Spoiler**_

 **Ryogana:** ¡Gracias! :)

 **Nataly SkyPot** : Thank you!

 **Florfleur:** Gracias a ti por leer n.n

 **Sara:** Oficial pero no de conocimiento público...

 **angie palomo:** Espero no decepcionarlos

 **jess Granger s:** jajaja que bueno que no sientan forzadas las relaciones, he intentado que se desarrollen de a poco o que sean relativamente lógicas de entender, algo así como "que las fichas caigan solas" (no sé si se entiende la expresión)

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter:** ¡que rico que te haya gustado! a mi me pasa igual cuando encuentro una historia que me gusta jajaj

 **Mar91** : Lamentablemente al pelirojo... ya nos contarán el motivo de por qué él...


	35. IV Muchas variables que sopesar

**_4.8 Muchas variables que sopesar_**

Pansy fue la primera en advertirlas y enviarles un ejemplar marcado de la revista corazón de bruja. No era una gran sorpresa encontrarse algo así escrito, después de que no podía publicar algo directamente relacionado con su vida, era claro que utilizaría la de alguno de sus amigos.

" **Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es una señorita que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privada de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su amiga, Hermione Granger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospechaba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas.**

 **La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí sola. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundiales de quidditch, con la señorita Granger se han visto muy cercanos. Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que no se daría por vencido en conquistarla.**

 **«Es fea con ganas- nos declara su compañero de casa Ronald Weasley, un joven vivaz y amigo cercano de Harry-, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un lo que sea... es una insufrible sabelotodo. Supongo que así consigue acercárseles.»**

 **¿Su amistad valdrá más que las regalías de ser cortejada por el campeón de Durmstrang? Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su amistad a una candidata más digna de ella."**

Snape la encontró con el artículo y le quito varios puntos pero algo en su mirar la hizo notar que el hombre necesitaba hablarle a solas. Su instinto no fallo al enterarse que al maestro de pociones le faltaban Piel de serpiente arbórea africana y branquialgas. Ahora entendía la inquietud del hombre, el primer ingrediente era necesario para realizar ciertas pociones complejas, entre ellas: la poción multijugos. Debían estar alertas. Karkarov los interrumpió y no pudieron compartir inquietudes o sospechas, pero alcanzó a vislumbrar como Igor le mostraba algo en su brazo izquierdo. Voldemort estaba juntando fuerzas.

El siguiente fin de semana en Hogsmade lo pasó con Nev, Fleur, Gabi y Lu haciendo las compras navideñas. Era entretenido comprar con las francesas y Gabrielle le tenía especial admiración a la excentricidad de Luna. Neville a ratos se quejaba de sentirse extraño rodeado de cuatro bellas mujeres pero en el fondo estaba feliz de recibir distintas perspectivas en sus propias compras navideñas.

Al almuerzo se le unieron un rato Sirius y Hermione que iban a pasar una tarde juntos. Uno de sus tópicos de conversación fueron extractos de los artículos del profeta sobre " **La misteriosa enfermedad de Bartemius Crouch"** , eso era preocupante si se sumaban sus actitudes desde el mundial. Otro tema, que tenía relación con el anterior eran los adultos con actitudes sospechosas: Igor, Ludo, Ojoloco y el ya antes mencionado Bartemius. Quería ser imparcial en juzgar a los 4 adultos pero Crouch era quien envió a Sirius a Azkaban sin un juicio previo, lo que tendía a afectar su juicio. Recordaba que en una carta 'Cissa mencionaba que el hombre fue capaz de enjuiciar y enviar a Azkaban a su propio hijo. Su padrino lo corroboro diciendo que lo pusieron en una celda cercana a la de él.

 _\- No tendría más de 19 años, las primeras noches gritaba llamando a su madre... todos se calman después de días... salvo que gritan en sueños...-_ su mirada se veía perdida y Her le tomo una mano para reconfortarlo _\- Murió un año después de entrar. Estaba enfermo al entrar y sus padres lo visitaban a menudo a causa de que Crouch era un importante miembro del ministerio. La última vez Barty llevaba casi a la rastra a su mujer al pasar frente a mi celda. Los dementores enterraron el cadáver junto a la fortaleza, su padre no lo fue a buscar._

 _\- 'Cissa dijo que su madre murió poco después...-_ todos estaban sobrecogidos con la historia.

 _\- En resumen perdió a su hijo y a su esposa en poco tiempo y supongo que después lo culparon por falta de preocupación ¿me equivoco?_

 _\- No. Yo agregaría los comentarios del profesor Moody al caso-_ todos miraron al rubio con confusión- _¿que está obsesionado con atrapar magos tenebrosos?_

 _\- ¿Hay algo que te inquieta de él cierto? Lo noté el primer día que se cruzaron_

 _\- Si, hay cosas que no me cierran. El Alastor que recuerdo nunca mató, siempre cogía vivo a todos si era posible a diferencia de Crouch. Además está lo de Bertha..._

 _\- He escuchado del señog Bagman que egra olvidadiza._

 _\- La conocí, y tenía una memoria excelente para el chismorreo._

Terminaron de comer y el par se separó del grupo para continuar su tarde, todos con varias ideas rondándoles la cabeza. Tendría que preguntarle a Percy con cuidado a ver si podía sonsacarle algo sin que se diera cuenta o se molestara, el chico era inteligente y ambicioso a diferencia de sus hermanos menores. Otra idea que surgió fue llamar a Winki, quizás ella pudiese comentarle algo sobre sus anteriores dueños pero dudaba que funcionase, los elfos domésticos tenían un gran código de lealtad a sus amos, incluso si ya no les servían.

La mañana siguiente ocurrió un hecho preocupante, Hermione recibió cartas de animadversión, amenazas y hasta pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir. Este último dejó sus manos llenas de granos y a Ron proclamando como él sabía que algún día eso pasaría. Este tomo una de las cartas y leyó 2 cartas para todos los cercanos.

" **eRes una ChicA malVAdA. HaRRy PottEr se merEce alGo MejoR quE tú. vUelve a tU sitIO, mUggle."**

" **He leído en Corazón de bruja cómo has jugado con Harry Potter, y quiero decirte que ya ha pasado por cosas muy duras en esta vida. Pienso enviarte una maldición por correo en cuanto encuentre un sobre lo bastante grande."**

Varios de sus compañeros no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la risa de Ron y la mirada inescrutable de Harriet. La chica se levantó con gracia, le dirigió una última mirada al más puro estilo de 'Cissa y salió del comedor. Colin intentó acercársele pero los gemelos lo detuvieron antes que avanzase un metro.

 _-No creo que sea buena idea acercársele ahora-_ susurro Fred.

 _\- Yo que tu no me le acerco en lo que queda de día._

 _\- Fue descortés que te rieses de ese modo de tu amiga..._

 _-... o ¿Hermione no lo es?_

 _\- Pensábamos que lo eran. ¿No contó el otro día que Krumm lo saludo Gred?_

Hagrid logró animarla durante su clase al mostrarles los escarbatos, unos animalitos que buscaban cosas brillantes. Rubeus les pidió sacarse las cosas de valor pero ella no podía sacarse su talismán de brazo ni el dije oculto bajos sus túnicas. Con cuidado eligió uno de ellos que la miró unos segundos, la olfateo haciéndole cariño en la nuca, olfateo en dirección a Nev, luego a Draco y los chicos antes de entrar en la tierra. Si bien rápidamente juntó un montón de monedas de oro, no logró ganarle al del colorín. Her llegó poco después de la mitad de la clase y al final le contó lo sucedido al semigigante que le mostró comprensión al haber pasado por lo mismo gracias a la periodista.

Ron descubrió ese día que el oro leprechaun se desvanecía con el pasar de unas horas, cosa que no hizo en el mundial, y se quejó de su pobreza casi todo el tiempo que estaba cerca de ella ¿creía acaso que ella le daría dinero sólo por escuchar sus quejas? Al menos no era lo bastante inteligente para buscar una chica que heredase una suma importante de dinero, o una suma de dinero sea cual sea.

Las semanas siguientes la castaña se las pasó investigando a la periodista, necesitaba saber cómo se enteraba de las cosas si tenía prohibida la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwats. En su lista de opciones se encontraban tachados: uso de capa de invisibilidad, objetos muggles, y pociones multijugos. De algo que podían estar claros era que ella no era quien le robaba a Snape, debido a que los robos eran constantes y la mujer podía conseguirlos fácilmente en Diagon o en otros callejones cercanos.

La última semana de mayo les informaron que tendrían una reunión a las 20:00 con Ludo para que les contase de qué trataría la tercera prueba. Fleur la fue a buscar y a la salida se encontraron con Cedric. Caminaron en silencio hasta casi llegar al campo de Quiddich, lugar en el que se reunirían con Viktor y Bagman.

 _\- ¿Qué creen que será?-_ les preguntó el Hufflepuff mirando las expresiones de ambas.

 _\- Un tesogo, túneles subtegraneos o algo de ese estilo.-_ dijo animada la francesa

 _\- Al parecer tiene que ver con árboles, ya que han destruido el campo-_ logró decir asombrada al ver el lugar frente a ellos _._

 _\- ¿Qué dices Harry?_

 _\- ¡Llegaron! ¿Qué les parece?-_ Bagman se veía igual de animado que en las otras pruebas _\- Crecen bien rápido. Según Hagrid en un mes serán de 6 metros de alto... ¿Alguno se imagina ya de qué tratará?_

 _\- Un laberrinto-_ Krumm miraba serio a los arboles como intentando memorizar su ubicación ahora que no eran tan grandes.

 _\- ¡Bien! ¡Bien dicho!... No será tan fácil, ténganlo por seguro; Hagrid prepara algunos bichos, tendrán que romper embrujos y cosas de ese estilo... imagínenselo. Saldrán primero los campeones- miro con orgullo no disimulado a Cedric y a Harry- Luego el señor Krumm y finalmente la señorita Delacourt. No se preocupen todos tendrán opciones de ganar según como enfrenten los obstáculos. ¡Será divertido!_

Todos asintieron por cortesía al hombre y se despidieron del hombre. Este estaba por hablarle cuando el búlgaro la hizo a un lado.

 _\- ¿Podrríamos hablarr?_

 _\- No hay problema. ¿Fleur, nos vemos mañana?_

 _\- Siempgre que te lleve al castillo-_ dijo renuente la rubia. El chico asintió y no le dejó otra opción que marcharse.

 _\- Te espero, ¿quieres, Harry?-_ Bagman era harina de otro costal y no se veía cómodo dejándolos juntos.

 _\- Señor Bagman no es necesario, cómo ve el señor Krumm me escoltará al castillo.- se alejaron del lugar y la llevo hasta la entrada pero miraba a todos lados nervioso.- Si quieres colocamos un hechizo de privacidad, así no nos escuchan._

 _\- Buena idea, serría marravilloso. No quierro que nadie nos oiga._

 _\- Supongo que te debo algunas explicaciones desde el baile de navidad. Darte las gracias por acompañar a Lu esa noche y por cuidarla._

 _\- No hay prroblema. Quisiera saberr si ha afectado a su relación con Herr-mío-ne._

 _\- Por eso no te preocupes, es sólo gente estúpida la que creería lo que se escribió en esa revista._

 _\- Her-mío-ne habla mucho de ti-_ se veía ceñudo y peligroso _._

 _\- Si. Eso es porque fui su primera amiga en el mundo mágico- no necesita saber que en el muggle igual-... no es de mi de quién debes cuidarte. Yo quiero mucho a Hermione, ¿tengo más amigas? Si ¿Tengo dinero? Si ¿Deseo lo mejor para ella? Si ¿me molestan sus otras amistades? No. Ella es lo suficientemente mayor para elegir en quien puede confiar y en quién no.-_ el chico la miró unos instantes, estaba por sonreírle cuando continuó _\- Pero si quieres te puedo dar un consejo._

 _\- Dime._

 _\- No sé si es su magia la que reconoces, Her dice que no crees mucho en esa parte de las tradiciones... mi punto es que dejes esa causa. A veces nuestra obstinación nos impide ver la realidad. Lu dice que todo pasa cómo y cuándo tiene que pasar... quizás te haría bien hablar con ella._

Su conversación terminó al escucharse ruidos desde el bosque, Viktor se puso frente a ella tapando la mitad de su cuerpo, ambos en segundos tenían sus varitas listas. Ninguno estaba listo para ver a Crouch salir de entre las ramas como si lo hubiesen atacado. Le informaba al aire como si fuese su secretario las disposiciones necesarias para realizar el torneo. Harry se recompuso lo más rápido posible y le pidió a Krumm ir a buscar a la enfermera a lo que el hombre negó y pidió ver a Dumbledore. Con cuidado ella conjuro una camilla y acostó al hombre que no dejaba de repetir _"He hecho idioteces" "Avisa a Dumbledore_ " para luego continuar con sus instrucciones a Weatherby antes de hablar sobre los TIMOS de su hijo. Estaba ya llevándolo por el pasillo de la enfermería cuando comenzó a hablarle algo relativamente coherente _"Me he escapado... Tengo que avisar... tengo que decir... ver a Dumbledore... Ha sido culpa mía, sólo mía... Bertha... muerta... sólo culpa mía... mi hijo... culpa mía... Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore... Harry Potter... el Señor Tenebroso... más fuerte... Harry Potter..."_

Viktor llego con Snape y Dumbledore por el pasillo y lo único que vieron fue a Harriet desmayada junto a una camilla al lado de la puerta de la enfermería. Se armó un revuelo Moody fue al bosque a buscar a Crouch, Karkarov fue a buscar a su estudiante, Hagrid entablo una pelea por el honor del director. En fin una lista de cosas que dejaban en duda quienes eran los adultos responsables del lugar. Moody no los encontró y la fue a ver a la enfermería cuando Nev, Ron y Her la acompañaban para llevarla a la torre. Actúo extraño cuando la castaña menciono que era imposible aparecerse en los terrenos del castillo y continuar analizando el caso. Antes de irse le menciono, para envidia de Ron, _"Tú también valdrías para auror"_.

Algo extraño pasaba con todo eso y nadie era capaz de darle al blanco. Los gemelos querían chantajear a alguien para hacer dinero pero no le decían nada a ninguno de ellos, se tuvieron que enterar al escucharlos por un pasillo camino a reunirse con los Slytherin.

Peor que eso fueron las reprimendas que obtuvo a la mañana siguiente cuando salió publicado en el profeta que ella se reunió con el búlgaro. Sus familiares sabían que no era infiel, sólo la criticaban por exponerse al peligro en una zona poco concurrida de noche. Sirius le "recomendó" hablar con Ronald y ver si este la ayudaba a practicar para la tercera prueba " **hechizos aturdidores, de desarme y algunos maleficios sencillos... ¿no se supone que para el viejo son amigos?** " eran sus palabras textuales. Lo pensó unos instantes y sonrío, no se podía echar en balde el consejo de un merodeador.

Circunstancia inesperada fue la "visión" que tuvo de Voldemort, Colagusano y su serpiente Nagini durante una explicación de Trelawney sobre la influencia de Marte. La profesora estaba feliz de que su ambiente hubiese propiciado tal evento, olvidando lo peligroso que eran las videntes en todo su espectro. Sus compañeros la miraron asustados, todos conscientes de lo complicado que sería especialmente para ella de ser cierto.

 _\- ¡Te apretabas la cicatriz! ¡Te revolcabas por el suelo! ¡Vamos, Potter, tengo experiencia en estas cosas!_

 _\- Lamento decepcionarla profesora, solo es la cicatriz_ \- dijo tolerando a duras penas el dolor- _Sirius ha estado insistiendo en hacerme un chequeo exhaustivo en San Mungo. No es la primera vez que sucede..._

 _\- ¡No me engañes! ¡Sin duda te han estimulado las extraordinarias vibraciones de clarividencia de esta sala!_ _Si te vas ahora, tal vez pierdas la oportunidad de ver más allá de lo que nunca has..._

 _\- Profesora-_ hablo despacio Lavender _\- no está mintiéndole, con Parvati le hemos escuchado quejarse varias veces por la noche y no dudo que Neville y Hermione también lo han visto en la biblioteca_

Con toda seguridad que la mujer le diría a su jefa de casa, la enfermera o al director; trazo su camino hasta la oficina de Minerva. A ella le pidió la contraseña del director y ella se ofreció a llevarla, de este modo no se la daría a un estudiante ni mostraría favoritismo. Se la dijo a la gárgola pero Filch llegó y la dejó subir sola pero debía esperarla antes de entrar a la oficina del director. Ya fuera se escuchaban las voces del director y del ministro, bendijo su suerte al obedecer a su jefa de casa, si estaba Alastor tendría una excusa plausible.

 _\- ¡Me temo que no veo la relación en absoluto!_ \- La voz del ministro- _Ludo dice que Bertha es perfectamente capaz de perderse sin ayuda de nadie. Estoy de acuerdo en que tendríamos que haberla encontrado... no tenemos ninguna prueba de que haya ocurrido algo, ninguna prueba en absoluto. ¡Y en cuanto a que su desaparición tenga relación con la de Barty...!_

 _\- ¿Y qué cree que le ha ocurrido a Crouch, ministro?_ \- se escuchó otra voz.

 _\- Hay dos posibilidades, Alastor-_ respondió Fudge- _o bien Crouch ha acabado por tener un colapso nervioso, ha perdido la cabeza y se ha ido por ahí de paseo..._

 _\- Y pasea aprisa, si ése es el caso, Cornelius-_ observó Dumbledore con calma.

 _\- O bien...-_ Fudge parecía incómodo- _Bueno, me reservo el juicio para después de ver el lugar en que lo encontraron... ¿dicen que fue nada más pasar el carruaje de Beauxbatons? ¿Saben lo que es esa mujer?_

 _\- Una directora muy competente... y una excelente pareja de baile_ \- contestó Dumbledore en voz baja.

 _\- ¡Vamos, Dumbledore!_ \- dijo Fudge enfadado- _¿No te parece que puedes tener prejuicios a su favor a causa de Hagrid? No todos son inofensivos... eso suponiendo que realmente se pueda considerar inofensivo a Hagrid, con esa fijación que tiene con los monstruos..._

 _\- No tengo más sospechas de Madame Máxime que de Hagrid-_ declaró sin perder la calma- _y creo que tal vez seas tú el que tiene prejuicios, Cornelius._

 _\- ¿Podríamos terminar esta discusión?-_ Moody intervino. ¿La vió?

 _\- Sí, sí, bajemos-_ repuso Cornelius impaciente.

 _\- No lo digo por eso-_ dijo Moody- _Potter quiere hablar contigo Dumbledore, está esperando al otro lado de la puerta.-_ ahí quedaban sus sospechas, la puerta se abría _\- Hola Potter. Entra._

 _\- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Fudge._

 _\- No sabría responderle señor, supongo que bien dadas las circunstancias. Estaría mejor si me hubiesen sacado del torneo, ¿pero eso no es tema, o si?_

 _\- No, claro que no... Uno pensaría que ya estabas habituada...-_ se removió incómodoy el director la miraba intrigado _\- hablábamos de la noche en que apareció el señor Crouch en los terrenos. Fuiste tú quien se lo encontró, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Como sabrá casi todo el que tiene un ejemplar del profeta, fue junto con el campeón de Durmstrang, pero al parecer eso también es algo que debemos ignorar ¿no?-_ se sentó con parsimonia en un asiento lateral para no darle la espalda a ninguno y continuo _\- Y por si le interesa, no vi a Madame Máxime por allí. Sabemos que no le habría sido fácil ocultarse, ¿verdad?- Dumbledore le sonrió_

 _\- Sí, bien-_ Fudge se veía incomodo _\- Estábamos a punto de bajar a dar un pequeño paseo, Harry. Si nos perdonas... Tal vez sería mejor que volvieras a clase._

 _\- Disculpe ministro, no sabía que lo habían nombrado director, mis sinceras felicitaciones en ese caso._

 _\- No yo..._

 _\- No creo que sea usted un dictador o haga mal uso de sus poderes. Verá por absurdo que pueda parecerle hay cosas del ámbito estudiantil que sólo puede aclarar el director de este establecimiento-_ Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada rápida e inquisitiva.

 _\- Espérame aquí, Harry-_ indicóel anciano _\- Nuestro examen de los terrenos no se prolongará demasiado._

Salieron rápido, en silencio y cerraron la puerta. Espero a dejar de oír los secos golpes de la pata de palo de Moody y se dedicó a observar el lugar. Se acercó a Fawkes, lo saludó y le acarició las plumas mientras continuaba su análisis _._ El sombrero seleccionador estaba en un estante tras el escritorio, a su lado una urna de cristal con la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Estaba observando con detenimiento la espada que todos creyeran que ella sacó, cuando vio el reflejo de una luz, el origen debía estar a su espalda. Curiosa se giró y camino hacia un armario negro viejo entreabierto, que dejaba pasar un leve resplandor. Reviso que no estuviese maldito antes de abrirlo y sorprendida se encontró frente al pensadero del director.

* * *

Dejare de prometer o decir cosas que después no puedo cumplir...

Lo peor de todo es que cuando las escribo estoy completamente segura de que podré hacerlo sin contratiempos...

No les responderé hoy para poder subirlo rápido, pero sepan que me encantan sus coments y que los leo todos. ¡Gracias por continuar leyendo ahora que soy más incostante que nunca! motivan demasiado y diré que no dejare esto botado, puedo tardar pero esto va a continuar...  
Soy una pésima persona, lo sé u.u xD


	36. IV El fin del Torneo

**_4.9 El final del torneo_**

Interesante ver lo que el director quería mostrarle: el juicio de Igor Karkarov como mortífago. En el este, el director de Durmstrang culpaba a Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Travers, Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood del departamento de misterios, y finalmente a Severus Snape. Luego cambio al juicio de Ludo Bagman por pasar información a partidarios de Voldemort, a lo que este aludía a su falta de capacidad intelectual, la confianza que le daba Rookwood al ser un amigo de la familia y los ofrecimientos de este para un puesto en el ministerio. El último recuerdo era del juicio compartido de tres magos y una bruja, fue difícil de ver como el más joven suplicaba a su madre y a su padre, Barty Crouch, para que no lo llevasen a Azkaban. Al ver que se los acusaba por la tortura de los padres de Neville y cómo Crouch no le daba una segunda mirada a su hijo, lograba comprender la actitud recelosa de 'Cissa.

Salió de los recuerdos para encontrarse con Albus a su lado, dio gracias a su real sentimiento curioso y a estar preparada para disfrazar sus motivos reales de curiosidad aludiendo a su supuesta falta de conocimiento del mundo mágico. El anciano le mostró otro recuerdo, esta vez de Bertha en su época escolar _"¿quizás quiere apelar a mi lado sensible? Mejor le explicó lo del dolor pronto_ ". Le comentó que durante la clase de adivinación su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle cada vez más hasta ser insoportable y que eso había pasado en veces anteriores pero en menor grado de dolor y por menor tiempo. El anciano intentó leer su mente pero no encontró nada diferente de lo que ella hubo dicho por lo cual la dejó marchar implemente diciéndole que tenía una teoría de qué podía deberse a cuando Voldemort estaba cerca o cuando este tenía episodios de odio profundos. Definitivamente eso no tenía mucho sentido pero no le iba a decir eso ni desarrollar el pensamiento frente a un lector de mentes que no confiaba.

A sus tutores les dijo la verdad de lo que vio, Draco fue firme en ello y era obvio que a él no le podía mentir; sobre todo porque el sintió algo del dolor de ella. Quedaron de hablarlo e investigarlo en profundidad durante las vacaciones, por mientras debía salir con vida de la tercera prueba, su suegro estaba especialmente nervioso por ello. Todos le enviaban lechuzas a diario, y sus amigos le estaban haciendo entrenamientos cada vez más arduos.

El mismo día de la prueba Rita Skeeter público un artículo sobre ella dónde narraba su episodio con la cicatriz, argumentando posibles diagnósticos entre los cuales se encontraba una _"necesidad constante de atención"._ Incluso escribía de lo acontecido en sus años anteriores, siempre resguardando a sus fuentes y alertaba a la comunidad mágica de su capacidad para hablar pársel.

 **Un miembro de la Liga para la Defensa contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, que no desea que su nombre aparezca aquí, asegura que consideraría a cualquier mago capaz de hablar en pársel «sospechoso a priori: personalmente, no me fiaría de nadie que hablara con las serpientes, ya que éstas son frecuentemente utilizadas en los peores tipos de magia tenebrosa y están tradicionalmente relacionadas con los malhechores. Y sobre sus amistades… bueno, cualquiera que busque la compañía de engendros tales como gigantes y hombres lobo parece revelar una atracción por la violencia.»**

 **Albus Dumbledore debería tal vez considerar si es adecuado que una chica como ésta compita en el Torneo de los tres magos. Hay quien teme que Potter pueda recurrir a las artes oscuras en su afán por ganar el Torneo, cuya tercera prueba tendrá lugar esta noche.**

No siguió leyendo a causa de la subdirectora que la llevo a una sala lateral para que se reuniese con sus familiares al igual que el resto de los campeones. ¿Cómo era que Sirius no le hubo dicho? Al entrar al lugar comprendió el motivo de su silencio, su padrino no lo sabía. A la entrada se encontraba Cedric conversando con sus padres; frente a ellos Viktor hablaba en búlgaro con su madre mientras el que debía ser su padre miraba como analizando el lugar; un poco más alejadas estaba la familia de Fleur hablando en francés; al final de la sala, junto a la chimenea se encontraban sonriéndole Bill y a la señora Weasley. La visión le enfado bastante pero intento que no pasase a su expresión.

\- _¡Sorpresa! ¡Pensamos que querrías vernos Harry!-_ avanzó la mujer y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla.

 _\- ¿Qué tal?-_ Le estrecho la mano y mientras lo hacía notaba la mirada de su amiga rubia sobre ella - _Charlie quería venir pero no consiguió permiso, lo dejaste anonadado en el enfrentamiento con el colacuerno... es estupendo volver aquí-_ Bill miraba con añoranza la habitación y se río al ver como una amiga de la dama gorda giñarle un ojo. _\- ¿Sigue la señora gorda?_

Su madre le respondió lo que llevó a una anécdota de la mujer mayor que Harriet no tenía ganas de atender, era más interesante ver la actitud extraña de su amiga francesa para bajar su molestia. Le hubiese encantado ver a su verdadera familia y no a los Weasley, no era que no los quisiese, sino más bien eran algunas actitudes y atributos que creía poseer la matriarca de la familia lo que la hartaba en demasía. Bill se percató de su ausencia y la invito a caminar un rato a lo que acepto con la esperanza de presentarle a Fleur.

 _\- ¿Estás aquí eh?-_ le dijo Amos al pasar junto a ellos _\- No te sientes tan ufano ahora que Cedric te ha alcanzado ¿no?_

 _\- Está enfadado por el artículo de Rita sobre el torneo... no le hagas caso Harry...-_ Cedric se disculpaba por la actitud de su padre.

 _\- ¡Ella no lo corrigió!-_ Al parecer el hombre no estaba por un clima de paz- Pudo _hacerlo y no lo hizo, pero ya le darás su merecido y volverás a vencerla._

 _\- La pegriodista esa hace cualquier cosa pog teneg una histogría que venda...-_ comentó displicente la campeona de Beauxbatons _\- pensé que cualquiega con algo de inteligencia se dagría cuenta..._

El comentario de Fleur no debió caerle bien al hombre, sin embargo no volvió a hablar nuevamente. Les presentó a los colorines su nueva amiga, Molly no se veía muy contenta de conocerla, lo que contrastaba bastante con la mirada que le estaba dando su hijo a la chica. Conoció a la familia francesa y búlgara presentes en la habitación, los animó a conocer las afueras del castillo en conjunto, cosa que casi todos deseaban. En ese momento con algo de tacto y de astucia logró informarle a Sirius lo que sucedía y él llegó al poco tiempo para enojo de Molly, que quedó relegada junto con el padre de Cedric, que seguía con su actitud de "mi hijo es el mejor de todos" para vergüenza del joven. Esa situación cambio a la llegada de sus hijos que aprovechó de interrogar sobre sus exámenes, lo que la volvió tensa nuevamente fue la llegada de Nev junto a Her, y evitó mirarla e incluso hablarle. Luna y Tori se aparecieron al almuerzo causando otra reacción reprobatoria en la mujer, pero Hallie no podía importarle menos y disfrutó de la compañía del grupo completo. Los gemelos y las dos ravenclaws eran exacto lo que necesitaba para distraerse de todo y no pensar en lo que sucedería en las horas siguientes. Si bien los búlgaros no hablaban mucho se notaba una leve inclinación de la mujer por Lu, que no dejaba de mirar su vestimenta e intentar conversar con ella.

Después de un banquete más abundante de lo normal Ludo los llevó a la entrada del laberinto, Mc Gonagall les informó que junto a Moody, Flitwick y Hagrid estarían rodeando el perímetro y en caso de necesitar rescate lanzaran chispas rojas. Vio como las tribunas se iban llenando de a poco y deseo poder estar ahí con los demás, no tener que enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviese dentro y poder disfrutar de sus amigos sin tener que esconderse. Sin embargo, no iba a auto compadecerse, tenía a muchas personas a su lado que la querían a pesar de lo desfavorable de sus circunstancias. Fleur intentó animarla al recordarle que no entraría sola y que no sería la última, a diferencia de ella; definitivamente tenía a las personas correctas de su lado.

 **¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y la señorita Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts! En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!** **¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! Tres... dos... uno...**

El primer hechizo que hizo al entrar al laberinto fue _"_ _ **Lumos**_ _"_ y escuchó a Cedric tras ella hacer lo mismo, se separaron en cuanto tuvieron una oportunidad justo antes que anunciaran la entrada de Krumm. Aún no se encontraba con nada cuando escuchó que entraba Fleur, ya todos estaban en el laberinto. Se cruzó con Cedric en su escape de los escregutos de cola explosiva, definitivamente no quería cruzarse con ellos si iban a dejar su ropa tan mal. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que se topó de frente con lo que parecía ser un dementor, pero antes de acercarse su forma tembló _"¿tembló?... eso no pasa… a menos que sea un ¡Boggart! ¡Eso es! ¡_ _ **Ridddíkulo**_!" Dio varias vueltas y se tuvo que devolver algunas veces pero no se enfrentó a ninguna trampa o prueba. No fue hasta que pensó que todo era muy tranquilo, que una niebla la rodeo y escuchó la voz de su amiga francesa, corrió en su ayuda pero en un instante estaba de cabeza. Con ayuda de los setos que hacían de paredes logró llegar al piso con sus manos y avanzar hasta un punto en el cual alcanzó a sostener su peso con las manos antes de caer de cabeza. Fleur ya no se escuchaba, no había rastro de chispas rojas ni de su amiga, no tenía como ubicarla por lo que se intentó guiar por sus instintos. No fue buena idea; no si ahora estaba frente a una de las bestias de Hagrid que no parecía ni amistosa y su exoesqueleto la hacía inmune a los hechizos que lanzaba. Agradecía a su entrenamiento físico que la ayudaba con sus reflejos pero el animal casi la hiere en varias ocasiones y destrozo su túnica antes de que un " _ **impedimenta**_ " le llegara a la carne.

Lo que la sorprendió fue escuchar una discusión entre Krumm y Cedric, eso hasta que resonaron los gritos del Hufflepuff por todo el lugar, de algún modo hizo un hueco por el cual pasar hasta el lugar donde estaban ellos. Al parecer el búlgaro lo estaba torturando, no le quedó otra opción que desmayarlo antes que la viese y la atacase a ella. Se acercó a su compañero que no paraba de temblar.

 _\- No puedo creerlo... venía atrás de mi... lo oí, me volví y me apuntó con la varita._

 _\- Me cuesta creerlo... ¿Oíste a Fleur?_

 _\- Si, y creo que se lo hizo a ella también._

 _\- Déjame dudarlo, estuvimos compartiendo con su familia toda la tarde… no creo que sea capaz de algo así_

 _\- Piensa lo que quieras, a ti no te atacó_ \- Había un deje de irritación contenida en su voz- _¿lo dejamos aquí?_ \- su lado bueno ganaba otra vez "¿ _será siempre así?_ " se preguntó Hallie.

 _\- Haz lo que quieras, yo no lo dejare inconsciente en un entorno hostil-_ tomo la varita del chico y conjuró luces rojas, ambos esperaron unos momentos en silencio.

 _\- Supongo que lo mejor es seguir…_

Se separaron prontamente, los dos consientes que eran la competencia del otro y que estaban al final de toda la competencia. Corrió por los pasillos hasta casi chocar con una esfinge, la primera que veía en su vida fuera de la imagen de un libro.

 _\- Estás muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por aquí.-_ dijo la esfinge _\- No pasarás a menos que descifres mi enigma. Si aciertas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callado, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño.´_

 _\- No tengo nada que perder si lo escuchó entonces.-_ La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras justo en el centro del camino que cuidaba y recitó:

 _Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas,_

 _Pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas._

 _Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza,_

 _Porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza,_

 _Donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena_

 _Y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena._

 _Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar:_

 _¿A qué animal no te gustaría besar?_

 _\- Ok, tierras lejanas… otro país, uno con montañas, esos son muchos-_ Hallie caminaba de un lado a otro intentando ordenar sus ideas _\- y arena ¿arabia? ¿Marruecos?… el verso siguiente habla de toros, eso sería España… veamos Arabia, Marruecos, España, Maraña, ¡Araña! Mi respuesta es la Araña.-_ La esfinge la miró con una sonrisa misteriosa, se levantó lentamente asustando un poco a la chica, y se hizo a un lado.- _¡Muchas gracias!_

Corrió por el pasillo con su corazón claramente latiendo más rápido de lo común, en la siguiente bifurcación miró el esbozó del mapa que hiciera en un principio, miró las estrellas y calculó que debía estar el centro a la derecha. El brillo de la copa fue lo primero que vio antes de sentir como alguien la pasaba, no había que ser anatomista para saber que el chico la vencería; aunque como todo en su vida, tuvo un giro inesperado, una araña gigante detenerle el paso al muchacho. Intentó ayudarlo pero los hechizos parecían rebotarle y enfurecerla cada vez más. " _Menos mal los tejones son leales, sino estaría sola contra esto_ " casi los aplasta varias veces hasta que los dos atacaron un mismo punto y la desmayaron.

Hallie desde su posición en el suelo, se realizó un autoexamen para calcular sus daños: su ropa estaba hecha jirones en sus piernas y exponían sus botas altas de piel de dragón que tenían una sustancia viscosa corriendo por ellas, su muñeca izquierda estaba hinchada producto de las malas caídas al pelear con la araña y sus brazos exhibían cortes gracias a su atajo por los setos. Al intentar levantarse sintió un dolor agudo en su tobillo derecho y al dar unos pasos el dolor continuaba cada que cargaba su peso en él. _"_ " _Gracias a Daph por pensar en usar calzado resistente y al resto por obligarme a usar unas hasta la rodilla_ … _Ojala pueda ducharme y no tener que descansar en la enfermería ahora que todo terminó… hablando de eso ¿Por qué no llega nadie?"_ Miró alrededor y Cedric estaba a escasos pasos, quieto observando la copa con detenimiento; se volvió hacía ella y en los ojos del joven se veía anhelo, luego volvió la vista a la brillante copa.

 _\- Cedric_ \- respiró profundo y se le acercó lentamente _\- ¿por qué no la tomas?_

 _\- No puedo-_ en sus ojos se veía su conflicto interno _\- Me has salvado la vida dos veces, mereces ganar más que yo._

 _\- Seamos lógicos. Gana el primero que llegue a la copa, y esa no fui yo._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Sé racional, apenas y puedo mantenerme en pie y caminar. Además lo único que he querido desde comienzo de año ha sido sobrevivir a esto, no ganarlo, jamás ha sido esa mi intención._

 _\- Tú me dijiste de los Dragones, no habría pasado esa prueba de no ser por ti._

 _\- No seas obstinado, te dije en su minuto, todos sabíamos, sólo faltabas tú. Además me ayudaste con el huevo._

 _\- A mí también me ayudaron... Merecías más puntos, llegaste primero dónde los rehenes._

 _\- Me equivoque al tomarme la canción literalmente._

 _\- Harry, tómala tú-_ su postura y su voz reflejaban el pesar que sentía en ese minuto.

 _\- Estúpido Hufflepuff, si tanto lo deseas lo haremos juntos, de ese modo ninguno tendrá lo que quiere ¿te parece?_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Al parecer ninguno quiere tomarla y de verdad quiero una ducha-_ Cedric la miraba asombrado, como si no le creyese su falta de entusiasmo por el triunfo _\- ¿Te parece razonable una victoria de Hogwarts?_

 _\- A la de tres entonces. Uno… dos… ¡tres!_

Los dos tomaron la copa al mismo tiempo y con una sacudida en el estómago se despegaron del suelo, en un instante todo su entorno cambio, ya no estaba en el campo de quiddich, ni siquiera en un lugar cercano al colegio. Estaban rodeados de lapidas y una capilla a un costado, en el otro una casa antigua sobre una colina. Cedric le preguntó si sabía que era un traslador y cosas de esa índole, a lo que ella negaba intentando ver cualquier cambio en el lugar, lista para protegerse de cualquier cosa. Varias sombras se acercaban entre las tumbas y uno llevaba un niño pequeño o un bebe. Su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle cada vez más a medida que se acercaban, al estar a menos de 10 metros el dolor era casi insoportable y apenas podía ver. Una voz se escuchó ordenando que mataran a su acompañante.

 _\- ¡No! esperen-_ casi inconscientemente se puso frente al tejón, los interrumpió y alguien lo desmayó- _Gracias…_

 _\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ordene que lo mataran-_ La voz irradiaba ira y le recordaba a otra voz.

 _\- Señor, la chica estaba frente-_ esa voz si la reconocía, Lucius estaba ahí, respiró más tranquila _._ Intentó leer la lápida frente a ella: **TOM RYDDLE.** El más cercano se acercó a atarla y con asco reconoció a colagusano.

 _\- Si algo puedo decir, creo que prefiero a cualquier otro mortifago que a colagusano, si no es mucha molestía._

 _\- La señorita hace exigencias ¿escucharon eso?_

 _\- Me trajeron contra mi voluntad, me atacan, y producen que mi cabeza estalle cada vez que estamos cerca. Creo que merezco algo de consideración si es que van a atarme a una lápida._

 _-La chica tiene agallas-_ se rio una voz distante

 _\- Algo de razón también-_ esta vez era una mujer- _yo iré._

Después de atarla dejaron el bulto a sus pies, se le acercó una serpiente gigante que reposo alrededor de ellos. Luego colagusano colocó un caldero lleno de un líquido frente a ella y le tiró una piedra dentro, revolvió hasta que salieron llamas desde dentro. Al tener eso listo se acercó al bulto y lo desvistió revelando una especie de ser antropomórfico con piel escamosa al rojo vivo y una cara parecida más a una serpiente que humana, sin nariz y con ojos rojos brillantes. Con un cuidado poco esperable en el adulto coloco al ser dentro del caldero. Al parecer Peter estaba a cargo de hacer el ritual, y por sus temblores junto con su voz llorosa, no era algo que estuviese feliz de hacer.

 _\- ¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!-_ debajo de ella la tierra temblaba, vio salir polvo y entrar en el caldero, volviendo al líquido de un extraño azul. _\- ¡Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor!-_ Levantó su mano izquierda y con una daga en la derecha, suponiendo lo que pasaría cerro los ojos con fuerza. No volvió a abrirlos hasta que escucho el caer en el agua, la poción era rojo ardiente e irradiaba una luz potente. _\- Sa… sangre del enemigo tomada por la fuerza-_ frente a ella estaba el traidor, corto su antebrazo izquierdo y con una redoma almaceno su sangre. A penas se fue sintió como la herida era sellada y la magia de Lucius intentando encontrar daños _.- Resucitarás al que odias.-_ Terminó al verter el contenido recién adquirido, logrando que la poción adquiriese un color blanco cegador. El caldero hervía, salpicaba chispas en todas direcciones y brillaba con intensidad, luego formó nubes espesas que envolvieron el lugar impidiendo ver más allá de un metro. Al disipar la niebla se veía una sombra levantarse lentamente y ordenar que lo vistieran.

Voldemort estaba de regreso.

Con cero piedad levantó a Peter y llamó a sus mortifagos por medio de la marca. Dijo algunas palabras a sus seguidores y se desentendió del hombre dio su mano y realizó la poción.

 _\- Estás sobre los restos de mi difunto padre, Harry-_ la miró esperando ver su reacción a lo dicho.

 _\- Por medio de nuestras interacciones y de lo dicho por la rata supuse eso, en segundo año mencionaste que era muggle… aunque no te escuchabas particularmente contento con ese hecho_

 _\- Chica inteligente. Pero me fue útil al final… por si te lo preguntas, a mi padre lo maté yo.-_ paró para ver la expresión de la chica atada y al no ver ninguna muestra de asombro continuo _\- Él vivió en esa casa en la colina, mi madre era una bruja que vivía en las cercanías, se enamoró de él y este la abandono al saber lo que era. La abandono antes de que yo naciera y ella murió al dar a luz dejándome huérfano, por ende acabe donde llegan casi todos: un orfanato… en mi infancia jure encontrarlo, y lo hice, me vengue de él. ¿No dirás nada de mi historia familiar?_

 _\- A parte de lo que comentamos al encontrarnos en mi segundo año, no tengo mucho que decir aparte de felicitarte, te escuchas mucho más cuerdo que hace tres años, pero me gustaba más tu aspecto de hace dos._

 _\- ¿Y no eres de Slytherin?-_ se rio al escucharla _.- Cada vez me convenzo más que el sombrero se equivocó contigo... ¡Mira! ahí viene mi verdadera familia-_ varias sombras se le acercaron y de rodillas le besaban la túnica para luego ir a formar un circulo alrededor de ellos _\- trece años desde que nos encontramos por última vez y siguen acudiendo a mi llamada como si hubiesen pasado sólo unas horas... todos se ven bastante bien con sus poderes intactos-_ Voldemort se paseaba analizando a cada seguidor que estaba en el lugar _\- ¿por qué ninguno vino en ayuda de su señor?..._ _debieron de pensar que yo estaba acabado por lo que se volvieron ante los enemigos… inocencia, ignorancia, encantamiento; esas fueron sus escusas..._ _¿cómo creyeron que no volvería? Incluso quienes sabían las precauciones que tomé y quienes vieron mi poder… entonces me asaltan las dudas: de si creyeron que existía alguien más fuerte capaz de derrotarme, de si son realmente fieles a mí, o a Albus Dumbledore._

Casi todos negaron con sus cabezas, uno de ellos salió del circulo y se postro pidiendo perdón en nombre de todos, Voldemort se rio de él y uso la maldición de tortura. Después de unos segundos que parecieron interminables se detuvo y continuo su monologo. Al hablarle a colagusano le restregó que lo de él no era lealtad, sino miedo a sus antiguos amigos; aunque al final le conjuro una mano plateada que reemplazo a la recién amputada. Luego se dirigió a Lucius con el que tuvo una disputa verbal en la cual el rubio salió airoso. Hablo de los Lestrange y los dementores, ambos aliados en su causa, junto con los gigantes desterrados y otras criaturas fieles a él. Reconoció los apellidos Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, antes de nombrar a un vasallo fiel que había sido quien los llevase a la "celebración". Intentando cambiar la atención de su líder Malfoy inquirió en el proceso para volverlo a la vida, y fiel a su ego Tom contesto orgulloso.

 _\- Todos saben que, la noche en que perdí mis poderes y mi cuerpo, había ido a matarlo. Su madre murió intentando salvarla, dejando en ella las huellas de su sacrificio... magia antigua que pase por alto… ya no importa, ahora sí puedo hacerlo.-_ se acercó a ella y paso un dedo por su mejilla _\- Tuve un error, he de admitirlo, mi maldición fue desviada hacía mí… me convirtió en algo menos que un espíritu; pero seguía vivo… alguno de mis experimentos para conquistar la muerte funciono, pero seguía débil, sin cuerpo, sin ningún recurso para cambiar mi situación. Me escondí en un bosque obligándome a existir esperando a alguno de ustedes que fuese en mi ayuda… espera vana debo añadir ahora… Hace cuatro años eso cambio, un joven mago bastante confiado tropezó en mi camino, me trajo de vuelta al país y ocupe su cuerpo mientras cumplía mis órdenes para obtener la piedra filosofal… Otra vez Harry Potter truncaba mis deseos.-_ el silencio resonó entre los presentes _\- Mi vasallo murió cuando deje su cuerpo y volví a mi refugio hasta que colagusano me encontró guiado por las ratas… curiosa afinidad debo añadir... su viaje no estuvo sencillo, se topó con Bertha Jorkins, y lo que pudo ser un caos para su propósito termino brindándonos la información, lamentablemente alguien bloqueo sus recuerdos y para poder sacar la información se necesitaron hechizos muy potentes que dejaron su mente casi inutilizada, así que nos deshicimos de ella. Como se supone que Peter Petrigrew murió hace años, su cuerpo no era una opción, pero fue un vasallo bastante útil para volverme a mi propio cuerpo, rudimentario en un inicio pero con dos encantamientos de mi autoría, una poción de sangre de unicornio, otros ingredientes especiales y con ayuda de Nagini, logramos una forma casi humana lo suficientemente fuerte para permitirme viajar. Ahora a lo que necesitábamos para volver, el único ingrediente faltante era la sangre de un enemigo, colagusano hubiese elegido a cualquier otro, pero yo sabía que necesitaría la de esta chica si quería ser más fuerte._

No supo como pero en un instante sintió un dolor superior a cualquier otro que hubiese sentido antes, sus huesos ardían, su estómago se presionaba y su cabeza parecía querer arder. Su cerebro intentaba mantenerse cuerdo y aferrado a la vida pero hubo segundos en los que pensó que la muerte era una mejor opción. No supo cuando terminó y apenas distinguía la voz de Voldemort junto con la risa de sus seguidores. Lucius estaba pálido, necesitaba sacarla de ahí pronto, su análisis no mostraba nada bueno para la situación en la que se encontraban y hacían prioritario el volverla a la escuela. Él mismo la desato al escuchar la orden del mago tenebroso y de modo apenas audible la insto a tomar la primera oportunidad para tomar la copa.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en un duelo contra uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Aún con todo el entrenamiento y preparación no pudo evitar ser alcanzada por algunas de ellas y recibir uno que otro _Crucio_. Hasta que intentó controlarla con la maldición imperio y al igual que en clase eso no obtuvo el resultado esperado. Aprovechando el desconcierto y enojo rodo hasta que una lápida la tapo y empezó su búsqueda de Cedric y la copa. Sin pensar mucho lo que hacía corrió con fuerza hasta estar lo más cercano a su objetivo y le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ al tiempo que Tom le lanzaba la maldición asesina.

Lo que ninguno se esperaba era el rayo dorado que se formó al chocar ambos hechizos y que conectaba ambas varitas. Más extraño aún fue que ambos se comenzaron a elevar y del rayo dorado salieron más rayos que crearon una especie de cúpula alrededor que los separaba del resto. Los mortifagos se veían exaltados al otro lado pero su maestro les indicó no hacer nada que él no mandase. Se veía sorprendido, a lo menos, por lo que estaba sucediendo e intentaba separar su varita pero nada sucedía. De a poco un sonido se hizo presente, era hermoso e irradiaba tranquilidad, al ser más nítido se podía definir como el canto de un fénix. Algo le decía que no rompiese la conexión por lo que centro sus energías en hacerlo al sentir como su varita vibraba mucho más fuerte que antes, aparecieron pequeñas protuberancias de luz y por mero instinto los llevo hacia Tom.

Al llegar a la varita contraria estallo en gritos y se creó una mano de humo casi sólida, muy parecida a la que le diese a la rata. La segunda que tocó la varita del mago también comenzó con gritos, pero esta comenzó a crecer hasta formar una persona; era un anciano muy parecido al que soñó una vez y al verlos a ambos la animó a continuar diciéndole que él la mató y algo sobre la magia. La tercera fue una mujer, por las fotos la reconoció como Bertha y ella sólo gritaba que no desistiese, que mantuviese firme su varita. La cuarta era una mujer que sólo había soñado con verla nuevamente, alguien que nunca pensó volvería a ver, Lily Potter. Ella se le acercó y le anunció que su padre quería verla, le dio unas palabras de ánimo y le mando sus respetos a sus guías. Al aparecer su padre no perdió tiempo y le indicó los pasos a seguir para que escapase, entre los cuatro le darían unos segundos de distracción antes de desaparecer.

No supo bien como logro llegar hasta el Hufflepuff y la copa, más tarde Lucius le explicaría como hizo para que ningún otro notara lo cercano que ambos estaban de la zona de duelo, no obstante el alivio que la inundó al sentir el césped fue inmediato. El ruido estruendoso fue lo segundo que noto pero no quería, ni se sentía capaz de levantarse en esos momentos. Le extrañaba era que su compañero no reaccionase aún, no recordaba que lo hubiesen matado o aplicado mucho poder.

Dumbledore fue el primero en llegar dónde ellos y eso al parecer era lo que necesitaba el chico para volver en sí. Sin que nadie le preguntase Cedric dijo que Voldemort estaba de vuelta, se veía asustado y el ministro no quería creerle, Albus por otro lado quería interrogarlos ahí mismo, sobre todo a ella. Algo pasó que al final el ministro opto por enviarla a la enfermería y comenzar con el chico.

Alastor no la llevó a la enfermería, haciéndola sospechar, ya más cerca uso su conexión con Draco para que fuese en su búsqueda, algo no estaba bien. Bastante solícito le dio algo de beber "para tranquilizarte, ya sabes" que sin que notase derramo en su túnica ya húmeda. La interrogó sobre lo pasado y sus expresiones y preguntas eran más bien las de un fanático que las de un hombre que intentase acabar con los portadores de la marca tenebrosa. Tan absorto estaba que reconoció ser él quien pusiese su nombre en el cáliz, quien conjurase la marca tenebrosa en el mundial, quien espantó a quienes pudiesen dañarla o impedirle ganar el torneo, quien manipulase a Hagrid para que le dijese de los dragones, quien ayudase a Cedric a abrir el huevo, quien vigilase con el ojo mágico a través de los setos acabando con las dificultades a su paso, aturdiese a Fleur, usara la maldición _Imperius_ en Krumm para sacar a Cedric del camino.

Habló unos momentos sobre los beneficios que le traería su esfuerzo al entregarla y matarla en ese instante. Se notaba su euforia y como el ojo sano brillaba con algo parecido a la locura, el mágico estaba fijo en ella. Luego le relató sus puntos en común con su maestro: un padre muy decepcionante, la humillación de nombrarse como su progenitor y el placer de matarlo. Era evidente su regocijó al saber la vuelta del mago tenebroso y estaba por atacarla cuando Snape entró de improviso desmayándolo, detrás de él estaban Minerva y Albus. En ese momento entendió el significado del miedo, las facciones de Albus eran espeluznantes y comprendió el motivo por el cual no podría enfrentarlo directamente, y menos aún sola.

La mujer quiso sacarla del lugar y enviarla a la enfermería pero el anciano lo impidió, envió a Severus por una poción de la verdad y esperaron. Sirius irrumpió el ambiente segundos antes que Snape llegase y se negó a retirarse o alejarse de su lado, eso irritó claramente al director pero no dijo nada. Abrieron el baúl de 7 cerraduras hasta la última en la cual había un pozo y dentro de este el verdadero Ojoloco Moody. Poción Multijugos explicó el anciano creyendo que ella no tenía conocimiento de la poción. Minerva llevo el cuerpo a la enfermería y frente a los tres adultos y Hallie comenzó el cambio hasta que tuvieron en frente a Barty Crouch.

Dumbledore lo despertó y Snape le obligo a beber el vial antes que fuese plenamente consciente. Al preguntarle sobre cómo escapó de Azkaban el aludidó respondió que su madre al saber que estaba muriendo pidió como un último favor a su padre que lo liberase. Eso lo lograron en una visita, le dieron a beber multijugos con un pelo de su madre y ella tomo una con el de él; al ser ciegos los dementores no lo notaron, ella tomo la poción hasta el final y fue enterrada con la apariencia y el nombre de él. Su vida fue controlada con encantamientos para someterlo y el uso de _imperius_. Su elfina se encargaba de él e intercedía para que recibiese estímulos positivos. Por ello Bertha un día lo vio y tuvieron que borrarle los recuerdos de modo tan fuerte que su memoria se vio dañada. Comentó sobre el mundial, cómo Voldemort lo encontró maldijo con un _imperius_ a su padre, cómo atacaron y apresaron al verdadero Alastor y lo suplantó. Dijo sobre la fuga de su padre, su asesinato y su implicación en el torneo.

Sirius no quiso escuchar más y se la llevó del lugar, Albus intentó impedírselo pero su padrino se mantuvo estoico y férreo en su objetivo. Sin un segundo pensamiento la llevó hasta la chimenea más próxima, nombró su dirección casi en un susurro para que nadie más que ellos escuchasen y la hizo pasar por las llamas verdes antes que él.

* * *

Volviendo de vacaciones... un capitulo largo por la espera... y vamos en la pagina 474 de 502!  
Disculpen si hay cosas que avance muy rápido... cuide de no olvidar mucho...  
HP pertenece a JK, yo sólo juego con las variables :)


	37. V ¿Guerra inminente?

_5.0 ¿Guerra inminente?_

Dorea y Winky se abalanzaron sobre ella y la llevaron a su habitación raudamente, la mujer mayor le dio una poción para dormir mientras la elfina comenzaba un análisis completo de su dueña. Ambas estaban preparadas para múltiples escenarios que pudiesen sucederle a la joven después de terminar el torneo, la eficiencia de la antigua Black era de envidiar, conforme aparecían en un pergamino los hallazgos de la elfina, Dorea aplicaba hechizos y pociones en el cuerpo de su nieta. Su dinámica duro por lo menos media hora en la cual 'Cissa, Agusta y Remus llegaron a la locación ansiosos por saber el estado de Lady Potter. Charlus los instó a la calma y a acompañarlo en la espera. Al mismo tiempo que Sirius logró contactarse de modo seguro con el esposo de su ahijada, por ende sus amigos en el colegio, resumiéndoles lo acontecido hasta el momento.

Dorea no se sorprendió al notar la comitiva que esperaba saber la situación de Harriet, la sangre Black que corría por varios de los presentes era bastante fuerte. Lo que sí, temía no poder darles la situación general, su nieta ni siquiera era consiente aún de su propio estado, de otro modo todos ya sabrían, eso era claro; pero, ¿cómo decirles que la chica estaba embarazada? Se podía imaginar las reacciones de todos los presentes, e incluso del propio marido de la pequeña. No obstante al cruzar miradas con las mujeres presentes supo que no debía guardarse la noticia.

 _\- ¿Qué tiene Harry?  
\- Sirius es mejor que te sientes-_ replicó la mujer con calma _\- Harriet está durmiendo en este minuto, Winky la cuidará... llegó con pérdida de sangre, cortes superficiales y uno que otro profundo, varios hematomas, un esquince, entre otros. Como supongo imaginan hallamos también restos de la maldición de tortura._

 _\- Lucius estaba especialmente preocupado cuando me dio un resumen de lo ocurrido-_ Narcisa no dejaba de mirarla, casi intuyendo que faltaba información.

 _\- No es para menos... ¿su mente está bien?-_ Augusta apretaba con fuerza el bastón a su lado, casi temiendo que le pasase lo mismo que a su hijo.  
 _\- Espero que no, no fueron tantas como las que soportaron Alice y Frank por lo que podemos estar tranquilos en ese aspecto._

 _\- ¿En qué otro aspecto es el que debemos preocuparnos tía?_

 _\- Harriet está embarazada. Y por lo avanzado de su embarazo se pueden diferenciar dos bebes._

 _\- ¿Q-QUÉ? ¡EMBARAZADA! ¿Y de dos? ¿Estás segura?_

 _\- Tanto como que viviste casi todos los veranos en esta casa Sirius Orión Black. Y antes de que nos preguntemos o lleguemos a conclusiones estúpidas..._

 _\- Ella no lo sabía.-_ la interrumpió calmadamente Lupin- _Eso querías decirnos, que Harry no sabe que espera un hijo de Draco. Eso, y que temes las repercusiones del cruciatus sobre ellos._

 _\- No es tan simple Remus, Lucius estaba muy preocupado. Si alguien sabe que está embarazada puede hacerle algo a ella o a los niños..._

 _\- Por ahora debemos esperar, ¿no querida?-_ Dorea afirmó _\- Creo que tenemos que avisarle al futuro padre-_ Se levantó de su asiento revitalizado, con motivos nuevos para vivir _\- Remus y Sirius ¿me acompañan a mi estudio? Creo que Lady Malfoy es capaz de informarle al esposo de mi nieta las noticias, Lady Longbottom al resto de los chicos y 'Rea seguirá con la niña._

Charlus se llevó a los hombres a su estudio, sabía que ambos se debatían entre la alegría, preocupación, culpa y en cierto modo celos parentales. Recordó el día en que su nuera les contó de su embarazo, Lily se había adentrado los corazones del grupo de su hijo y de ellos, por lo que no fue extraño las reacciones de los chicos, era como si todos ellos fuesen a ser padres. Era comprensible la amalgama de sentimientos de los dos merodeadores. Lo que sólo podía imaginar era la reacción que tendría el joven Lord Potter, ambos eran muy jóvenes pero era casi palpable la unión que tenían. Esa noche ambos ancianos Potter, aún en tareas distintas y en lugares alejados coincidían en la esperanza que esta nueva vida significaba para ellos. Harriet les había devuelto la redención a la casa Black, una opción a los Malfoy, el perdón a los Longbottom y la comprensión a los Granger. No era menos que a su propia casa le estuviese dando la esperanza de un nuevo surgimiento; con el nuevo Heredero Malfoy en camino, el otro niño significaba que un Heredero Potter habitaría las salas de Potter Manor meros minutos después que su hermano.

Con la llegada del sol llegaron las noticias de parte de Severus Snape. Tres fueron los puntos relevantes, el primero era que el núcleo de las varitas de Harry y Tom eran de una pluma de Fawkes, tenían varitas hermanas y Dumbledore lo supo desde el instante en el que ella abandono la tienda de Ollivanders. El segundo era el escándalo que armó Molly Weasley al saber que Sirius se la había llevado de la escuela, hecho que no impresiono a ninguno de los presentes dada la avalancha de cartas y aulladores enviados por la mujer durante la noche. El tercer punto sí que fue una sorpresa, que Fudge intentase pasar por accidental la administración del beso del dementor a Barty Crouch era casi de locos, con todo y su fanatismo él era el último descendiente de una de las sagradas 28. Era claro que el ministro no era una gran lumbrera y no tenía muy claro el lío en el cual se acababa de introducir, no solo quería tapar el retorno de Voldemort, sino que estaba atentando con el sistema de legislación mágico.

Hallie despertó poco después y se encontró rodeada por las mujeres de la familia. Su abuela comenzó a hacerle las preguntas de rigor y escuchó un suspiro de alivio de parte de Agus al no fallar ninguna. Luego 'Cissa se le acercó a preguntarle por su salud los últimos meses y su último ciclo fértil, sin entender mucho intentó recordar su falta de apetito, sus casi desmayos y la falta de este último debido al estrés. Las tres mujeres compartieron una mirada, ninguna sabía cómo explicarle que tendría un niño. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo, hasta que se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban rápido con otros varios detrás, sin esperarlo ninguna, se abrió la puerta revelando al rubio de ojos grises y una comitiva de estudiantes varios metros detrás. Sin decir nada las tres salieron, era más sabio averiguar el modo que salieron del colegio y el modo en que los harían entrar nuevamente.

Harriet no se sorprendió al ver a su esposo, había soñado con él y algo dentro de ella le decía que estuviese tranquila, Draco llegaría al lugar en que se encontraba. Al verlo en la puerta notó como su magia la rodeaba con fuerza y con sus ojos buscaba lesiones, espero tranquila a que ambos cruzasen sus miradas, él necesitaba corroborar que se encontraba bien y lo comprendía, ella habría hecho lo mismo. Después el rubio se le acercó lentamente y coloco una mano sobre su vientre sin decirle nada; eso era extraño, él nunca había dudado en acostarse a su lado y abrazarla ni cuando estaba en la enfermería malherida.

Miró la mano sobre ella y de nuevo el rostro de su amado que no bajaba la intensidad de su mirada, desvió nuevamente a su vientre y recordó las preguntas de 'Cissa, el dolor de la maldición más fuerte justo en ese punto y la expresión de asombro y preocupación de Lucius. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cómo se lo dejo todo al estrés? ¿Cómo no notó la pequeña firma mágica dentro de ella? ¿Y si le hizo daño a su hijo sin saberlo? Todas las dudas la llenaron de pronto y supuso que el rubio esperaba esa reacción de ella, ya que la tomo con fuerza y la obligó a mirarlo. _"Estamos juntos en esto Calla, lo solucionaremos. Así como lo hemos hecho todos estos años"_ eso fue lo único que le dijo, eso fue lo único que necesitó para dejar los temores y llenarse de la alegría que le daba tener una vida dentro de ella.

Las chicas entraron en cuanto pudieron, apenas y le contaron el modo en que se escabulleron junto con los buenos deseos del resto para su recuperación. Pansy no quería dejarla, les costó bastante convencerla que estaban bien, no fue hasta que Blaise comentó lo insoportable que estaba siendo que la pelinegra le dejó un pequeño dije a su amiga con una sonrisa triste, y con una máscara de indiferencia digna de una heredera se despidió de todos los presentes y tomó rumbo a la escuela. El silencio que quedó después de su salida era bastante incómodo.

 _\- ¿Ahora qué paso?_ – Preguntó el italiano ante la mirada de los presentes- _¿dije algo que ninguno de ustedes pensará?_

 _\- Yo no pienso que sea incomoda... después de mi infancia su actitud es refrescante... y bueno ¿no se supone que yo decido quien viene a verme?_

 _\- Hallie no estas para cargar con la explosión que trae Pansy en este minuto...-_ todos lo miraron duramente

 _\- Creo que no dejaré que digas eso de mi amiga Zabini_ \- suspiró la rubia _\- espero entiendas lo que acabas de perder._

 _\- ¿Chicos, qué pasa?_

 _\- Pasa querido hijo-_ decía una mujer desde la puerta- _que la chica que acaba de salir no esperará otro día para aceptar cualquiera de las propuestas que llevan guardando polvo en el escritorio de su padre._

 _\- ¿Qué dice? Su madre ha estado molestándola durante años, ¿cómo es que no sabía de las propuestas?-_ El tono de la rubia era de preocupación e incredulidad.

 _\- Daphne querida, su padre busca una alianza "favorable" o útil para sus intenciones. Pansy ha estado dilatando su decisión con bastante astucia debo añadir, Harry aquí es su mayor argumento en este minuto._

 _\- ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

 _\- La tomé como tutela hace un tiempo ¿no recuerdas?, su madre no es muy fácil de complacer... En fin, vine a ver a la joven pareja Malfoy, confío en que elegirá a alguien que la sepa valorar._

Blaise salió casi imperceptiblemente con su mente viajando por todas las opciones que le abría lo que su madre había dicho. Jamás imagino a Pansy con alguien que no fuese Draco, pero al entrar Hallie a la ecuación no pensó en las repercusiones de su plan. Greg y Vin eran como hermanos para ella, no era posible que eligiese a alguno de ellos, eso significaría que alguien debía ingresar a su grupo. Las opciones para ello no le agradaban, no era capaz de imaginarse a otro hombre con ella. ¿Quién soportaría esos cambios de humor constantes? ¿O la indecisión? ¿O su infantilismo? O pero aún ¿Quién sería lo bastante constante, decidido, fuerte para acompañarla sin abrumarla, protegerla y entender que no era sólo lo que se ve? Incluso pensaba en su familia, la chica no sería feliz si la persona con la que compartía su vida estaba en alguno de los dos bandos de la guerra, sobre todo estando ella en un camino alternativo. Todo eso pensaba el joven italiano mientras sin quererlo sus pies lo llevaban rumbo al colegio por el mismo camino por el que hubieron salido.

En cuanto al torneo Harry recibió un sobre de parte del ministro en la cual iba simplemente una especie de cheque con la suma completa del premio del torneo de los tres magos, sin ninguna misiva, solo el dinero. Quizás no tenía nota debido a que Dumbledore le hubo contado de sus dolores de cicatriz al ministro y sumado a algunas lecturas de varios "bocetos" de Rita, su credibilidad era casi nula. Según las cartas de Molly el director la hubo defendido en una pelea con el ministro, criticó la inoperancia y su negación a poner en marcha las estrategias propuestas por el director, o pensar en otras, por lo que estaba condenando al mundo mágico. Albus se había puesto furioso, lo hubo encarado y Fudge lo tildo de loco frente a ellos, la enfermera, algunos profesores y los participantes del torneo con sus familias. Después de ello tuvieron una charla con otras personas para poner él mismo en marcha sus ideas y esperaban contar con ella.

Con respecto al dinero estaba por guardarlo en otro sobre y reenviárselo a Cedric cuando le llego una carta del Hufflepuff informándola del acuerdo que su familia adquirió con el ministerio, al ser ambos campeones debían recibir la mitad del premio, pero su madre y él creían que el premio era lo mínimo que ella merecía después de traerlo con vida. Agregaba que sin importar la opinión de su padre, ellos se encontraban en deuda con ella y le serían leales. Frente a eso Hallie no supo que pensar, le mostró la carta a los adultos presentes y Agus opinó que era lo que se esperaba de una familia con honor, ya verían como Amós entraría en sus cabales. Sin tener muy claro que haría con el dinero lo guardó para decidirlo luego.

Fue un par de días después a recoger algunas pertenencias, ya que no estaba obligada a permanecer en el establecimiento luego del final del torneo, para enojo de los profesores y del director que deseaba a toda costa que pasase sus vacaciones en casa de los Dursley. Hagrid solo la animo a seguir las indicaciones de Dumbledore y la felicitó por su valentía. Nadie comprendió bien el motivo por el cuál no terminaría el último mes en la escuela y le preguntaron durante toda su estadía, a lo que su padrino respondía que necesitaban recuperar el tiempo perdido y según su abogado era posible llevársela antes de finalizar el año escolar. Ron no estaba muy a gusto con eso, pero se mantenía callado al tener la presencia de Fleur que comentaba sus deseos de encontrar un trabajo para mejorar su inglés. Victor se le acercó momentos antes de irse, el colorín aprovechó para pedirle un autógrafo aprovechando la oportunidad. El búlgaro se sintió alagado por la petición y luego de hacerlo le pidió a Harriet mantener correspondencia.

El mes sin sus amigos lo pasó con sus mascotas, Winky no se separaba de su lado en ningún instante y Terri se aparecía cada cierto tiempo a darle instrucciones a la elfina al tener ella más experiencia con brujas embarazadas. Su abuela junto a 'Cissa se habían puesto como fin preparar todo para la llegada de su hijo y casi imperceptiblemente llenaban la habitación del bebé. Remus casi se había excluido de la situación, evitaba estar cerca de ella por miedo a dañarla y su escusa eran las misiones que Albus le pedía realizar. Charlus con Agus eran los únicos que parecían no afectados por su estado, la seguían tratando igual e intentaban mantener su anterior rutina. En cuanto a sus temas legales, su abogado fue a verlos dos veces para ver los preparativos de la llegada de su hijo junto con los avances de su caso, al parecer Albus aún no hacía ningún movimiento para parar algunas transacciones de su cuenta pero el ministerio tenía un documento que no querían mostrar, cosa que era algo preocupante. Las opciones del contenido podían variar desde un testamento de ella o de sus padres, contratos de compromiso, y de servicios o algún atenuante.

Sirius se le acercó un día para pedirle consejo, al parecer su relación con su amiga castaña iba viento en popa y debido a que ella ya era "una mujer de bien" a sus ojos, su tarea estaba casi terminada. Algo taciturno logro preguntarle sobre las tradiciones muggles, y le contó lo que recordaba que James hubo seguido para unirse a Lily. Habiendo pensado durante mucho tiempo se sentía cobarde al no haber tomado las riendas de su vida al conocer a la mujer con la que su magia parecía vibrar, no le molestaba la diferencia de edad, de estatus o de costumbres si la mujer que quería le decía que sí. Harriet alentó a su padrino y le dijo que su felicidad era importante para ella y que la casa Black tenía que resurgir. Con eso en mente el hombre le dio un abrazo cariñoso antes de dirigirle una mirada conspiradora y salir. Harry supo en ese instante que perdería una amiga y ganaría una "tía" de casi su misma edad, eso sería extraño para todos.

El primero en llegar del colegio fue Nev que le comentó lo acontecido en el banquete de final de año, al parecer Dumbledore alertó a todos los estudiantes del regreso de Voldemort, como ella estaba involucrada y ensalzó su hazaña. Además dejo invitados a todos los extranjeros a volver, argumentando _"... la unión nos hace más fuertes y nos debilitamos con la división..."._ Pero a pesar del discurso no muchos le creyeron al anciano. Lo que tenía asombrado a su casi hermano era la actitud de 'Mione al encerrar en un frasco durante más de un mes a la periodista Rita Skeeter en su forma animaga, un escarabajo. Agrego el rubio que los gemelos habían estado extrañamente tranquilos debido a la perdida de sus ahorros, a causa de la apuesta con Ludo Bagman en el mundial. Este tenía deudas de juegos con los duendes y estaba pagando con oro leprechaun a otros magos, incluido los gemelos. Por ello es que el adulto se fugó la noche de la tercera prueba al ella "empatar" con Cedric. En vista de lo dicho por Nev recordó el dinero del premio que ella no quería usar, al verlo el rubio cenizo supo que deseaba su hermanita, le sonrió y se ofreció a llevárselo el mismo a los bromistas. Ya ellos les mostrarían sus progresos.

Draco fue el segundo en aparecer en su residencia con un rostro marcado de preocupación, no le dijo nada y simplemente la abrazó y tocó su recién crecido vientre. Según sus "doctoras" su embarazo no tenía complicaciones aún después del estrés y sus lesiones. Conversaron algún tiempo sobre su situación y decidieron que ya era hora para decidir quiénes cuidarían a su futuro hijo, en ese momento el ojigris notó como nadie le aclaró a su mujer que su embarazo era múltiple. Con cuidado explicó sus pensamientos para elegir personas en terreno neutral o que pudiesen sacarlo del país en caso de que la situación empeorase. Hallie estaba de acuerdo con eso y propuso a Blaise y Fleur, al ser los más cercanos que cumplían ese requisito; su esposo con cuidado acepto al par y propuso para su segundo hijo a Vicktor. El búlgaro de pocas palabras se había acercado al rubio durante su mes de ausencia y le había pedido cuidar a Lu el año siguiente a cambio de mantener su lealtad con ellos, algo de hombres le explicó su esposo al pedirle más detalles. La chica se burló de su esposo al escucharlo hablar del segundo cuando no tenían en sus brazos ni al primero, pero al ver su rostro imperturbable supo que no era una broma. Decir que lo tomo con tranquilidad era un eufemismo, se desmayó y casi tuvo una crisis de pánico, no era lo mismo tener un bebé que tener dos. Le costó todo un día hacerse a la idea y durante dos semanas le pedía a su marido que le asegurase que no era mentira.

'Mione no estaba muy contenta con ser de las últimas en enterarse de su embarazo, sin embargo por la sonrisa de su cara eso no cambiaba la alegría que tenía por su reciente boda. La castaña temiendo la reacción de sus padres, y su propio temor a arrepentirse, le había propuesto al ex merodeador celebrar los ritos en ese mismo instante con las personas actualmente presentes en la casa. Hallie apenas podía creer lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, su amiga que llenaba hojas y hojas con información detallada, estaba siendo impulsiva. Definitivamente Sirius Black era una persona que cambiaba a la gente a su alrededor; si era para bien o para mal, eso lo dejaba a decisión del observante.

Los dolores en la cicatriz se estaban volviendo frecuentes desde el regreso de Voldemort, y si bien no eran fuertes, se sentía mejor cada que practicaba meditación u oclumancia. 'Cissa y su marido estaban especialmente preocupados por conocer sus sueños y le pedían que se fijase relatarles TODO, con énfasis en los detalles. Cuando preguntaba el motivo de sus investigaciones los Malfoy le respondían que a necesitaban tener algo concreto y no sospechas antes de decirle, ya que no querían preocuparla sin fundamentos.

Durante el primer mes de vacaciones ya casi no visitaba Prived Drive, el motivo principal de las salidas al hogar de su tía eran para mantener un estado neutro frente al lado "de la luz". Pero estas fueron haciéndose menos frecuentes por motivo de su embarazo, que si bien podía esconderlo con uno que otro hechizo, su familia no estaba tranquila al dejarla en territorio muggle y a merced de lo que ambos bandos tramasen para con ella. Hermione no comprendía el motivo de tanta desconfianza con uno de los magos más grandes de la historia, por lo que era la que más argumentaba a favor del director. A su parecer, el hombre estaba haciendo lo mejor para el mundo mágico, tan acérrima era su fe en el director que estaba dispuesta a unirse a la agrupación secreta a la que antiguamente pertenecían los merodeadores. Incluso intentaba convencer a Remus y Sirius para que volviesen a unirse, sin embargo ningún argumento pudo contra los hechos que el exprofesor le daba.

La señal definitiva de que las cosas estaban cambiando fue la presencia de dementores en privet drive. Harriet había ido a ver a sus tíos, acompañada de canuto, y la atmosfera de penumbra que abarcaba el vecindario no era normal, ambos podían sentirlo. No sólo eso, para alguien que ya se había encontrado con ellos cara a cara, la sensación era sencilla de identificar, y bastante difícil de olvidar. Lo que la sorprendió fue que su primo se acercase a ellos. Duddley nunca, jamás, NUNCA salía a verla o se le acercaba cuando canuto (o peor aún su padrino en su forma humana de ex convicto) iba con ella. Comenzó una plática nerviosa sobre algunas cosas de su vida: su internado, la nueva dieta que estaba haciendo para poder rendir mejor en el boxeo, algunos otros cambios, para finalmente llegar a comentarle lo que sentía que pasaba en su hogar. El miedo que lo embargaba era mucho mayor al temor que le producía la magia. En su cabeza ella era la única que podía cambiar lo extraño que estaba pasando y devolverle algo de normalidad a las cosas.

Estaban por irse cuando se les aparecieron varios de ellos confirmando las sospechas, y ante la mirada de su primo, el perro que la acompañaba tomó forma humana y velozmente conjuró un patronus dándole tiempo para ella también conjurarlo. Si no fuese porque sus temores tenían fundamento se habría reído de ver a su imponente primo temblar como una hoja. La señora Figg se les acercó murmurando las formas en las que mataría a un tal Mundungus Fletcher, que se suponí debía de estar cuidando la zona por órdenes del director. Al escucharla Sirius se tensó levemente y aprovecho que la mujer continuaba balbuceando de calderos robados para enviar su patronus al ministerio exigiendo la presencia de aurores en la zona _"Mejor tomar el toro por las astas pequeña, de otro modo pensaran que no es cierto. Te lo digo por experiencia, ya me pasó una vez ¿saben?"_.

Su padrino tenía razón, apenas segundos después de informarle a su abogado y al ministerio le llegó una carta a Harry dándole una advertencia y solicitando su presencia en una junta disciplinaria en el Ministerio de la Magia el día 12 de agosto a las 09.00 horas. Varias otras cartas llegaron mientras le explicaban lo ocurrido a los Dursley, casi todas de miembros de la orden diciéndole que se quedase donde sus tíos. La única excepción fue un sobre rojo para su tía Petunia que alcanzo a distinguir _"Recuerda mi... última"._ Poco después aparecieron 8 miembros de la orden con claras intenciones de llevársela. Pudo distinguir a Moody, quien les presentó a los otros siete: Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore y Hestia Jones.

Su padrino tranquilamente lidió con Alastor le entrego un recuerdo en un frasco para que se llevasen al ministerio como prueba del suceso, con toda calma saludo a la chica de cabello rosa y la invitó junto con su madre a tomar el té. Haciendo caso omiso de las intenciones de los recién llegados, le informo casualmente sus planes a seguir y sin darles tiempo a sospechar le tendió a Harry una tarjeta. El par en menos de un segundo desapareció frente a la vista de los experimentados ocho magos. Alastor no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, Sirius Black seguía teniendo ese encanto y temeridad que tanto lo caracterizaron los pocos años que alcanzó a estar bajo su mando como Auror, quizás era hora de prepararse para eventos en los cuales su "vigilancia constante" estuviese debilitada.

Dementores en zona muggle daba la sensación de una guerra inminente, eso afectó a todos sus cercanos, cada quien parecía actuar como si perder el tiempo no fuese una opción. Agus le decía que era normal que en tiempos de dificultad las personas temiesen menos el rechazo y más el morir sin haber cumplido sus sueños, dejar cosas inconclusas o jamás decirle lo que sentían a las personas que amaban.

* * *

Comenzó el 5to libro... hay muchas cosas que tendré que cambiar del canon...  
No recuerdo si Sirius ya se encontró con Andromeda... tendré que releer casi todo para ver eso, asi que si no lo hice **SPOILER** tendrán que conocerse en el próximo capitulo.  
Gracias por todos los review y a los que leen lo que escribo :) 


End file.
